


Little Wonders

by Florenciaa27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Music, Piano, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florenciaa27/pseuds/Florenciaa27
Summary: La vida de Victor Nikiforov está construida a base de momentos, instantes y vueltas del destino. Las cosas oscilan e incluso divergen a su alrededor todo el tiempo; pero al ser Yuuri Katsuki su única gran constante en aquel mundo que gira y cambia, le concederá millones de pequeñas maravillas que jamás olvidará. (AU)





	1. Primero

La vida de Victor Nikiforov presenta un giro drástico a la corta edad de ocho años. Su madre ha fallecido tras perder una larga pelea contra un cáncer mortal, cuya temible agresividad fue mermando con sus fuerzas poco a poco, justo igual que una frágil vela consumiéndose ante el calor del fuego. Sobra decir él y su padre acaban con el corazón destrozado ante la pérdida y, si bien es cierto que Victor –pese a ser pequeño–, comprende jamás verá de nuevo la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer que lo arrullaba entre sus amorosos brazos cada noche, no por ello logra anestesiar un poco el dolor.

Y a partir de ahí las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Todo en el mundo que Victor conoce trasmuta, volviéndose diferente; más duro, más solitario. Su padre trabaja casi todo el día, lo ve menos cada vez obligándolo a convertirse en alguien independiente a corta edad. Ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes, cocinar, limpiar y volver empezar de nuevo al día siguiente. Victor conoce de cerca lo que implica tener una rutina; pero para un niño era, en cierto modo, algo sano.

Pero entonces, un año después su burbuja vuelve a reventarse cuando Victor debe abandonar el hogar que lo había visto crecer porque su padre, tras aceptar una sustanciosa oferta de trabajo, le hace saber dejarán Rusia en pos a buscar mejores horizontes. Para Victor, aquel hombre acaba convirtiéndose sin remedio en un indescifrable enigma, alguien a quien poco o nada comprende. Pero, sin posibilidad a negarse, agacha la cabeza y acepta sin remilgar.

Les toma una semana empacarlo todo. Y resulta gracioso pensar que la existencia de dos personas puede reducirse a un montón de cajas y tres maletas, pero así resulta ser. Y Victor debe decir adiós: adiós a sus amigos, adiós a sus maestros, adiós a su habitación, adiós a la casa que alberga tantos recuerdos felices, adiós a la pista de hielo dónde solía encontrar consuelo, adiós a la tumba de su madre que ignora cuándo podría volver a visitar.

A veces, cuando le resulta imposible fingir, llora en silencio; otras sólo desea tener alas para escapar y no volver, más al final necesita apegarse a la realidad o será muchísimo más doloroso.

Es así que, poco después, ya se encuentra esperando en la gigantesca terminal de un concurrido aeropuerto la hora en que abordarán un avión con destino a una ciudad desconocida para él. Tiene miedo, inclusive una potente ansiedad le carcome la boca del estómago, mas se aferra a ser fuerte porque nadie lo será por él. Y una vez anuncian su vuelo, Victor desea con todo su corazón las cosas sean mejores allá dónde irán.

Porque es lo único que le queda por hacer: tener esperanza.


	2. Segundo

Durante el primer año de su nueva vida en Japón, Victor se ve forzado a mantener una estricta educación desde casa. No tiene permitido ir a la escuela igual que otros niños porque no maneja muy bien aquel difícil idioma; sabe un poco de inglés, pero ahí poco o nada le sirve. Su padre, en todo momento ausente, trata de mantenerlo ocupado con distintos profesores privados, quienes han sido contratados para enseñarle Historia, Matemáticas, Ciencias y Música. Curiosamente, gracias a esta última, el piano se ha convertido en su instrumento favorito por sobre algún otro en particular.

Así suelen ser todas sus mañanas; levantarse, desayunar, tomar cada materia de rigor que necesita aprender, tocar el piano con el constante sonido del metrónomo a juego y, después, pasar a hacer los deberes para repetir ese mismo patrón al día siguiente.

Y tras meditarlo a conciencia, Victor llega a una simple pero cruel resolución: antes creía estar dentro de una burbuja, hoy en cambio, sabe no es otra cosa que una jaula de oro dónde ha sido encerrado contra su voluntad. Como un ave cuya libertad le terminó siendo arrebatada sólo por ser hermosa y emitir un canto singular. A veces Victor imagina que puede romper los barrotes y ser libre, pero las posibilidades resultan ser nulas en aquel punto del camino; apenas es un niño de todos modos. Además resulta triste de cierta forma pues tiene diez años, ningún amigo y aunque a veces consigue lidiar con ella, la soledad sigue ahí, acompañándolo sin cesar.

Pronto la primavera se convierte en verano, el verano cede su lugar al otoño y el otoño se marcha permitiéndole al invierno dejar caer las primeras nevadas típicas de la estación. Navidad se acerca sumergiéndolos a todos dentro de un claro ambiente festivo que Victor no logra disfrutar, ni entiende por qué debería hacerlo pues detesta esa época del año por dos simples razones: uno, nunca podía compartir dicho evento con nadie y, dos, era también su cumpleaños.

Si bien hay gente sirviendo en la gran casa dónde se establecieron tras viajar desde Rusia, ellos por lo general tratan a Victor con fría cortesía, más aún por aquellas fechas. Entonces, tras prepararle una cena decente, colocar los obsequios bajo el colorido árbol y cumplir todas sus obligaciones, proceden a marcharse porque tienen familia propia con la cual compartir. Fue ésa Navidad que Victor, por primera vez, dijo en voz alta semanas antes qué obsequio esperaba recibir cuando el calendario marcase veinticinco de Diciembre.

Así que, reuniendo valor, anuncia a su padre le gustaría tener una mascota. El hombre mayor, por supuesto, usa como excusa que todavía no es lo suficientemente maduro para cuidar a otro ser vivo; más Victor insistió. Una vez, dos veces, tres y luego ya pierde la cuenta. Sabe ha tenido un excelente comportamiento, y merece le sea cumplido su no tan descabellado capricho.

Es así como Makkachin llega a formar parte de su pequeño mundo.

Esa mañana de noche buena, un adorable cachorro le recibe entre lastimeros gemidos asustados, mientras yacía escondido bajo el gran árbol de Navidad luciendo tan vulnerable y perdido que Victor lo comprendió al instante. Todo porque él se siente del mismo modo.

Desde entonces los dos se vuelven inseparables.

Duermen juntos, comen prácticamente a la misma hora, Victor siempre procura jugar con aquel travieso caniche sin falta y, poco a poco Makkachin pasa a ser el primer amigo que Victor puede darse el lujo de tener.

Y por entonces le parece más que suficiente.

O al menos así lo creyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Tercero

Es en su cumpleaños número doce cuando Victor, mostrándose decidido, plantea la posibilidad de asistir a una escuela pública como cualquier otro chico normal. Tal vez haberle hecho llegar dicha petición a su padre, utilizando como medio al eficaz asistente que lo acompaña a todas partes no ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido, aunque si efectiva en cuestión de practicidad.

Con el tiempo, Victor ha aprendido que tratar con aquel hombre nunca será cosa fácil y, a veces -por no decir siempre- solicitar algo termina convirtiéndose en una gran formalidad.

Victor tiene, desde hace ya algunos meses, la férrea determinación de continuar sus estudios básicos fuera de los muros que lo mantienen prisionero las veinticuatro horas del día. Siente haber perfeccionado el idioma japonés y le parece ridículo seguir ahí enclaustrado, cuando ya puede interactuar con otras personas, sin arriesgarse a parecer un completo turista.

Además, tal encierro terminará volviéndolo loco tarde o temprano...o al menos eso cree.

El lugar dónde viven se llama Hasetsu; ciudad costera con alto potencial para los negocios marítimos, que resultan ser la principal fuente de ingresos. Victor no conoce mucho del sitio, rara vez puede salir y todo cuanto ansía es recorrerlo a voluntad si le concedían su deseo. Sorprendentemente para él, su padre acepta sin oponer ninguna resistencia, haciéndolo en verdad feliz por primera vez en años.

Un empleado se hace cargo del papeleo correspondiente, y sólo una semana después ya figura entre los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de la secundaria local mejor pagada. Según puede ver en Internet, poseen un excelente nivel académico, así como también instalaciones para deportes, música, teatro e inclusive patinaje sobre hielo. Hace años Victor abandonó los patines cambiándolos por un piano, así que descarta la posibilidad. Él iría a estudiar, a relacionarse con otros chicos e intentar ser normal. Y está tan ansioso por comenzar que apenas logra conciliar el sueño; Makkachin también lo nota, por lo cual se remueve inquieto al tratar de llamar su atención.

—Lo siento amigo, no lo puedo evitar —dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza en consuelo y Makkachin, afectuoso, sólo se dedica a lamerle las manos con cariño.

Así, el primer día de clases da inicio, y Victor siente como si fuera a explotar debido a la emoción.

Mantiene una charla formal con él director, quien procede a recitarle los reglamentos vigentes y cómo funciona todo ahí. Victor asiente solícito, lleva ya puesto el uniforme haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo; más todavía porque lo han obligado a mantener su cabello atado, pues no permiten llevarlo de otro modo si sobrepasa el nivel de la nuca. Igual obedece, no le cuesta nada y tampoco planea meterse en problemas.

Cuando lo presentan en el aula, todos lo miran un poco intimidados. Y no le causa ninguna sorpresa; es alto para su edad, tiene un color de cabello bastante inusual, su piel pálida contrasta en comparación al oscuro uniforme y sus ojos, de un azul imposible, llaman demasiado la atención. Pero se esfuerza por ser amable con todos, y después toma asiento para que el profesor pueda volver a seguir impartiendo la lección antes interrumpida.

Y si Victor cree que aquella experiencia sería genial, sabe no le alcanzarán los adjetivos con los cuales describir cómo se siente en realidad. De más estaba decir disfruta cada ínfima parte, sobre todo al haber encontrado un salón completo si acaso quería practicar un poco con el piano fuera de su casa. Necesita inscribirse en aquel club si planea tener acceso ilimitado, cosa que sin lugar a dudas hará pronto.

Eran por momentos así que Victor en serio espera de todo corazón su rutina impuesta durante ésa semana no sufra ningún imprevisto. Pero las cosas todo el tiempo cambian, fluctúan, se mueven en todas direcciones y, en resultado, traen consigo incontables sorpresas.

Y él terminaría por descubrirlo ése mismo verano.

 


	4. Cuarto

Llueve a cántaros cuando los dos se conocen.

Sobre Hasetsu cae una fuerte tormenta tropical que azota las playas sin misericordia, obligando a los lugareños cesar toda actividad hasta nuevo aviso. Si bien los vientos todavía no se muestran lo bastante violentos para impedirles autonomía, según Protección Civil deben extremar precauciones pues temen que un tifón o, peor aún, un huracán toque tierra en cuestión de semanas.

Aunque hay cierto grado de peligro, Victor ama en sobremanera los días así: cuando la brisa es fresca y las gotas de lluvia caen unas tras otras impactándose contra la superficie del suelo, permitiéndole así detectar tantos sonidos que, si se lo propone, los puede convertir en alguna hermosa canción.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde en particular ese aguacero le toma desprevenido mientras camina de regreso a casa -un chofer puede recogerlo sin falta, empero le gusta caminar-, dejándolo empapado a tan sólo diez minutos de comenzar. Victor corre por las calles desiertas, con la esperanza de encontrar algún refugio para guarecerse al menos hasta que amaine un poco y, así, continuar con su camino. Luego encuentra ese pequeño quiosco y decide acortar distancias lo más rápido posible, aun cuando sabe será en vano pues, a esas alturas, destila tanta agua que bien podría formarse un charco enorme bajo sus pies.

Y ahí le ve por primera vez.

No ha sido el único que ha creído buena idea acudir al desvencijado quiosco, bajo la protección de la pequeña estructura también está otro chico, uno cuyo uniforme parece idéntico al suyo, ligeramente más bajo y cuyos tímidos ojos avellana le observan con evidente curiosidad. Victor le mira también, aunque sin disimulo y el muchacho en cuestión sólo se dedica a mover su cabeza en un claro gesto de educación, saludándole. A diferencia suya, éste joven parece totalmente seco; quizá ha llegado mucho antes que Victor mismo lo hiciera.

Por lo cual, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, Victor mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón llenos de agua y se remueve inquieto.

—Lamento importunar —está siendo ridículo, lo sabe; es un lugar público a fin de cuentas—. Me ha sorprendido de camino a casa —dice, haciendo referencia a la lluvia.

El acento bien marcado en su voz le delata. Y detesta eso.

—Como a todos —contesta el otro con amabilidad—. Pero es muy común en esta época del año —le hace saber.

Victor sonríe, lo hace porque se da cuenta los dos tendrán que permanecer ahí durante algún rato, y es mejor llevar la situación lo mejor posible.

—Sí, bueno —comienza—, relativamente soy nuevo en la ciudad por lo cual en verdad agradezco la información —el otro suelta una risita y Victor, sin saber muy bien si alucina o no, cree oír música; la misma música que crea con sus dedos al tocar el piano—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —quiere saber—. Yo soy Victor, Victor Nikiforov.

—Lo sé —dice con simpleza, cosa que logra confundirle—. Mi nombre es Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri —Victor suelta un pequeño estornudo en respuesta.

—Perdona —murmura con algo de vergüenza.

Ha comenzado a refrescar en verdad y su ropa se siente muy fría. Entonces Yuuri se le acerca con una toalla en mano, la cual ha sacado desde la mochila deportiva que hasta apenas ése instante Victor nota lleva colgada al hombro.

—Te parecerá un poco raro pero, si quieres, puedes usar esto. Aunque quizá no sea de mucha ayuda ...

Victor la toma agradecido, sintiéndose abrumado ante la buena voluntad de aquel todavía desconocido.

Y eso da pie a que pasen los siguientes tres cuartos de hora sentados admirando el agua caer desde el cielo nublado. Y hablan. Son dos extraños pero, en cuestión de minutos creen conocerse desde siempre; situación por demás fuera de toda lógica posible.

Pero ahí, en ése mundo que se diluye mas allá entre grandes cantidades de lluvia, sin saberlo, sin apenas sospecharlo, Victor ha encontrado la innegable fuente de todas las maravillas que experimentará por el resto de su vida.


	5. Quinto

  
Victor aprende mucho de Yuuri ahora que han decidido frecuentarse más.

Por ejemplo, sabe que le gustan los perros; aunque no tiene uno propio porque el negocio de sus padres no se lo permite. Los Katsuki poseen las últimas aguas termales que quedan en Hasetsu, por lo cual tener una mascota resulta imposible. De igual manera, su color favorito es el azul -y no, Victor cree que no tiene nada que ver con sus ojos-. La comida que le fascina resulta ser algo llamado Katsudon, pero prefiere evitarlo pues tiende a engordar con relativa facilidad. Y le gusta patinar, tanto que algún día espera llegar lejos.

También tiene dos amigos a quienes conoce desde que era un niño: Yuuko y Takeshi. Aunque ellos van a otra escuela, suelen verse por las ts, a Victor le agradan porque son atentos y divertidos. Entonces es ahí que se da cuenta prefiere pasar más tiempo con ellos, que con cualquier otro compañero de su propia aula. Yuuri y él asisten al mismo colegio, en clases distintas, pero se reúnen durante los almuerzos para charlar. Luego, después de la escuela, van al Ice Castle o a cualquier otro sitio y pasan el verano en calma.

De ése modo, Victor comprende que Yuuri es alguien único. Tiene defectos, por supuesto: es terco hasta límites insospechados, a veces egoísta también, suele sentirse inseguro de si mismo bastante seguido y le afectan demasiado las opiniones ajenas.

En ocasiones, Victor llega a pensar que el corazón de Yuuri es tan parecido al cristal; hermoso aunque muy, muy frágil. Y eso le hace desear protegerlo en cierta medida. Porque Yuuri posee más virtudes que defectos que quizá pocos se toman la molestia de ver. Es comprensivo, gentil, educado y escucha cuando alguien lo necesita. Para Victor, quien ha pasado en soledad casi toda su vida, Yuuri bien puede compararse a una luz entre tanta oscuridad, algo a lo cual aferrarse, un motivo además de Makkachin para sobrellevar su encierro en la misma jaula de oro dónde le han confinado desde que recuerda.

Yuuri le regala, sin ser consciente, algo en extremo valioso: su amistad sincera. Y él pasa a convertirse en la primera persona en quien Victor confía de verdad.

Victor ya no cree en Dios desde que su madre falleciera, aun así agradece haber encontrado a Yuuri cuando más lo necesita.

Y, a partir de ahí, está seguro ya jamás la soledad le acompañará otra vez.

 


	6. Sexto

Como es natural, Makkachin adora a Yuuri nada más lo conoce.

Su mascota todo el tiempo ha sido sociable, incluso las personas que laboran en la casona que el padre de Victor compró tiempo atrás no se libran de caer bajo los encantos naturales de Makkachin, por lo tanto Yuuri tampoco resulta ser una gran excepción. El caniche se muestra feliz por haber conseguido abandonar su encierro; todo porque ama correr en grandes espacios, olfatear cosas, perseguir cosas y después caer rendido ante la agradable calidez del sol veraniego.

Makkachin es todavía un cachorro a final de cuentas.

La tormenta que semanas atrás caía sobre Hasetsu ya no representa ningún peligro, ahora sólo queda una horrenda ola de calor, cuya intensidad obliga a todos los residentes a buscar sitios más frescos para sobrellevarla. Según Yuuri comenta mientras ve a Makkachin perseguir una ardilla entusiasmado, aquella resulta ser la temporada baja en Yutopia –el onsen que pertenece a los Katsuki–,  por lo cual tiene más tiempo libre para invertirlo en prácticas o ballet.

A veces Yuuri trabaja ahí medio tiempo; debe hacerlo porque necesita dinero para comprar algunas cosas que necesita si quiere seguir patinando. Victor ya le ha visto moverse por la pista de hielo antes y cree es fantástico. Era como si creara música con sólo mover su cuerpo en gráciles coreografías que captaban la total atención del espectador. Yuuri le confiesa que le gustaría competir alguna vez de manera profesional, resulta ser todavía un camino largo y asegura no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ello, más sus sueños son grandes y pese a todas las inseguridades que le atormentan, sigue adelante.

Y Victor lo admira más con cada día que pasa. Yuuri tiene miedos, sí, pero lucha contra ellos esperando alguna vez derrotarlos y conseguir alcanzar las metas que se ha impuesto con tanta convicción.

Entonces, en secreto, Victor comienza a trabajar en algunos proyectos. Ha llevado clases de composición musical desde hace un año completo, y su profesora encuentra interesante dejarlo incursionar por si mismo dentro de aquel vasto mundo. Es difícil porque algunas veces la inspiración viene a él sin mayor problema, otras cree no estar interpretando correctamente el patinaje que Yuuri anhela mostrarle al mundo. Porque Yuuri Katsuki posee muchísimas facetas que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, conoce.

En tardes particularmente buenas, es capaz de tocar notas tristes o nostálgicas, entre tanto, en otras ocasiones sus dedos recrean sonidos fuertes e intensos. Es así como, tras arduas sesiones de prueba y error, logra darles forma a tres de los temas principales que si bien todavía necesitan trabajo, terminarán volviéndose un eje central a futuro en su relación con Yuuri: Eros, Stay Close To Me y una tercera que todavía no consigue nombrar. Pero esta última canción es especial. En ella, Victor refleja todas las emociones que pasan por su cabeza cuando ve a Yuuri deslizarse por el hielo, como si nada más en el mundo importara, como si ése pequeño fragmento en la tierra hubiese sido moldeado sólo para él.

Y poco a poco el nombre llega a Victor igual que una revelación, casi de forma irónica durante un examen de matemáticas. Quiere llamarla justo igual que la persona responsable de su creación y, ésa misma noche, no titubea cuando escribe con rotulador negro las palabras sin temor a equivocarse.

De ese modo nace Yuuri On Ice; melodía que Victor espera con fervor algún día, pueda ver la luz.

 


	7. Séptimo

A Victor le sorprende que Yuuri lo invite a su casa ése viernes después de la escuela.

Aunque muchas veces en el pasado ha oído hablar al chico Katsuki del Onsen, francamente no se imagina cómo pueden ser unas aguas termales entre tanta modernidad actual. Así que, cediendo a su siempre vívida curiosidad, Victor acepta sin dudarlo dos veces aun cuando se sienta un poco culpable por abandonar a Makkachin durante un día completo.

Gracias a todas las ocupaciones extracurriculares que requieren mucho de su tiempo fuera del colegio, es hasta media semana cuando puede ordenar lo necesario para quedarse con Yuuri; cepillo de dientes, pijama, calcetines y teléfono celular. Conforme reúne todo aquello, comienza a preguntarse qué clase de personas pueden ser los padres del otro chico. ¿Serían amables tal como Yuuri? ¿Le recibirían con buen agrado u simplemente iban a tratarlo con fría cortesía, justo igual que los empleados a quienes prefería ignorar en su propia casa?

No lo sabe, y la gigantesca anticipación tampoco ayuda.

Sobra decir Victor no puede dormir gracias a tanta emoción, y Makkachin consigue notarlo también; mas intenta calmarlo al dejarlo acurrucarse con él justo igual a otras tantas veces cuando eran más pequeños. La mañana siguiente sólo es cuestión de tomar sus cosas, bajar, comer el desayuno y hacerle saber al ama de llaves lo qué hará una vez acabe sus obligaciones académicas. Al estar su padre siempre ocupado en asuntos muchísimo más importantes, hace años ha cedido autoridad casi total a esa mujer permitiéndole obrar según creyera necesario. A juicio de Victor, ella es bastante estricta pero atenta y, tras decirle va a pasar la noche con uno de sus mejores amigos dándole santo y seña, por supuesto, emprende el camino al colegio sin más.

Y siente que las horas discurren con extrema lentitud.

Tiene clases de Ciencia e Historia muy temprano, aun así, pese a jamás haberlo hecho antes porque sus estudios resultan ser en extremo importantes, esta vez le resulta imposible prestar atención a los temas. Sólo puede repasar una y otra vez cómo deberá comportarse, qué cosas decir, si acaso le agradará a los padres de Yuuri e inclusive si ellos no le creerán una mala influencia sólo por llevar el cabello largo. Es así que cuando al fin se reúne con Yuuri tras finalizar el horario escolar, Victor es un reverendo manojo de nervios y ansiedad. Yuuri encuentra eso bastante divertido, sobre todo porque dice que sus padres son tan o menos inofensivos que Makkachin. Victor ignora si debe restarle importancia o no, aunque al final decide que mejor no.

—Tranquilo —pide Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Les he hablado mucho sobre ti; mamá está muy emocionada por conocerte.

—De acuerdo —contesta todavía inseguro.

A Victor le resulta difícil comprender las razones del por qué se siente tan desesperado por hacerles saber que era lo suficientemente bueno para seguir manteniendo una amistad con Yuuri. Quizá se deba es el único amigo de verdad que ha tenido; perderle acabaría devastándolo. Entonces así, entre charlas amenas y palabras conciliadoras, los dos terminan en Yutopia.

La cual es más hermosa de lo que Victor llegó a imaginarse jamás.  
Todos los elementos clásicos japoneses que Victor tanto gusta observar, están presentes por todos lados, además es cálido y espacioso. Pero, definitivamente, lo mejor son los dueños.

Si antes Victor estaba muy, muy asustado de interactuar con la familia Katsuki, ahora todo ése temor injustificado se esfuma cuando Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri, le recibe con una calidez que consigue aturdirlo. Ella es una mujer sencilla y con un corazón gigantesco. Pese a no haberle visto jamás, se encarga de hacerlo sentir cómodo y a gusto, brindándole más amabilidad en una hora que la gente con la cual convive todos los días.

—¡Pero si eres más guapo de lo que pude haberme imaginado! —dice Hiroko, llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas regordetas, haciéndolo sonrojar—. ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Yuuri me comentó que jamás has comido Katsudon. ¡Es nuestra especialidad aquí! Tal vez la comida en Japón no sea igual a la Rusa, pero puedo asegurarte que te encantará.

Y lo hace. El Katsudon es la cosa más deliciosa que ha probado en toda su vida, y Victor cree podría volverse adicto desde aquel mismo instante. Pero no sólo a eso, sino también al ambiente que rodea todo el onsen. Toshiya, el padre de Yuuri, igual que su esposa se muestra encantado con su presencia porque durante la cena, Victor deja salir por accidente le gustan los deportes como el fútbol o béisbol, ante lo cual se enfrascan en una larga conversación sobre partidos y jugadores reconocidos.

—Yuuri es un buen chico —afirma Toshiya-. Pero sólo tiene ojos y oídos para el patinaje artístico. ¡Es genial tener con quien charlar sobre estas cosas, muchacho! —y le palmea suavemente la espalda.

Inclusive Mari, la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, le saluda con amabilidad antes de marcharse un poco apresurada pues, al estudiar leyes en la Universidad local de Hasetsu, siempre se mantiene ocupada.

Y poco después, mientras reposa tranquilamente en las aguas termales, Victor encuentra muchísimas diferencias entre ése maravilloso ambiente donde Yuuri ha crecido los últimos doce años y el suyo propio. Siente un poco de envidia, por supuesto; Yuuri es afortunado al tener unos padres que lo aman sin importar nada. Si bien viven desahogados, tampoco parecen necesitar más.

El dinero u las comodidades no lo eran todo, Victor ya lo sabe por experiencia. Empero, aleja cualquier pensamiento malicioso de su cabeza y se alegra por formar parte del mundo al cual Yuuri pertenece.

  
Tras abandonar los baños, Victor se pone ropa para dormir y se dirige al dormitorio que compartirá con Yuuri ésa noche. Los dos pasan horas despiertos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia: videojuegos, películas y música.

Ambos conversan sobre las cosas que les gustaría hacer cuando fueran mayores, ante lo cual Victor sólo atina a responder una cosa: ser libre. Yuuri lo mira sin tener alguna mínima idea del por qué busca tanto abrir las alas y extender el vuelo, más el joven ruso únicamente contesta con una gran sonrisa indescifrable.

No, no importa si aún le resulta imposible cumplir con su objetivo de marcharse y jamás volver porque, mientras Yuuri este a su lado, Victor siente que es capaz de soportar cualquier prueba.

  
Porque son amigos, porque se apoyan y porque esperan siga siendo así muchos, muchos años más.

 


	8. Octavo

  
El verano da fin y Victor puede decir que esos han sido los mejores meses de toda su vida.

Conforme sigue pasando el tiempo, se vuelve más cercano a Yuuri, e inclusive han decidido establecer algunas rutinas.

Por ejemplo, suelen reunirse en un punto determinado en las mañanas para caminar juntos a la escuela –y no, Victor sigue sin querer usar los servicios del chófer privado que tiene a su disposición–, también la madre de Yuuri ha comenzado a prepararle un bento todos los días. Victor, por supuesto, está feliz al tener comida casera durante la hora del almuerzo, todo porque durante una de sus ahora cada vez más frecuentes visitas a Yutopia, se le ocurrió decirle al otro chico que ya estaba cansado del menú en la cafetería, justo frente a los señores Katsuki.

Entonces Hiroko, exactamente como toda madre preocupada, le hizo saber necesitaba alimentarse bien.

—Eres un adolescente en crecimiento, Vicchan —alegó tras utilizar aquel apelativo cariñoso para referirse a él—. De ahora en adelante déjalo todo en mis manos, cariño.

Y Victor, en honor a la verdad, sabe que jamás podrá pagarle a Hiroko todas las cosas buenas que hace por él.

Por otro lado, a veces hay días muy ocupados y necesitan hacerse cargo de sus respectivas responsabilidades académicas u extracurriculares. Según las reglas del colegio, todos los estudiantes deben inscribirse en un club; Victor eligió música, Yuuri mientras tanto, se fue sin dudar a patinaje porque hay a disposición un entrenador de verdad y quiere seguir preparándose para conseguir alcanzar su sueño en un futuro cercano.

En algunas ocasiones aisladas, Yuuri termina primero, gracias a lo cual acude al salón dónde Victor tiene prácticas con otros compañeros. Ya lo ha escuchado maniobrar el piano de cola que tienen a disposición y, por supuesto, todo el tiempo le hace saber cuán talentoso es.

—¿Quieres intentar? —pregunta Victor una de esas tardes cuando Yuuri se queda con él, una vez todos han decidido marcharse.

—No sé cómo —Yuuri luce avergonzado; sabe que es así porque Victor ha aprendido a leerlo justo igual a una difícil partitura.

—Yo te mostraré; ven aquí —dice tras palmear una parte del banquillo dónde ha dejado espacio suficiente para dejarlo tomar asiento—. Estas —señala las teclas del centro—, corresponden a los tonos medios. Las negras, por otro lado se llaman bemoles —con habilidad, Victor presiona unas cuantas y el sonido emerge fuerte, claro y muy hermoso.

—¿Podrías tocar algo para mi? —pregunta Yuuri con gentileza.

—¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

—Cualquier cosa —le deja elegir.   
Y Victor obedece, "Clair de Lune" resulta ser lo primero que acude a su mente al tiempo que presiona las notas adecuadas.

Yuuri, embelesado, únicamente se dedica a observar, escuchar y sentir. La música es preciosa, triste, sí, pero posee una belleza difícil de explicar con palabras. Conforme pasan los minutos, Victor se acerca al final evocando la imagen de su madre. Extraña tenerla cerca, escucharla hablar o verla sonreír. Antes la soledad lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, ahora en cambio, Makkachin y Yuuri mitigan esa horrible sensación, por lo tanto Victor puede decir vive feliz en cierta manera.

Para cuando Victor termina, el sol comienza a ocultarse y una suave luz naranja cubre todo cuanto pueden mirar; la quietud envolviéndolos.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —Victor dice por decir, perdiéndose entre las facciones del otro muchacho.

—¿Pensabas en alguien mientras tocabas esa canción, verdad? —contesta en su lugar, ganándose la completa atención de Victor—. Y era importante, ¿cierto?

No es como si Yuuri fuera entrometido, al final de cuentas Victor suele contarle casi todo; sabe que carece de una figura paterna estable, que la relación entre ambos jamás ha sido buena y tampoco lo será en algún futuro cercano. Y si bien evita decir demasiado respecto a su madre cuando mantienen largas conversaciones, Yuuri puede ser muchas cosas mas nunca tonto. Así que, cediendo ante un arrebato de torpe sinceridad, decide compartir con él aquella verdad a medias.

—Sí, lo era —confirma clavando sus ojos azules en una ventana del aula—. Recordé a mi mamá: ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Yuuri no aparta su atención de él, pero Victor no se siente incómodo en absoluto, y el silencio entre ambos no se torna fuera de lugar.

—Imagino que fue muy duro para ti —Victor entonces parece genuinamente sorprendido.

Por lo general todos pasan a tenerle lástima luego de sacar conclusiones acertadas, justo igual a los empleados que prestan servicio en su propia casa. Pero no Yuuri; él realmente no está tratándolo distinto.

Jamás lo hizo.

—Son cosas que no podemos controlar —agrega, resignación clara en la oración.

—Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros —el chico Katsuki le brinda una hermosa sonrisa. Una que Victor interpreta como: "estás aquí, conmigo."

Lo está; por supuesto que lo está y va a estarlo siempre. Por encima del instrumento musical, Victor toma la mano de Yuuri regalándole un ligero apretón.

El destino quizá, de cierto modo, jamás se equivoca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Noveno

Yuuko y Takeshi comienzan a salir cuando el otoño invade la ciudad.

A Victor no le causa ninguna sorpresa conforme Yuuri le cuenta toda la noticia una tarde, mientras pasean a Makkachin en la cada vez más fría playa de Hasetsu. Al travieso caniche no parece importarle demasiado aquel clima helado, porque solo tiene ojos y oídos para las gaviotas que revolotean en el cielo de color naranja tan propio del crepúsculo, ajenas a cualquier otra cosa.

Ellos, en cambio, caminan sin rumbo definido; miran las olas lamer la orilla dejando una estela húmeda allí dónde pasa. Y es en extremo agradable.

—¿Te lo puedes imaginar? —Yuuri no cabe en si mismo de la emoción—. Después de tanto y recién hasta ahora reconocen que se gustan; ¡pero si se les notaba a leguas!

Victor le regala una sonrisa repleta de comprensión.

—Quizá no estaban del todo seguros respecto a los sentimientos del otro, Yuuri —le hace ver—. Además, Nishigori tampoco es la amabilidad en persona, si me permites opinar —el muchacho suelta una carcajada, concediéndole razón.

—En realidad, Takeshi está enamorado de Yuuko desde quinto grado —revela como si fuese un secreto en extremo importante. Victor alza las cejas pues eso ha sido bastante tiempo—. ¡Makkachin! —llama, obteniendo al instante respuesta del can, quien corre a su encuentro sin pensárselo dos veces—. ¿Quién es un buen chico?

—Lo vas a mal acostumbrar —se queja Victor, pues su mejor amigo comienza a darle premios al cachorro.

—¡Pero si se los merece! —agrega, él únicamente pone los ojos en blanco con resignación.

De pronto el chico Katsuki se queda inusualmente callado al observar los colores del cielo vespertino que les acompañan. Victor mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo aun cuando lleva guantes; el clima comienza a enfriar, instándoles a ponerse ropa abrigadora. Empero, a sus dos acompañantes aquel aire no les disgusta, o no lo demuestran en realidad.

Y mientras observa a Yuuri convivir con Makkachin, Victor se pregunta qué cosa puede ser tan importante para ponerse a meditar al respecto justo en aquel instante. En ocasiones, a Victor le resulta difícil entender cómo es que funciona la mente del otro muchacho. Era como caminar en zig-zag todo el tiempo, pues al momento de tomar una dirección, Yuuri cambiaba imprevistamente el rumbo, haciéndolo retroceder. Y todavía no se acostumbra, por supuesto, pero lo intenta.

Y sabe también que si busca llegar a él, entonces necesita preguntar en voz alta; porque con Yuuri siempre ha sido así.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice con genuina curiosidad.

—Solo pensaba —la respuesta de Yuuri suena dudosa.

—¿Quieres contarme?

El japonés asiente no muy convencido, aun así prosigue:

—Ahora que Yuuko y Takeshi son pareja, es bastante obvio querrán pasar más tiempo juntos —Victor entiende su punto y asiente—. ¿También será igual cuando tengas novia? —dice sin mirarlo—. Digo, cualquier chica se molestaría por tener al mejor amigo de su novio inmiscuyéndose muy seguido.

A Victor le parece extraño el comentario, razón por la cual se coloca en cuclillas dispuesto a tener un mejor perspectiva del rostro ajeno. Yuuri luce mortalmente incómodo, seguro necesitó reunir gran valor para decirle esto: su expresión mortificada le delata.

—¿Y si eres tú? —los ojos avellana se dirigen a Victor impresionados, casi como si hubiese dicho algo imposible.

—No soy muy popular entre las chicas —declara lleno de vergüenza, distrayéndose con Makkachin.

—Te desestimas demasiado, Yuuri —vuelve a sonreír y el chico Katsuki, al final, también hace lo mismo.

—¿Siempre vamos a ser amigos? —pregunta con cierto temor—. Sin importar qué suceda entre nosotros en un futuro, intentaremos mantener nuestra amistad intacta: ¿no es así?

Victor se coloca un largo mechón de cabello tras la oreja, preparándose a hablar.

—No tienes por qué dudarlo. Cuando me necesites, yo voy a estar contigo en cada paso del camino. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

Yuuri toma su mano disponiéndose a entrelazar los dedos de ambos en un gentil apretón.

—Por ahora —es todo cuanto dice.

Tal declaración le deja más preguntas que respuestas, pero Victor no dice nada más pues su mascota se lanza sobre él buscando así un poco de atención. Y sí, en ocasiones Victor entiende poco o nada respecto al comportamiento de Yuuri, pero tampoco lo cambiaría pues eso lo volvía tan especial.

Y ése "por ahora" se reduce a sólo simples palabras.

 


	10. Décimo

Fue una mañana como cualquier otra, justo antes de marcharse al colegio que el padre de Victor lo sorprende al solicitar su presencia.

Y Victor no puede evitar ponerse alerta porque, tal petición bajo ninguna circunstancia debe augurar algo bueno. Puede contar con los dedos las veces en que ambos han logrado mantener una charla propiamente dicha sin intermediarios, y tampoco necesita ser muy inteligente para saber pronto será obligado a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

Conforme termina de prepararse, Victor se pregunta por centésima vez los motivos precursores a tan inusual situación. ¿Serán sus calificaciones? Lo duda, es el segundo estudiante con mejor promedio; Yuuri superándole apenas por unos cuantos puntos. ¿Quizá las clases de piano comenzaban a parecerle innecesarias? Pues Victor lucharía con tal de seguir cursándolas. No renunciaría otra vez a su pasión para darle gusto. Eso Yuuri se lo había enseñado durante aquellos increíbles meses.

Entonces una dolorosa punzada de terror le aguijonea la boca del estómago al considerar que fuera tras Makkachin. El caniche solía portarse bien todo el tiempo, sin embargo, a veces obedecía ciegamente su naturaleza y los jardineros terminaban volviéndose locos, todo porque enterraba cosas -o viceversa-, en diversas partes del extenso jardín perfectamente bien conservado.

Casi le dieron nauseas al pensarlo. Makkachin es la única compañía real que Victor tiene en esa casona dónde se siente prisionero cada segundo del día; no le quitaría su mayor consuelo tras haberse acostumbrado a tenerle consigo durante casi tres años. ¿Pero y si llegaba a suceder? Quizá Victor podría pedirle a Yuuri cuidarlo, los dos se adoraban y casi estaba seguro que Hiroko ni Toshiya tendrían corazón para negarse a recibirlo hasta encontrar una solución más viable.

Con un terrible nudo en la garganta, Victor se dispone a bajar las escaleras con rumbo al comedor principal, encontrándose así con aquel imponente hombre que le resulta desconocido casi por completo.

Victor tiene tanto de Michail Nikiforov. Ambos poseen una estatura privilegiadamente alta, tienen facciones casi aristócratas cuyo atractivo resulta difícil de pasar por alto, y su cabello también es del mismo tono plateado tan poco común. Pero las diferencias son, en gran medida, muy notables: sus ojos por ejemplo. Los de Victor son azules cual cielo despejado en primavera, Michail en cambio los tiene grises cual fría nube de tormenta. Y es precisamente bajo esa mirada penetrante y hosca, que Victor toma asiento justo al frente, odiando en sobremanera cómo le hace sentir: indefenso, inseguro e insignificante.

No tiene un buen presentimiento, jamás le ha fallado el instinto antes y duda comience a hacerlo ahora.

—Buenos días, padre —saluda Victor con educación. En toda respuesta sólo obtiene un ligero asentimiento.

—Señora Sasaki, ya puede comenzar a servir el desayuno —informa Michail sin pie a réplica.

No es como si alguien fuera a llevarle la contraria de todos modos.

La señora Sasaki es el ama de llaves a quien Victor necesita informar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, ella tiene poder sobre otros empleados y prácticamente lleva las riendas de la mansión Nikiforov desde hace dos años. Poco a poco –por órdenes de ella– los platos, tazas y vasos repletos con platillos humeantes terminan siendo colocados sobre la mesa; aun así a Victor le parece todo muy insípido en comparación al delicioso sazón casero de Hiroko.

Aunque eso no es algo que pueda comentarle a su padre justo en ése momento.

—Gracias —dice al empleado que lo atiende.

Si bien todos ellos prefieren tratarlo como si fuese alguna pieza más de costosa decoración, Victor no puede evitar ser amable.

—Me han informado que últimamente pasas más tiempo del usual fuera de casa —Michail va directo al grano. Y Victor se estremece tras lanzar una mirada hacia la señora Sasaki. Ella jamás oculta información pues aquel era su trabajo—. ¿Se puede saber qué cosas requieren tanto de tu atención? —dice con cierto retintín sarcástico.

Más Victor le ignora en pos a su salud mental.

—Estoy en el club de música —le hace saber a regañadientes—. Necesitamos practicar todos los días, a veces incluso fuera del horario y necesito quedarme.

—¿Qué hay con ese chico...? —Sasaki murmura "Katsuki", ayudándole a completar la frase—. ¿También forma parte del club? Porque según tengo entendido, ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos —de repente Victor ya no tiene hambre y poco o nada le interesa seguir comiendo.

—Somos compañeros —explica.

Victor hace mucho aprendió que si bien su padre jamás ha sido una figura presente, tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados; sabe cuanto hace, con quién y dónde. Mentirle no es una opción.

Y el suspiro de Michail se lo confirma.

—Eres un Nikiforov, Victor. Como tal, deberías aprender a diferenciar cuales personas son las más convenientes para ti —las palabras tienen un fuerte tinte amenazador.

Yuuri no pertenece a ninguna familia prominente, y ambos asisten al mismo colegio porque su mejor amigo tiene una beca. A percepción de Michail, Katsuki Yuuri no es adecuado ni tampoco lo será sin importar cuán duro intentara hacerlo recapacitar. Y Victor ahora está furioso. ¿Qué derecho le da insinuarle algo así? Yuuri es el chico más amable y maravilloso que ha conocido; Michail necesitaría nacer mil veces si acaso pretendiera tener una mínima parte del gran corazón de Yuuri. ¡No puede juzgarlo tan duramente sin apenas conocerlo! ¡Es ridículo! Pero Victor también ve que su padre aprecia cuánto importaban otros, únicamente si existe una cuenta bancaria sustanciosa de por medio. Y le da lástima compartir lazos familiares con alguien tan banal.

—Yuuri es mi amigo, papá —intenta hacerlo ver.

—Por favor, no seas ridículo —suelta con reprobación y Victor siente a su corazón agrietarse otro poco.

Una cicatriz nueva se une a tantas otras del pasado.

Se supone debería haberse acostumbrado al frío trato impersonal luego de tanto, aunque todavía duele.

—¿Para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? —ya no aguanta seguir ahí; Victor ya desea saber cuál función necesitará cumplir de ahora en más, para después marcharse y simular que nada de aquello ha pasado.

—Ya tienes doce años —anuncia como si él mismo no lo supiera—, es preciso que comiences a involucrarte con chicos de tu mismo estatus social. Es por ello que me acompañarás de ahora en adelante a reuniones o eventos donde mis colegas y socios tienen la costumbre de asistir.

—¿Cómo? —suelta sin podérselo creer.

—Escuchaste bien —Michail se niega a repetir—. Lo hago por tu propio bienestar, ¿me doy a entender?

No, no entiende nada pero igual mantiene la boca cerrada en pos a las buenas formas.

Y Victor aprieta las manos bajo la mesa. Si acepta, entonces Yuuri y él difícilmente podrán verse cuando las clases concluyan e, incluso, sus visitas a Yutopia acabarán desapareciendo por completo. ¡Era tan injusto!

Aunque igual no tiene muchas opciones a disposición.

—¿Y mis ensayos? —consulta con impotencia.

—Déjalos —exhorta su padre tras ponerse la chaqueta. Victor lo mira horrorizado—. Y si tanto te importan, descubre cómo seguir en ellos dentro del horario escolar —luego le ignora categóricamente—. Señora Sasaki, encarguese de adquirir un guardarropa nuevo lo más pronto posible. Tenemos pendiente un juego de golf con varios accionistas importantes que desean invertir en mi compañía: lo necesito presentable para entonces.

—Como usted ordene, señor —ella indica.

—Y Victor —señala antes de salir—...espero sepas comportarte.

Victor se muerde el labio inferior hasta que casi lo hace sangrar, la evidencia de su fragilidad terriblemente más clara mientras su padre termina de irse, luciendo aterrador e imponente. Michail ha descubierto dónde golpearlo a manera que haga daño y Victor no debe hacer otra cosa que aguantar. Si acaso quiere proteger su amistad con Yuuri, de ahora en adelante necesita ser inteligente y seguir encerrado en esa jaula por voluntad propia sin replicar. No hay otro modo.

Alguna vez escuchó decir que todos en la vida tienen un propósito a cumplir; desgraciadamente, Michail Nikiforov ha encontrado el suyo a pesar de la total reticencia de Victor para cumplirlo.

 


	11. Décimo primero

Yuuri se da cuenta que algo no marcha del todo bien solo con verlo.

Aunque son amigos hace relativamente poco, los dos han aprendido a conocerse muy bien gracias a la convivencia mutua, motivo por el cual Victor sabe puede contar con Yuuri de manera incondicional sin excepción. Aun así se niega rotundamente a involucrarlo en los problemas familiares que se le vienen encima, todo porque no quiere darle más poder a su padre para hacerles daño. Michail suele ser un hombre pragmático, si acaso llegaba a tomar una mala decisión respecto a algo u alguien, bajo ninguna circunstancia cedía hasta destruirlo. Y Victor esta muy asustado de que los ojos de Michail se posen sobre Yuuri en algún momento determinado... aunque primero debería pasar sobre su cadáver si acaso deseaba lastimarlo.

Si bien continúa perdido entre turbios pensamientos y eso se ve reflejado en su rostro, Yuuri se limita a caminar junto a él sin molestarlo; quizá sabe necesita tiempo, necesita espacio y, más que nada, necesita claridad mental para no caer en pánico y sabotearse a si mismo. Lo aprecia, por supuesto, aun cuando no lo diga en voz alta pues Yuuri siempre ha sido así: comprensivo a niveles que Victor considera no ser merecedor. Porque su amigo prefiere esperar esté listo para compartir sus inquietudes, obligarlo jamás es opción.

Poco después terminan separándose, cada uno acude a aulas distintas y requieren tomar caminos propios. Y en clases no resulta ser mejor. Victor cree distraerse lo mejor posible con Inglés o Biología, más le es imposible prestar la debida atención ganándose, contra todo pronóstico, algunas amonestaciones verbales no deseadas.

Y durante la hora del almuerzo las cosas tampoco se aligeran. 

Yuuri intenta limar asperezas tras darle su bento, y asegura Hiroko ha puesto cosas que Victor adora comer, entonces aquí cuando este último se pregunta con dolor cómo puede siquiera ser posible que la madre de Yuuri, a quien casi no conoce, le haga sentir más afecto que el hombre con quien ha compartido doce años de vida. Y detesta sentirse así, odia ser débil, cobarde y tan miserablemente pequeño.

Ya no lo soporta.

—Quizá no sirva de mucho, pero puedes usar esto —al inicio Victor no comprende.

La frase que Yuuri utiliza lo transporta al día en que se conocieron por primera vez; en aquella ocasión llovía, motivo por el cual ofreció prestarle una toalla.

Esa mañana, en cambio, el cielo luce despejado aunque misteriosamente siente húmedas las manos. Antes Yuuri ofrecía una toalla con la cual hubiera podido secarse el cabello, hoy en cambio es un pañuelo. No llueve, pero Victor siente lágrimas derramarse cuesta abajo por sus frías mejillas sin parar. Y se sorprende. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que derramó lágrimas frente a otra persona, algo en verdad hilarante. Entonces, con movimientos casi autómatas lo acepta, pero ya no puede parar. Mejor dicho, no quiere hacerlo o no puede.

Y si antes no fue su intención poner al tanto a Yuuri, ahora le suelta todo con franqueza, sin omitir detalles. Está siendo ridículo y hasta infantil, pero su mejor amigo escucha imperturbable, únicamente la continua palidez en su rostro parece demostrar cuánto le preocupa el asunto también. Aun así, contra toda racionalidad, se queda dispuesto a luchar pese a las horribles consecuencias a futuro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa y Yuuri sólo se apresura a hacerle saber no puede ser culpa suya.

—Por ahora solo nos resta apegarnos a sus planes —indica, el plural en tales palabras lo hace sentir tan aliviado, tan feliz de que Yuuri no huira porque hubiera sido lo más fácil—. Todavía nos veremos aquí. Incluso podremos hablar por teléfono siempre que se presente la oportunidad; las vídeo llamadas también son una opción.

—No será lo mismo —Victor dice resignado entre hipidos—. A veces siento que lo odio —se refiere a su padre y Yuuri sólo frunce el ceño.

—El Victor que yo conozco no es así —intenta hacerlo ver—. Mi mejor amigo es amable y bueno —Yuuri le toma de la mano—. Por favor Vitya, jamás permitas que sentimientos como esos te cieguen; así no eres tú.

Ese nuevo apelativo consigue sacudir a Victor a un nivel extraño, uno que jamás experimentó antes.

—¿Vitya? —es todo cuanto puede decir mientras esboza una sonrisa. Yuuri se pone rojo en respuesta—. Me gusta —concluye—. Gracias por escucharme, por estar aquí conmigo.

Yuuri le regala una sonrisa hermosa que lo tranquiliza en gran medida.

Hasta hoy Victor creía firmemente que pasaría por todo ese proceso por si mismo, pero ahora sabe cuenta con un pilar fundamental para buscar apoyo. Yuuri es eso y más: en él puede encontrar consuelo y ánimo.

Y jamás, ni en un millón de años, estará lo suficientemente agradecido por ello.

 


	12. Décimo segundo

Cada nueva reunión a la cual Victor necesita asistir con su padre, es más aburrida que la anterior.

Juegos de golf, desayunos en hipódromos bastante lujosos, comidas en restaurantes dónde se siente muy incómodo pues, aunque tiene buenos modales, ahí parece que todo el mundo espera cometas algún error. También lo ha llevado a fiestas sociales, en dichos eventos interactúa con un montón de gente hipócrita que no sabe hacer otra cosa que fingir frente a los demás algo totalmente distinto a su verdadero yo. A Victor le desagrada, eso es un hecho; aun así necesita sonreír, poner buena cara y comportarse tal como le recomienda su padre, pues quiere  mantener a salvo la amistad que ha logrado forjar con Yuuri.

Gracias al cielo, ellos continúan viéndose dentro del horario escolar e, igualmente, charlan seguido por teléfono cuando tienen oportunidad. Pero si bien Victor escucha con atención las cosas que Yuuri hizo durante todo el día, no puede evitar pensar cuánto lo extraña. También añora cada instante vivido con los Katsuki en Yutopia, e incluso Makkachin comienza a resentir quedarse tantos días encerrado. Los dos han regresado una vez más a la jaula de oro que tanto aborrecen y no pueden hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo; deben aguantar. Victor ignora hasta cuándo, o si logrará hacerlo, aun así vale cada segundo si con ello puede seguir teniendo a Yuuri como esa gran y maravillosa constante en su claustrofóbica vida.

Y es precisamente gracias a las llamadas telefónicas que Victor se entera que Yuuri hará una prueba para intentar certificarse como patinador profesional; el mismo entrenador del colegio lo insta a ello pues asegura tiene muchísimo talento y nada pierde con intentar. Victor se siente orgulloso pues Yuuri suena tan feliz, tan emocionado ante la simple posibilidad, que se da a la tarea de buscarle algún obsequio para celebrar. De igual modo, Noviembre se acerca con rapidez y eso significa su mejor amigo pronto cumpliría años, motivo por el cual siente podría matar dos pájaros con un mismo tiro sin mayor problema. Empero, buscar se torna difícil pues Victor no consigue decidir qué cosa puede gustarle a Yuuri. 

Él es de gustos sencillos, más para Victor no es cualquier persona y merece lo mejor.

Así, un día mientras navegaba en línea ya casi resignándose, comprende todo aquel asunto resulta ser demasiado fácil desde un inicio. Así que, tras solicitar el producto deseado por paquetería, Victor se dice a si mismo no puede resultar mejor.

Las pocas horas que tienen disponibles juntos son empleadas en elegir la pista musical que Yuuri necesita utilizar para el programa que patinará. Su coreografía es apenas un prototipo y deben incluir la música si quieren tener tiempo suficiente para pulirla. En aisladas ocasiones, Victor piensa en ofrecerle los demos con los cuales ha trabajado durante meses completos, cuando ninguno parece satisfecho con las melodías que han encontrado hasta ése momento. No obstante termina arrepintiéndose la misma cantidad de veces. Yuuri necesita impresionar al miembro oficial de la ISU si acaso planea ingresar al competitivo mundo del patinaje artístico profesional. Entonces, tras incursionar entre diversos géneros y estilos de música, da con la pieza perfecta: es triste, melancólica y romántica, Victor casi puede imaginar a Yuuri patinarla con tanta claridad que no hay ninguna duda.

Obviamente el chico Katsuki acepta nada más la escucha.

Entonces, es durante el primer receso de la mañana que Victor se decide ir a verlo. Ahora Yuuri entrena casi el doble y pocas veces logran sentarse a conversar en persona, empero sabe será por un bien mayor. Victor lleva bajo el brazo una caja negra con un llamativo listón plateado, y contempla a Yuuri ejecutar algunos saltos bastante bien estructurados, ganándose así diez minutos de descanso. Nada más verlo, el otro chico esboza una hermosa sonrisa que brilla tanto o más que el mismo sol, haciéndole sentir como si pudiera ser capaz de admirarlo así durante el resto de su vida.

Victor ayuda a Yuuri a salir del hielo y, de ésa forma, los dos se dirigen hacia los vestidores dispuestos a charlar un poco antes que necesiten regresar a sus respectivas prácticas.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta, mientras Yuuri bebe agua con ganas.

—Un poco —admite con sinceridad—. El entrenador dice que necesito esforzarme si quiero llegar a competir alguna vez en el Junior Grand Prix. ¿Te lo imaginas, Vitya? —sus ojos irradian emoción pura—. Sería fenomenal.

—Lo sé, pero considero que para lograr hacer eso vas a necesitar los patines adecuados —Victor coloca la caja sobre las rodillas de su amigo—. Es un regalo por motivo de tu cumpleaños, pero también quiero expresarte mis más sinceras felicitaciones por haber obtenido una oportunidad como esta.

Yuuri le mira con timidez al recibir el obsequio.

—Todavía falta mucho para mi cumpleaños —asegura con suavidad.

El ruso comienza a reír ante el gesto conmovido de su mejor amigo.

—Solo ábrelo —indica y Yuuri hace exactamente lo pedido.

El joven Katsuki desata la cinta con muchísimo cuidado, como si de alguna manera temiese romperla aun cuando se supone necesita hacerlo. Dentro hay papel blanco que protege al obsequio que descansa contra el fondo de la caja y, tras retirarlo, Yuuri se queda completamente sin respiración. Ahí, apoyados uno contra otro, hay dos patines cuyas brillantes cuchillas color plata resplandecen bajo las luces de los vestidores. Yuuri elige el izquierdo disponiéndose a examinarlo y entonces, anonadado, se da cuenta han sido fabricados por la mejor marca que existe y sólo por eso cuestan una barbaridad. Pero eso no es todo: dichos patines han sido personalizados con las iniciales de Yuuri y la bandera de Japón.

Son preciosos sin duda.

—Oh...

—En alguna ocasión mencionaste que estos eran los más idóneos para una competencia oficial —se apresuró a explicarse—. ¿Te gustan?

Yuuri baja el patín que ha sostenido como si fuera una joya preciosa durante aquellos escasos tres minutos e, inmediatamente, le lanza los brazos al cuello en un por demás sorpresivo abrazo que los saca un poco de balance.

—Es el mejor regalo que pude haber deseado jamás —murmura contra su hombro—. Gracias, Vitya.

Él cierra los ojos y disfruta el contacto.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti Yuuri —responde al devolver el gesto con gran cariño.

Y es así que comparten el primer abrazo de muchos que se darán en el futuro. Y Victor está bastante convencido que de ahora en adelante lo único que quiere lograr, es hacer feliz a Yuuri siempre que tenga la oportunidad.


	13. Décimo tercero

El fin de semana se aproxima con vertiginosa rapidez y hay un festival escolar en puerta, motivo por el cual los estudiantes no pueden hacer otra cosa más que correr entre los cada vez más abarrotados pasillos, mientras intentan agilizar cada preparativo aún pendiente. 

Por supuesto quieren hacerlo bien, todos esperan con grandes ansias vengan muchos asistentes a disfrutar la gran cantidad de atracciones planeadas, y la emoción flota en el aire incluso después de terminadas las clases. Para Victor es su primera experiencia en un Bunkai Sai[1], el cual encuentra maravilloso por la convivencia, el gran trabajo en equipo y la constante algarabía que gira torno a ello. Pero también resulta ser agotador; tantos deberes, tantas cosas aun por hacer terminan gradualmente con las fuerzas de cualquiera.

A semejantes alturas, la explanada principal del colegio se ha ocupado con un montón de puestos multicolores, estos más adelante serán usados para vender comida, refrescos u bien realizar juegos de azar con algunos premios como recompensa mayor. También ciertas aulas y el mismo gimnasio han sufrido ya radicales transformaciones. Las primeras acaban volviéndose restaurantes o cafeterías pequeñas, cuyos productos van a ser ofrecidos al público tal como un establecimiento comercial propiamente dicho lo haría. Aunque hay algunos que creyeron mejor idea representar un planetario o una rudimentaria casa embrujada. El segundo, así mismo, fue adaptado para obras de teatro y conciertos pequeños.

A Victor, por ejemplo, le han seleccionado para interpretar algunas melodías clásicas junto a otros dos chicos, cuyos instrumentos son el chelo y violín respectivamente. Por supuesto se siente un poco nervioso, jamás ha tocado el piano frente a tantas personas, empero Yuuri le asegura lo va a hacer fenomenal e incluso promete llevar consigo una cámara digital y tomarle tantas fotografías o vídeos como le sea posible.

Los padres de Yuuri estarán presentes también, cosa que lo entusiasma, pues Victor desea expresarle su más sincero agradecimiento a Hiroko por seguir preparándole un bento cada día sin fallar. Ellos han sido amables en todo momento con él y sería un desagradecido si no se los hace saber.

Y hablando de Yuuri, le resulta imposible obtener alguna oportunidad para verlo en toda la mañana; demasiadas cosas todavía los agobian por separado antes del festival. Victor intenta desligarse algunos minutos, sin embargo siempre llega alguien distinto pidiéndole colocar "x" o "y" cosa en sitios altos. Medir más que el promedio a veces tiene ciertas desventajas. Así, para cuando logra escaparse pasa ya del medio día y, tras comprar dos bebidas, se dirige al aula dónde Yuuri toma clases con regularidad.

Algunos de los compañeros de su mejor amigo le conocen bastante bien y sólo le dirigen saludos amigables en cuanto le ven pasar, las chicas, en cambio, son otro asunto. Victor tiene doce, todavía no presenta los cambios típicos tan comunes en la adolescencia, pero eso no significa que sea indiferente a todas esas constantes miradas que ellas suelen lanzarle cada tanto, con o sin Yuuri presente. Además, es imposible no escuchar cómo cuchichean entre sí, se sonrojan e incluso ríen emocionadas ante su sola presencia. Bueno, que sea modesto no le impide a Victor darse cuenta: es atractivo, o al menos lo suficiente para que las mujeres reaccionen positivamente a ello. Sin embargo, tampoco es como si le interesara mucho tal detalle, a decir verdad. Asistir a tantas reuniones sociales en tan poco tiempo le enseñó muchas cosas: que la gente en gran medida suele ser superficial casi todo el tiempo, por no decir siempre, ocultos tras máscaras y etiquetas. Victor tiene de sobra personas así a su alrededor, no necesita ampliar semejante repertorio indeseable, muchas gracias.

Sin perder más tiempo, Victor asoma tentativamente la cabeza al interior del aula, encontrándose con Yuuri en plena prueba de vestuario. El chico lleva puesto un frac típico de meseros, haciéndolo ver adorablemente encantador. Igual luce incómodo, cosa natural pues Yuuri siempre ha sido reservado en cuanto a su espacio personal se refiere, y tener a una chica verificando cualquier desperfecto mientras coloca distintos alfileres en algunas zonas, seguro le debe tener muerto de pena. Y le causa cierta gracia, en realidad. Pero Yuuri siempre es así: educado, tímido e introvertido.

Menos cuando patina.

Yuuri Katsuki es una amalgama increíble de tonalidades tan distintas entre si, pues al momento mismo en que toca el hielo todo en él cambia y nadie puede ser capaz de apartar los ojos. Desborda seguridad, pasión por la historia que intenta contarle al mundo entero y demuestra cuán duro ha necesitado trabajar para llegar ahí.

Yuuri es alguien único, posee un alma hermosa y está tan lleno de luz y todos esos sentimientos que Victor ha buscado tener a su completo alcance durante años de soledad obligada. Y ahora que lo ha encontrado, ahora que los dos pueden caminar juntos aunque sea por ese corto período de tiempo, no planea dejarlo ir. Fuera su padre o el planeta entero quien se opusiera, Victor iba a aferrarse a Yuuri sin importar qué.

Justo en aquel instante Yuuri le ubica a través del espejo, disponiéndose luego a sonreír con amabilidad y vergüenza en partes iguales. Por lo tanto, acercándose a la presidenta de la clase, Victor se dispone a solicitar un tiempo fuera para su mejor amigo.

—De hecho me alegra que vinieras, Nikiforov —espeta ella tras darle algunas instrucciones a otros dos chicos—. El muy terco no ha querido moverse de aquí hasta ver terminado el trabajo, pero como puedes apreciar nos será imposible sino hasta después de unas cuantas horas.

—¿Entonces puedo llevármelo sin problema?

—Sí, por supuesto; vayan a comer algo o lo que sea —dice sin prestarle mucha atención pues alguien imprimió mal el menú y debe arreglarlo por si misma.

Decidido a salir de su camino, Victor se acerca a Yuuri mientras este pasa las manos por la camisa de su disfraz tratando de eliminar arrugas invisibles, para después girarse y encararlo.

—Te ves bien —Yuuri se remueve incómodo antes de preguntarle si ya terminó sus propias ocupaciones—. La verdad me escapé —muestra las bebidas—. Pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo.

Yuuri acepta al instante y los dos abandonan las aulas dispuestos a buscar algún sitio tranquilo dónde puedan charlar. Al final creen buena idea dirigirse a la azotea pues nadie tendría interés en ir hasta allá con tanto alboroto. Una vez ahí, toman asiento y disfrutan las bebidas que Victor ha comprado, mientras se deleitan con el agradable silencio.

—Siento que pasó ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos tener una conversación decente —bromea. Victor mira a su mejor amigo, quien se restriega los ojos en un claro gesto de cansancio.

—Hey —lo llama con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien? Últimamente me preocupa que tu cuerpo no soporte los regímenes tan arduos del entrenamiento.

Victor se preocupa, por supuesto que lo hace, Yuuri es lo más valioso que tiene y se ha prometido cuidarlo inclusive de si mismo de ser necesario.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo tener cuidado. Una vez termine la prueba de certificación, me tomaré toda una semana completa libre; podemos jugar en línea si quieres —agrega bastante animado.

—¿Prometido?

—Que me caiga un rayo si no —bromea.

Dándole una palmada en el hombro, Victor se dispone a levantarse con el propósito de admirar la parte inferior del colegio que ahora luce abarrotado por un montón de cosas que los próximos días necesitarán desmontar. Entonces distingue dos grupos que van cargando una larga red con pelotas dentro, mientras se encaminan hacia una pequeña bodega junto al costado izquierdo de la pista de atletismo.

—Oh, mira —señala Victor casualmente-: al final también añadirán juegos deportivos.

Aunque Yuuri busca el área que Victor le señala, entrecierra los ojos notablemente para alcanzar a distinguir las pequeñas figuras a distancia, luego se frota por segunda vez los ojos como si con ello fuera capaz de verlos con más nitidez.

—¿Yuuri?

—No es nada —le resta importancia—. ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Victor frunce el ceño pero igual no dice nada—. Bien, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Veamos que hay a disposición y decidimos, ¿sí? —comenta, y Victor se muestra conforme.

Quizá sólo ha sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, o de eso intenta convencerse mientras bajan las escaleras con la intención de dirigirse hacia la cafetería. Porque si algo sucediera, Yuuri bajo ninguna circunstancia dudaría en hacérselo saber, ¿cierto? Así que empuja lejos aquel mal presentimiento decidiéndose a olvidarlo, pues si Yuuri dice que todo va bien, entonces así es.

Y Victor le creé.

Pero desafortunadamente ahí radica el problema. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Es un festival escolar típico en Japón que se celebra el 3 de Noviembre en todos los colegios, desde jardín de niños hasta universidades. Se lleva a cabo durante todo un fin de semana, abarcando Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Estoy dejando un montón de migas de pan en cada capítulo hasta ahora, tal como el cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Porque aquí tendremos mucho drama y del bueno, espero que puedan identificar en el escrito a qué me refiero. ¡Saludos cordiales!


	14. Décimo cuarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Little Wonders de Rob Thomas. Responsable de darle vida al fic.

Aunque el festival ha sido un éxito, Victor no se siente del todo feliz.

Desde un comienzo, ingenuamente creyó que podría pasar un buen rato en compañía de Yuuri tras concluir las tareas que les asignaron en sus respectivas aulas pero, por desgracia, se equivocó. Todo dio inicio cuando el recital de piano dónde fue propuesto a participar se lleva a cabo; hay mucha gente reunida ahí, Hiroko y Toshiya incluidos. Ellos han acudido a la demostración, pues Yuuri lleva hablando del tema durante días completos y quieren mostrarle su apoyo, cosa que agradece feliz porque le demuestran sus acciones son en verdad sinceras. Ya después les dirá con palabras cuán afortunado es por ello, pero justo cuando es turno de Victor para subir al escenario, alcanza a distinguir que su padre también está presente acompañado del director quien, solícito, le señala dónde se encuentra.

No debería sorprenderle tal hecho, pero lo hace de todas formas.

Michail ofrece donaciones cada tanto al colegio sólo porque Victor estudia ahí, motivo por el cual es normal invitar a un benefactor tan generoso al festival más importante del año.

¡Mierda! Poco a poco puede notar como un miedo irracional toma control sobre si mismo, impidiéndole actuar a voluntad, llevándose lejos sus ganas por salir porque bajo ninguna circunstancia quiere afrontar al mayor crítico en su vida. Casi de forma inconsciente, Victor busca a Yuuri en la multitud, encontrándole a sólo unas cuantas hileras de distancia. Él, por supuesto, nota sucede algo malo pues lo ve negar con evidente pánico en los ojos. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Yuuri se levanta ganándose algunos comentarios en desaprobación dispuesto a brindar ayuda, tomándole sólo algunos segundos llegar hasta él, pero a ésas alturas tiene los nervios destrozados y las extremidades no le responden tal como le gustaría. En pocas palabras no puede tocar nada en semejante condición. Porque tiene miedo, un miedo atroz le atenaza la boca del estómago ya cada cosa que Victor ha amado, su padre termina volviéndolo en contra suyo y así lograr doblegarle a su entera voluntad.

Se lo hace saber a Yuuri, pero éste lo consuela con suaves palabras, asegurándole necesita salir y demostrarle a cada espectador cuánto talento posee.

—No puedo —dice casi dejándose guiar por el pánico.

—Escúchame bien, Vitya —Yuuri lo toma de las manos en un toque gentil—: naciste con un don maravilloso —asegura—, nada ni nadie podrá quitarte eso jamás, ¿lo sabes verdad? —Victor desvía sus ojos azules en otra dirección aun reticente.

—¿Y si lo arruino? Tú sabes que él sólo busca cualquier pretexto con tal de hacerme miserable —argumenta.

—Entonces toca para mi —pide sorprendiéndolo—. Toca para mi justo como lo hiciste aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas? —sí, por supuesto que lo hace. Fue cuando le contó sobre su madre fallecida—. Puedes hacerlo porque yo confío en ti —Yuuri le brinda un ligero apretón cariñoso—; siempre voy a confiar en ti...

Sonriéndole, Victor al fin acepta y se dispone a confrontar al hombre a quien tanto miedo le profesa. Sus compañeros lo miran preocupados, aun así sólo les indica en silencio no hay ningún problema, ubicándose en el piano de cola que espera impasible. Victor abrirá dicha sesión con un solo que ha practicado durante semanas, se trata de una canción preciosa que encontró de casualidad mientras navegaba en Internet al buscar inspiración. Y curiosamente dicha melodía le recuerda mucho a Yuuri: las cosas que han sucedido entre ambos y todas las que les falta por vivir también. Entonces coloca sus dedos sobre las teclas con parsimonía, dedicándose a tocarla[1] centrándose lo mejor posible en ese chico maravilloso a quien le confiaría su vida entera sin considerarlo dos veces. Así, poco a poco le demuestra no sólo a su padre sino a cualquiera dispuesto a ver o escuchar, cuán feliz es haciendo esto, que luchará contra cualquier obstáculo si con ello puede seguir aferrándose a cada uno de sus sueños.

La siguiente hora discurre sin incidentes mayores y, para cuando terminan, una fuerte ovación de pie acompaña docenas de aplausos bien merecidos. Agradecidos con el público, Victor y los otros dos chicos realizan unas cuantas reverencias para luego despedirse dándole oportunidad a los demás de presentar otros programas. Totalmente aliviado, Victor ve que Yuuri se ha quedado justo en el mismo sitio dónde lo dejó y no duda en acudir a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos; Yuuri le imita aferrándose a él algunos minutos más, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro.

—Lo hice bien, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmura Yuuri contra su hombro. Pese a todo Victor sigue siendo un poco más alto—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Vitya.

Victor suelta una carcajada húmeda, los ojos azules repletos de lágrimas sin emerger. Yuuri, su Yuuri está orgulloso de él y jamás nada lo hizo sentirse así de contento. Aunque no es ésa simple revelación lo que mueve los sentimientos de Victor a otro nivel muchísimo más profundo, no. El ruso todavía es joven, joven e inexperto en distintos temas y gracias a ello se demorará otros tres años más en ponerle nombre a esa maravillosa emoción que surgió en su interior ése día en particular.

Una que, para su total fortuna, le sería correspondida en un futuro cercano.

 


	15. Décimo quinto

El tiempo discurre con gran rapidez, y pronto Diciembre cubre a Hasetsu entre finas capas de nieve.

Los primeros frentes fríos instan a todos a portar abrigos o ropa gruesa, para combatir el viento helado que se cuela inmisericorde allá donde le sea posible. También, con la llegada del invierno comienza el típico ambiente festivo tan común en dicha época del año, pero Victor, tal como siempre, no está particularmente interesado pues pasará Navidad con Makkachin, quien ocupa casi todo su tiempo y energías en dormir cual oso perezoso cada que tiene oportunidad. 

A veces el ruso envidia un poco la simple vida de un caniche consentido.

Igual no es como si fuese tan distinto a otros años; Michail ha planeado ya un importante viaje de negocios a quién sabía dónde, motivo por el cual terminará marchándose casi todo el mes. Y, a decir verdad, poco o nada le interesa tal detalle. Podrá irse un año entero y Victor no lo extrañaría en absoluto.

Quedarse solo a semejantes alturas ya le parece normal.

Tal vez el único problema radica en que las vacaciones comenzaron hace dos semanas, gracias a eso sólo puede hablar con Yuuri por medio de llamadas telefónicas ocasionales. Victor gusta de escuchar cada actividad realizada por su mejor amigo durante el día, cuyas horas se le ven divididas entre los entrenamientos y su trabajo a tiempo parcial en el onsen. Según cuenta, Yutopia tiene mucha fluctuación de gente dado al clima, y a veces no se dan abasto entre una ocupación u otra. También dice su entrenador ha comenzado a ejercer cada vez mayor presión pues falta poco para la evaluación ante el miembro oficial de la ISU.

Y Victor se preocupa de nuevo; Yuuri suena cansado, muy cansado conforme habla sobre la prueba, cuándo será y cuán impaciente está por demostrarles sus habilidades. Él alienta todas esas ideas, por supuesto, aun así también le recuerda al chico Katsuki necesita tomarse las cosas con calma sin exigirse demasiado, recordándole necesitará un merecido descanso una vez todo aquello termine. Yuuri lo promete otra vez brindando así cierta tranquilidad al ruso.

—Sólo ten cuidado —pide con resignación.

—Lo haré —asegura—. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún plan para Navidad? Sé que tu cumpleaños es en ésa fecha y quisiera darte un obsequio —Yuuri siempre se las arregla para sorprenderlo.

Victor agradece la buena intención, pero le hace saber no necesita algo en especial, además posiblemente Michail tampoco le permitiría salir de casa de todos modos. Empero, Yuuri continua insistiendo hasta conseguir que reconsidere la situación. Sí, puede intentar pedir permiso; desde hace dos meses ha cumplido sin rechistar una sola vez cada orden impuesta, por tanto supone que para su cumpleaños número trece al menos le sea factible apelar a tal concesión. Y ésa misma tarde Victor se comunica al número que se le asignó sólo para él si necesitaba cualquier cosa, aunque al final termina manteniendo una charla educada con el diplomático asistente de su padre, al cual conoce sólo mediante vía telefónica desde hace tres años. Éste asegura le hará llegar dicho mensaje cuando tenga oportunidad, cosa que ocurre horas después.

Gracias a todos los cielos, Michail acepta. Pero Victor ha necesitado mentir para lograrlo: dijo pasaría las fiestas con algunos amigos –chicos aprobados por su padre cuyas familias pudientes le agradan– más la realidad es otra muy distinta. Ellos no son importantes, Yuuri en cambio sí. De este modo Victor prepara una mochila con lo necesario, también se llevará consigo a Makkachin pues no tiene corazón para abandonarlo en una casa solitaria durante dos días, menos aun porque por tales entonces los dos comenzaron a formar parte de la vida del otro. Se lo debe.

Tras hacerle saber a Yuuri los planes a seguir, su amigo pide verlo dónde solían reunirse al ir juntos a la escuela dos meses atrás.

Ahora sólo les resta esperar.

Cada día pasa lento para Victor entre lecturas de libros pendientes, y ensayos de algunas piezas musicales que todavía necesita perfeccionar, hasta que el calendario marca veinticinco de Diciembre. Ésa mañana los recibe con blanca nieve que brilla bajo los tenues rayos del sol y temperaturas en verdad frías, pero Victor no se desanima en lo absoluto. Tras desayunar algo rápido, sube a su dormitorio, se abriga a conciencia, toma su mochila, la correa de Makkachin e inmediatamente procede a marcharse sin dudarlo dos veces. Una vez fuera, Makkachin revolotea feliz por abandonar el encierro sin notar demasiado la escarcha bajo sus patitas, tanto que consigue hacerlo sonreír. Entonces su mascota comienza a tironear con cada vez mayor insistencia de la correa, pues en algún punto del camino reconoce Yuuri anda por ahí cerca.

El trayecto se reduce a sólo veinte minutos, pero ambos lo sienten como una eternidad hasta que distinguen a Yuuri parado casualmente mientras espera; lleva puesto un gorro de lana azul, gruesa bufanda café y abrigo a juego. En algún punto indeterminado Makkachin logra soltarse sin hacer caso a los regaños de Victor y corre hacia Yuuri para colmarlo de atenciones.

—Veo que se han extrañado, ¿verdad? —Yuuri suelta una carcajada ante las gracias del caniche.

—¡Por supuesto! —dice acariciando la cabeza del perro con cariño—. Pero no es el único a quien he echado de menos —levantándose, lo abrazó. Yuuri tiene la nariz roja gracias a las bajas temperaturas pero parece no importarle y, a Victor, mucho menos—. ¿Listo para irnos? Mamá estaba preparando Katsudon cuando vine a buscarte.

—Oh, ¿en verdad? —pregunta emocionado mientras se dirigen con rumbo a Yutopia.

—Por supuesto —entonces Victor ve los ojos de su mejor amigo iluminarse—. Tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti —confiesa—. Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños.

Victor le mira con gran cariño.

—No hace falta —le recuerda de nuevo—. ¿Sabes? considero que tenerte a mi lado es el mejor regalo posible —Yuuri detiene sus pasos con brusquedad y, cuando Victor se gira a mirarlo, puede notar tiene las mejillas de un rojo brillante difícil de pasar por alto, no obstante lo atribuye al clima.

—¡Aun así no arruinarás mi sorpresa, Victor Nikiforov! —el aludido sólo apresura el paso disponiéndose a caminar a la par que el otro muchacho, pues éste creyó buena idea casi salir corriendo gracias a la vergüenza.

Victor se ríe, los ladridos de Makkachin les acompañan y, sin lugar a dudas, ése va a ser uno de los cumpleaños más felices que el adolescente ruso tendrá luego de mucho, mucho tiempo en soledad.

Y todo gracias a Yuuri.

Siempre es gracias a Yuuri.

 

 


	16. Décimo sexto

Aquel ha resultado ser uno de los mejores días en la vida de Victor.

En primera instancia, como Yuuri no tiene certeza alguna sobre si podrán verse otra vez con libertad antes de regresar al colegio, le recomienda visitar un templo para orar un poco en agradecimiento por todas las cosas que les ha tocado vivir juntos hasta ése momento. Según Yuuri le cuenta, hacer esto es una tradición muy popular en Japón, la cual se denomina Hatsumode[1] y suele llevarse a cabo los primeros días de Enero. Si bien hace mucho Victor no cree en Dios o cualquier idea parecida, nunca antes visitó un templo u santuario sintoísta, motivo por el cual accede sin pensárselo dos veces.

Además en Hasetsu todavía hay muchos lugares que aun desconoce, y con la emoción de llevar a cabo dicha aventura, los dos caminan casi treinta minutos hacia uno de los tres templos disponibles, ubicado cerca de una zona boscosa en un sitio llamado Pinar de Arcoírs[2], área generalmente utilizada por campistas en primavera o verano.

Conforme siguen el sendero cubierto de gigantescos árboles milenarios, Victor pregunta más respecto a las costumbres típicas Japonesas durante aquellas fechas. Yuuri explica con gran paciencia los detalles relacionados al tema y, así mismo, se interesa por Rusia. Victor asegura haber sido demasiado pequeño cuando abandonó dicho país, así que hay cosas difíciles de recordar, más intenta describirle a su mejor amigo cómo funcionan las cosas allá. Yuuri siempre ha sido un gran oyente y presta atención a todo cuanto le dice, hasta que topan con una notable bifurcación en el sendero, a todavía muchos kilómetros de la playa opuesta de dónde ambos pasaban tiempo juntos semanas atrás.

El templo en si es pequeño comparado a otros más llamativos, Tokio u Hokkaido son claros ejemplos, aún así no deja de ser hermoso a la vista. Los dos adolescentes, acompañados por Makkachin, prosiguen su marcha dándose cuenta tienen preparado ya el sitio para la tremenda fluctuación de gente que acudirá: las linternas torno al camino adoquinado son muestras evidentes.

Una vez llegan al primer punto importante, Victor no sabe cómo actuar, qué decir o hacer. Yuuri, sonriendo divertido, le indica sólo necesita mover tres veces los enormes cascabeles sobre sus cabezas para iniciar o concluir su plegaria.

—¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera? —le interesa saber.

—Es tu cumpleaños Vitya, por supuesto puedes pedir cualquier cosa —Yuuri se ríe—. O agradecer algo en particular es válido también.

—De acuerdo.

Tras mover ambos cascabeles, Victor da las gracias por  encontrar a Yuuri cuando más lo necesitaba: en ése momento de su vida en el cual se sentía tan solo y apartado del mundo. Dio gracias porque su mejor amigo es una persona maravillosa, alguien capaz de hacerlo disfrutar cada nuevo día, por permitirle experimentar tantos sentimientos y emociones que colman su alma de infinita felicidad. Porque si Yuuri esta ahí para sostenerlo cuando las cosas van mal –o viceversa–, entonces Victor se cree capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo u adversidad venidera.

También, incluso apelando a su lado egoísta –uno bastante grande–, ruega seguir teniendo al chico Katsuki como una constante en aquel mundo que gira y cambia cada segundo, pues desde hace tiempo ha concluido Yuuri le brinda incontables regalos o, mejor dicho, maravillas que construyen gran parte de la relación entre ambos volviéndola cada vez más fuerte. Y Victor anhela convertirse en un hombre de bien cuando sea mayor, una vez consiga escapar de la jaula dónde vive recluido, buscará hacer sentir orgulloso a Yuuri correspondiéndole así al menos una mínima parte de cuanto ha hecho por él. Porque gracias al otro muchacho ahora  sabe nada se divide entre blanco o negro, ni tampoco insípidos matices de gris. Antes bien colorea su mundo con suaves colores que antes desconocía.

Victor suspira luego de terminar, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Yuuri, quien acariciaba a Makkachin para calmarlo pues el ruido consigue asustarlo un poco.

—Tardaste un poco—dice a manera de broma—. ¿Puedo preguntar?

—Si te lo cuento, entonces ya no se hará realidad —le guiña un ojo ganándose en respuesta un asentimiento avergonzado—. Ven, vamos por unas cuantas ema[3], he leído sobre ellas y quiero escribir algo en una contigo —tomándole la mano, le guía hasta dónde cree pueden vender dichas tablillas de madera.

Tras adquirir tres, escriben un deseo personal independiente: Victor pide seguir cursando sus estudios en la misma escuela hasta graduarse, Yuuri por otro lado, solicita obtener con éxito la certificación oficial pasando así a formar parte del equipo Japonés de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. La última tablilla terminan llenándola juntos, pues es algo que esperan se haga realidad en conjunto y así, una vez terminan, las colocan en un espacio amplio destinado exclusivamente para ellas. Ahora el sitio está vacío, pero no les importa. Entonces, despidiéndose del amable encargado que los recibió, Victor, Yuuri y Makkachin proceden a marcharse.

—Eso fue divertido —Victor le concede razón.

Luego, repleto de latente curiosidad busca saber:

—¿Traerme aquí es la sorpresa que planeaste? —indaga  y el joven de ojos avellanas mueve la cabeza en negación—. ¿No? Oh vamos Yuuri, dime...

—Cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrás —es todo cuanto revela.

Entonces el comentario termina calándole hondo. Alguna vez leyó en un libro que el hogar es ése lugar especial dónde se encuentra nuestro corazón, y ahora entiende cuánta verdad encierran tales palabras.

Porque Yuuri siempre ha significado eso y más para él, en todos los aspectos posibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Es un término en el sintoísmo que se refiere a la primera visita de un santuario u templo al comenzar el año nuevo.
> 
> [2]Como he repetido en mis otros fics, me baso en Karatsu para escenificar el fic, pues Hasetsu fue inspirada en esta ciudad. Entonces, el Pinar de Arcoirís consiste en una franja de 5 km de largo y 1 km de ancho, dónde se alzan más de un millón de pinos que bordean la carretera marítima. Ignoro si hay un templo ahí o si se puede acceder a pie a la zona, pero usemos la imaginación :3
> 
> [3]Estas tablillas sirven para hacerles llegar nuestros deseos a los dioses o espíritus sintoístas (kami). Para conseguir su favor, tenemos que escribir nuestros deseos en uno de los lados de la tablilla y colgarla en el santuario, donde posteriormente será quemada para que este deseo les llegue alto y claro a los dioses.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Décimo séptimo

  
Sin lugar a dudas, Victor ha recibido más amor y cariño en aquellas horas, que en cinco años "compartidos" con su padre.

Tras la visita al templo, arribar a Yuutopia les toma un poco más del tiempo estimado, aun así Hiroko los recibe con alegría, no sin antes aprisionar al adolescente ruso entre sus cálidos brazos mientras le desea un feliz cumpleaños número trece. Victor, conmovido en gran medida debido al simple pero significativo acto, sólo atina a corresponderle tras esbozar una sonrisa gigantesca. Hiroko es única, pues no duda en brindar amor a manos llenas, importándole poco si sólo se trata del mejor amigo de su hijo pequeño.

—Déjame verte, cielo —solicita y se dispone a evaluarlo—. Luces bien...más que bien —a Victor le parece divertida tal afirmación porque ha permanecido recluido entre las paredes de una lujosa  casona solitaria, no en la cárcel—. Yuuri nos contó que te fue imposible seguirnos visitando porque tu padre quería pasar más tiempo contigo —dice como si hablara de la situación más natural del mundo.

Lanzándole una sonrisa repleta de gratitud, Victor se da cuenta su amigo ha demostrado poseer una gigantesca cautela y firme sentido común al guardarse para si semejante información, enmascarado la problemática real con maestría. Cosa que aprueba. Si explicarle a Yuuri los problemas que necesita enfrentar contra Michail resultó ser una odisea, no quería imaginarse cómo sería con ella. Y preocuparla jamás era opción.

Así que asiente y fingiendo muy bien, hace como si no tuviera importancia.

—Él suele ser muy estricto a veces —revela—.  Pero me permitió venir aquí, eso es lo único importante ¿no? —ella asiente en conformidad.

Luego Hiroko presta atención al caniche sentado junto a ellos.

—Oh, así que tú eres Makkachin —saluda al can—. Yuuri me ha hablado mucho sobre ti — lo acaricia ganándose un ladrido amigable—. Bien, vamos todos dentro: preparé chocolate caliente —informó a los dos muchachos, quienes la siguieron gustosos al calor del hogar.

Victor deja a Makkachin entrar primero con la aprobación de su anfitriona, quien le segura no tener problema pues por esos días Yutopia se mantiene cerrada gracias a las fiestas. Es ahí cuando el ruso puede ver globos y serpentinas colgadas en todas partes, empero lo atribuye a Navidad. Mucha gente celebra de diferentes formas, de todos modos.

—Me agrada —murmura en voz alta sin querer. Por obvias razones es un contraste único al panorama en su propia casa.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Hiroko lo ha escuchado y entonces agrega—: Yuuri se pasó toda la mañana haciendo esto para tu fiesta, Vicchan —la naturalidad se oye impregnada en su voz, aunque no por ello se sorprende menos.

—¡Mamá! —el estridente grito de Yuuri a todas luces resulta ser una queja—. ¡Se supone que era sorpresa!

La mujer se detiene para encararlos con total arrepentimiento.

—Oh, pensé que le habías dicho—se disculpa—. Bueno, se iba a enterar de todos modos, cariño —hace ver y el mencionado únicamente suspira en total resignación.

Victor, quien sólopuede atinar a mirarles a ambos como si repentinamente hubiera brincado a otra dimensión, se gira hasta dónde Yuuri se encuentra sólo tres pasos atrás, esperando así recibir respuestas. El joven Katsuki procura rehuir contacto visual, pero no piensa dejárselo tan fácil.

—¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Para mí? —quiere saber. La voz apenas le sale gracias al nudo que se aprieta en su garganta.

El muchacho responde un "sí" amortiguado, actitud incómoda y ojos puestos en otra parte todavía. Victor, lleno de emoción, ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que tuvo algo como esto, quizá cuando su madre vivía y no pasaba largas temporadas en cama debido al Cáncer que al final terminó llevándosela lejos para no volver jamás. Victor no puede sentirse más contento ante la posibilidad; este será el primer cumpleaños luego del fallecimiento de su madre dónde compartiría con otras personas haber pasado un año más. Pero no eran personas cualquiera, no. Se trataba de gente a quien le importaba en verdad, sin compromisos adicionales para ganarse la simpatía de Michail o algo parecido. Y el simple pensamiento loánimoa de una dicha que apenas le cabe dentro del pecho.

¿Cómo puede ser que Yuuri sea capaz de llevarlo por una vorágine inmensa de sentimientos y emociones? ¿Cómo logra sorprenderlo a cada nueva oportunidad? No sabe, pero le fascina.

—Sé que dijiste no era necesario —titubea—, pero...

—Está bien —sonríe para tranquilizarlo—, ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Hiroko, cuyo papel hasta ése momento se reduce a ser una simple espectadora, parece encantada con ambos.

—De acuerdo, ahora podemos hacer todo cuanto ustedes quieran hasta media tarde. Yuuri, como una sugerencia, creo que tu padre quería jugar Risk[1].

—Es porque Mari-nechan está aquí, ¿verdad? —concluye.

—¡Por supuesto! La última vez ella conquistó casi todos los continentes, Toshiya quiere ver si puede hacerse con una muy buena merecida revancha —el chico Katsuki comienza a explicarle se trata de un juego que ya es tradicional en su familia y, tras obtener un poco más de información, Victor se decide a participar también.

Así, el resto de la mañana todos proceden a reunirse dentro del vestíbulo principal del Onsen. 

Por mayor practicidad, han quitado las mesas que los clientes ocupan durante su estadía, para sentirse más cómodos. Si bien Victor nunca ha jugado Risk, Yuuri detalla las reglas y metodología del mismo dándole una idea. Según dice, primero necesita elegir la ubicación inicial de su armada pues, en conjunto con las otras, van a crear los escenarios para cada batalla que tendrán lugar más adelante.

Como son cinco jugadores, cada quien dispone de 25 ejércitos y, luego de elegir un color, se turnarán para tirar el dado tomando así posesión de un territorio en especial. Victor, obviamente, reclama Rusia. Entonces, conforme avanza el ritmo del juego, Victor comienza a tomarle el truco pero, para cuando se dan cuenta, Mari y Toshiya –que dominan África y América del Norte– forman una alianza contra Victor y Yuuri, quienes tienen bajo custodia a Europa, Oceanía y América del Sur. Hiroko ha desistido hace varios turnos bajo la conquista "militar" de Yuuri, rindiéndose ante ello. Por obvias razones, Mari y Toshiya forjaron un equipo duro de roer, empero Victor y Yuuri no son excepción. Al final quedan empatados ganándose así el respeto de Toshiya, quien sugiere mantener otra partida pero uno contra uno para salvar de ése modo su orgullo.

El joven de cabellera plateada accede sin dudar.

Un poco después, Hiroko les hace saber la comida está lista y todos se mueven con rumbo a la cocina dispuestos a degustar el delicioso Katsudon que ha preparado con gusto para ellos, haciéndole sentir a Victor como si formara parte de aquella pequeña pero feliz familia. Luego, sin esperárselo siquiera, Yuuri saca del frigorífico un hermoso pastel cubierto con fresas y la leyenda "feliz cumpleaños"  justo encima. El ruso, nuevamente, se queda sin habla.

—Yuuri jamás ha cocinado absolutamente nada en toda su vida —le delata Toshiya con buen ánimo—. Pero se mostró tan decidido al pedir ayuda para hornear esta delicia, que bien valía la pena dejarlo intentar —el rostro de Yuuri es un poema y Mari  comienza a reír—. Cabe resaltar que no incendió la cocina, eso ya es ganancia.

—¡Papá!

Pero Mari también va por ése mismo camino al decir:

—En verdad te quiere demasiado, ¿sabes? —comenta con cierto retintín y Victor  se sonroja sin poderlo evitar.

Y, repentinamente, el joven ruso sospecha se ha perdido alguna clase de información importante, algo trascendental que aún se le escapa y todavía no termina por comprender.

—Oh por Dios: ¿tú también, Mari-nechan? —Yuuri se cubre el rostro con las manos casi como si quisiera desaparecer.

Gracias a los cielos Hiroko interviene salvando la situación.

—Bueno ya, tranquilos todos —los amonesta—. Vicchan —lo llama conforme va poniendo un montón de velas al pastel y las enciende—....pide un deseo.

Victor les observa a todos con infinita gratitud, los ojos llenos de lágrimas haciéndolos parecer todavía más azules de lo normal. ¿Qué más podría pedir? En verdad justo en ése instante su corazón tiembla de dicha y gozo, haciéndole creer nunca nada podrá reemplazar esto. Y dirige toda posible atención a las velas encendidas que brillan cálidamente frente a él y, justo igual a cuando escribieron sobre las _ema_ sus peticiones a futuro, se da cuenta su único deseo siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo permanecer junto a Yuuri.

Compartir a su lado más momentos como aquel no sólo ahora, sino también cuando lleguen a ser adultos.

Y, tras soplar las velas, se siente convencido de que puede volverse realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Juego de mesa de estrategia militar.


	18. Décimo octavo

 

Victor sabía que ausentarse del colegio tal cómo estaban las cosas con su padre bien podría considerarse una idea muy, muy estúpida, pero interesándole poco cuáles consecuencias debería enfrentar después, terminó haciéndolo de todos modos.

En realidad, jamás necesitó faltar a no ser que un resfriado especialmente malo le impidiera levantarse de la cama, y tampoco se planteó antes tal posibilidad sólo para oponerse a las reglas, empero ésa mañana Yuuri tendría su prueba de certificación y quería estar presente para brindar todo el apoyo posible a su mejor amigo, quien había sufrido algunos cuadros bastante fuertes de ansiedad porque no supo cómo lidiar con tanta presión acumulada, conforme se acercaba el momento.

En el tiempo que se conocían, Victor aprendió a ser demasiado consciente respecto a que Yuuri podía llegar a ser en extremo inestable, si creía que las cosas lo terminarían sobrepasando. Además solía ser demasiado perfeccionista cuando se trataba del Patinaje Artístico, empujándose a si mismo hasta límites demasiado peligrosos. Gracias a ello, el ruso varias veces necesitó contribuir a tranquilizarlo mediante llamadas telefónicas pues, luego de Navidad, debió regresar otra vez al sitio dónde su padre lo mantenía vigilado casi todo el maldito tiempo. Entonces, si la situación terminaba poniéndose demasiado fea, Hiroko se comunicaba con él porque si bien Yuuri reaccionaba positivamente al amor de su familia, también necesitaba escucharle a él.

Y sí, Victor había visto a Yuuri desmoronarse un montón de veces antes, o incluso enfadarse consigo mismo porque los componentes técnicos de su patinaje no eran tan buenos como a él realmente le hubiesen gustado, más nunca así.

Por ejemplo, en una de ésas horribles ocasiones, su teléfono comenzó a sonar muy tarde por la noche, despertándolo. Tras comprobar de quién se trataba, se asustó porque según el identificador era Yuuri, razón por la cual contestó sin pensárselo dos veces pues seguro debía ser algo importante; más al atender no escuchó la familiar voz de Yuuri hablándole con suavidad, sino la de Hiroko, cuya tonalidad repleta de cruda desesperación le hizo ponerse en alerta. Ella, a grueso modo, le explicó qué ocurría mientras Yuuri lloraba con inmensa pena al fondo, y Victor temió algo terrible hubiera ocurrido en verdad.

—Lo lamento tanto, Vicchan —se disculpó ella—; pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Yuuri ha estado en esta misma situación durante horas y no sabemos qué más hacer para calmarlo, entonces Toshiya pensó en ti —dijo casi suplicante—. Habla con él, por favor...

Victor no dudó dos veces en hacerlo, por supuesto. Mientras esperaba con una gran ansiedad atenazándole la boca del estómago su mejor amigo tomase el aparato, se preguntó qué rayos pudo hacer a Yuuri derrumbarse de semejante manera. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo a pensar alguna respuesta lógica porque oyó al chico Katsuki sollozar como si todas las cosas buenas  se hubiesen desvanecido del planeta, dejándole sólo tristeza y dolor. 

Entonces tomó aire... aquella sería una noche muy larga, pero no dejaría a Yuuri hasta que recuperase la calma perdida.

—Hey —saludó con gran tacto—. ¿Qué ocurre, zolotze[1] ? —cuando el otro muchacho se negó a decir nada, procedió de otra manera—. Está bien si no quieres contármelo, sólo céntrate en mi voz ¿bien? —pidió conforme maquinaba a toda velocidad cualquier tema que lograra relajarlo—. Makkachin te extraña —reveló casual—. Últimamente no se ha portado muy bien, ¿sabes? El personal se queja conmigo porque suele robar comida de la cocina cuando tiene oportunidad; seguro extraña los premios que le dabas antes, ¿recuerdas?

Un pequeño silencio llenó la comunicación, antes de obtener alguna respuesta.

—M-me advertiste que iba a m-mal acostumbrarse —Yuuri contestó al fin con voz entrecortada—. L-lo siento...

Victor creyó que podría volver a respirar normalmente al oírlo hablar.

—Si vamos a volcar alguna responsabilidad, que sea sobre Makkachin —bromeó y su mascota sólo movió el rabo tras escuchar su nombre—. Es demasiado adorable y ni siquiera yo puedo luchar contra eso —el joven Katsuki soltó un amago de risa pequeña y húmeda —. Eso es, Yuuri: siempre sonríe —al parecer estas fueron las palabras correctas, porque su amigo reaccionó al instante y comenzó a exteriorizar todas sus inquietudes.

Una vez que comenzó le resultó imposible parar.

Y quizá para otros podrían ser insignificantes los motivos que le dio para terminar así, pero Victor lo comprendió bien pues experimentó dicha sensación en carne propia y sabía que tener miedo nublaba cualquier pensamiento racional, eliminando así cada vestigio de mínima esperanza o seguridad. Yuuri experimentaba un pánico tremendo a fallar cuando fuese momento de presentarse ante el empleado de la ISU, porque su gran sueño se vería perjudicado si cometía algún error garrafal durante el proceso.

Porque todas las ilusiones, trabajo duro y esfuerzo invertidos durante tantos meses podrían diluirse como espuma si acaso se equivocaba.

Victor escuchó con gran paciencia todo cuanto él precisó desahogar, su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos al saber que Yuuri estaba sufriendo y no era, ni remotamente capaz, de hacer ninguna otra cosa que confortarlo a distancia. Se sintió impotente y disgustado con esa situación, pues se prometió a si mismo hacer feliz a quien fue capaz de mostrarle cuán hermoso podía llegar a ser el mundo; este mundo dónde encontró cosas maravillosas por las cuales valía la pena seguir luchando.

Y se lo dijo. Tardó al menos tres u cuatro horas en convencerlo, pero se quedó justo ahí hasta que el sol comenzó a emerger entre las cortinas de su dormitorio, sin embargo, ni el sueño perdido ni mucho menos el cansancio le hicieron arrepentirse.

En las buenas y en las malas iba a quedarse con él.

Cuando Yuuri al fin se quedó dormido, totalmente agotado tras tantas emociones encontradas, Hiroko procedió a expresarle su sincera gratitud casi al borde de las lágrimas, por ser tan bueno con su hijo pequeño y apoyarle cuando más lo necesitaba. Victor le aseguró hacia todo esto con gusto pues Yuuri era la persona más importante en su vida.

Luego de aquel episodio, casi no tuvieron oportunidad para hablar pues Yuuri, terco hasta rayar lo inverosímil, se dedicó a entrenar sin descanso enfrascándose en llevar a cabo su rutina cada vez mejor. Vía mensajes de texto le aseguraba al ruso se encontraba bien y, que ésa noche especialmente mala, perdió control sobre si mismo porque leyó en internet comentarios bastante aterradores acerca de la persona a la cual asignaron su prueba. Victor, por obvias razones, no le creyó alegándole varias veces tuviera cuidado pues le preocupaba su condición física y mental.

Yuuri era como una olla de alta presión: si explotaba, entonces no quería ni pensar en los posibles daños a cuantificar. Victor sabía cuánta resistencia Yuuri poseía, empero cualquier persona tarde o temprano alcanzaba un punto de quiebre sin posibilidades de retorno.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Aquel día en particular, Victor necesitó acudir al colegio pese a encontrarse todavía en temporada vacacional, todo porque los chicos pertenecientes al club de música creyeron buena idea comenzar el armado de los programas a seguir durante el próximo ciclo escolar, cosa que utilizó como una muy buena excusa para escabullirse y ver a Yuuri. Desafortunadamente, nada más cruzó las puertas del recinto, encontró un panorama en extremo desalentador.

El chico de ojos avellanas lucía a punto de desmoronarse gracias al cansancio, y Victor se dio una gran idea sobre que no se había quitado los patines desde muy temprano ésa misma mañana, e inclusive tampoco planeaba hacerlo pronto. Victor, siempre al tanto de cada ínfimo detalle relacionado con Yuuri, alcanzó a escuchar los comentarios nada amigables que el  entrenador le profería, pues según éste decía sin tacto ni modales, necesitaba hacer todo con extrema limpieza o podría irse despidiendo de su tan anhelado sueño antes siquiera que comenzara.

Esto en verdad enfureció a Victor. Les costó demasiado trabajo levantarle los ánimos a Yuuri desde aquella vez que lloró hasta quedarse dormido gracias al agotamiento emocional, que sintió unos deseos terribles de apartarlo de aquel hombre y llevárselo dónde nada ni nadie pudiera dañarlo. No obstante, tras reparar en su presencia y comprender sus intenciones, Yuuri negó pidiéndole en total silencio se mantuviera al margen o ambos acabarían perjudicados.

Victor apenas logró contenerse, pero para cuando Yuuri repasó una vez más su rutina bajo la constante mirada del entrenador idiota, fue obvio le resultaba imposible seguir porque falló cada salto hasta que no pudo volver a levantarse por cuenta propia. E importándole un cuerno molestar al único hombre mayor ahí presente, Victor entró a la pista dirigiéndose cual flecha al sitio dónde Yuuri terminó arrodillándose sin mover un sólo músculo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al examinarlo para verificar si tenía alguna herida grave producto de las caídas. Y se angustió todavía más, pues Yuuri se cubría el rostro con ambas manos casi como si le doliera contemplar el hielo frente a ellos—. Escucha, voy a sacarte de aquí —dijo tras sujetarlo del hombro, sin recibir ninguna clase de rechazo por ello.

—Vitya...

—Si, soy yo —le murmuró con cariño—. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —Yuuri asintió sin apenas mirarlo—. Vamos, apóyate en mi, te llevaré a casa —el otro chico dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado ante su propuesta.

Y aferró al muchacho más bajo por la cintura brindándole mayor estabilidad, conforme ambos avanzaron a paso lento hasta la salida del rink.

En resultado a su abrupta intromisión, Victor mantuvo una discusión bastante subida de tono con el entrenador porque no quiso dejar a Yuuri marcharse, alegando todavía les faltaba pulir los últimos detalles antes del gran día. Empero, al ruso ningún argumento le parecía válido porque lo ignoró categóricamente llevándoselo consigo, entre gritos y amenazas. Durante algún punto determinado, Yuuri se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que Victor casi lo guió de regreso a Yutopia, dónde Hiroko ya les esperaba pues fue puesta al tanto mediante una simple llamada. Una vez arribaron, la madre del otro adolescente abrazó a Victor agradecida, pues Yuuri apenas lograba mantenerse en pie gracias al cansancio, tanto así que tropezó dos veces sin poderlo evitar dándoles a entender en su condición jamás hubiese conseguido llegar con bien a casa por si mismo.

A Victor le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero le resultó imposible porque levantar demasiadas sospechas en Michail no le favorecería en absoluto. Después, el resto de la semana fue un verdadero infierno para él, que se dividió entre mantener la cabeza fría, preguntándose a cada momento si Yuuri era sincero al asegurar tenía todo bajo control tras tomar tiempo para descansar y reponer energías, o seguir preocupándose. 

Victor en serio quiso creerle, pero como siempre este resultaba ser su mayor debilidad para con Yuuri: pocas veces dudaba de él.

Así, cuando la fecha tan esperada llegó, el ruso siguió la misma rutina tal cual solía hacerlo en sus horas escolares y se dispuso a marcharse al colegio, sólo que no acudiría a sus clases regulares: iba rumbo al Ice Castle.

Y mientras alcanzaba a vislumbrar la estructura del edificio erguirse a lo lejos, puso toda su fe en que todo saldría bien.

Porque Yuuri merecía en verdad ganarse aquella certificación y él, por supuesto, no planeaba perdérsela por nada.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Significa oro en ruso. Necesito un mejor apelativo que este, en verdad.


	19. Décimo noveno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Chopin, Nocturne 20 in C sharp minor. Esta es la canción con la cual Yuuri intentará ganarse su certificación.

Victor arribó al Ice Castle con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole apresurado dentro del pecho.

En cuanto atravesó las puerta y  vio al chico Katsuki, pudo darse cuenta los nervios estaban haciendo mella en él tras concluir su calentamiento básico, aun cuando todos los ahí presentes –incluida Minako, una estricta maestra de ballet sobre quien Victor sabía gracias a fotografías o comentarios regulares– intentaban brindarle ánimo con el cual salir adelante, pues aquella prueba sólo representaba un primer escalón a seguir para lograr alcanzar su más grande y anhelado sueño. Empero, lejos de tranquilizarlo, a semejantes alturas Yuuri sólo se limitaba a asentir cada vez más ansioso, motivo por el cual Victor solicitó hablar con él cinco minutos a solas, si era posible.

Gracias a la intervención de Hiroko, ambos pudieron gozar del pequeño lapso requerido. El muchacho de ojos avellanas ya se encontraba dentro del área dónde llevaría a cabo su examen, pero lucía pálido, demasiado aterrorizado cabría decir.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo inclinándose contra el muro de contención.

—Bueno, ése si sería un espectáculo digno de verse —Yuuri emitió un gemido casi lastimero dándole a entender no era gracioso—. Todo saldrá bien, zolotse —aseguró al darle un apretón cariñoso en ambas manos, pasando a llevar las continuas miradas poco discretas de Minako—. La música que elegimos juntos es perfecta; confía en mí, vas a hacerlo fenomenal —Yuuri se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Es bastante curioso, ¿sabes? —río sin poder evitarlo y Victor le contempló sin entender—. Si esto fuera una competencia real, en los minutos previos a la presentación el entrenador hace exactamente esto: darle seguridad y confianza a su pupilo.

El ruso también sonrió.

—Entonces vamos a imaginarlo —ofreció al retirarle un mechón rebelde del rostro—. Además, te he visto realizar la rutina tantas veces que casi creo sabermela ya de memoria —Yuuri volvió a reír con aquel sonido hermoso que Victor tanto adoraba—. ¿Listo? —quiso saber y el otro respondió con un firme "sí"—. Ve ahí y demuéstrale a ése tipo cuán valioso eres. Confío en ti, Yuuri. Tú puedes.

—Eso es todo cuanto necesitaba escuchar, Vitya.

Con estas últimas palabras, Yuuri se dirigió al centro de la pista dispuesto a dar lo mejor, olvidándo cada duda e inseguridad.

—Me impresionas —escuchó a alguien decirle. Cuando se giró, vio a Minako ubicándose junto a él con gesto relajado y actitud serena, casi desinteresada pero un tanto hostil—. Si supongo bien, tú debes ser Victor Nikiforov, ¿cierto? —este corroboró tal deducción al hacer una ligera reverencia tal como se acostumbraba en Japón—. Yuuri no ha parado de hablar sobre ti los últimos meses —soltó sin miramientos, ocasionándole un pequeño sonrojo—. Ahora veo por qué.

—¿Disculpe?

—Conozco a Yuuri desde que prácticamente era un mocoso llorón y asustado de todo —reveló de manera casual, casi como si hablara del clima cosa que sorprendió al ruso, pues un tema no tenía relación con el otro—. Pero jamás vi a nadie influenciarlo del modo en que tú lo haces —y  agregó—. Mira, no se cuánto llevan ustedes dos siendo amigos u algo más, pero si lo lastimas me veré obligada a intervenir. ¿Queda claro? —Victor movió su cabeza aún sin comprender por qué rayos lo amenazaba.

—¡Minako-sempai! Ya basta por favor —Hiroko la interrumpió entonces, casi ofendida—. Vicchan jamás haría algo malo contra mi Yuuri —le defendió—. Antes al contrario, ellos se ayudan mutuamente —la aludida resopló cual niña pequeña ante los regaños de su madre—. Disculpala, cariño; suele ser bastante más aprensiva que yo cuando se trata de Yuuri.

—Tranquila, no me ha ofendido ni nada parecido.

En un gesto sumamente maternal, Hiroko entrelazó sus dedos con los de Victor para después prestar toda posible atención al frente dónde Yuuri ya se disponía a dar inicio. El joven Katsuki se inclinó algunos centímetros apoyando casi todo el peso sobre la pierna izquierda, su mano derecha en cambio acabó posicionándose en el hombro contrario, mientras esperaba la música comenzara a sonar. Pronto las notas de un piano fueron emitidas por los altavoces[1], brindándole una indicación silenciosa y sólo hasta entonces elevó uno de sus brazos en un movimiento clásico de ballet, girando después sobre si mismo con gran delicadeza y tomar así velocidad conforme se deslizaba por toda la extensión del rink. El tema que Yuuri patinaba, Victor mismo se había encargado de interpretarlo pues las versiones que encontró en línea poco le gustaron. Tardó casi dos semanas completas para dejarlo según creyó conveniente, sin embargo, al ver los favorables resultados pudo darse cuenta fue una excelente decisión.

No por nada Chopin[2] era uno de sus compositores favoritos.

Gracias a los cielos, la primera parte resultó ir bastante bien pues no hubo caídas o errores técnicos graves, o al menos eso explicó Minako con gran conocimiento acerca del tema. Victor apenas sabía parte del vocabulario, empero justo en ése momento Yuuri patinaba hacia atrás ganando cada vez más aceleración dispuesto a buscar su primer salto y, sin poderlo evitar, contuvo el aliento al verlo posicionarse como correspondía, ejercer el impulso hasta ganar altura propicia, rotar según lo requerido y, posteriormente aterrizar manteniendo un equilibrio impecable. Toe Loop, Axcel o lo que fuera, había salido perfecto y se permitió dejar escapar una exclamación en su idioma natal, emocionado. Si continuaba con ése ritmo acabaría impresionando de sobra al evaluador.

Porque ahí, a juicio de Victor Nikiforov, sin lugar a dudas estaba ocurriendo algo mágico e inexplicable. Con cada movimiento, Yuuri creaba música con su cuerpo aun sin apenas darse cuenta y resultaba inspirador verlo pues la pasión bullía a borbotones del joven Katsuki, brindándole a Victor una emoción tan única que, bajo ninguna circunstancia querría dejar de mirarlo jamás. Yuuri poseía un don hermoso, él había nacido únicamente con ése propósito y se sintió en verdad afortunado por acompañarlo en la realización de aquel ideal marcado a fuego en su destino ya que, aun contra todos esos temores aquejándolo, todas esas dudas e inquietudes pasadas, Yuuri le demostraba con  cada nuevo día compartido que estaba hecho para crear historia.

Una historia repleta de inagotables éxitos futuros.

Conforme se aproximaba el final, Yuuri efectuó algunas piruetas bajas antes de arrodillarse contra la superficie congelada, ambas manos al frente como si tratara de alcanzar algo muy lejano, concluyendo así satisfactoriamente la rutina. Por supuesto los únicos cuatro espectadores comenzaron a felicitarlo a distancia. ÁMinako gritándole, sin pena ni recato, era por mucho una de las mejores presentaciones que le había visto hacer a la fecha. No obstante, les resultó imposible decir algo más porque solicitaron charlar con Yuuri en cuanto abandonó la pista. Toshiya, junto al entrenador que supervisó el desempeño del chico hasta entonces, lo acompañó también pero Victor, resignándose a esperar, se removió inquieto sin disimularlo un ápice.

—Va a lograrlo —Hiroko le tranquilizó con dulzura—. Sé que así será...

Aunque se hallaban lejos, para ninguno fue difícil adivinar lo evidente. Yuuri, de un segundo a otro, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tras emitir un grito ahogado, Toshiya en cambio tenía una expresión por demás sorprendida y el entrenador se dispuso a estrechar la mano del otro hombre mostrándose agradecido. Haciendo uso de su estatura privilegiada, Victor se puso en puntillas creyendo lograría ver muchísimo mejor y, justo en ése instante, contempló a Yuuri recibir la chaqueta que lo convertía en un miembro oficial del equipo Japonés de Patinaje Artístico sobre Hielo.

Toshiya abrazó a su retoño con evidente orgullo, palmeándole la espalda; en cambio, el ahora patinador profesional sólo parecía tener fuerzas para llorar.

—¡Lo consiguió! —Victor le dijo a una Hiroko totalmente incrédula.

Hasta Minako soltó un par de palabrotas expresando así su júbilo.

Yuuri, junto a Toshiya mantuvieron otra conversación con el representante de la ISU, pero tras veinte minutos este procedió a retirarse y, tanto padre como hijo, casi corrieron hasta dónde ellos se encontraban. Los Katsuki, obviamente, mostraron su eterno agradecimiento al entrenador quien, educadamente, prefirió dejarles a solas para que celebraran semejante triunfo de forma más cómoda. Yuuri, por supuesto, apenas cabía en si mismo de tanta felicidad. Victor nunca olvidaría ése momento sin importar cuántos años pudieran transcurrir; la sonrisa de su mejor amigo quedaría grabada cual hierro en su memoria para siempre.

—Gracias —dijo sin aliento—. Gracias a todos por estar conmigo —les hizo saber tras atrapar a sus padres en un abrazo rompe huesos al cual Minako se unió sin preguntar, Victor por otro lado se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

Era un momento familiar después de todo.

—Ven aquí, Vicchan —Hiroko le instó a acercarse también—. Eres parte de nosotros desde hace mucho, cielo —sin dudar, el ruso acortó distancias e, inmediatamente, lo envolvieron con aquel cálido amor que desde tanto tiempo atrás añoraba.

Pudiera ser que Victor perteneciera a los Nikiforov por sangre, sin embargo, en espíritu llevaba tatuado  a profundidad el apellido Katsuki con todas las letras.

Y a sus trece años, ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho más dichosamente afortunado.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin fue un compositor y virtuoso pianista polaco, considerado como uno de los más importantes de la historia y uno de los mayores representantes del Romanticismo musical. 
> 
> Su perfecta técnica, su refinamiento estilístico y su elaboración armónica han sido comparadas históricamente, por su perdurable influencia en la música de tiempos posteriores, con las de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, Johannes Brahms o Franz Liszt.


	20. Vigésimo

Desde hace rato, Victor tiene el horrible mal presentimiento de que está metido hasta la garganta en graves problemas, conforme lo guían al despacho de Michail.

Ignora los motivos del por qué su padre lo ha mandado llamar con tanta urgencia, pero se da una idea un poco clara. Y tal vez sólo sea simple paranoia, empero durante los últimos dos minutos ha pensado –por si acaso– en un montón de excusas para disminuir cualquier daño colateral, pero ninguna es muy congruente al final pues ignora cuánta o qué tipo de  información Michail pueda usar en contra suya.

¿Habría descubierto su repentina ausencia del colegio días atrás?

Sería un gran mentiroso al decir que los nervios no le carcomen por dentro. Victor es un chico listo, eso nadie lo discute, sin embargo Michail al ser mayor posee diez veces más astucia poniéndolo en total desventaja el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Y se complica más porque hace casi dos meses que ninguno tiene grandes noticias del otro, exceptuando tal vez las excusas recurrentes que la señora Sasaki solía darle cada tanto, cuando él raramente preguntaba si volvería pronto o no.

Si bien la soledad en aquella casa lo ahoga, prefiere mil veces quedarse ahí encerrado que asistir a todas esas reuniones dónde necesita interpretar un rol específico contra su voluntad. Además, las vacaciones pronto darán fin y eso significa podrá ver a Yuuri en persona pues, luego de su exitosa certificación, se han resignado a conformarse –otra vez– con simples llamadas telefónicas. Victor, por supuesto detesta la situación y tampoco se molesta en esconderlo, aun así Yuuri le asegura prefiere soportar aquellas largas ausencias a no tenerlo de ningún otro modo, porque si alguna vez llegase a perderlo nunca lo superaría.

—Eres más importante para mí de lo que piensas, Vitya —recuerda esa conversación y un nudo se atora en su garganta—. Comprendo cómo te sientes, porque a mi también me gustaría que la situación fuese distinta. Pero ser pacientes nos ayudará a hacer todo bien sin temor a cometer algún error que acabe destruyendo nuestra amistad. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—Sí...

—Bien, porque yo esperaría mi vida entera de ser necesario con tal de volver a verte —una sonrisa llena sus labios al evocar las palabras.

Toda una vida sin lugar a dudas es muchísimo tiempo, más Victor no cabe en si mismo de felicidad por tener a alguien dispuesto a esto y mucho más. Yuuri y él de algún modo poseen una fuerte conexión que pocas personas logran establecer con alguien en un punto determinado de sus vidas, y se considera muy afortunado por haberle encontrado a tan corta edad.

Y es, quizá, tal pensamiento lo que le brinda fuerzas para sobrellevar ése posible mal trago. Su parte optimista quiere pensar Michail sólo busca darle más indicaciones respecto a las reuniones dónde harán acto de presencia los meses que vienen, aun así Victor ya conoce de sobra el protocolo a seguir: actuar educado, sonreír y posar frente a los demás cual perfecto muñeco imperturbable.

En verdad desea con todo su corazón sólo se trate de un asunto sin importancia.

Una vez ambos llegan al despacho, el ama de llaves –que le acompañó en todo momento– abre la puerta permitiéndole entrar. Victor sonríe y procede a internarse al sitio que muy pocas veces ha visitado por propio pie. Michail, obviamente, ya esperaba por él sentado tras un fino escritorio mostrándose más austero que de costumbre.

Y las alarmas de Victor se disparan al instante porque algo anda mal.

Conteniendo apenas las ganas de salir corriendo, se obliga a quedarse quieto y recobrar la calma perdida. Si sus sospechas resultan ser ciertas, mantener un perfil bajo le puede ayudar en sobremanera a librarse de cualesquiera que sea el motivo por el cual Michail parece tan aterradoramente molesto.

Detesta pensar en él como un adversario a batir, empero no le queda ninguna otra salida. 

—¿Me has mandado llamar, padre? —comienza, lo más tranquilo posible.

Entre más temor o inseguridad le demostrara, entonces Michail encontraría huecos para entrar y hacerle daño. Victor, obviamente, ya no va a darle ese poder.

El hombre mayor, en cambio, apenas levanta sus ojos azul grisáceo de unos documentos que parecen importantes  prestándole apenas un mínimo de atención. Victor tiembla gracias al potente escalofrío que lo inunda, sin atreverse a decir otra cosa.

—Cuando alguien decide incursionar en el complicado mundo de los negocios, hay ciertas reglas primordiales a cumplir —Victor frunce el ceño sin comprender —. Por ejemplo, si existiese un factor que  pusiera en riesgo cualquier tipo de contrato, cuyas redituables ganancias beneficiarían a una compañía entera, lo más lógico sería eliminar dicho agente externo con prontitud. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

Victor niega; no tiene ni la más remota idea sobre qué rayos intenta demostrar con ése comentario.

—Lo siento, no entiendo... —Michail sonríe. Victor puede contar con las manos y le sobran dedos las ocasiones en las cuales lo ha visto hacer este gesto en particular.

Todo ahí grita problemas.

—Por supuesto que no, eres demasiado crédulo para tu propio bienestar —lo acusa—. ¿Sabes? considero que hasta ahora he sido en extremo complaciente contigo, Victor. Querías una mascota y lo permití. Te gusta la música y te obsequié un piano para que practicaras lo mejor posible aquí, luego planteaste la posibilidad de asistir a una escuela de verdad y lo creí buena idea porque necesitabas relacionarte con otros chicos de tu misma edad —Victor apenas puede creer lo que escucha. ¿Es un reclamo u alguna clase de bizarra advertencia? —. Sin embargo, casi me atrevería a decir te has mal acostumbrado en gran medida.

—Yo...

—Todavía no termino —el adolescente tiembla gracias al tono que la voz de Michail adquiere—. Te he permitido gozar demasiadas libertades, porque creí que podrías manejarlas con la suficiente responsabilidad e inteligencia, pero me equivoqué. Y más aún cuando cometiste el error de intentar verme la cara de estúpido.

Sin más, Michail procede a lanzar los documentos que leía sobre la impoluta superficie del escritorio. A Victor le es necesario avanzar dos pasos para saber qué contienen, mas no son hojas impresas como creyó en un inicio; antes bien se tratan de al menos diez u once fotografías. En ellas, Victor mismo y Yuuri aparecen abrazados: esas son del día en que ambos se reunieron para asistir juntos al templo el veinticinco de Diciembre. También hay otras donde los dos están tomados de las manos mientras llenaban sus respectivas ema o, incluso, al llegar hasta Yutopia.

Victor puede apostar su rostro ahora debe ser un verdadero poema, pues jamás vio venir algo así. ¿Por qué su padre llegaría tan lejos al mandarlo seguir de tal modo? Sí, hizo mal al contarle mentiras, todo padre con sentido común se sentiría ofendido por ello. Sin embargo eso no le daba ningún derecho a tratarle como si fuera un delincuente. Todavía sin ponérselo creer, mira a Michail con gran aprensión, pero este no grita, no se altera ni comenta nada más.

Y no sabe si cuál de las dos cosas es peor.

—Puedo explicarlo —intenta, empero Michail se muestra reticente a escuchar.

—No hace falta —dice con total desinterés—. Te lo advertí hace meses, Victor: este muchacho —señala al Yuuri de las fotos— es una terrible influencia para ti y nuestro apellido. Inclusive has llegado a los extremos de faltar al colegio con tal de largarte con él a sólo Dios sabe dónde —Victor abre la boca dispuesto a defenderse, sin embargo es mandado a callar por tercera vez—. ¿En serio creíste que no me lo notificarían? —agrega sarcástico—. Tal como dije: demasiado crédulo.

Victor se obliga entonces a ser valiente antes de comenzar a hablar. Convencerlo será una tarea titánica.

—Yuuri necesitaba mi ayuda ése día —revela con gran convicción—. Somos amigos, no podía simplemente abandonarlo cuando más lo necesitaba —Michail de pronto deja caer el puño sobre las "evidencias" provocándole un terrible sobresalto.

—¡Ya basta! Este es el peor disparate que te he escuchado decir —reclama—. ¿Acaso crees que tienes una relación sana con ese chico? ¡Piensa! Los Nikiforov somos bien conocidos entre las altas esferas sociales, si este material hubiese llegado a manos de un periódico amarillista, nuestra reputación hubiera terminado destrozada porque ellos no dudarían en transgiversar la forma en la que ustedes dos se comportan cuando están juntos. ¿Eso quieres, Victor? ¿Tanto buscas volverte un total hazme reír sólo por un niño que no vale la pena?

Victor tiene la espantosa sensación de ser golpeado en la boca del estómago con gran saña y fuerza. ¿Entonces eso es? Lleno de tristeza, deduce Michail no pretendía mantenerlo a salvo de todas esas personas mal intencionadas  porque lo amara, sino únicamente para salvaguardar la "impoluta" reputación del apellido Nikiforov a cualquier precio. Y duele, duele saber sólo es una pieza descartable en el tablero de juego que su padre domina con impecable totalitarismo.

¿Por qué lo odia tanto, se pregunta? ¿Cometió alguna falta imperdonable? Pues poco o nada le interesa, ya no puede seguir luchando contra el gigantesco egoísmo de aquel hombre a quien considera un total desconocido. Victor al fin ha sobrepasado su punto de quiebre y las palabras que durante años se limitó a reprimir, pidieron emerger. Ya no puede contenerlas por ningún motivo.

—¿Y a ti que más te da? —espeta en un acto muy valiente, o terriblemente idiota.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije: ¿a ti qué más te da? —repite con fuerza—. Podrás creer lo contrario, pero Yuuri ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido jamás: es bueno, noble y me acepta tal cómo soy —luego le recrimina—. Él aprendió más acerca de mi en tan sólo nueve meces que tú en trece jodidos años.

Michail parece a sólo un segundo de perder la paciencia y, en circunstancias normales a Victor le hubiese servido para saber que debería mantener la boca cerrada, pero ya le resulta imposible parar.

—Suficiente —lo amonesta. Voz dura e inflexible sale desde los labios de Michail mientras camina hasta él sin ocultar su hostilidad.

Victor se rehúsa a ceder.

—Aseguras haberme concedido muchas libertades —dice con gracia—, pero la verdad es que a excepción de Makkachin lo demás me importa un bledo porque yo sólo quería que volviésemos a ser una familia. Pero luego comprendí es algo imposible, no cuando sólo me utilizas como mejor te parece o según te convenga. 

Michail está lívido de furia, le tiemblan las manos y su rostro siempre sereno alberga una gama de variopintas emociones que Victor no alcanza a comprender.

—Te sugiero pensar muy bien las próximas palabras que vas a decir, Vitenka —le retó.

El muchacho levanta su barbilla con dignidad antes de contraatacar:

—Ni siquiera necesito pensar lo evidente —soltó sin tapujos—. Tú no amas a nadie, y me alegro que mamá no esté aquí para ver el tipo de monstruo en que te has convertido.

Lo siguiente pasa muy rápido. El fuerte sonido de una bofetada se oye cual cañonazo dentro del espacio que sólo ellos comparten, luego que Michail estrellara su mano contra el rostro de Victor, quien retrocede algunos pasos gracias a la fuerza del impacto. Los dos entonces guardan silencio, igual de asombrados por cómo han llegado hasta ése dramático punto sin posible retorno. Tras breves minutos, quien reacciona primero resulta ser Michail al bajar el brazo derecho, percatándose muy tarde del gran error cometido. Victor en cambio, sólo se limita a cubrirse la mejilla lacerada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no sabe si son producto del golpe o por la situación en concreto.

Sí, hablar sobre la madre fallecida de Victor es tabú, empero jamás a semejantes extremos.

—No podemos continuar así —Michail  se acomoda el traje formal que lleva puesto tan dignamente como le resulta posible —. Si acaso crees que ése muchacho se queda a tu lado solamente porque busca tu amistad, te equivocas. El interés tarde o temprano cambia lealtades.

Victor niega—. Yuuri no es así.

Michail finge no escucharlo y prosigue:

—Ordené a la Señora Sasaki que confiscara todo medio por el cual puedas hablar con Yuuri Katsuki —Victor le mira horrorizado—. De mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a verlo nunca más.

—¡No! —grita comprendiendo al fin el discurso inicial—. Lamento haberte faltado al respeto —ofrece disculpas pues sólo le queda suplicar—, a partir de hoy haré cualquier cosa que me pidas sin preguntar, pero no alejes a Yuuri de mi...te lo ruego.

El mayor se muestra impasible a su pena.

—Es por tu propio bienestar —dice sin pie a replica—. Tampoco regresarás a ese colegio dónde tanto insististe en acudir porque ahora seré yo quién tome las decisiones — y lo siguiente acaba destrozando el corazón de Victor—. Te marcharás a Suiza éste mismo Lunes; ahí vas a concluir tus estudios hasta que cumplas dieciocho años y seas lo bastante maduro para regresar a Japón.

Victor apenas puede respirar gracias al pánico.

—Papá...—murmura en desesperación.

—No voy a cambiar de parecer Victor, no con esto —Michail se dirige a la puerta disponiéndose a dar por concluida la conversación—. Puedes odiarme si quieres, estás en tu derecho; pero en verdad espero que tu total falta de juicio te sirva para aprender una importante lección —sin más abandona el despacho sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Aturdido, totalmente hecho pedazos, Victor cae sobre sus rodillas llevándose ambas manos al rostro en un evidente gesto de impotencia. Michail va a enviarlo muy lejos y Yuuri no lo sabe. Y le parte el alma darse cuenta que no verá de nuevo la cálida sonrisa de su mejor amigo porque ni siquiera le darán oportunidad para despedirse.

Y el primer sollozo de muchos que emitirá por el resto de la tarde escapa de sus labios.

¿Y ahora qué debería hacer?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama ¿dónde? 
> 
> Sé que muchos pensarán Michail es el malo del cuento, pero no es así; ni por asomo. Así que traten de no detestarlo, al menos no mucho xD
> 
> Ah, nuestro Vitya se nos va a Suiza, así que ya saben a quién conocerá mientras estudia ahí, ¿cierto? ¡Que emoción! 
> 
> Y bueno, nos quedan dos capítulos más para cerrar el primer arco, así que preparen pañuelos descartables. 
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Me alegran los días! 
> 
> Saludos cordiales :3


	21. Vigésimo primero

Apenas han pasado tres días desde que su padre lo excluyera por completo del mundo exterior y Victor creé, sin exagerar demasiado, terminará volviéndose loco.

Pero no es únicamente por el encierro continuo, sino también porque a tales alturas puede imaginar cómo debe sentirse Yuuri luego de haber perdido contacto total con él: preocupado hasta los huesos y casi al borde de un ataque nervioso, eso es seguro. Además, su padre -quien decide permanecer más tiempo en casa- se dedica a repetirle hasta el cansancio Yuuri ni siquiera ha intentado buscarle, actitud que sólo refuerza la teoría de que sólo decía ser su amigo por puro interés. Las palabras le calan hondo, sin embargo, Victor jamás le va a creer porque conoce a Yuuri.

Todo fue real, cada momento compartido juntos se sintió honesto, sin segundas malas intenciones o algo similar. Y le importa un bledo si resulta ser correcto u incorrecto sentirse así en cuanto a Yuuri se refiere. Victor guardará en su memoria con especial cariño la manera en como él sonríe, y la forma en que lo hizo feliz aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo. Porque Michail podría mandarlo al otro lado del mundo si así lo considera necesario, mas los recuerdos le pertenecen sólo a él y nada ni nadie se los quitará nunca.

De igual manera, si Yuuri -apelando a su horrible lado testarudo- hubiese hecho acto de presencia, Michail no le habría permitido verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, debido a ello, Victor se aferra a creer la situación está totalmente fuera del alcance de los dos. Y sí, también ha pensado escapar en más de una ocasión, pero Michail tiene grandes influencias por todo Hasetsu y encontrarle sería demasiado fácil. Asimismo, la casa parece una total fortaleza y correría grandes probabilidades de fracturarse algo, si acaso intentaba saltar la gran reja metálica del jardín.

Si bien hay un hueco que Makkachin cavó meses atrás, no es lo bastante ancho para permitirle cruzar sin terminar atorado entre un lado y otro de la propiedad. Victor podría hacerlo más grande, pero de día llamaría demasiado la atención, y durante las noches apenas cuenta con veinte minutos entre los cambios que el personal suele hacer entre turnos. Es caso perdido.

Y hablando de Makkachin, no sabe qué hacer con él.

Victor se marchará a Suiza dentro de poco, e ignora cuál será la suerte del caniche hasta su improbable retorno en quién sabía cuántos años. Los dos resultan ser tan dependientes del otro, que casi puede asegurar Makkachin terminaría muriéndose de tristeza sin él; y no piensa permitir que algo así ocurra. Si Victor no puede librarse de vivir bajo el constante yugo de Michail, su mascota sí que lo hará.

Tiene un plan, es terriblemente improvisado, pero tal vez funcione.

Un día antes a su inaplazable marcha, Victor se dedica por entero a consentir al travieso caniche. Juegan con sus juguetes favoritos, se tumban sobre el césped para disfrutar del poco sol que un mes tan frío como Enero puede ofrecer, y luego pasan horas frente a la chimenea dormitando como dos lirones. Victor quiere aprovechar cada segundo del amor incondicional que sólo su adorada mascota es capaz de ofrecerle. Y cuando la noche al fin cae, cuando supone no enfrentará peligro alguno, se levanta sin hacer ningún ruido para guardar ciertas cosas en un pequeño bolso que ata en el collar de Makkachin: son dos cartas y una memoria USB.

Luego abandonan la habitación con total sigilo.

Tras bajar las escaleras agradece al cielo ni una sola alma parece rondar por ahí cerca, y sale al jardín trasero donde camina una buena distancia, hasta encontrar lo que busca justo detrás de tres matorrales recién podados. Hace frío, el cielo sobre sus cabezas luce plomizo amenazando con dejar caer nieve en cualquier momento, pero si no hacen esto ahora difícilmente tendrán otra oportunidad.

Entonces Victor se acuclilla frente a Makkachin, cuyos brillantes ojos le miran sin comprender la enorme decisión que su dueño acaba de tomar.

—Te voy extrañar mucho —se despide del primer gran amigo que tuvo en toda su vida, dándole un fuerte abrazo para después guiarlo hasta el hueco en el suelo que conecta al exterior. Makkachin se resiste, por supuesto, mas vuelve a empujar hasta hacerlo salir del otro lado—. Escucha bien: debes portarte como un buen perro y buscar a Yuuri, sé que recuerdas el camino.

Pero Makkachin sólo gime asustado y se niega rotundamente a mover un sólo músculo. Victor echa un vistazo sobre su hombro con urgencia; si alguien los descubre, si ven las cartas entonces no puede siquiera imaginarse cuáles consecuencias deberá pagar.

—Por favor, vete ya —ordena con desesperación.

Empero, Makkachin continúa firme justo dónde está, quedándose a su lado tan fiel como el primer día en que los dos encontraron consuelo entre si una mañana de noche buena, cuando Victor sólo era un niño pequeño. A su leal compañero de tantas aventuras poco o nada le importan las barras de gélido metal que ahora los separan, no piensa abandonarlo por nada del mundo. Y el corazón de Victor se rompe un poco más, pues quizá sea la última vez que pueda verlo.

—Los Katsuki van a cuidarte bien —no funciona, el caniche sólo procede a colocar su nariz sobre la mano de Victor pidiéndole, en silencio, cambiar de parecer. Pero no lo hará y ejerce medidas poco amables—. ¡Fuera de aquí! —Makkachin baja las orejas asustado—. No quiero verte más, ¿entiendes? Yuuri se encargará de ti ahora —le lanza un puñado de tierra con afán de ahuyentarlo—. ¡Largate!

El can luce desconsolado al apartarse unos cuantos pasos, y Victor arroja piedrecillas con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo emprender la marcha, cosa que resulta pues Makkachin corre hasta desaparecer en la lejanía.

Sólo entonces Victor comienza a llorar en silencio, pidiéndole a su madre que el caniche pueda llegar sin problemas a Yutopia, dónde seguro tendrá una vida feliz por ambos.

Porque él ya ha dado por perdida cualquier tipo de esperanza.

 


	22. Vigésimo segundo

Victor le dio un vistazo final a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y, con maleta en mano, se dispuso a dirigirse hasta las escaleras dónde su padre lo esperaba dispuesto así a marcharse.

El vuelo con destino a Suiza lo harán mediante un avión privado, sin embargo necesitaban dirigirse primero al aeropuerto de Fukuoka si querían tener acceso al servicio pues, como Hasetsu formaba parte de Kyūshū[1] la terminal aérea más cercana se hallaba ubicada en dicha prefectura. Hacerlo por automóvil fue descartado desde un inicio, demasiadas horas en carretera y Michail no podía darse el lujo de ello, gracias a lo cual sólo les restó trasladarse por la Línea Chikuhi[2] que conectaba directamente con el metro de Fukuoka. Después arrendar los servicios de un taxi no sería cosa difícil.

Pero aun con tanta practicidad, ése sin lugar a dudas iba a ser un trayecto de infierno para Victor.

Quizá lo único que le brindaba cierta tranquilidad era saber que posiblemente a esas horas Makkachin ya se encontraría sano y salvo con los Katsuki, quienes esperaba lo cuidarían bien durante su prolongada ausencia. De igual modo, Yuuri también habría recibido la carta donde intentaba explicar la situación y el motivo de su inesperada partida. Victor buscó sonsacarle a Michail todo posible detalle relacionado con el día en que abandonarían Japón, disponiéndose luego a transmitirlo a su mejor amigo mediante aquella masiva escrita.

En ella le pidió ser fuerte, que jamás dejara de luchar por sus sueños y, colaborando aunque fuera un poco en ello, le envió la memoria USB donde guardaba las tres melodías que compuso pensando en él, deseando con todo su corazón algún día las utilizara mostrándole así al mundo entero cuan hermoso era su patinaje.

Y sólo por esos dos motivos Victor creía sentirse en paz. Al menos Yuuri ya tenía razones lógicas que justificaran la repentina ausencia entre los dos, permitiéndole entender no fue culpa de ninguno.

Así, una vez llegó al inicio de las escaleras pudo ver Michail que, acompañado del chofer, aguardaba pacientemente su presencia. El hombre al servicio de los Nikiforov se encargó del equipaje con educación, mientras Michail corroboraba vía telefónica los pasajes no presentaran contrariedad alguna cuando llegaran al aeropuerto, pues al tener una agenda tan rigurosa por cumplir no quería retrasos. Victor torció el gesto aún cuando podría ser visto, a esas alturas los dos habían sobrepasado ya una linea divisoria invisible tras mantener aquella horrorosa discusión días atrás.

Una de la cual difícilmente lograrían volver.

—¿Dónde se metió tu perro? —preguntó Michail tras darse cuenta el caniche, cuya costumbre era seguirlo a todos lados, brillaba por su ausencia.

—No lo sé —mintió importándole poco hacerlo creíble. El mayor, por supuesto, reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿Qué has hecho con él, Victor? —insistió con tono severo.

El aludido sólo levantó la barbilla en claro gesto retador antes de contestar:

—Nada, sólo tal vez tuvo deseos de escapar justo igual a todo cuanto se encuentra cerca de ti —dijo mal intencionadamente una vez abandonaron la residencia.

Michail frunció el entrecejo, más hizo caso omiso de la provocación pues no planeaba iniciar una pelea justo en ése momento.

—Ya lo buscaré yo mismo cuando vuelva —Victor, en toda respuesta, sólo murmuró entre dientes un "como si fueras a encontrarlo de todos modos".

Ya dentro del automóvil, todo el tiempo Victor se dedicó a mirar a través del cristal polarizado las cosas que dejaban atrás, despidiéndose en total silencio de cada sitio dónde Yuuri y él pasaron algún momento juntos, mientras se preguntaba cuándo sería la próxima vez que podía volver ahí sin ataduras o cadenas restringiéndolo. Y tal como le ocurrió siendo apenas un niño pequeño, se vería obligado a decirle adiós a una de las personas más importantes que conocía.

¿Acaso sería alguna clase de ciclo? ¿Siempre, en algún punto determinado necesitaría reorganizar el rumbo gracias a los cambios externos a si mismo? Pues si así era lo detestaba; era muy cruel. Pero, sin importar cómo debería hacerlo, Victor se prometió ser libre.

Ahora esta era su única meta a largo plazo.

Treinta minutos después, los dos arribaron a la concurrida estación perteneciente a Hasetsu. Había mucha fluctuación de gente pues a esas fechas las vacaciones pronto acabarían y todos los que decidieron visitar la pequeña ciudad, ya fuese por motivos personales u negocios, debían volver a casa. Y paso tras paso, Victor creyó tener un gran tabique de hielo atorado en la boca del estómago, pues nada más cruzaran aquellas puertas quedaría sellado su destino por los siguientes cinco años. En un arranque de locura consideró buena idea echarse a correr tan lejos como pudiera, empero abandonó semejante tontería porque sólo aplazaría lo inevitable.

Hacer los chequeos de rigor, colocar las etiquetas correspondientes a la valija evitando así extravíos y, posteriormente, recibir sus boletos fue tarea sencilla. Después, sin mayores preámbulos, acudieron al área de abordaje.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera consiguieron avanzar dos metros cuando Victor alcanzó a escuchar una voz bastante conocida gritar su nombre sorprendiéndolo, pues difícilmente hubiera logrado captar algo sobre todo aquel ruido que los rodeaba. E importándole un reverendo comino desobedecer a Michail frente a tantos espectadores, se giró dispuesto a buscar la pequeña figura de su mejor amigo que luchaba con ímpetu para abrirse paso y llegar hasta él.

—¡Vitya! —volvió a llamarlo, ahora más fuerte al agitar el brazo tratando así de captar su atención.

Entonces Makkachin sí consiguió encontrar el camino a Yutopia sano y salvo, concluyó casi mareado del alivio.

—¡Yuuri! —respondió sin tomar en cuenta le provocaría un sobresaltó a Michail ante su repentina exclamación.

Y al padre de Victor sólo le fue necesario un breve vistazo para conectar ideas e, inmediatamente, tratar de impedir que aquello terminara poniéndose aun peor.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —amonestó sin ocultar su latente molestia—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Por favor, papá —suplicó sin importarle cuan patético pudiera parecer—. Éste será él último favor que te pediré; si me dejas hablar con Yuuri no volverás a recibir ninguna queja mía durante mi permanencia en Suiza, eso te lo puedo asegurar —a semejantes alturas Yuuri ya casi les alcanzaba y, sólo hasta entonces, Victor se dio cuenta Mari lo acompañaba.

Michail sopesó posibilidades, Victor sabía que su padre adoraba mantener las apariencias y protagonizar un escándalo no era opción viable.

—Cinco minutos, no más —le permitió a regañadientes.

Sin perder tiempo, Victor prácticamente corrió al encuentro de Yuuri, quien casi se tropezó antes de arrojarse a sus brazos una vez rompieron la distancia que los separaba. El chico Katsuki jadeaba con dificultad pasmosa debido al esfuerzo, mientras intentaba aferrarse a él como si fuese alguna tabla de salvación. Al ruso por supuesto no le molestó, todo lo contrario, pues también le sostuvo con fuerza aun cuando habían comenzado a captar la atención de los presentes. Pues en lo que a Victor concernía bien podían irse al infierno, aquel momento sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

—Victor —lo escuchó murmurar contra su hombro, casi al borde de un ataque.

—Shhh, tranquilo... todo va a estar bien —dijo con la voz rota—. Vamos a estar bien, zolotse. Ya lo verás.

—Recibí tu carta —le informó guardándose para si que Makkachin ahora sería suyo—. Pe-pensé que no lo lograría...yo...yo no...

Victor le acarició los cabellos antes de proseguir.

—Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas justo ahora Yuuri, pero no tenemos tiempo —entonces le obligó a mirarle—. Necesito que me prometas algo —él asintió sin titubear—. Prométeme que vas a luchar contra todos para volver tus sueños realidad, sin importar cuán difícil pueda ser o cuánto miedo sientas frente a las adversidades.

Los ojos avellana brillaron con súbito terror.

—¿Por qué hablas como si nunca más nos fuéramos a volver a ver? —preguntó Yuuri desesperado.

Victor en cambio a penas logró contener sus ganas de soltar el llanto.

—Anda, si no te oigo decírmelo entonces no podré marcharme tranquilo —siguió insistiendo pese a las constantes preguntas del otro—. ¡Promételo!

—Lo prometo —sollozó arrancándole una sonrisa triste.

Yuuri ahora entendía que quizá sí era un hecho irrefutable que los destinos de ambos deberían tomar caninos separados ahora.

—Gracias por regalarme tantas maravillosas experiencias —le acarició la mejilla, poco a poco se agotaban los cinco minutos y él debería decirle adiós—. Siempre voy a llevarte en mi corazón, Yuuri; nunca lo olvides.

Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo dejándole sentir toda su tristeza, una que él compartía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Quisiera darte algo —lo más rápido posible, del interior de su mochila sacó dos cosas: un álbum y una pequeña cajita de música que el de cabellos plata recibió gustoso—. Piensa en mi cuando veas esto, ¿sí?

Antes de que pudiera responder, su padre hizo acto de presencia interrumpiéndolos.

—Suficiente —Michail ordenó tras dirigirle al japonés una mirada poco amable, sujetando a Victor del hombro derecho—. Ya he tenido bastante de todo esto.

Sin delicadeza, el chico de cabello largo fue prácticamente arrastrado en dirección contraria, situación que ninguno podía evitar.

—¡Jamás voy a darme por vencido! —Yuuri dijo de pronto, mas Michail prefirió ignorarle demasiado centrado en impedir que Victor se detuviera—. Sin importar cuánto haga falta o dónde sea, te encontraré Vitya. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Lo último que el adolescente ruso alcanzó a ver antes de ingresar en la zona de abordaje, fue la temblorosa figura de Yuuri buscando refugio entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Después entrar al compartimiento privado del tren le pareció casi de pesadilla. Sentándose cual autómata junto a la enorme ventanilla, se dispuso a mirar los obsequios que Yuuri le había dado, pues Michail necesitó salir unos momentos a atender una llamada importante. Primero abrió el álbum y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, pues este albergaba en su interior incontables recuerdos tangibles de su amistad con Yuuri. Fotografías polaroid hacían referencia a lugares importantes para ambos: el kiosco dónde se conocieron, el Ice Castle, la escuela. También había otras en la playa, Yutopia o su recital de piano tomadas tras bambalinas.

Y apretó contra su pecho tan importante obsequio, porque era todo cuanto le quedaba para convencerse a si mismo que esos meses fueron reales y Yuuri Katsuki había sido el principal responsable de hacerlo feliz como nunca nadie lo logró antes.

Victor Nikiforov tenía trece años y su vida, por segunda ocasión, estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados que escapaba completamente de su total control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Kyūshū: es la tercera isla más grande del Japón y se encuentra al sur del archipiélago. Es considerada la cuna de la civilización japonesa.
> 
> [2]Los visitantes que viajan a Fukuoka en Shinkansen (tren bala) desembarcan en la estación JR Hakata. A continuación, se transfieren al sistema de metro de la ciudad de Fukuoka, cambiando a la estación de Hakata. El aeropuerto de Fukuoka también está vinculado a la compañía del metro de la misma prefectura, convirtiéndolo en uno de los principales aeropuertos más accesibles del mundo.
> 
> Y así terminamos el primer arco de esta historia. Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que me demostraron capítulo a capítulo, pues como ya lo he dicho antes el fic pertenece a ustedes.
> 
> Hasta otra


	23. Vigésimo tercero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itroducción segundo arco:
> 
> A sus dieciséis años, Victor Nikiforov cree haber superado por fin la abrupta separación con Yuuri Katsuki, con quien pasó una de las mejores etapas de su vida en Hasetsu. Resignado a no volver a verlo, decide centrar toda posible atención a sus estudios para, de algún modo, volver realidad su sueño más anhelado: ingresar a Juliard, la mejor escuela de música y arte en los Estados Unidos.
> 
> No obstante, su mundo se sacudirá de nuevo porque el destino ya le tiene preparado algo específico, una vez ese introvertido muchacho que le robó el corazón aparezca frente a sus ojos como la nueva estrella del Patinaje Artísitco sobre hielo. En todo aquel tiempo Yuuri siguió adelante, hizo valer su promesa de luchar contra todos y no rendirse jamás. Su antes mejor amigo pese a los obstáculos mostró un valor inconmensurable, colocándolo así como uno de los futuros patinadores competitivos más sobresalientes del medio.
> 
> ¿Pero y él? ¿Acaso Victor simplemente se resignó a ser un cobarde?

Aquella mañana como cualquier otra, Victor comienza el día mirándose al espejo, e irremediablemente nota que muchas cosas han cambiado a lo largo de los últimos tres años que ha permanecido atrapado entre las rígidas paredes de aquel internado en Zurich. Él ha crecido, por supuesto; las fracciones infantiles poco a poco abandonan su rostro dándole paso a ciertos rasgos afilados y masculinos, tiene los hombros más anchos también e incluso aumentó algunos centímetros de estatura.

En pocas palabras, ya no es ningún niño; lentamente abandona la adolescencia.

Del cabello largo tampoco queda rastro alguno. Cuando recién llegó ahí, ese fue otro de los tantos aspectos a los cuales necesitó decirle adiós pues, gracias a las estrictas reglas del sitio, cada estudiante sin excepción debe mantener cierto régimen de etiqueta universal. Ahora luce un estilo muy corto detrás, pero un considerable flequillo cubre su ojo izquierdo parcialmente. Resulta obvio decir que casi nada queda ya del Victor Nikiforov que solía pasar sus tardes en compañía de Makkachin, cuya presencia y cariño incondicionales todavía añora con fervor.

Al principio, acostumbrarse a Suiza no fue una tarea sencilla. Cambios de horarios, idioma, gente, costumbres y calidad educativa; cada cosa requirió cierto trabajo y comprensión adicional por su parte. Estudiar más, esforzarse el doble, poner buena cara e intentar ser mejor cada vez. Porque aunque no le guste, ya se va acostumbrando al patrón tan común que suele repetirse cada cierto tiempo según la situación. Primero, en Rusia vivía inmerso en una pequeña burbuja, luego en Hasetsu esta paso a convertirse en una jaula que al final terminaría volviéndose una cárcel de dónde difícilmente podrá escapar.

¿Y después? ¿Luego qué vendría?

Victor se lo pregunta con regularidad, siempre sin llegar a una respuesta lo bastante satisfactoria.

Solían decir que la libertad conlleva cierto precio de por medio para obtenerla, pues Victor no quiere llegar a imaginarse cuán alto sería el que deberá pagar si acaso alguna vez buscaba ganarse la suya. Ya se ha resignado, no le queda otra opción pues así lo prometió tras haberse despedido de Yuuri en aquella concurrida estación de trenes hace tanto tiempo atrás, y Victor suele respetar sus promesas. Empero, algunas veces, cuando la melancolía pesa demasiado sobre su corazón y las noches se tornan eternas, Victor se permite recordar al chico Katsuki con absoluta libertad; evoca esos días felices en los cuales paseaban entre la inmensa playa de Hasetsu, mirando al mar azul y soñando despiertos acerca del futuro que les hubiera gustado compartir juntos.

Un futuro que se desvaneció con abrumadora facilidad.

Pasaron tres años ya desde entonces, tres largos años en los cuales ninguno sabe qué ha ocurrido exactamente con el otro. ¿Yuuri habría logrado competir en las pistas internacionales tal como aspiró desde tan joven? ¿Utilizaría las melodías que creó para él con total esmero? Victor lo ignora y tampoco hay forma en que pueda averiguarlo.

No tiene celular desde que Michail se lo confiscara en Hasetsu, cuando le descubrió gracias a las fotografías que mandó tomarle. Su computadora, aunque es moderna, tiene bloqueadas páginas como Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Youtube u cualquier posible red social o información desligada del ámbito académico. Está prácticamente aislado pese a que casi todos sus compañeros tienen servicios de internet prepagado adicional, cortesía de sus respectivos padres. Mas Victor se mantiene ajeno al mundo relacionado con noticias poco transcendentales como farándula, películas o algunos deportes. A semejantes alturas le importa poco en realidad, igual su padre lo tiene bien vigilado de todos modos.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que le duela menos.

Intenta, en gran medida, no pensar demasiado en el maravilloso chico que antes fuera su mejor amigo con demasiada regularidad, porque así logra sobrellevar de una forma menos dolorosa la ausencia. Pero lo cierto es que todo sigue ahí clavado como si fuera una molesta espina, impidiéndole olvidar.

Hay heridas que nunca sanan, a final de cuentas.

Porque sí, Yuuri sin lugar a dudas fue una parte fundamental de si mismo: le brindó cosas que nunca nadie pudo siquiera pensar en ofrecerle sin segundas intenciones de por medio. Le enseñó a disfrutar la vida, apreciar los colores en ella, y el gentil muchacho de ojos avellanas viviría siempre en su corazón y sus recuerdos más hermosos para siempre. Eso le tranquiliza de cierto modo, aunque también lo ayuda a ser realista; o al menos tanto como le resulta posible.

Los dos en Hasetsu tuvieron un lazo único que pocas veces alguien puede forjar con una persona, sin embargo, el tiempo y la distancia tienen esa sutil pero eficaz forma de hacer pedazos cualquier conexión sin importar cuan fuerte pueda llegar a ser. Además, si bien Yuuri pocas veces se da cuenta, suele dejar huella en los demás y tarde o temprano encontrará gente valiosa a la cual atesorar...personas capaces de hacerlo feliz al quedarse junto a él sin restricciones.

Y le parece bien; lógico e increíblemente razonable. Ambos han tomado caminos distintos gracias a las irremediables circunstancias, por ende necesitan cambiar, moverse hacia adelante buscando así perseguir sus propias metas u objetivos personales.

¿Cierto? Porque así necesita ser, ¿verdad?

Supone así es, ya que es gracias a éste motivo que Victor se ha aferrado al piano con las fuerzas que le quedan. Se reta a si mismo cada vez más, ganándose así el favor de los profesores con los cuales asiste a clases, porque necesita excelentes referencias si acaso pretende cumplir su sueño tan anhelado: asistir a Juilliard. Le interesa un bledo si acaso Michail tiene otros planes orquestados para su futuro, en cuanto Victor cumpla dieciocho planea romper las cadenas que lo mantienen prisionero y buscará ingresar a esa universidad en específico aun cuando poseen un índice ridículamente bajo de aceptaciones cada año.

Puede hacerlo, solo los mejor capacitados logran ganarse algún puesto disponible ahí, entonces Victor está decidido a ofrecer su alma entera de ser preciso si con ello logra matricularse en Juilliard.

Ése es su gran plan a largo plazo.

Sin embargo, la vida en si misma resulta ser un continuo sube y baja de acontecimientos fortuitos. Nada puede ser planificado con antelación ya que las cosas cambian con relativa facilidad cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día.

Y Victor Nikiforov, a sus dieciséis años, aprenderá de una forma no muy sutil que el destino jamás está escrito ni determinado para nadie.


	24. Vigésimo cuarto

Para Victor, quizá la única parte positiva de mudarse a Zúrich -además de la excelente calidad educativa, obviamente-, es haber conocido a Christophe Giacometti. O Chris, como todos comúnmente prefieren llamarlo.

Cuando recién llegó ahí, asustado y sin tener la más remota idea sobre cómo rayos funcionaban las cosas, fue Chris quien lo ayudó a sobrellevar aquel mal trago los primeros meses. Victor manejaba el ruso, japonés e inglés a la perfección, empero el francés era otro asunto más complicado pues jamás en toda su vida necesitó emplearlo.

Se le daba bien aprender idiomas nuevos, pero casi todas las materias son impartidas en aquel idioma, motivo por el cual Chris debió fungir como traductor improvisado hasta que se adaptara lo suficiente para valerse por si mismo. Fue muy tedioso, más aún porque Victor necesitaba forzosamente seguir manteniendo sus calificaciones intactas si acaso quería obtener buenas referencias cuando termine su tiempo en aquel internado.

Tomó asesorías, se quedó unas cuantas horas extras después de clases con algún profesor, y practicó su pronunciación con Chris cada que tenía oportunidad. Que ambos fueran compañeros de habitación facilitó en cierta medida el asunto.

En si, el muchacho de ojos verdes resulta ser una persona en extremo agradable y fácil de entender, alguien con quien Victor puede tratar sin mayor problema, porque son afines a muchísimas cosas. A los dos les gusta la música clásica, prefieren los deportes de contacto y son adeptos totales a la buena literatura. Según le ha dicho, Chris aspira en un futuro no muy lejano convertirse un escritor famoso que pueda encantar con sus historias a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a leerle. Y cabe resaltar es bastante bueno. Victor ha tenido la oportunidad de leer sus primeros trabajos, ante lo cual puede decir, sin temor a equivocarse, posee un talento natural para las letras.

Y es gracias a estos pequeños detalles que los dos mantienen una buena convivencia mutua. Michail, claro está, se muestra encantado ante la idea todo porque Chris pertenece a una ilustre familia de abogados que ha ejercido las leyes durante generaciones. Sus padres, desafortunadamente, habían fallecido tiempo atrás; empero mantiene una excelente relación con su hermano mayor, a quien el joven ruso también conoce. En realidad, Victor sospecha que su padre aprueba tan fructífera amistad porque son personas cuya posición económica habla por si misma, no obstante, a él aquello poco o nada le interesa.

Sin embargo, independientemente de Chris, Victor se resiste en gran medida a interactuar más allá de lo necesario con algún otro compañero de aula, pues teme que Michail pueda utilizarlo en contra suya otra vez. Aferrarse a las personas, dada su situación actual, puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa. Y él no busca seguir dándole tanto poder a su padre.

Sí, Christophe ocupa un sitio privilegiado porque ha sabido ganárselo a pulso, aun así nunca nadie, ni por asomo, llegaría a complementarle tan bien como Yuuri lo hizo. Porque Yuuri Katsuki continúa siendo para él alguien especial, aún cuando los años terminaran arruinando aquello que alguna vez los unió.

A veces, Chris bromea diciendo que Victor resulta ser un total misterio pues jamás habla de su anterior vida en Japón, salvo quizá en situaciones aisladas cuando algún profesor toca el tema por mera casualidad pidiéndole opinión al respecto.

¿Pero por qué habría de hacerlo, de todos modos?

Victor prefiere guardar para si mismo esos dulces recuerdos, le pertenecen sólo a él y no los compartirá con nadie porque es lo único valioso que le queda. Puede y a semejantes alturas se ha convertido ya en un ridículo sin remedio pues, para ése entonces, Yuuri seguro ya tiene una vida hecha, una vida totalmente establecida con amigos nuevos en donde Victor no tiene cabida desde hace tres años. Aun así es celoso; celoso, egoísta e idiota, porque sin importar cuánto transcurra, se aferrara a ellos con fuerza inaudita.

Porque el Yuuri que sonríe a la cámara luciendo tan irremediablemente dichoso en las fotografías del álbum que le regaló, el Yuuri que posa junto a él con tanta felicidad iluminando su rostro infantil, es precisamente el muchacho que Victor atesora con todas las fuerzas de su resquebrajado corazón.

Puede ya no existir, quizá hoy día resulte ser una simple sombra de lo que antes era porque las personas cambian, crecen, maduran. Victor mismo es prueba fehaciente; ningún humano puede luchar contra algo tan absoluto como lo es el tiempo.

No obstante, a su vez, este resulta ser también un grandioso aliado cuando de sanar heridas se trata, y al final las adversidades tarde o temprano acababan por volverse menos pesadas.

Y en serio Victor espera que algún día, para él también, fuera del mismo modo. 


	25. Vigésimo quinto

Hay un evento importante el primer sábado del mes en curso; algo parecido a una tradición para el internado y, por desgracia, Victor desprecia tener que inmiscuirse en aquellos asuntos contra su voluntad.

Como son muy pocas veces al año las que tienen oportunidad de ver a sus padres, todos los chicos recluidos organizan un día en específico para mostrarles los avances académicos, deportivos u culturales que han logrado alcanzar durante el transcurso del ciclo escolar. Siendo aquel un sitio donde solo alguien con suficiente dinero en el banco puede pagar la colegiatura tan costosa, obviamente acudirán hombres y mujeres que suelen moverse entre los más altos estándares sociales conocidos.

A Victor, por supuesto, no le gusta la idea de sonreír por obligación a todos los interesados en saber más acerca del único hijo de Michail Nikiforov. Fingir ante tantas personas le da la sensación de vivir sumergido entre un mar de máscaras; uno profundo y turbulento en el cual podría ahogarse en cualquier momento.

Es agotador, pero ya se ha acostumbrado.

Entonces, justo igual a otros años, a Victor le tocará presentarse junto a Mila; una joven preciosa con quien comparte nacionalidad, cuyo don para el Chelo compite casi tanto con el de Victor mismo con el piano. Si bien los dos no pueden considerarse amigos cercanos, son cordiales el uno con el otro pues ambos profesan el mismo amor hacia la música. Además, Mila no es invasiva ni intenta ir tras él todo el tiempo, justo igual que otras tantas de sus compañeras. Le cae bien, empero, para su total terror y desagrado, Michail ha hecho comentarios bastante comprometedores al respecto, como que sería una fabulosa oportunidad que pudieran llegar a establecer una relación propiamente dicha.

Sin embargo Victor, naturalmente, se niega en redondo. Michail puede manipular cualquier ámbito dentro de su vida, mas no esto. Se lo prometió terminantemente a si mismo: él iba a elegir a quién amar porque así lo deseara, no por conveniencia. Este era un límite infranqueable que bajo ninguna circunstancia estaría dispuesto aceptar.

Primero muerto.

Así, obligándose a mantener apartado tal pensamiento lo más posible y, decidido a centrar su atención en temas menos preocupantes, sus días transcurren justo igual que todos los demás: llenos de monotonía. Según Chris, ha pasado a su famoso estado "maniquí", en el cual es todo sonrisas y encanto. Pero Victor lo ve muy distinto, antes bien considera esto un reto de supervivencia contra reloj.

El piano ayuda, igual que siempre, a relajar sus tensiones, pero ha tenido problemas con ello gracias a un profesor.

Victor posee un talento monstruoso que ha pulido más y más conforme pasa el tiempo. Conoce la estructura del piano casi tan bien como a si mismo, sabe dónde tocar las notas adecuadas con las que puede crear sonidos dulces, cálidos u alegres. O bien, cuáles le brindarán un matiz oscuro, pero poderoso y vibrante. Su técnica, a esas alturas, es casi tan buena que bien puede competir contra un profesional, sin embargo esto no parece impresionar al profesor que desde hace poco menos de dos meses tomó bajo custodia la clase de música.

En las últimas horas correspondientes al ensayo de la presentación pública del evento, Victor fue obligado a interpretar la misma melodía sin cesar bajo el estricto escrutinio de aquel hombre mayor, quien continuaba negando una y otra vez, casi como si presenciara la peor ejecución jamás hecha con aquel instrumento. Y Victor, contra todo pronóstico, no lo entiende. Respeta los tiempos de Mila, lee la partitura correctamente y no ha desafinado una sola vez. Para cuando le piden detenerse por novena ocasión consecutiva, no es exageración decir comienza a rozar los límites de su privilegiada paciencia.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —se atreve a preguntar lo más educadamente posible. El profesor hace una mueca de disgusto, dándole a entender aquel tema es demasiado claro, pero Victor sigue sin comprender—. Estoy haciendo todo tal cual usted me indicó.

—Bueno, creo que acaba de evitarme la pena de responder su duda —dice con un tono que a Victor le hace enfadar—. No encuentro inspiración en absolutamente nada de lo que hace, ¿comprende? —el joven ruso boquea incrédulo—. Tiene mucho talento, cualquier persona aquí presente puede dar fe de ello, sin embargo carece de la pasión necesaria para interpretar esta pieza que, cabe señalar, es extremadamente emocional.

El adolescente se remueve incómodo sobre su asiento; es la primera vez que alguien le crítica de tal modo tan honesto.

Obviamente, no le sienta muy bien.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le interesa saber, pese a darle miedo escuchar la respuesta.

Entonces el profesor lanza un suspiro repleto de cansancio.

—Ignoro la manera en que solía trabajar con mis antiguos predecesores pero, en lo personal, prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa que escucharlo tocar el piano cual total autómata —Victor suelta un jadeo repleto de incredulidad—. Cuando alguien ama lo que hace, la pasión viene por si misma y puede detectarse a kilómetros —dice tras tomar sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse—. Para el ser humano, este elemento durante siglos ha resultado ser su máxima e inigualable fuente de inspiración, señor Nikiforov. Desafortunadamente, usted o la ha perdido o todavía no da con ella pues no transmite sentimientos u emociones destacables, aun cuando tiene todo el potencial a su favor para lograrlo. Aunque la técnica es indispensable, jamás conformará una interpretación en su totalidad. ¿He sido claro?

Tras escuchar esto, Victor apenas es capaz de controlar el horrible temblor que invade sus manos. ¿Pasión? ¿Inspiración? ¿Sentimientos y emociones? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó siquiera en ello? ¿En qué punto del camino dejó tales cosas a un lado en su frenético afán por ser cada vez mejor? La simple pero total resolución le cae cual cubetazo de agua helada en pleno invierno, haciéndolo experimentar una furia tan repentina que le carcome la boca del estómago sin piedad. ¿Esto sólo quiere decir que el arduo trabajo de tres años consecutivos han sido en vano?

Pues así lo siente y, por supuesto, no lo acepta.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor —rebate con vehemencia poniéndose de pie—. Si me lo permitiera, yo...

—Puede, mas pongo en duda que obtengamos un resultado distinto —le interrumpe hiriendo su orgullo—. No obstante, a cambio le dejaré una pequeña tarea que le será muy útil —dice sin pie a réplica—. Siéntese un minuto a solas y reflexione acerca de la melodía. ¿Qué le recuerda? ¿Qué le hace sentir? ¿Por qué? Solo cuando aprenda a descifrar y entender la música correctamente podrá llegar muy lejos, señor Nikiforov —entonces da por terminada la clase—. Le recomiendo encontrar una respuesta antes del evento este fin de semana, o usted y su compañera se meterán en problemas por incumplimiento en el programa. Tengan buen día —sin más, se fue dejando silencio tras él.

Victor, estupefacto, se deja caer sobre el banquillo con la mente hecha un desastre sin pies ni cabeza. Mila, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir, le mira preocupada con sus enormes ojos azules, pues la conversación parece haberle calado muy hondo. Y sintiéndose perdido, ajeno a aquella habitación en la cual tantas veces creyó encontrarse a salvo, contempla las teclas blancas y negras del piano con una inseguridad abismal que le provoca escalofríos.

¿De qué forma lograría encontrar algo remotamente parecido en aquel mundo que para él se divide entre luces y sombras de la misma tonalidad?

Suena ridículo. Desde hace mucho Victor vive atrapado entre las paredes de un entorno monocromático que, sin importar cuánto desee cambiar, le es imposible hacerlo.

¿O, tal vez, el primer paso a seguir era comenzar a cambiarse a si mismo?

 


	26. Vigésimo sexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]River Flows in you.

Victor está enfadado, y la simple idea de ello no hace otra cosa que sacarlo todavía más de sus casillas.

Desde que el profesor de música le pidiera entender la pieza con la cual abrirían el evento para los padres de familia el próximo fin de semana, Victor pensó hasta devanarse los sesos qué podría convertirse en su probable fuente de inspiración, mas nada le resulta útil. Durante días ha buscado algo lo bastante sólido, pero ninguna opinión parece satisfacer al hombre cuya opinión respecto a cuán plana puede llegar a ser su interpretación sigue siendo la misma.

Ya intentó de todo. Poesía, música clásica, películas románticas e incluso recurrió a los escritos de Chris para intentar hacer algo distinto. Lo único destacable que logró al respecto, fue engancharse con la historia de un bombero que luchaba por superar una relación tóxica de casi cinco años.

Victor, terco hasta rayar en lo inverosímil, se niega a rendirse. Pero a esas alturas comienza a tomar en consideración tal idea, puesto que hace mucho perdió la capacidad de tocar el piano desde el corazón y no solamente usando la cabeza. Y sabe cuándo, cómo e incluso el por qué ocurrió, no obstante se niega en redondo a hurgar entre aquellas viejas heridas una vez más.

Es demasiado cobarde.

Y tal comportamiento, le guste o no, lo afecta en incontables aspectos. Chris puede darse cuenta que luce distraído durante las clases, ante lo cual se anima a preguntarle si continúa metido en la ridícula encrucijada con aquel profesor a quien, dicho sea de paso, Victor todavía no consigue soportar.

—¿Al menos sabes lo que quiere de ti? —le pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes, genuinamente interesado—. En mi honesta opinión haces un trabajo maravilloso con el piano; eso debe bastar.

—Dice que no es suficiente —alega con total resignación—. Y ya se me agotaron las ideas.

—Puedes regresar a lo básico —le recomienda encogiéndose de hombros—. Si tengo problemas con mis escritos, me gusta volver al inicio de todo para darme cuenta dónde he fallado. Tal vez también te funcione.

Y Victor lo hace. Ésa tarde pasa horas completas en la biblioteca estudiando libros de música, esperando dar con la solución al problema, aunque igual es consciente tal detalle no representa la raíz principal del mismo. Luego, ya cansado tras intentar una y mil veces sin obtener buenos resultados, vuelve al dormitorio que comparte con Chris en un estado anímico terrible.

En cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta, casi automáticamente su atención se ve atraída hacia el tercer cajón del escritorio que le fue asignado nada más llegó a Zurich. Conoce el contenido, empero desde hace dos años ha evitado mirar dentro todo cuanto le es posible. Victor frunce el ceño mortificado ante la ola de sentimientos que lo embargan, aunque se acerca de todos modos como si fuese atraído por una fuerza invisible. Y, al abrir dicho compartimiento, se encuentra con la cajita de música y el álbum de fotografías justo en la misma posición en que los dejó la última vez.

Solo con verlos, Victor llega a una terrible pero certera conclusión: todo este desastre no es otra cosa que culpa de Yuuri.

¿Por qué su mente traicionera continuaba aferrándose a un total imposible? ¿De qué rayos le servía insistir en un tema ya enterrado por el tiempo? ¿Para qué atesorar algo inexistente? Si, Victor está furioso. Lo está no por su notable incapacidad de interpretación artística, si no por las cosas que ha guardado año tras año dentro de si, acumulándolas igual que una olla de alta presión. Y en un ataque de furia se arrepiente de haber conocido a Yuuri, de ser débil  y seguir prendado de la tímida personalidad del japonés, cuyas sonrisas honestas le robaban el aliento. También deseó nunca haberle insistido a su padre acudir a la escuela justo igual que todos los demás; no cuando tuvo la gran oportunidad de quedarse en casa a salvo con Makkachin. Victor pudo evitarse pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento.

Tantos hubiera y ninguno le brindaba paz.

Fuera de si, turbado ante tales emociones conflictivas, Victor toma la pequeña cajita con forma de piano dispuesto a estrellarla contra el suelo, puesto que busca hacerla pedazos y así olvidarse del asunto de una buena vez por todas. Porque resulta ser lo más cómodo, lo más sencillo. Pero antes de elevar su brazo, antes siquiera de considerar soltarla, Victor se detiene con un espantoso nudo atorado en la garganta.

No puede hacerlo.

Las manos le tiemblan conforme presiona contra su pecho aquel recordatorio tangible de que Yuuri Katsuki terminó marcándolo para siempre. La ira sigue ahí, por supuesto. Aún encuentra inconcebible ese estúpido afán suyo por ligarse al pasado; pero una pequeña parte de su corazón continúa teniendo esperanza. Y las personas viven gracias a ella.

En pocas palabras, si Victor se deshace de esto también, se perderá a si mismo.

Confundido, sin detenerse a pensar en alguna otra cosa, Victor coloca todo donde corresponde y abandona la habitación resuelto a intentar una vez más. El aula de música, ya desierta a semejantes horas, le permitirá hacer aquello sin sentirse juzgado u observado.

Ahora sólo son él y los recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

Una vez ahí, se coloca frente al hermoso piano repasando en su mente los acordes necesarios para recrear "Yuuri On Ice". No necesita partitura, conoce al revés y al derecho la estructura pues sigue tratándose de una creación propia. Chris le recomendó volver al inicio; pues ése era el suyo. E inicia llenando el sitio con aquel bello sonido, aun así, conforme avanza puede notar que no consigue reproducirla con la misma emoción ni entusiasmo de antaño, punto que rara vez lograba distinguir al ejecutar otras melodías.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo mal?

—¿Sigues con problemas? —dice una voz femenina que lo toma desprevenido. Victor se gira encontrándose con Mila, quien le observa desde la puerta luciendo tranquila, casi apacible—. ¿Y bien?

—Si únicamente has venido a burlarte de mi, entonces ya te puedes marchar por dónde has venido —advierte sin miramientos.

La chica, lejos de mostrarse ofendida, se limita a emitir un suspiro repleto de resignación.

—Sólo intento ayudar.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Los dos viajamos en el mismo barco, ¿lo olvidas? Si tú fallas, yo también pagaré las consecuencias —le hace ver—. Pero estás de suerte Victor; en verdad me caes bien —sin pedir permiso, ella se acerca hasta sentarse junto al ruso, el cual apenas consigue disimular su total desconcierto—. Tienes dificultades para conectar con tu lado artístico —dice apelando a ser sincera—. ¿Has conseguido avances hasta ahora?

—No —concluye—. Es como si estuviera en un maldito callejón sin salida.

—Eso es porque piensas demasiado —acusa sin miramientos —. ¿Sabes? En verdad me sorprende que al ser alguien tan prodigioso con este instrumento, no te dieras cuenta por ti mismo antes —dice como si la respuesta fuese obvia—. Si acaso pretendes cumplir las expectativas de nuestro profesor, comienza por dejar tu soberbia a un lado.

—¿Disculpa? —se queja ofendido.

—Eso mismo. Te acostumbraste tanto a recibir comentarios bonitos respecto a tu talento, que una simple crítica constructiva logró destrozarte los nervios a tal grado —Mila puso los ojos en blanco —. ¡Supéralo Nikiforov!

—¡Yo no...! —Victor evita continuar gracias a la expresión que ella le dirige—. ¿Entonces cuál es tu sugerencia? Soy todo oídos —declara sarcástico.

—En resumidas cuentas, pese a la facilidad que tienes para tocar el piano, lo mejor sería que enfocaras tu mente en otros aspectos —luego plantea con gracia—. ¡Justo igual que en Harry Potter! —Victor la mira sin comprender—. Verás, cuando los magos necesitaban ahuyentar a un "Dementor", debían conjurar un encantamiento llamado "Patronus". Si pretendían lograrlo era de suma importancia pensar en un recuerdo feliz, y mientras mas potente fuera a nivel emocional daba mejores resultados.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Aquí no hay ninguna de esas cosas.

—Por supuesto que sí —le rebatió señalándole las teclas frente a ellos—. Te aterroriza hacer las cosas desde un ángulo más profundo, porque te niegas a lidiar con heridas que creíste ya cicatrizadas. Ahí tienes al "Dementor" —Victor rehuye contacto visual, incómodo—. No me mal entiendas, mi intención no es juzgarte; todos escondemos secretos y buscamos a como de lugar minimizarlos con otras cosas. Tu escape, por ejemplo, fue el piano —concluyó.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? No tengo una varita mágica con la cual darle solución a este embrollo —ella sonríe encantada ante la pregunta, pues parece haberla esperando.

—Cierra tus ojos —pide, mas Victor se niega—. Oh, vamos. No te matará intentarlo; confía en mi —el ruso obedece aún sin mostrarse del todo seguro—. Esta composición se enfoca principalmente en el anhelo. ¿Puedes relacionarla con alguien? —Victor piensa en su madre, sin embargo el sentimiento ligado a esto lo encuentra insuficiente—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste feliz? —pregunta—. Me refiero a una felicidad real — y el ruso evoca su cumpleaños número trece. La expresión facial que tiene parece cambiar, pues Mila lanza una grito triunfante—. Eso es, reflexiona sobre cómo te hizo sentir y qué experiencias aprendiste de ello —Victor asiente, pero la furia lo golpea pues todo aquello le fue arrebatado por su propia familia—. Bien, ahora lo intentaremos juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste —Victor, todavía escéptico, coloca la partitura correspondiente al dueto pero Mila toma las hojas de papel colocándolas lejos—. No quiero que sigas una secuencia, ya la sabes de memoria. Nuestro ejercicio se basa en sentir, no en la metodología. Tú primero.

Victor lanza un gruñido de insatisfacción y pulsa las teclas casi con violencia[1] construyendo un sonido fuerte, rápido que sube y baja entre escalas en un tono más oscuro del original. Mila le observa maniobrar, permitiéndole hacer cuanto quiera, pues el enojo igualmente forma parte de las emociones humanas. Y, solo hasta que lo creé necesario, ella misma se dispone a tocar utilizando suaves matices tras una breve pausa, acercándose lo mejor posible a la esencia natural de la canción. Los ojos azules de Victor, curiosos, siguen aquellos dedos ajenos que se desplazan sin prisas ni exigencias, solo por el simple hecho de emitir sonido. Mila lo hace bien, le falta técnica pero su instrumento musical es distinto a final de cuentas.

Entonces Victor la guía, dándole oportunidad de acoplarse al mismo ritmo y, poco a poco, los dos siguen hasta lograr complementarse con soltura. Y se torna emocionante. La música fluye sin presiones, fácil, naturalmente. Y hasta entonces, Victor se da cuenta inició en esto porque le gustaba, no solo como un método de escape para disipar la soledad que solía acompañarlo todo el tiempo.

Y fue muy esclarecedor.

En aquel momento clave, Mila esboza un gesto positivo instándole a seguir, acelera el paso y Victor acepta su desafío porque se está divirtiendo. Pues cuando haces lo que amas, cuando algo en serio te apasiona de verdad la simple acción llena de total alegría el alma.

Ahora lo ve con claridad.

Pronto, ambos consiguen alcanzar un punto dónde lograrán desembocar en un final tranquilo, sereno, suave. Muy diferente al inicio pues en Victor ya no hay rencor ni enfado, han superado dicha fase desde hace rato. Así, la última nota es proferida y, por primera vez en años Victor no nota el familiar vacío carcomiéndole la boca del estómago.

—Yo —murmura incapaz de elegir las palabras adecuadas una vez se hace el silencio—... eso fue...

—Lo sé —Mila coincide de inmediato—. ¿Ya has reconocido la diferencia? —Victor asiente sin dudar—. Me alegra haberte ayudado.

—Gracias.

—Para eso son los amigos, ¿cierto? —ella le regala una sonrisa honesta.

Lo son. Pese a todo, sin apenas darse cuenta, Victor tiene personas a su alrededor dispuestas a brindarle apoyo cuando sea necesario. Al final, aunque quiso aislarse por temor, aprendió que no todo el mundo buscaba hacerle daño.

Y semejante hecho, en gran medida, lo reconforta. 


	27. Vigésimo séptimo

El dueto entre Victor y Mila resultó ir bastante bien, haciéndolos sentir satisfechos con los resultados tras tanto trabajo y dolores de cabeza invertidos.

En cuanto los dos abandonaron la zona destinada a las presentaciones, muchas personas comenzaron a felicitarlos ante tan magnífico trabajo, repitiéndoles hasta el cansancio poseían un talento inigualable para crear música. Victor, pese a que les sonreía a todos como si fuera alguna clase de príncipe encantador, muy en el fondo sabía que como espectadores intentaban quedar bien, motivo por el cual ni siquiera se molestó en tomarles muy en cuenta. Ése mundo resultaba ser netamente de conexiones beneficiosas y, si por algún motivo necesitaba hacer uso de alguna en un futuro no muy lejano, entonces tendría excelentes referencias pasadas para ello.

Mila, quien también era foco de atención, lo molestaba continuamente alegando que terminaría ganándose una incómoda parálisis facial si continuaba manteniendo la misma expresión durante horas. Victor, en toda respuesta, se limitó a emitir un suspiro resignado ante las ocurrencias de la muchacha.

Desde que Victor le permitió a Mila brindarle ayuda días atrás, los dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor. En clases solían interactuar cada vez más, o durante los recesos pasaban tiempo de calidad charlando sobre cantantes o músicos famosos a los cuales admiraban. Si bien Chris también los acompañaba, eso no evitó que se propiciaran algunas habladurías referentes a la relación entre ellos.

Muchos de sus compañeros catalogaban a Mila como una de las chicas más populares del colegio. Su rojo cabello cual fuego y ojos azul eléctrico, añadido a la cándida personalidad que tanto le caracterizaba tendían a despertar el continuo interés de los chicos. Ella, en resumidas cuentas, lidiaba casi siempre con el mismo problema que Chris y Victor: rechazar a cuánto admirador se les confesara cada tanto. Empero, gracias al tiempo compartido juntos, últimamente la gran mayoría creyó buena idea darse por vencidos. Victor y Mila eran amigos, por supuesto, pero no negar ni confirmar nada les brindó cierta paz mental.

La madre de su ahora amiga respetaba cualquier decisión que ella tomaba, Victor en cambio sería quien debía aguantar las repetitivas insinuaciones por parte de Michail al respecto, pues este consideraba a Mila como una opción válida de noviazgo. La joven originaria de Moscú era sin lugar a dudas preciosa, empero a Victor no le atraía románticamente hablando. Situación que, gracias a los cielos, era recíproca.

Y hablando del diablo, Victor necesitó mentalizarse durante horas para tratar con Michail. Gracias a todos los acontecimientos negativos suscitados entre ambos durante los últimos años, no podía siquiera concebir mantener una conversación normal con él. Además, justo como sucedía con extrema regularidad, Michail solía desaparecer durante meses completos y sólo hacia acto de presencia durante eventos de ésa índole. Victor incluso pasaba las vacaciones reglamentarias en casa de Chris, el cual prefería llevárselo consigo a saber acabaría pasando esos días libres encerrado entre cuatro paredes. A juicio de Victor, el muy cretino simplemente buscaba venderles a los demás la gigantesca mentira sobre cuán buen padre podía llegar a ser. Pura basura, en realidad.

A semejantes alturas, los dos bien podrían considerarse unos completos extraños. Cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación se limitaban a charlar sobre temas estrictamente necesarios, con Victor tendiendo a mimetizarse según las expectativas que Michail esperaba de él.

Empero, no siempre las cosas seguían un mismo patrón, nunca nada estaba escrito sobre piedra y por ése simple motivo a Victor le sorprendió en sobremanera que su padre arribara al internado en compañía de una mujer.

Inclusive Chris se mostró atónito ante tal acontecimiento infrecuente, buscando averiguar quien podría ser. Victor indagó entre sus recuerdos, buscando así relacionarla con alguna persona que hubiese conocido antes en Japón o Rusia, más ningún rostro familiar acudió a su mente. ¿Quién rayos era? ¿Su padre cambiaría de asistente? No, no podía ser. Otabek Altin siempre fue altamente profesional; según sabía, pese a ser tan joven se trataba de un hombre eficiente y muy hábil en su trabajo. Cierto, Michail era muy estricto, pero valoraba a los empleados capaces, gracias a ello dudaba lo hubiera despedido para reemplazarlo con aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Además existía cierta familiaridad entre ellos; pudo notarlo con solo verlos interactuar. Michail continuaba moviéndose por el mundo como si fuese amo y señor, sin embargo, con ella relajaba su postura considerablemente, luciendo un poco menos hostil. Y era una actitud por demás inesperada. Mientras Victor seguía evaluándolos, se dio cuenta que su padre también sufrió algunos cambios durante esos tres largos años, distorsionándose ante sus ojos. Antes le profesaba temor inaudito, hoy en cambio no le producía ninguna otra cosa más allá del desinterés.

El mismo desinterés que Victor recibió durante casi toda su vida.

Cuando los dos por fin tuvieron la oportunidad de reunirse a solas, Victor procedió a informarle acerca de sus respectivas calificaciones, cuyo promedio le brindaba el primer puesto a nivel académico del internado. Para el adolescente, explicar todo esto era una letanía obligatoria, aun así, contra todo pronóstico Michail escuchó atentamente cada palabra con genuina atención e interés. Y Victor creyó ver reflejado en ese rostro tan parecido al propio una evidente expresión de orgullo. ¿Orgullo? ¿Acaso lo imaginó? Sin embargo, a tales preguntas no les pudo encontrar respuesta alguna, pues Michail justo entonces creyó buena idea presentarle a la mujer que lo acompañó durante toda la tarde.

Y cabía destacar lucía terriblemente nervioso, como si no estuviera seguro sobre qué hacer o qué decir. Pues Victor se sentía del mismo modo. ¿Desde cuándo su padre solía comportarse así? ¡Carecía de total sentido!

—Hijo, me gustaría presentarte a Tatiana Plisetsky —dijo con gran educación al tenerlos enfrente a los dos—. Ella es...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la recién nombrada se adelantó un paso tras dedicarle un gesto conciliador a Michail, decidida a hablar por si misma.

—Una simple colega de trabajo —Tatiana le ofreció su mano en señal de buena fe. Victor, en cambio, respondió al gesto cual autómata—. Es un verdadero placer conocerte—declaró con amabilidad—, tu padre me ha contado maravillas acerca de ti.

Bueno, eso sin lugar a dudas era nuevo. No lo creyó, por supuesto; Michail bien podía compararse con un témpano de hielo.

—Estoy confundido —soltó sin pensar—. ¿Puedo saber qué hace usted aquí? Mi padre jamás da un paso sin anticiparlo primero, lo cual me hace pensar que su repentina presencia no es netamente una simple casualidad —Michail se removió incómodo durante una fracción de segundo, antes de recobrar la compostura.

—Victor, cuida tus modales —le amonestó, mas Tatiana sólo se limitó a soltar una risa divertida ante el dilema entre los Nikiforov.

—Tienes toda la razón —concluyó de buen humor—. Este viejo cascarrabias bajo ninguna circunstancia hace algo sin pensarlo antes. Y se nota que la inteligencia es de familia —le guiñó un ojo—. Pues verás, el principal motivo por el cual decidí visitarlos hoy, es porque me interesa la posibilidad de que mi hijo asista también a Le Rosey[1].

Entonces Tatiana miró en dirección contraria, dónde un jovencito de aparentemente doce o trece años resaltaba entre docenas de adolescentes uniformados. Era rubio, de grandes ojos verdes y actitud huraña que dejaba en total evidencia gracias a su constante ceño fruncido. En realidad, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que el muchacho no lucia particularmente feliz con la idea de haber ido hasta allá contra su voluntad. Y Victor hizo una mueca. Él no tenía ningún asunto por atender ahí. Si Michail decidió convencer a otros padres de meter a sus hijos en ese infierno, a él simplemente no le interesaba.

A menos claro que intentase quedar bien por algún motivo en particular, y necesitara utilizarlo, otra vez. La segunda opción era lo más común.

—Su nombre es Yuri —informa Michail. ¿Yuri? Dios bendito, pensó Victor aguantándose las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso era alguna clase de justicia poética?—. Me gustaría que hablaras con él; no conoce cómo se manejan las cosas aquí, pero le sería útil saber un poco sobre las clases u actividades a las cuales puede acceder si se queda.

Victor notó la orden implícita pese a las correctas palabras: Michail quería moverlo cual peón a su entera conveniencia. Vaya cosa más extraña, se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo.

—No hay problema —obedeció sin otra alternativa.

—Muchas gracias; es muy gentil de tu parte —dice Tatiana con sinceridad—. Sabe hablar Inglés, pero apuesto que le agradará mantener una conversación contigo en ruso.

De ése modo, Victor procede a interactuar con Yuri Plisetsky e intentar ser amable dentro de los límites que permite la cortesía. Sabe, a final de cuentas, como se siente terminar en un sitio desconocido sin amigos u noción respecto al ritmo de vida que tiene un país distinto al propio. Y, según las circunstancias descritas, le internarán contra su voluntad.

—Hola —saludó en ruso de manera neutral. Yuri, en cambio, sólo le dedicó una mirada poco amigable—. Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov.

—Ya lo sé —respondió de mala gana—. ¿Por qué mejor no das la media vuelta y te largas? Me molestas.

Victor buscó apoyo contra la pared más cercana y lanzó un resoplido sarcástico.

—¿Entonces prefieres quedarte aquí escondido como un gato miedoso? —el joven Plisetsky gruñó en respuesta sin ocultar su fastidio—. Es una estrategia poco inteligente, si me permites opinar.

Yuri se cruzó ambos brazos frente al pecho, evidenciándole su total rechazo.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, ah? Si te enviaron a intentar convencerme de aceptar sus jodidos planes, desde ya te digo que pierdes el tiempo —acusó sin pie a réplica—. Y eres un total ingenuo por aceptar contribuir en algo como esto.

Víctor negó repetidas veces ante tan mala actitud.

—No te confundas; para sobrevivir me he visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer o decir un montón de cosas —Yuri constriñó los dientes mortificado—. Mi padre me envío aquí porque eso es lo que suele hacer mejor: usarme a su entero antojo según le convenga. No te conozco, ni tampoco me interesa hacerlo. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, me tienen sin cuidado los problemas que tu madre y tú puedan o no tener.

Lejos de ofenderse, fue Yuri quien ahora esbozó una sonrisa cruel, maliciosa.

—Por ahora —rebatió.

—¿Disculpa? —Victor le instó a repetir.

—Mira, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho, no les creas —espetó sin paciencia, como si Victor fuera incapaz de entender la magnitud real de esa disparatada situación—. Son bastante habilidosos para decir mentiras, aunque eso ya deberías haberlo notado por ti mismo —el de ojos azules no se inmutó ante la advertencia—. Y en verdad espero que cuando ellos dejen de comportarse como idiotas, la noticia no te caiga igual que un puñetazo en el estómago. Porque, desafortunadamente, los únicos perjudicados con toda esta mierda vamos a ser nosotros dos.

Victor se giró para tener un mejor ángulo del sitio dónde su padre se encontraba con Tatiana y, por inverosímil que pudiera parecer, lo notó esbozar una cálida sonrisa debido a un comentario que gracias a la distancia no alcanzó a escuchar. Y la sangre se le heló entre las venas. Gracias a Yuri Plisetsky ya tenía una idea bastante clara respecto a qué estaba sucediendo. Victor no era ningún ciego y estúpido muchísimo menos.

Y el primer pensamiento que acudió a su cabeza, fue que debía tratarse de una jodida broma de mal gusto. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La escuela es uno de los más antiguos internados en Suiza y se encuentra entre las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas del mundo. No se ubica en Zurich, pero imaginemos que sí.


	28. Vigésimo octavo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Now we are free. 

[1]Now we are free.

  
Para Victor, durante aquel día no hubo nada que le indicara que algún suceso extraño ocurriría.

No llovió a cántaros, tampoco hizo demasiado frío y el viento soplaba con extrema normalidad. Las clases fueron bien y el piano se mantuvo siempre afinado al momento de practicar. Ningún profesor anunció necesitaban volver a sus respectivos dormitorios gracias a una emergencia externa, ni tampoco la comida de la cafetería causó dolores de estómago generalizados.

En si, había resultado ser una mañana jodidamente común.

De hecho, tras finalizar todas sus responsabilidades académicas, Chris prácticamente arrastró al ruso hasta la sala común donde muchos estudiantes solían reunirse a pasar el rato. Desde que Victor –en un arranque de sinceridad–, le contara las sospechas que tenía respecto a los Plisetsky, su humor fluctuó entre la decepción y el enojo en partes iguales. Chris le dijo que era algo normal considerando cuánto tiempo Michail se mantuvo soltero, mas Victor se negó en redondo a justificarlo pese a los buenos consejos recibidos. Se sentía traicionado. Michail bajo ninguna circunstancia disponía del tiempo para dedicárselo a Victor, pero si cuando terceras personas se involucraban. En realidad no le dolía tanto la idea de que volviera a casarse, sino mejor dicho la hipocresía implícita del acto.

Por ese motivo, Christophe creyó buena idea ayudarlo a distraerse al llevarlo consigo a dicha zona de convivencia, pues solo desperdiciaría tiempo valioso quedándose en la habitación que ambos compartían, empecinado en seguir torturándose. Además, Mila les prometió acompañarles esa ocasión y sería muy grosero desairarla pues, exceptuando las aulas, comedor y jardines, este era el único lugar dónde podían tener interacción directa con las chicas.

Le Rosey, después de todo, se trataba de un internado tradicionalmente estricto, por lo cual hombres y mujeres dormían en edificios separados. Tomaban clases mixtas, empero poca o nula oportunidad les era brindada para charlar con ellas tal como a muchos les gustaría.

Victor no se preocupaba demasiado ante tal insignificante detalle, entre más lo dejaran tranquilo mejor.

Cuando por fin llegaron al área dispuestos a acaparar la televisión de pantalla plana, Mila les interceptó totalmente feliz tras verlos llegar. Lo cierto era que a Victor poco le interesaba sentarse ahí a perder dos valiosas horas, cuando bien podría haberlas dedicado a cualquier otra cosa, empero conocía a sus dos amigos y ellos insistirían sin cesar hasta conseguir que se rindiera. Por lo tanto, resignándose a su total mala suerte, tomó asiento junto a Chris procediendo así a continuar con la lectura de un libro que llevó consigo. Al ser miércoles, el sitio lucia casi vacío, pues muchos estudiantes preferían dedicarse a terminar cualquier actividad escolar pendiente antes que finalizara la semana. Como ninguno de los tres tenía problemas académicamente hablando, podían darse el lujo de holgazanear un poco cada tanto.

—Dije que veríamos una película, pero mentí —Mila le arrebató el control remoto a Chris, quien exclamó un "oye" bastante ofendido—. Les tengo planeado algo mejor.

—¿Qué? ¡Van a pasar un excelente cortometraje en pago por evento! —rebatió Christophe, tratando de obtenerlo de vuelta.

Victor solo negó al escucharlos discutir.

—¡Vamos! Podrás verlo en cualquier otra época del año; esto no —entonces cambió rápidamente la programación hasta dar con el canal deseado—. Ya casi es final de temporada, pero apuesto que les gustará. Eso si saben apreciar una buena actuación, por supuesto.

Victor puso los ojos en blanco sin prestarle atención. Se hallaba demasiado ensimismado ante la brillante historia de un héroe épico que salvaba al mundo de una amenaza mágica imparable.

—¿Patinaje artístico? —escuchó de pronto y, como si su cabeza hubiese sido jalada por alguna cuerda invisible, Victor se encontró con la toma principal de una gigantesca pista de hielo lista para recibir a los competidores—. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Sí, Victor no pudo estar más de acuerdo. ¿Era una maldita broma?

—¡A mi me encanta! Soy fan —dijo emocionada—. Quise comenzar a verlo desde temprano porque hay un patinador en especial que me gusta, y quiero disfrutar su programa lo mejor posible. Y ha causado mucho ruido últimamente —Victor de pronto sintió como si le hubiesen propinado una patada en la boca del estómago.

Y de un segundo a otro la idea de marcharse le pareció muy sensata. ¿No se prometió soltar aquello que lo lastimaba? ¿Quedarse sería lo mismo a continuar aferrándose al pasado? Bien, Igual existía una ridícula probabilidad de que Yuuri apareciera en esa competencia, sin embargo tentar a la suerte solo le acarrearía disgustos innecesarios.

Empero, aunque su parte lógica y racional le pedía a gritos largarse de la habitación, se quedó justo en el mismo lugar. La curiosidad y el anhelo aceleraban su corazón haciéndolo sentir aterradoramente vivo.

Y como la razón jamás conseguía imponer control sobre el corazón, Victor no se movió ni un centímetro, totalmente nervioso e inquieto. Si Mila o Chris lo notaron, prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios.

—¿Cuándo será el turno de este genial patinador? —preguntó Chris ya resignado a presenciar toda la competencia—. Comienzo a preguntarme cuan bueno será si te tiene así.

—Según sus resultados del programa corto, lo hará hasta el final —Mila les comentó a ambos—. Este chico es increíble, jamás se rinde aun cuando sus otras dos participaciones no han sido tan buenas. Pero en esta ocasión se convirtió en un rival digno a batir. Plata en China, cuarto en Rusia y de nuevo plata en Barcelona. Fue también subcampeón en su país, obtuvo el bronce en el Cuatro Continentes y ahora esperamos que gane la medalla de oro, porque se lo merece.

Victor se hundió en su asiento deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. ¿Esto no podía ser verdad, cierto? Existían miles de patinadores en todo el mundo a los cuales podría adjudicarles tales logros importantes, no necesariamente debería tratarse del chico Katsuki, quien tal vez abandonó las pistas dedicándose a estudiar u seguir otra clase de sueño. ¿Verdad?

 _"Eres tan ingenuo"_ le acusó una vocesilla maliciosa dentro de su cabeza. Bueno, ser ingenuo a veces se consideraba una bendición.

Durante una hora completa, Victor casi se comió las uñas ante la expectativa de ver al último participante realizar su coreografía y, cuando creyó terminaría volviéndose loco, Mila pegó un salto al señalar ávidamente el televisor, cuya imagen se centraba en un chico entre quince o dieciséis años, de claros rasgos asiáticos y cabello casi tan negro como la misma noche. A Victor no le fue necesario escuchar su nombre para saber de quién se trataba, y después creyó que todo cuanto le rodeaba se destruía en millones de pedazos, hasta robarle total sentido coherente. Y lo que creyó construir durante su obligada permanencia en Suiza, todas las barreras que levantó para así evitar salir lastimado por segunda vez, se derrumbaron cual frágil castillo de naipes.

Porque sí, pudieron haber transcurrido tres largos años, los dos pudieron haber crecido física u emocionalmente y sus vidas ya poco o nada tenían que ver, pero Victor habría reconocido ése rostro dónde fuera. Pronto, las lágrimas amenazaron con emerger nublándole la visión durante algunos segundos. No podía ser posible. Esta era una cruel jugarreta del destino, sin duda.

—Yuuri Katsuki —dijo Mila sin tener noción de la tormenta emocional del de ojos azules.

El Yuuri que Victor veía en ése justo instante era tan distinto al dulce niño de sus preciados recuerdos. Su cuerpo había dado el primer estirón típico de la adolescencia, haciéndole parecer maduro y centrado. Tenía los hombros más anchos, no de manera exagerada, solo lo justo en contraste con el resto de su anatomía; delgada, estilizada, con el peso ideal para un patinador profesional. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro cuyos bordados en ciertas áreas destellaban contra las luces blancas del recinto, y el cabello echado atrás le brindaba vista completa de los ojos color avellana.

Victor sabía que Yuuri había cambiado, eso era algo inevitable, mas jamás imagino que tanto y de tan buena manera. El tiempo y la distancia le sentaron demasiado bien, mostrándolo al mundo entero como alguien hermoso e inalcanzable, incluso para él. Mientras Yuuri se hallaba junto al borde del rink esperando su turno para salir, los recuerdos golpearon a Victor con fuerza inaudita. Rememoró las palabras que le dijo antes de obtener la certificación. En una competencia real, esos minutos eran cruciales para ellos, pues recibían todo el apoyo posible antes de jugarse la piel entera dentro del hielo.

Mas esa ocasión no era Victor quien le infundía ánimos, sino un hombre mayor; su entrenador quizá.

Justo entonces la cámara hizo un "close up" permitiéndole al público en casa una mejor perspectiva del chico. Yuuri asentía ante las indicaciones proferidas pero, aun así, Victor pudo darse cuenta su antes mejor amigo parecía haber llorado, porque tenía los ojos y nariz ligeramente rojos.

¿Qué habría sucedido? Yuuri presentaba serios problemas de control emocional cuando le sometían a grandes factores de presión. ¿Sufriría algún episodio de ansiedad, tal como solía ocurrirle en Hasetsu? ¿Quién lo ayudaba entonces si eso pasaba? ¿Cómo sacaba valor para exponerse ante miles de personas?

— _Katsuki_ _parece nervioso_ —dijo uno de los comentaristas—. Recordemos que este chico es de casi cien puntos en los programas cortos, de hecho ayer hizo un trabajo espectacular y, si falla aquí, la medalla se le va a escapar sin remedio" —justo en aquel instante, Yuuri se internó en el rink tras ser anunciado, ganándose un rugido de aprobación por parte de la audiencia.

—E _speremos y pueda_ _mentalizarse_ _,_ _Frédéric_ _. Durante sus dos primeros años nos ha hecho sufrir muchísimo_ —agregó otra voz femenina—. _Ahora mismo reside en_ _Detroit_ _, y me alegra que_ _Cialdini_ _creyera prudente retrasar su debut_ _senior_ _para permitirle acostumbrarse a las competencias. En el transcurso de la temporada nos mostró su verdadera capacidad, y su programa libre está entre los mejores._

 _—_ _Yuuri_ _Katsuki_ _: dieciséis años,_ _medallista_ de plata. Vamos a ver si logra obtener el título como campeón del mundo en la división Junior.

Los pequeños retazos de información a Victor le cayeron igual que un cubetazo de agua fría. ¿Detroit? Si Yuuri, en pos a mejorarse a si mismo decidió cambiar su base de entrenamiento a los Estados Unidos, ¿dónde rayos estaba Makkachin? ¿Los Katsuki se quedaron con él, cierto? Repentinamente un horroroso sentimiento de furia lo invadió, pues Victor lo envío a Yutopia porque confiaba en ese sitio estaría seguro. No obstante, se obligó a desechar tales pensamientos pues Yuuri nunca tuvo la obligación de cuidar a Makkachin. Empero, imaginarse cuál pudo ser el destino de su fiel mascota le dolió en verdad.

Regresando toda atención al frente, notó como Yuuri se colocaba justo a mitad de pista y tomaba posición. Al iniciar la música[1], cualquier cosa que Victor esperó presenciar se hallaba demasiado lejos de lo que sus ojos veían en aquel instante.

El joven Katsuki se llevó ambas manos al rostro imitando alguna especie de grito mudo, conforme el melancólico sonido de un violonchelo le guiaba. E inmediatamente, centrado, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa comenzó a desplazarse lo mejor posible entre toda la pista como si le perteneciera, como si toda su vida se reduciera a ése fugaz instante. Era bueno, muchísimo más de lo que fue durante la época en la cual los dos se frecuentaban.

Su técnica mejoró considerablemente. Porque tal cual le prometió la última vez que se vieron, Yuuri se esforzó cada día por alcanzar sus sueños y volverlos realidad. Aunque quizá tuvo mil factores en contra, pese a los obstáculos, él jamás se rindió ante las adversidades tal como Victor mismo en algún punto se resignó a ello.

¿Y todo para qué?

Yuuri logró llegar tan lejos, no se dejó amedrentarse por la tristeza; antes bien mantuvo su frente bien en alto demostrándoles su inigualable capacidad, tanto así que ya era considerado uno de los mejores patinadores próximos a debutar como Senior ése mismo año. Yuuri siempre tuvo una meta fija, un objetivo determinado por el cual seguir adelante.

¿Y Victor? Él solo se dedicó a vagar sin rumbo definido, permitiéndole a la corriente arrastrarlo donde quisiera, rindiéndose con demasiada facilidad.

¿Eso en qué lo convertía? En un total y absoluto cobarde.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, Victor contuvo la respiración al verlo ejecutar el primer salto, olvidándose algunos segundos que sus amigos le acompañaban. Yuuri, tras aterrizar correctamente, alzó los puños a la altura del pecho celebrando haberlo conseguido sin dificultad, mientras el público presente aplaudía y gritaba fascinado. Era maravilloso sin lugar a dudas. Tal como siempre lo fue para Victor, Yuuri era música en su más cruda expresión; eso no cambió en absoluto. Podía sentirla fluir a través de cada sutil e ínfimo movimiento que realizaba. Suaves, rápidos, cortos u largos; poco importaba porque ahí encontró por segunda ocasión toda su total y absoluta fuente de inspiración.

La que perdió e incontables problemas le trajo esos días.

Cuando la melodía cambió el ritmo a uno menos melancólico, se notaba que Yuuri disfrutaba cada segundo del programa, pues las piruetas, los giros...nada fue hecho con duda o temor, él se entregaba a la audiencia fuerte, confiado y muy, muy hermoso.

Al acercarse el final, el joven patinador se arriesgó a hacer dos saltos extra en una combinación, para terminar con una serie de pasos coreográficos antes de girar a toda velocidad sobre si mismo y detenerse con los brazos extendidos al cielo. Solo hasta entonces las gradas estallaron de emoción, docenas de banderas japonesas ondearon al aire agitadas por las personas que acudieron a mostrarle apoyo y Yuuri, que apenas lograba creer llevó a cabo su rutina sin fallas, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en una clara liberación emocional tras tanto estrés.

Los comentaristas se volvían locos ante semejante proeza, pues según la puntuación técnica consiguió una cantidad considerable y ya lo hacían ganador del oro en el Mundial Junior. Todavía muy impresionado como para hacer otra cosa, Yuuri les dedicó una enorme sonrisa a todos, agradecido y totalmente dichoso.

Sin esperar más, luego de algunas reverencias educadas al público en general, se dirigió hasta la salida del rink donde su entrenador le atrapó en un firme abrazo repleto de orgullo. La cámara se quedó justo en ése ángulo captando la conmovedora escena. Yuuri respiraba con dificultad tras haber escondido su rostro en el pecho del hombre mayor, quien le susurraba en voz baja palabras que nadie lograba entender, pero por la manera en que Yuuri movía su cabeza afirmativamente, debían ser cosas buenas.

—Vean esas calificaciones —Mila casi rebotaba en su asiento—. ¡Puso al pabellón de pie! Fue una presentación tan emotiva —Victor apenas la escuchaba. La repetición fue puesta en marcha con acercamientos más profundos, y casi creyó se pondría a llorar ahí mismo pues mostraron los patines de Yuuri; estos tenían grabados sus iniciales y la inconfundible bandera de Japón en ellos—. Si los jueces no evalúan bien, será un total pecado.

—Ellos miran los filos —dijo el ruso con voz estrangulada—. Para basar la calificación final, ellos siempre miran los filos.

—¿Qué? —hasta entonces Mila le prestó atención, y se preocupó en sobremanera porque Victor lucia como un total desastre—. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

Creyéndose incapaz de soportarlo más, Victor se negó a esperar los resultados y se puso en pie huyendo lo más rápido posible.

Escuchó las voces de sus amigos llamarle sin comprender absolutamente nada, los gritos eufóricos provenientes de la televisión tras ser anunciado un desenlace que ya conocía, y el sonido de su propio corazón golpeteándole contra los oídos a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué Yuuri Katsuki continuaba empeñándose en sacudir hasta los cimientos su mundo, su vida y su existencia entera? No lo sabía, pero le permitió al llanto fluir libremente por primera vez en tres largos años de aguantar.

Todos solían tener un respectivo punto de quiebre y Victor, por desgracia, ya había alcanzado el suyo.


	29. Vigésimo noveno

Victor es un total, completo y absoluto desastre.

Luego de ver la presentación de Yuuri por televisión días atrás, pese a los constantes intentos por hacer lo contrario, Victor difícilmente logra concentrarse en algo productivo. Durante la jornada escolar apenas presta atención ganándose algunos reclamos de los profesores, y la mayor parte del tiempo su escape del mundo real lo encuentra tocando el piano. Ha tomado la costumbre de asistir a la sala de música tras finalizar las clases, gracias a lo cual puede pasarse horas completas frente al instrumento, mientras recrea hasta el cansancio "Yuuri On Ice". Si nadie lo mira u escucha, si se encuentra en la conveniente soledad de aquella inmensa habitación, no pueden juzgarlo respecto a cuán extraño se ha portado últimamente.

Y aunque sabe bien este tipo de comportamiento no hace otra cosa que dañarlo a un nivel profundo, de aquel modo masoquista cree sentirse un poquito más cerca de la única persona a la cual ha querido aferrarse por primera vez en toda su corta vida. Pese a la encrucijada emocional que Victor ha sobrellevado ésa semana, una que incluso le orilló a desear en un momento de total desesperación no haber conocido jamás a Yuuri, tras mucho meditar termina dándose cuenta que hacer eso es totalmente inútil. Sería como intentar arrancarse una parte de si mismo.

Además, Yuuri es de las personas que tienden a dejar huella en los demás aunque apenas se de cuenta. Un "sable" de doble filo, cabía destacar.

Igual hay cosas que están predestinadas a ocurrir, o al menos eso piensa. A semejantes alturas, Victor ya comienza a creer que su camino deberá cruzarse con el de Yuuri no sólo una vez, si no todas las que hagan falta para reunirlos en un momento determinado y así cumplir algún objetivo específico. ¿Cuál? Sólo el tiempo se lo diría. Y podrá enfadarse, pelear contra ello hasta caer rendido pero, le gustara o no, Yuuri Katsuki aún ahora consigue tambalear todas y cada una de las convicciones de Victor sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿Cómo le permitió ejercer un poder tan grande sobre él? ¿En qué preciso momento Yuuri logró meterse tan profundo bajo su piel?

El ruso tiene una idea muy clara al respecto, aun así prefiere no ahondar en el tema pues le aterroriza esclarecer la única respuesta existente. Victor no es ningún estúpido, sabe que luego de tres largos años sus sentimientos ya han evolucionado muchísimo más allá de una típica amistad común; tener a Mila y Chris como claro ejemplo le ha permitido averiguarlo sin pie a equivocaciones, aun así admitirlo en voz alta resulta ser otra cosa muy distinta. ¿Y lo peor? Lo más jodido del asunto es que Victor tampoco opuso ninguna clase de resistencia.

¿Cómo hacerlo de todas formas? ¿Cómo habría podido negarse a la ternura de aquel muchacho, el cual tantas veces le hizo feliz con acciones simples u detalles tan significativos? Imposible. Victor fue directo en caída libre, sin paracaídas ni cuerdas de seguridad hasta estrellarse contra ésa resolución. Y sí, pudiera ser que miles de kilómetros les separan justo ahora, e inclusive ellos mismos impondrán barreras infranqueables entre si, empero Yuuri continúa ejerciendo aquella enorme fuerza de atracción sobre Victor; una tan poderosa e irresistible que le deja sin las armas necesarias para luchar contra ella. Porque simplemente no puede hacerlo. Pues sin importar cuán perdido pueda estar, o cuál rumbo decida tomar, al final Yuuri siempre lo va a guiar de regreso al punto de partida cual luminoso faro entre la oscuridad más profunda.

Y semejante sacudida tan necesaria le obliga a someterse a un gran examen de conciencia. Los resultados, por supuesto, le desagradan en verdad.

Pese a que Yuuri suele ser demasiado cohibido, repleta de miedos e inseguridades, eso no le impidió seguir luchando cual guerrero imparable hasta ver cumplidos todas y cada una de las metas a futuro que alguna vez llegó a plantearse. Y mientras Yuuri peleaba día tras día inclusive contra si mismo de ser necesario, conforme buscaba abrirse camino en competencias de talla mundial, Victor a su vez sólo se dedicó a esperar cualquier oportunidad beneficiosa, pues resultaba ser lo más sencillo. No respetó las promesas que le hizo al otro muchacho, y le da vergüenza reconocer que, si bien tiene objetivos a largo plazo, en ningún momento ha considerado buscar a Yuuri con total libertad una vez abandone la cárcel dónde se encuentra recluido.

Claro, Victor ignora si Yuuri alberga siquiera tal intención todavía, mas las palabras que le dijera cuando se despidieron en el andén aún retumban cual peligroso eco en su cabeza sin descanso.

_"Jamás voy a darme por vencido. Sin importar cuánto haga falta o dónde sea, te encontré"_

Duele siquiera pensarlo.

¿Cuál es la fecha de caducidad para una promesa de semejante índole? ¿Qué tanto puede soportar el corazón cuándo alguien importante parece ya haberse dado por vencido? No lo sabe. Lo ignora y eso le hace sentir mucha rabia contra si mismo. Si Mila no fuera su amiga, si Victor jamás hubiese visto a Yuuri actuar en televisión gracias a los curiosos giros del destino, habría renunciado a él sin dudárselo dos veces. ¡Comenzó a hacerlo ése mismo mes, maldición! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Para darle gusto a Michail? ¿Todo con tal de tener contento al hombre que lo anteponía sobre la reputación del apellido Nikiforov?

Cada una de las personas a su alrededor continúan moviéndose en distintas direcciones, empero él sólo se ha quedado sentado sin hacer nada, viendo la vida pasar cual autómata consumado. ¿Valía la pena? ¿Sería justo tirar la toalla cuando ni siquiera lo ha intentado? No, no lo vale.

Lo cual ya comienza a cansarle.

Y su actitud pesimista sufre un cambio radical, pese a la honesta preocupación que Mila y Chris le profesan. Ellos buscan brindarle ayuda, tienen buenas intenciones, sin embargo Victor prefiere mantenerlos al margen porque hablar sobre Yuuri es algo que simplemente no quiere hacer. Sigue siendo celoso y egoísta al respecto, se niega a compartirlo con nadie aun cuando puede parecer una reverenda estupidez. Y ahora tiene otra clase de objetivos. Juliard aun es prioridad, sin embargo encontrar a Yuuri incluso al otro lado del mundo ha dejado de ser secundario.

Cueste lo que cueste, sin importar sobre quién o qué necesitara pasar, Victor cumpliría también su palabra. Necesitaba comenzar a ser valiente para proteger lo más importante para él.

Mientras el tiempo sigue discurriendo, Victor procede a quebrantar algunas de sus reglas cardinales autoimpuestas, todo porque la curiosidad le ha ganado y necesita informarse respecto a Yuuri. Dónde entrena, con quién, cuáles son sus apreciaciones acerca de las rutinas que patina, o si en algún momento decidirá utilizar a futuro "Eros" u "Stay close to me".

Gracias a todos los cielos, las computadoras de uso común en la biblioteca poseen acceso a internet, censurando redes sociales, YouTube y contenido adulto, por lo cual sólo puede hacer investigación en blogs deportivos dónde brindan reseñas acerca del patinaje artístico. Por desgracia, la división Junior dónde Yuuri compitió suele tener menos difusión, pero al ser éste medallista de oro, los medios no dudaron en prestarle atención al ser un patinador con potencial suficiente para impresionarlos en ligas mayores.

Es de tal modo que Victor encuentra todo cuánto necesita saber.

Se da cuenta que un año después de su abrupta partida a Suiza, Yuuri continuó en Japón sin obtener muy buenos resultados, pues quedó sexto al participar en su primera competencia. Al ruso no le extraña en absoluto, el entrenador que tenía por aquellos entonces poco le supo guiar desde un inicio. Después, Celestino Cialdini -un reconocido entrenador italoamericano- se interesó muchísimo en él, ofreciéndole así la extraordinaria oportunidad de tomarle bajo su tutela. Por supuesto Katsuki aceptó y, desde entonces, residía en los Estados Unidos.

Tal cambio debió ser muy difícil para Yuuri, pues este siempre fue muy apegado a su familia. No obstante, dicho cambio radical le ayudó a obtener un nada despreciable cuarto lugar en el siguiente Prix, y hoy día ostentaba su primer título mundial.

Victor está orgulloso de él, eso ni dudarlo.

Ver a Yuuri través de una pantalla le parece un tanto extraño, aun así puede apreciar con mayor claridad los cambios que ha sufrido dentro y fuera del hielo. Él todavía parece tímido y según dicen los fans prefiere mantener su vida personal fuera del foco mediático. ¡Y usa gafas! Eso le hace lucir todavía más encantador, de ser posible.

Tanta información y a Victor le falta tiempo para revisarla toda.

Por otro lado, cuando la semana da fin, es obvio que Mila y Chris ya se encuentran lo suficientemente preocupados para intentar sonsacarle información por medio de interrogatorios nada sutiles, pero Victor sigue negándose a contar lo que le inquieta. Es demasiado hermético, cabe resaltar. Por ello, esa tarde, mientras regresaba al dormitorio de sus prolongadas visitas a la biblioteca, Victor jamás se imaginó encontrar a Chris hojeando el álbum de fotografías que para él es un tesoro invaluable.

Chris, quien siempre ha sido respetuoso y amable, decidió meterse sin permiso en algo que claramente no le competía. ¿Por qué? Victor se sentía lo bastante cómodo con él para dejar ese tipo de cosas sin cerradura, pues Christophe demostró ser alguien de fiar.

Ahora,en cambio, ya no lo ve de ese modo.

—Ya sabía yo que había visto a este chico en algún lugar antes —dice el suizo, como si de pronto hubiese resuelto un problema muy complicado—. ¡Tú lo conoces! ¿Ustedes dos eran amigos? ¿O novios tal vez? —le interesa saber—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te has portado tan extraño!

Sólo hasta entonces el chico de ojos azules reacciona, mirando con incredulidad la escena que se desarrolla frente a él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —quiere saber Victor, lívido de furia. ¡No piensa responder a semejantes preguntas, demonios! Lo que en realidad necesita es una explicación—. ¿Quién te dio el derecho a revisar entre mis cosas?

Chris no se amedrenta, antes bien parece dispuesto a confrontarlo y Victor siente la rabia trepidarle por la boca del estómago sin piedad. Esto no acabará bien.

—Nadie, pero quería respuestas y ahora las tengo —el suizo toma una de las fotografías disponiéndose a mostrársela. En ella Yuuri y Victor sonríen a la cámara felices, tras ellos puede distinguirse Yutopia con claridad—. ¿Es por él que luces igual que un muerto en vida, no es así? —Victor le arrebata sin consideración u delicadeza la imagen, disponiéndose luego a ordenar todo cual lo dejó.

Ni siquiera necesita emitir palabra alguna, Chris es demasiado perceptivo e inteligente; igual conectará los puntos adecuados para darse una idea.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿entiendes? —le reclama sin miramientos—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Es mi privacidad! Yo siempre he procurado respetar la tuya Chris, al menos esperaba como mínimo recibir lo mismo de ti.

Christophe lo encara, pues prefiere decir las cosas de frente.

—¡Porque estoy preocupado, Victor! —asegura con gran convicción—. Mila también y ya no sabemos qué otra cosa podemos hacer para llegar a ti. Te comportas igual o peor a cuando llegaste al colegio —Chris toma aire apelando al buen juicio antes de continuar—. Escucha, no pretendo averiguar a detalle cada uno de tus secretos, sería ridículo siquiera considerarlo... pero somos amigos; puedo ayudarte o al menos intentar hacerlo hasta dónde me lo permitas.

Victor, enceguecido por la cólera, no piensa con claridad y pierde el norte porque todo cuánto desea es hacer daño. Se siente ofendido, emocionalmente vulnerable y esa suele ser su mayor defensa.

—¿En serio lo somos? —suelta la pregunta con intenciones de herir. Cosa que consigue, pues Chris entrecerra los ojos como si le hubiera dado un golpe físico.

Un pesado silencio recae entre ambos, tan tenso e incómodo que apenas logra disiparse con las palabras que el muchacho de cabello rubio le dice a continuación.

—Eres un idiota —no duda en hacérselo ver—. Sé que hice mal, lo reconozco y de antemano te ofrezco una disculpa, mas he de aclararte que no me arrepiento. ¿Al menos entiendes la razón? —al recibir silencio en respuesta, prosigue—. Me duele ver cómo te empeñas en hacerte daño a ti mismo, Víctor. Aunque eres un obstinado de mierda y sueles aferrarte a creer que podrás cargar con todo el peso del mundo tú solo, a la larga únicamente acabarás por destruirte —Chris parece saber difícilmente conseguirá hacerlo cambiar de parecer en ése instante, ya que de pronto se dirige hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabes? Todos necesitamos el apoyo de los demás en algún momento.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no recuerdo haberte pedido nada—recalca con desdén, terco hasta rayar en lo inverosímil.

—Claro que no —sonríe sin disimular su tristeza—. Y ahí radica el verdadero problema, ¿cierto? —Victor aprieta ambas manos hasta volverlas puños—. Te preguntas si somos amigos —recalca la oración de nuevo—, en lo personal creí que al abrirte las puertas de mi casa sin dudarlo te habría dado una idea bastante clara al respecto —entonces parece muy decepcionado—. Supongo que cometí un error.

Sin más, Chris abandona el dormitorio dejándole a solas porque, si los dos continuaban ocupando el mismo espacio seguirían llevando aquella incómoda discusión al grado de enemistarse sin remedio. Victor todavía se siente traicionado y molesto, sin embargo la parte racional y sensata en su cabeza no quiere perder al joven suizo por la evidente incompetencia que posee en cuanto a confiar en otros se refiere.

Y mientras se regodea en su propia frustración e ira, se da cuenta que decir "lo siento" será una tarea condenadamente difícil.


	30. Trigésimo

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Victor mantuviera aquella fuerte pelea con Chris y, por desgracia, la situación entre ambos no mejora.

Pese a que comparten un mismo dormitorio, ninguno habla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario e, incluso, durante las clases evitan todo cuanto pueden mantener contacto directo, u bien buscan hacerlo a través de Mila quien, dicho sea de paso comienza a exasperarse gracias a la ridícula situación. Según Mila le reclamó en una ocasión, los dos se comportaban igual que niños malcriados, mas Victor supo disimular muy bien el hecho de que tal asunto poco o nada le interesaba en realidad. Eso, por supuesto, era una mentira gigantesca, pero al menos con eso se quitaba a la chica de encima durante algunas horas.

Si bien sabe que seguir así es totalmente ridículo, a Victor le resulta en extremo difícil vencer su propio orgullo y tratar de proponer cualquier tentativa de paz, pues Chris merecía una disculpa sincera por todas las horribles cosas que le dijo motivado únicamente por el enfado. Sin embargo, Christophe también necesitaba hacer lo mismo, todo porque todavía no le perdonaba haberse metido con algo tan valioso y personal para él. Empero, conforme siguen pasando los días, ninguno se muestra lo bastante interesado en llegar a un arreglo tácito. Evidentemente  son unos cabezas huecas insufribles.

Y la más afectada resultaba ser Mila.

—¿En serio me harán elegir entre alguno de los dos? —la joven se atrevió a preguntarles ya hastiada de verlos dirigirse miradas asesinas cuando creían que el otro no se daba cuenta—. ¡Bien! A ver hasta dónde los lleva todo esto —les regañó—. ¿Y saben qué más? Me siento muy decepcionada de su actitud, par de tontos.

Lo cierto fue que tales palabras les calaron hondo a ambos, empero la terquedad continuaba ahí haciendo de las suyas, impidiéndoles ceder.

Conforme seguía discurriendo el tiempo y el problema se alargaba, Victor en serio consideró enviar por escrito al área administrativa una solicitud para cambiar de compañero de habitación, pues las cosas se tensaban sin remedio cada vez más. Empero, se detuvo de hacerlo en varias ocasiones porque acoplarse a alguien más a semejantes alturas sería muy difícil. Además, tampoco le entusiasmaba siquiera considerarlo. Chris ha sabido bien cómo ganarse su confianza y respeto durante los años de convivencia y, sin ánimos de mentir, Victor puede asegurar es una de las pocas personas con quien logra llevarse bien, y no concibe siquiera renunciar a su amistad por un altercado. Aun así, es duro decir "lo siento", ser humilde y ceder ante una causa que en verdad posee significado mayor.

Y entre mejor lo piensa, termina de convencerse necesita dar el primer paso –aunque las probabilidades de discutir sean altas–, una vez regrese al dormitorio tras concluir los deberes escolares pendientes. Entonces, luego de finalizar por completo la tarea de Cálculo en la biblioteca, reúne sus pertenencias dispuesto a marcharse, pero al salir casi choca ni más ni menos que contra Mila en uno de los pasillos adyacentes. Mila, bastante sorprendida ante su repentina aparición, da varios pasos atrás evitando así provocar un accidente,  sin embargo, con sólo cerciorarse sí era Victor quien se encontraba frente ella, no dudó en sujetarle de la muñeca y sin explicación previa le obligó a seguirla.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?—intenta detenerle, mas la joven se niega a soltarlo. Los dos caminan a buena velocidad sin detenerse a atender ninguna otra cosa.

—A la sala de música —dice guiándolo—. Necesito que me ayudes a practicar un poco; mi madre cumple años el mes entrante y quiero tocar unas cuantas canciones en su fiesta.

Victor tironea buscando así librarse del firme agarre, sin embargo Mila también se resiste y ninguno logra salirse con la suya.

—De acuerdo pero...¿podrías soltarme? La gente nos mira —avergonzado, Victor se percata que varios pares de ojos se posan sin descaro sobre ellos. A Mila le interesa un bledo las murmuraciones ajenas, y no le hace caso.

—No, quizá se te ocurra escapar si lo hago—su voz suena irónica a oídos del ruso, pero Victor sólo se limita a refunfuñar cuán poco tacto tiene.

Pocos minutos después, los dos arriban a la sala de música y Mila obliga a Victor a entrar primero entre empujones nada sutiles. Si ella en serio busca recibir alguna clase de ayuda, pues su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Y Victor estaba a punto de hacérselo saber, sin embargo su línea argumental se esfuma porque Chris también se encuentra ahí, luciendo tan terriblemente confundido ante el reciente cambio, que Victor lo encuentra hilarante. Y por una fracción de segundo los dos se miran, mas Chris gira su rostro en otra dirección mostrándole su inconformidad al respecto.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunta Chris con frialdad—. Dijiste que necesitabas asesoría con tu tarea de matemáticas, por eso vine.

—¿Matemáticas? —Victor le dirige a Mila una mirada poco sutil—. Hasta dónde sé querías ensayar algunas partituras.

Mila pone los ojos en blanco, pues la respuesta es demasiado evidente.

—Oh que mal: me han descubierto —ella dramatiza sus palabras con bastante sarcasmo—. ¡Demandenme si los hace sentir mejor! Sí, les mentí pues de otro modo jamás hubiesen aceptado hablar como dos personas civilizadas. ¿Ven hasta dónde me han obligado a llegar?

Chris parece evaluar las opciones, pero por su expresión demuestra no le encuentra sentido lógico.

—Según Victor, no hay nada por aclarar—Chris dice reacio a formar parte del asunto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hay docenas de razones! —los dos chicos se sobresaltan al oírla levantar la voz. Por lo general Mila suele ser muy tranquila—. Se supone que somos amigos —les hace ver— y este tipo de embrollos también me competen a mi. Ustedes se han convertido en la única razón por la cual soporto permanecer encerrada en Le Rosey, y si no se reconcilian necesitaré anteponer a uno sobre el otro y me niego rotundamente.

Victor sólo frunce el ceño debido a la amenaza—. Tal vez no somos tan buenos amigos como creíamos.

—¿Por qué? —a ella le interesa saber sin disimular su creciente impaciencia.

—Será porque los amigos de verdad aceptan recibir ayuda si alguien más tiene la amabilidad de ofrecérsela —Chris dice al cruzar ambos brazos frente a su pecho—. Y se tienen la confianza para intentar resolver los problemas juntos, pero por desgracia tal ejemplo no aplica a ninguno de los aquí presentes, ¿verdad?

Resulta obvio darse cuenta tal comentario va dirigido a Victor, el cual sólo constriñe los dientes molesto. A su percepción, Chris en serio busca convertir la pelea en algo todavía más grande. Bien, él también puede hacer lo mismo si le da gana.

—¿De qué forma se puede confiar en alguien que osa buscar entre las pertenencias de otra persona sin permiso? —Mila sólo se limitó a observarlos como si hubiera sido obligada a presenciar un juego de ping-pong muy aburrido—. ¡Eso es invasión de la privacidad! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo? ¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado!

—¿Y a ti no se te ocurrió que podría estar preocupado? —suelta Chris ya sin contenerse—. Te pregunté varias veces qué ocurría contigo, pero para ti fue más productivo ahogarte en un maldito vaso con agua a la primera oportunidad. Intenté llegar a ti de mil formas y tomaste la decisión de afrontar esto solo —el rostro del suizo refleja completamente sus palabras—. ¿Acaso crees que ha sido lindo verte así? Hundido en tu miseria personal, mientras te aferrabas al piano como si fuera lo único capaz de mantenerte cuerdo. ¡Pues te equívocas!

Victor evita todo contacto visual porque sabe tal acusación es cierta.

—¡Esperen un segundo! —Mila hizo de referí por segunda ocasión—. Sigo sin entender...

—Chris se metió en algo que no le incumbía —Victor acusa tratando de desviar el tema en otra dirección menos peligrosa—. Esas fotografías son mías, no tenías ningún derecho a verlas.

—¡Ya me había disculpado por eso! —mortificado, el suizo se frota la nuca—. Pero eres tan insufrible cuando te lo propones, que la verdad no me dan ganas de lidiar contigo; es como intentar racionalizar con una maldita pared. ¡Justo igual que ahora! —harto, Chris emprende la retirada—. Podría quedarme a darle vueltas a lo mismo mil veces sin obtener ningún resultado favorable, por eso lo mejor será dejarlo por la paz —cuando intenta abrir la puerta, no puede comprobando así que fue cerrada con llave desde dentro—. Mila, dejáme salir —pide lo más civilizadamente posible.

—Me rehúso —Victor y Chris avanzan un paso hacia ella con evidentes intenciones de quitarle la llave, sin embargo Mila fue más rápida e inmediatamente procedió a ocultarla dentro de su blusa justo a la altura del pecho—. Listo. Apuesto que ninguno querrá meter sus manos aquí, ¿verdad? —resignándose, los chicos emiten un suspiro cansado—. Creo que nos quedaremos encerrados un largo rato si no se deciden a hacen las paces.

—Él primero —agrega Victor cual niño pequeño.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque fuiste tú quien vio esas fotografías sin permiso —le recalca por vigésima ocasión.

—¿Cuáles fotos? —dice Mila.

Chris eleva su ceja derecha en un claro gesto sarcástico.

—¿Recuerdas al patinador Japonés que vimos el otro día en televisión? —ella asiente todavía sin comprender—. Pues al parecer nuestro querido Vitya lo conoce desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tiene ocultas un montón de fotografías de hace años, te juro que en ellas parecen novios o amigos, qué diablos voy a saber yo...—la muchacha entonces ahoga un grito gracias a la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Conoces a Yuuri Katsuki y jamás me lo dijiste? —Mila le reclama notoriamente ofendida—. ¡Sí eres un idiota, Victor! —Chris intenta tranquilizarla al decirle que actuar como fangirl en ese momento no es buena idea.

—¡Ya basta! —el ruso parece a punto de rozar el límite de su privilegiada paciencia. Escucharles hablar sobre Yuuri con tanta soltura le ha irritado en gran medida—. De todos modos no debería de importarles qué hago o dejo de hacer. Soy lo bastante mayor para obrar por mi mismo, siempre ha sido así y eso no cambiará —espeta sin miramientos—; y si les resulta tan difícil de comprender, pues váyanse. ¡No los necesito! ¡Déjenme tranquilo de una buena vez!

El silencio cae sobre los tres como plomo, sin embargo Mila hace el primer movimiento al acercarse a Victor y, sin dudarlo dos veces, termina propinándole una fuerte bofetada que lo hace callar al instante. Tal suceso le hace recordar cuando Michail hizo lo mismo años atrás, e irremediablemente se pone furioso ante tamaño atrevimiento. Mientras su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, el escozor le parece tan conocido, tan real que le motiva a dar pelea, no obstante logró detenerse a tiempo pues se dio cuenta que los ojos de Mila lucían brillantes debido al llanto reprimido. Y apenas consiguió reaccionar cuando ella le abraza, apegándose a él todo cuanto le es humanamente posible, dejándolo sin respiración.

—Si nos necesitas —Mila le asegura con voz entrecortada—. Y no te dejaremos darte por vencido, ¿me oyes? Aún si deba patearte yo misma el trasero, bajo ninguna circunstancia vamos a permitir que sigas haciéndote daño.

Entonces la resolución le cae a Victor como mil tabiques de hielo sólido, y nota que las lágrimas amenazan con emerger traicioneras. Ha portado como un imbécil egoísta desde el inicio. Está siendo débil, lo es aún cuando se prometió a si mismo ser fuerte y valiente para alcanzar sus objetivos a futuro, pero la verdad es que la gran cantidad de acontecimientos en tan pocos meses no han hecho otra cosa que infundirle un miedo atroz. Le aterroriza siquiera pensar que Mila y Chris le sean arrebatados tal como sucedió con Yuuri, teme no imponerse ante la aplastante autoridad de Michail y doblegarse ante sus propias inseguridades. Mas el camino que decidió elegir es largo y difícilmente logrará recorrerlo sin apoyo, ahora lo ve muy claro. Y temblando cual hoja azotada por el viento, Victor esconde su rostro contra el hombro de Mila, permitiéndose sufrir una necesaria descarga emocional, todo mientras ella no hace otra cosa que sostenerlo evitándole así caer. Chris, quien hasta entonces sólo les observaba, se une también convirtiendo aquel abrazo grupal en algo que Victor sabe quedará grabado a fuego en su memoria.

—Lo siento —reconoce al fin—. Lo siento tanto.

—Sólo deja de comportarte como un jodido necio y quedamos a mano —Chris bromea, provocándoles a sus amigos suaves risas que acaban entremezclándose con los débiles sollozos.

Luego se quedan en medio de la enorme habitación, conforme la suave luz del atardecer se cuela por las ventanas; no obstante, el mundo allá afuera u los acontecimientos que ocurren lejos de esos muros les importan poco.

Porque sí, quizá la conexión entre ellos no provenga de ninguna unión sanguínea, pero sus almas han sido enlazadas de un modo u otro gracias a las vueltas del destino y eso, para cualquiera, es algo que no se puede romper. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.facebook.com/groups/116927019028667?ref=bookmarks  
> Grupo de lectura :D


	31. Trigésimo primero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Lo so che finirá.

Ahora que Victor tiene la oportunidad de hablar sobre Yuuri con alguien más, contrario a lo que pensaba en un inicio, fue muy parecido a abrir una válvula de escape a todos los sentimientos que ha acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

Contarle a sus amigos de la época donde Yuuri y él se conocieron en Hasetsu a mitad de una tormenta tropical, como su amistad se fue dando lentamente, o esa forma especial en que solían complementarse los ha conmovido en gran medida. Y, tras escuchar semejante confesión e historia, comprenden un poco mejor la total reticencia que tiene a relacionarse u confiar en otras personas. Ambos conocen a Michail personalmente, y saben de igual modo cuán dominante puede llegar a ser, gracias a lo cual es mejor irse con extrema precaución en cuanto a él se refiere. Si por algún motivo se enteraba que Victor ha conseguido tener noticias del japonés, sin lugar a dudas las cosas terminarán complicándose.

Pero, a diferencia de antes ya no tiene miedo. Hoy cuenta con el doble de apoyo; no está solo y eso le reconforta en gran medida.

Sigue con dudas, por supuesto, pero intenta evitar pensar demasiado en ellas pues no paran de atormentarlo. Mas noche tras noche lo invaden sin cesar. ¿Debería o no contactar a Yuuri? Desafortunadamente su conexión a internet sólo se límita al servicio que la biblioteca ofrece, y en caso dado de encontrar algún modo, intentar hacerlo mediante la cuenta de Facebook que utilizaba cuando aún vivía en Hasetsu está fuera de total discusión. No es tan estúpido como para poner sobre aviso a Michail con un movimiento tan premeditado. ¿Pero y Yuuri? ¿De qué manera reaccionaría Yuuri si Victor reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo? Mila, quien es fan consumada del joven patinador desde que prácticamente iniciara su carrera, le aconseja intentarlo. Al tener ya una parte crucial de la historia, ella comenzó a relacionar distintos detalles cuya similitud le parecen demasiado claros.

Según Mila le cuenta, Yuuri suele utilizar para casi todos los programas que patina melodías con base musical en piano, patrón común que repite sin fallar cada nueva competencia. O, de igual manera, los nombres que describen cada temporada se relacionaban entre si: esperanza, anhelo y fuerza. Ella casi puede jurar que existe alguna conexión porque, durante las entrevistas donde Yuuri es invitado especial, suele decir cada rutina está dedicada a alguien en específico, mas nunca ha revelado ninguna otra cosa al respecto.

Y recibir tal información saca a Victor de total balance. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Aún después de tanto, aún tras el continuo silencio seguía siendo el volver a encontrarse una de las principales motivaciones para Yuuri? De pronto un apabullante sentimiento de aversión contra si mismo le cae cual yunque sobre la boca del estómago. Si así es, entonces Victor fue quien hizo sufrir a Yuuri desde que se dijeron adiós en aquella estación de trenes cuando sólo tenían trece años. Sin apenas darse cuenta, le ató a una promesa sin fecha de caducidad. Porque sí, este es su peor defecto; suele herir a los que ama sin apenas darse cuenta.

Yuuri, el joven a quien anhela con tanto fervor lo estuvo llamando a gritos de la única forma que conocía, del único modo en que creyó podría llegar a él, de ser escuchado. ¿Y Victor qué hizo? En lugar de responder, se cerró al mundo entero sin importarle otra cosa.

Y todos tienen un límite. ¿Yuuri habrá alcanzado ya el suyo? ¿Le odiaría? Tal posibilidad se torna muy real y lo aterra en gran medida. Si Victor se arma de valor en algún momento y busca entablar contacto con el chico de gafas, obtener una negativa lo destrozaría. Porque ninguna disculpa será lo bastante buena para justificar su comportamiento egoísta e idiota. Nunca nada podrá; al final tendría bien merecido cualquier resultado negativo subsecuente.

—¿Y si te equivocas? —agrega Victor duditativo, dejándose llevar por el miedo al rechazo.

Mila suelta entonces un suspiro repleto de exasperación.

—Ya te lo he dicho —repite—. Sigo su carrera desde hace dos años. Quizá el problema aquí es que tú no has visto el resto de sus presentaciones —Mila niega, bastante convencida al respecto—. Si lo hicieras, entonces comprenderías mi punto. Además, hay ciertos puntos que ahora cobran demasiado sentido —la joven de pronto se mueve hasta dónde su bolso escolar se encuentra. Los tres decidieron quedarse un poco más luego de clases para charlar con tranquilidad, y sólo ellos ocupan esa aula—; tanto que me dan escalofríos —concluye al sacar una computadora portátil pequeña.

—Miren, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero, han pasado tres años —Chris se atreve a intervenir, apelando a ser razonable—. ¡Deja de mirarme así, Mila! La gente cambia y este chico seguro debió conocer a un montón de personas nuevas. ¡Es un patinador profesional! Viaja por el mundo cada año, es imposible que algo así no sucediera. ¿Qué harás si decidió cortar por lo sano y ya te olvidó? —quiere saber—. Son demasiadas cosas en el aire, según lo veo.

Victor guarda silencio un minuto entero antes de responder con toda la determinación que es capaz de reunir:

—Hasta no escucharlo de su propia boca entonces voy a seguir teniendo esperanza —dice sin dudar—. No sé cómo, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo me tome o si habrá de costarme la vida entera, pero lo veré de nuevo —les asegura.

Mila, sin contenerse, brida un apretón cariñoso en la mano izquierda de su compatriota mostrándole su apoyo incondicional.

—Cuenta conmigo entonces —Chris le asegura.

—Conmigo también —Mila dice con una gran sonrisa —. Y si te atreves a portarte otra vez como un reverendo imbécil, una bofetada no será lo único que recibirás de mi, ¿entiendes? —lo amenaza. Victor sólo asiente sin rechistar, pues luego de ese golpe la cara le dolió durante días.

—Eso me quedó bastante claro, gracias.

—Bien, quiero que te sientes aquí y veas por ti mismo la manera en cómo Yuuri patina durante los Prix —cediéndole lugar, Victor toma asiento sobre la silla cercana al pupitre, sus amigos arrastran dos mas para colocarse a los costados y mirar también—. Lo que voy a mostrarte corresponde a su programa libre del año pasado —Mila mueve el cursor táctil hasta seleccionar el vídeo idóneo—. Los medios especularon por meses cuando lo vieron interpretarlo al inicio de temporada. Yuuri es bastante reservado y se negó a responder preguntas inapropiadas, pero teniendo en cuenta tu versión, todo cobra un significado muy distinto.

La ventana de Youtube muestra un primer plano de Yuuri, quien luce un bonito blazer azul oscuro con detalles amarillos que refulgen cual oro bajo las luces del estadio, sobre una camisa que deja entrever algo de piel extra. Se ve atractivo, elegante y sereno, acelerándole el pulso a Victor. ¿Siempre será así? ¿Cada que vea el rostro de quien antes fuera su mejor amigo, sentirá como los latidos de su traicionero corazón se disparaban sin remedio? Supone que sí.

Entonces, Mila reproduce el vídeo desencadenando un rugido del público que, animado, vitoreaba la presencia del patinador japonés sobre la pista. Mientras los comentaristas hablan sobre las habilidades de Yuuri, este hace algunos movimientos leves preparándose para iniciar. Y Victor nota se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta. Esa será la segunda ocasión que lo va a ver patinar, por ello una potente emoción burbujea dentro de su pecho igual que lava ardiente.

Yuuri es magia pura cuando se encuentra dentro del hielo, y desconoce qué sorpresas le esperan en esa ocasión.

De pronto el recinto entra en calma total antes que la música sea reproducida y, cuando la voz femenina del audio suena al son de una guitarra[1], Yuuri, ajeno a todo lo demás se centra sólo en danzar al son de aquella balada emitida en un idioma que Victor no comprende, italiano tal vez; pero es lenta e imita un vals doloroso que sigue con una soltura casi aterradora.

Durante los meses que fueron cercanos, en algún momento Yuuri le comentó que el lenguaje del patinaje les permitía contar distintas historias, transmitir emociones u sentimientos sobre un lienzo en blanco, tal como lo era la pista... y a Victor poco o nada le gusta en absoluto lo que percibe aquí. Es un Yuuri triste, resignado, alguien que sufre y se lamenta debido a un imposible. Los movimientos que hace sumados a las expresiones en su pálido rostro le dicen todo. No se necesita ser muy listo para entender.

Inclusive los saltos, pese a la complejidad técnica, son hechos con una pena casi palpable.

Días atrás, cuando tuvo oportunidad de verlo por televisión, Victor se sentía tan terriblemente conmocionado que no se molestó en prestarle atención al mensaje que Yuuri trataba de emitir. Incluso prefirió huir a enfrentar la realidad. Ahora es distinto; lo es porque tiene más despejada la mente y puede descifrarlo con letal claridad.

Él comenzaba a rendirse también.

Y es su culpa.

Justo en el momento que Yuuri pasa a la secuencia de pasos mostrándose casi etéreo dentro del hielo, Victor no lo soporta y desvía los ojos hacia otra parte, incapaz de seguir mirando. Una cosa es saber que le ha hecho daño y otra cosa muy distinta presenciarlo en primera fila. Quiere llorar, pero ya ni eso puede hacer. Se siente como basura por dañar lo más bonito que pudo pasarle en la vida, y lo peor es que no sabe cómo remediar todo ese desastre.

—No seas cobarde —Mila le reclama y Victor se forza a mantener toda su atención en la pantalla—. Míralo hasta el final.

Yuuri continúa haciendo un despliegue total de su monstruoso talento al realizar dos combinaciones en extremo difíciles, Mila explica que perfeccionó dichos saltos sólo para esa rutina en particular, añadiendo así mayor puntuación por ser ejecutados en la segunda mitad. Victor conoce bien cuanta resistencia física Yuuri puede llegar a tener, y si sumaba la testarudez insana que suele mostrar cuando algo le apasiona de verdad, los resultados eran increíbles.

Dolorosos pero increíbles.

Acercándose a la culminación del programa corto, Yuuri hace unas cuantas piruetas artísticamente impecables, y finaliza con una mano sobre el pecho justo donde se encuentra su corazón. La gente ahí reunida se pone de pie ante tal despliegue de perfección, alabando al sol naciente que, según los comentaristas, es como suelen llamarlo sus compatriotas japoneses. Porque Yuuri representa la luz brillante de un nuevo amanecer, y pese a las tinieblas que la noche trae consigo, siempre resurgirá con fuerza inaudita.

El video se detiene y Victor no logra emitir palabra. Fue demasiado para un sólo día.

—Bueno —Chris aclara su garganta—...retiro lo dicho hace un momento —reconoce—. Él no ha sido nada sutil —Victor hace una mueca sin comprender del todo su comentario—. La letra de esa canción fue bastante...reveladora, si me permites opinar.

Claro, así como Victor ha tomado Francés como materia extracurricular en Le Rosey, Chris hizo lo propio con Italiano. Ya se explica porqué lo sintió removerse inquieto durante todos esos minutos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —al ruso le interesa saber.

—"Si acaso a ti aquel viejo amor no te hace daño, a mi me hace sufrir" —traduce y Mila también parece de acuerdo—. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes pensar al respecto? —al de ojos verdes le resulta difícil de creer cuán despistado es Victor—. ¿No lo entiendes? Yuuri Katsuki está calado hasta los huesos por ti, Vitya.

Victor puede apostar que sus mejillas y orejas se han puesto rojas gracias a semejante comentario. ¡No! Eso no podía ser. Yuuri y él sólo son amigos, o lo eran...o lo serían otra vez. ¿Verdad?

—Eso mismo creí yo —Mila se lleva una mano al mentón—. Y ahora que lo mencionas, la música que elige, casi toda es como una manera indirecta de lanzar confesiones de amor —luego los ojos azules de la chica se iluminan y abraza a Victor en un arranque de total emoción—. ¡Dios mío! Justo aquí se encuentra la fuente de inspiración de mi Yuuri.

—¿Tu Yuuri? —pregunta Chris a modo de broma—. El Yuuri de Victor, querrás decir —lo molesta.

El aludido comienza a negar ante las suposiciones erróneas de los dos.

—Yuuri y yo fuimos unidos, sí; pero hablar sobre amor es algo... —intenta hacerles ver sin convencer a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo. 

—Escucha, puedes vivir en negación todo cuanto quieras —Mila le interrumpe sin miramientos—, mas yo te recomendaría darte prisa porque este niño precioso no esperará por ti eternamente. ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de cuántos pondrán sus ojos sobre él cuando debute como Senior? Reemplazarte no le será difícil.

La tiene, por supuesto que la tiene, y de sólo imaginarlo con alguien más se siente enfermo. ¡Pero apenas y comprende los motivos, carajo!

—¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso? —les pregunta exasperado—. Primero se congela el infierno antes que mi padre acceda a darme un celular o algo parecido.

Chris y Mila entonces sonríen con complicidad mal disimulada.

—Pues eres un jodido suertudo porque vamos a hacerlo posible para ti —el suizo dice tras meter la mano en su maletín escolar, para después colocar sobre el pupitre una pequeña caja rectangular de color blanco, Mila también hace lo propio y deposita otra un poco más grande justo a un lado.

—Son regalos que esperamos aceptes sin remilgar —Mila se apoya sobre sus manos, disfrutando a lo grande la reacción del otro muchacho.

Porque ahí, frente a él, se encuentran un teléfono móvil y una tablet completamente nuevos.

—Yo...—Victor murmura conmovido—. Yo no...

—Dijimos que sin peros —Christophe lo acalla—. Con esto ahora sólo depende de ti, romeo —y le guiña un ojo.

Victor suelta una carcajada entre llorosa y feliz, infinitamente agradecido por un detalle tan significativo. Gracias a sus amigos, gracias al apoyo que le brindan, su objetivo de alcanzar a Yuuri ya no parece tan lejano.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente feliz de verdad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Adivinen quien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo? 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	32. Trigésimo segundo

Esa semana, el clima en Zúrich no estuvo bien; llovía a todas horas y los estudiantes de Le Rosey se vieron obligados a permanecer más tiempo dentro de las instalaciones, pasando sus ratos libres donde la humedad no les alcanzara. Por ende, la sala común o cafetería resultaron ser los sitios más sobresaturados. En realidad, a Victor le importaba muy poco verse desprovisto de sus constantes visitas a los jardines principales del colegio, sitios en los cuales solía disfrutar del sol, o bien pasaba algunas horas leyendo tranquilamente bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Ahora, esos libros dónde solía encontrar consuelo habían sido reemplazados por el teléfono que llevaba consigo a todos lados, pues de tal modo podía estar al pendiente de las noticias que giraban torno a Yuuri cada día.

Pero esto, aunque le importaba en sobremanera, no lo distraía. Victor, fiel a cumplir las metas que se prometió alcanzar, se estaba esforzando mucho para mantener intactas sus calificaciones. Aquel mes iba a necesitar aplicarse lo mejor posible, las evaluaciones típicas de curso se acercaban y él quería seguir ostentando su puesto de honor como primer estudiante académicamente hablando en Le Rosey. Su sueño de estudiar música no sufrió ningún cambio, pese a la aireación emocional que enfrentaba gracias a Yuuri, antes al contrario, eso le brindó mayor fuerza y determinación con las cuales salir adelante. Porque si Yuuri trabajaba el doble, entonces Victor lo haría tres veces más.

Todo por volver a encontrarlo algún día.

Los regalos que Mila y Chris le dieron lo ayudaron bastante, por supuesto. Cuando tenía oportunidad, Victor solía pasarse horas completas buscando información del chico Katsuki, aprovechando el hecho de que ahora sí podía acceder a Internet con total autonomía y libertad. YouTube fue su primer destino. Yuuri llevaba poco en competencia real activa, motivo por el cual circulaban  contados vídeos que no tuvieran relación directa con el Prix. Obviamente, si Victor creyó haber visto ya las presentaciones más emotivas del japonés en compañía de sus amigos, se equivocó totalmente. Cada una era cada vez más intensa, calándole hondo. Y motivado ante tal influencia, consideró prudente hacer uso de Facebook. Como patinador certificado, Yuuri debía tener una cuenta oficial para interactuar con sus fans, manteniéndose así en contacto con ellos, agradecerles tanto apoyo u compartir qué cosas solía hacer, cómo se sentía respecto a sus programas o cuáles cosas planeaba  para la siguiente competencia.

Pero se llevó una gran desilusión al darse cuenta que Yuuri, difícilmente, era activo en redes sociales. Casi nunca posteaba fotografías, y el contenido hacia referencia a los afiches promocionales cuya función era presentarle ante los espectadores. En un momento de idiotez, Victor pensó en ingresar a su propia cuenta personal, esa que solía utilizar en Hasetsu pues, si planeaba mantener contacto con Yuuri en algún momento, este último sabría que se trataba de él gracias a ello. No obstante, acabó arrepintiéndose porque quizá Michail, pese al tiempo, aún tuviera control sobre ella. Victor necesitaba obrar con mucha inteligencia de ahora en adelante; poner sobre aviso a su padre sería muy estúpido, sobre todo cuando había conseguido avanzar tanto en aquella travesía obligada.

Entonces, apelando a crearse otra distinta –algo fácil considerando la accesibilidad propia de los sitios–, inmediatamente se unió al perfil del patinador japonés. El Facebook de Yuuri era público, motivo por el cual ver esas imágenes no representó problema alguno. Y, sin lugar a dudas, amó la foto de perfil donde aparecía Yuuri abrazando fuertemente a cierto perrito de pelaje esponjoso. El corazón de Victor se encogió entonces ante la imagen del caniche luego de tanto. Se veía bien: sano, grande y querido. Lo aliviaba en sobremanera saber que Makkachin pudo sobreponerse a su abandono, y más aún que Yuuri decidiera llevarlo consigo hasta Detroit.

Sin poderlo evitar, guardó la fotografía colocándola después como fondo de pantalla. De este modo, aunque pareciera ridículo, Victor se sentiría mejor si los veía a diario aun por tal medio.

Empero, no toda la investigación fue productiva.

Si bien pudiera ser cierto que Yuuri no era constante en las redes sociales, si tenía diversas etiquetas de un chico llamado Phichit Chulanont. Según pudo averiguar, se trataba de otro patinador que entrenaba en la misma base que Yuuri. Entonces, motivado por la curiosidad, se llevó un tremendo chasco pues los dos parecían extremadamente unidos. Chulanont tenía docenas de vídeos y fotografías del otro muchacho dentro u fuera del hielo, pero no sólo en Facebook, si no también en Instagram. ¿Lo peor? ¡Yuuri se mostraba tan cómodo con él!

Bien, esto era algo natural: Yuuri se relacionaba con distintas personas debido al deporte que decidió practicar, por ende debía tenerles bastante aprecio. Aun así, a este tipo en particular, Victor difícilmente pudo no catalogarlo como a una total y completa amenaza. Sí, se comportaba igual que un chiquillo malcriado y egoísta, pero verlo sonreír de ése modo que antes sólo reservaba para él, darse cuenta que sería reemplazable tal como Mila le comentara días atrás, fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Le hirvió la sangre de sólo imaginarlo. Él estaba encerrado en ese maldito internado a miles de kilómetros, mientras ese torpe podía disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Yuuri cuando quisiera, en el momento que mejor le pareciera e intentar sobrepasarse. Lleno de frustración, Victor trató lo mejor posible de controlar su temperamento. Eran sentimientos terribles los que lo embargaban en aquel instante, como un veneno: letal e incurable.

¿De qué forma podría sacarse esa duda? De inmediato pensó en Mila. Ella era fan consumada del patinaje, por fuerza conocía a Phichit Chulanont y su posible "relación" con Yuuri. Cuando se lo preguntó una tarde mientras se dirigían a su práctica de música conjunta, y Chris hacia lo propio al club de literatura, Mila no pudo ocultar que sabía bastante del tema y no le iba a gustar lo que pudiera decirle.

—¿Te sientes preparado para escuchar algo así? —quiso saber ella, mientras se colocaban frente al piano de cola que yacía a un costado de la habitación. Los otros estudiantes no tardarían en llegar.

Victor no lo sabía, mas fingió que sí e intentó distraerse  al presionar algunas teclas aleatorias, creando sonidos suaves y pausados.

—Permanecer en la ignorancia nunca es bueno, ¿no? —dijo sin más.

Mila tomó aire antes de comenzar.

—Si quieres la verdad, hay muchas especulaciones acerca del tema —dijo lo más sutil posible—. Ellos se encuentran bajo la tutela del mismo entrenador, conviven casi todo el día juntos e incluso les ha tocado competir uno contra otro —explicó con paciencia—. Pero...hay algunas fans que los adoran, y son un poco más extremistas en cuanto a soltar rumores se refiere.

Sin despegar sus ojos del mundo negro y blanco que conformaban aquellas notas musicales, Victor se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Como cuáles?

Mila carraspeó incómoda.

—Bueno, luego de que Yuuri ganara el oro en el mundial Junior, ambos asistieron al banquete que se realiza después. No sería extraño tal hecho si no fuera porque se marcharon a la misma hora y al parecer... compartieron habitación —en ese momento Mila se exaltó, pues Victor impactó su mano abierta sobre las teclas del piano, provocando un sonido estridente, furioso. Se veía enfadado—. Tranquilo... sólo son chismes.

—¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto? —preguntó. Ya había comenzado, no pararía hasta saber los detalles pues detestaba las sorpresas de cualquier tipo.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiendose de hombros—. Oficialmente ninguno ha negado u afirmado nada, igual no tendrían que hacerlo pues tales detalles sólo les compete a si mismos —Victor frunció el ceño—. Desde que se conocieron, Phichit y Yuuri no se han separado en absoluto. Quizá ya lo viste por ti mismo, pero el Instagram de Phichit está lleno de evidencia. Los dos interactúan aun en su vida cotidiana. Yuuri vive con su hermana —Victor le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Mila, tras captar tal detalle. ¿Mari también se mudó a Detroit?—, y los tres han pasado Navidad u otras fechas importantes juntos.

—Entiendo —una terrible sensación de desasosiego le taladró el pecho. No lo aceptaba, no podía siquiera imaginar a Yuuri teniendo aquel tipo de relación. ¡Lo hacía enojar! Demasiado.

—Oye, ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocurre contigo, verdad? —inquirió Mila sentándose a su lado en el banquillo del piano. Cuando Victor le miró con sus ojos azules carentes de expresión, ella casi suelta una risita, pero se recompuso por lo serio de la situación—. Victor, estás celoso. Y no son celos cualquiera: son del tipo que  estarías dispuesto a hacer pedazos a Phichit si acaso lo tuvieras enfrente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sin pensar.

Mila comenzó a negar derrotada, pues era obvio lo que ocurría.

—¿Tu amas a Yuuri, cierto? —soltó a bocajarro. El ruso, ante tamaña pregunta, literalmente sintió sus mejillas arder pues jamás esperó que Mila pudiera tocar ese tema de forma tan deliberada—. Una vez te lo dije: yo no soy quién para juzgar. Nuestro corazón, por desgracia, pocas veces escucha de razones imponiéndose a todo pensamiento lógico —ella le sonrió brindándole ánimos—. Escucha, ya me contaste la historia que gira torno a los dos, Victor. Y ahora te pregunto: ¿jamás te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ya sentías eso por él inclusive antes de llegar aquí?

Victor guardó silencio. En su cabeza la respuesta retumbaba como el estridente sonido de una campana, pero apenas y podía asimilarlo.

—Sólo éramos amigos —dijo en un pobre intento de justificación barata.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no habrías guardado fotografías de ustedes dos por tantos años, ni tampoco hubieras peleado con Chris por ellas —le recordó—. Yuuri te importa: lo hace muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas. Y comprendo tu reticencia a aceptarlo, porque han pasado demasiadas cosas entre los dos, unas peores que otras, pero Yuuri es tu personita especial... siempre lo fue.

Victor sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Cómo Mila lograba ver a través de él con tal abrumadora facilidad? ¿Las chicas poseían ese don acaso? Tal vez sí, porque ella tenía razón en todo cuanto se atrevió a decirle. Sin embargo, le aterrorizaba expresar en voz alta o ponerle nombre a una palabra de tal magnitud, puesto que terminaría volviéndolo real. Con Yuuri tan lejos, aceptar lo que Mila trataba de probar resultaría muy doloroso, más aún porque posiblemente a semejantes alturas ya era  demasiado tarde.

Ahora Victor lograba comprender que existían muchos tipos de amores, los cuales podían llegar a construirse por simples detalles u acciones significativas. Eso, precisamente, ocurrió entre ellos. Desde que le conoció, Yuuri sólo supo conquistarle a base de ternura y cariño. Sin pedir nada a cambio, Yuuri le dio vida, le dio amor a manos llenas y Victor se cegó irremediablemente a tan irrefutable hecho. Si lo pensaba bien fueron demasiadas señales, cada una de ellas camufladas entre las pequeñas maravillas que Victor pudo encontrar en su amistad tan especial con él, guiándolo a caer total, absoluta y completamente enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki sin cura ni remedio.

¿Acaso Yuuri también lo estuvo alguna vez? ¿Desde cuándo? De sólo pensar que pudo ser desde el inicio, Victor creyó que se ahogaría en su propia miseria. Las rutinas que el otro muchacho realizaba Prix tras Prix eran un indicador bastante obvio.

Y nada le pareció tan claro en sus dieciséis años de existencia. 

—Yo...—a Victor los labios le temblaron, la voz le salió rota, frágil, vulnerable.

Pero antes de que pudiera expresarlo en voz alta, los otros estudiantes entraron a tropel por la puerta, totalmente ajenos al estado en que el ruso se encontraba. Mila, brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora, le instó a tratar de sobrellevar ese descubrimiento tan importante al menos hasta que finalizaran la práctica. Pero le resultó imposible. Antes bien tocó el piano con más pasión y entrega de la usual, dejando al profesor totalmente encantado con su desempeño. Incluso le dijo  que si al fin había recuperado su fuente de inspiración no la dejara ir. Y Victor, por supuesto, no planeaba hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. No de nuevo.

Cuando la sesión concluyó, Victor le pidió a Mila unos minutos a solas  pues necesitaba espacio para meditar, organizar sus ideas y pensamientos. Ella, mostrándose comprensiva, le dijo que lo vería después a la hora de la cena, e intentaría explicarle a Chris lo justo y necesario evitando así preocuparle. Victor se mostró de acuerdo, y después cada uno se marcho por su lado.

Caminar entre las vías de acceso en Le Rosey mientras llovía fue, para el ruso, bastante tranquilizador. Más aun cuando tenía tanto por lo cual preocuparse. Su padre y Tatiana Plisetsky, Yuri, quien esa misma semana inició su estadía en el internado llenando el aire de tensión si acaso se encontraban por mera casualidad. Ese niño arisco le detestaba sin motivo real aparente. Victor no era responsable por las malas decisiones que los adultos tomaban, empero igual pagaría por ellos. Inclusive llegó al grado de buscarlo para advertirle que si bien sus respectivos padres se casarían dentro de poco —situación que a Victor no le sorprendió en absoluto—, ellos no tenían por qué comenzar a relacionarse. Los dos estaban metidos ahí contra su voluntad, empero cada uno debía hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas. A Victor le pareció prudente, a fin de cuentas ya cargaba demasiado como para adjudicarse líos ajenos.

Chris, por obvias razones no soportaba a Yuri gracias su actitud prepotente, Mila se esforzaba por comprenderlo a veces, y Victor procuraba ignorarlo cada que le era posible. Sólo quería mantener su mente ocupada en Yuuri, Juliard y Nueva York.

E iba tan metido en sus pensamientos acerca del tema, que muy tarde pudo darse cuenta otras dos personas se encontraban obstruyendo ese pasillo, conforme discutían fuertemente entre si. Para su total desgracia, se trataba de Yuri y Tatiana. Ninguno pareció reparar en él, pues estaban tan ensimismados en seguir peleando que nada los distraía, pero  Victor, pese a escuchar sólo un retazo del conflicto se hacia una idea bastante clara. Y no sabía si seguir con su camino o volver, igual terminaría llamando la atención.

E infortunadamente se quedó a escuchar.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra? —quiso saber ella. Parecía tranquila, pero la forma en cómo lo expresó dejaba entrever tal desprecio por parte de su hijo le afectaba mucho.

—¡No necesito volver a repetirlo! —estalló Yuri sin compasión—. Mi opinión nunca te ha importado y dudo que lo haga algún día. ¿Necesitabas un documento legal para calmar tu conciencia? ¡Bien! Revolcarte con ese sujeto bajo el amparo de la ley seguro será muchísimo menos denigrante, ¿cierto?

La mujer soltó un jadeo gracias a la sorpresa e indignación.

—Esa es una acusación horrible y muy injusta —Tatiana le reprendió dolida.

—Me da igual —dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo—. Y ni pienses que podrás obligarme a ir —la retó—. ¡Primero muerto!

Sin detenerse a nada más, Yuri procedió a marcharse Ignorándola por completo. Tatiana trató inútilmente de hacerlo entrar en razón, mas todo en vano pues el joven de cabello rubio hizo oídos sordos para después doblar en una esquina con sólo dos grandes zancadas. Victor también creyó buena idea retirarse, empero fue sorprendido pues ella lo llamó instándole a quedarse un minuto. Y accedió a hacerlo sólo por mera educación, porque ignoraba cómo tratar con esa mujer. Eran dos completos desconocidos.

—Lamento que escucharas esto —se disculpó mortificada—. Como bien podrás haberte dado cuenta, mi hijo es un total encanto cuando se enfada —al de ojos azules tal intento de broma no le causó ninguna gracia—. ¿Tú también debes estar molesto, verdad? —Tatiana se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, y Victor pudo ver un bonito anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Victor frunció el ceño; así que ya era un hecho. Si Tatiana se tomó la molestia de acudir personalmente al internado a dialogar con Yuri, eso sólo significaba que Michail haría lo propio en breve. Y para Victor era muy desagradable siquiera llegar a imaginarse cómo acabaría semejante discusión; no tras tantos temas pendientes entre ambos. Porque desde hacia mucho que Victor dejo de ser un niño pequeño al cual era fácil amedrentar a base de amenazas, porque gracias a su constante desinterés y abandono, Victor aprendió a no mantener ninguna expectativa en ese hombre con quien, por desgracia, sólo compartía un apellido. Ese Victor Nikiforov estaba muerto y jamás volvería.

—Señora, lo que usted y mi padre hagan o dejen de hacer no es mi problema —se aseguró de dejarle claro—. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—Contrario a cualquier cosa que pensar, no pretendo ser tu enemiga —él la miró sin creerle—. Jamás ha sido mi intención, en verdad —Victor evitó creer en dichas palabras. Cada ínfimo aspecto que tuviese relación directa con Michail le provocaría desconfianza.

—Ya veremos —sentenció terminante, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la sala de música. Su nuevo refugio.

Si Tatiana Plisetsky era buena persona, eso era algo que prefería seguir sin saber pues, bajo ninguna circunstancia planeaba caer en el mismo error dos veces.

Yuuri era su prioridad número uno ahora.

Y sin importar todo cuanto acabó dejando en pedazos con tal de alcanzar ese punto, pese a los posibles obstáculos futuros a sortear... él seguía creyendo que lo mejor aun estaba por venir.

 

 


	33. Trigésimo tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Exogenesis Parte III
> 
> Dedicado a todas(os) los que leen sin votar o comentar, ustedes también forman parte de esa historia de amor que poco a poco se ha metido en sus corazones.

Un mes completo transcurrió desde que Victor presenció la incómoda discusión entre Tatiana y Yuri, pero de su padre aún no le llegaba ninguna noticia importante. Tal hecho, lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor, sólo consiguió ponerle todavía más nervioso, pues tanto silencio premeditado por parte de Michail significaba que estaba preparando lo mejor posible sus estrategias para cuando llegara el momento indicado.

Si bien sabía de antemano que esa conversación necesitaba llevarse a cabo tarde o temprano, Victor difícilmente podía evitar mantenerse en la constante zozobra respecto a cuándo Michail decidiría aparecerse en Le Rosey, con la única intención de obligarle a asistir a esa boda sin pies ni cabeza. Tras meditarlo detenidamente, Victor se prometió a si mismo evitar a toda costa ceder ante cualquier amenaza y, por primera vez, enfrentarse sin miedos al hombre que llevaba haciéndole la vida miserable desde que podía recordar.

Ya no toleraba seguir atado a esas cadenas; antes trató de acostumbrarse a ellas, ahora en cambio las rompería con sus propias fuerzas de un modo u otro.

Y mientras esperaba que el inevitable enfrentamiento entre ambos se llevase a cabo, Victor creyó buena idea dividir su tiempo entre la escuela, las actividades extra curriculares y, por supuesto, Yuuri. Eso le brindaba un poco de paz al menos. Además, desde hacia dos semanas atrás tenía la firme idea de comenzar a enviarle mensajes a Yuuri mediante Facebook,  e incluso proporcionarle su nuevo número telefónico para finalmente romper esa brecha tan grande entre los dos, y comenzar un acercamiento por tal medio.

Pero al final siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose debido al miedo que le daba la posible reacción de Yuuri, tras tan prolongada ausencia. ¿Se molestaría? ¿Lo tacharía de loco? ¿Le causaría gracia pues ya existían personas mas valiosas en su vida? Victor planeaba explicarse, por supuesto. Había practicado su discurso repetidas veces, pedía perdón e intentaría enmendarse, sin embargo toda excusa terminaba palideciendo al final debido a la razón verdadera del por qué prefirió callar durante tanto. En sus fantasías recurrentes imaginaba que Yuuri lo perdonaba sin preguntas e inmediatamente tratarían de recuperar lo perdido. Más en los ratos de lucidez que solían arrastrarlo de regreso al mundo real, sabía que no sería tan sencillo.

Esos preciosos días en Hasetsu ya no volverían. Fueron parte del pasado de ambos, pero difícilmente podrían construir algo sobre ellos pues demasiadas cosas los empañaban. E inseguro sobre hacerlo o no, intentó pedirles consejo a Chris y Mila, sin embargo, tal como se lo temió muy pocas respuestas alentadoras le fueron dadas.

—A mi parecer —dijo Chris, procurando evitar ser demasiado rudo al emitir sus comentarios—....creo que no es prudente buscarlo todavía.

—¿Por qué no? —Mila quiso saber, bastante confundida—. Los dos han esperado ya demasiado, necesitan hablar sobre muchas cosas e intentar darse otra oportunidad.

—Ahí radica precisamente el problema, Mila. Aunque lo queramos, no todo entre ellos será "miel sobre hojuelas" —la muchacha hizo un puchero".

—Pero pueden tratar —rebatió sin convencerse del todo.

—A veces eso no es suficiente —Chris le hizo ver—. Dejando a un lado la distancia, en este punto ambos todavía están muy lastimados. ¿Qué van a hacer cuando hablen? ¿Reclamarse? ¿Tratar de herir al otro por venganza o algo así? —Victor gruñó descontento pues tales escenarios le parecieron terribles—. Mantener cualquier tipo de contacto por ahora sólo les permitirá a los resentimientos dejar salir lo peor de ellos y no será sano para ninguno. Primero necesitan aprender a perdonarse a si mismos antes siquiera de comenzar alguna otra cosa.

—Haberle hecho daño es algo que siempre voy a cargar en mi conciencia —Victor admitió sin ocultar su notable culpabilidad—. Pero conozco a Yuuri, sé que si le pido una oportunidad no se negará a dármela.

—Das demasiado por sentado, Victor —Chris le respondió al cruzarse los brazos frente al pecho—. ¿En verdad eres tan ingenuo para creer que Yuuri es ese mismo niño que dejaste en Hasetsu? Nos guste o no, él siguió su vida sin ti, conoció a otras personas que llenaron los huecos que tú le dejaste tras venir a Zürich. Ahora es alguien distinto emocional y psicológicamente, y tú has cambiado del mismo modo. Entonces la pregunta es: ¿te sientes capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez Yuuri no quiera volver a verte?

Victor sintió como si le hubieran propinado una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago con toda la saña del mundo. Y su rostro debió revelar cuán mal le sentó tal pregunta, porque Mila se apresuró a salir en su defensa.

—Espera un segundo —ella actuó como mediador—Al verlo patinar, mencionaste que Yuuri sentía algo por Victor. ¿Por qué cambiaste tan radicalmente de opinión? ¿Fue gracias a Phichit? ¡Ellos sólo son amigos! —trató de asegurarle, aún cuando ni ella misma tenía la seguridad suficiente al respecto.

—¡No se trata de eso! —dijo exasperado—. ¿Alguno se ha detenido a considerar que el amor también puede llegar a desgastarse? —preguntó—. Si no lo cultivas, si no lo alimentas día tras día tarde o temprano terminará extinguiéndose —trató de hacerles ver—. Tú mismo, en algún momento, creíste buena idea renunciar al pasado porque era lo más sensato ante una total causa pérdida, ¿cierto? Libraste una difícil batalla contra ti mismo en consecuencia, y ahora estás más seguro que antes de tus sentimientos. ¿Pero y Yuuri? ¿Qué si durante su propia lucha emocional tomó la decisión opuesta?

Mila soltó un "oh, maldita sea" y Victor se puso pálido.

—A veces eres demasiado cruel, ¿lo sabías? — le riñó la joven sin ánimos.

—Sólo intento ser realista —se justificó—. Correcto, ya sé que no quieres escuchar esto viniendo de mí, pero necesitas prepararte para enfrentar cualquier situación difícil que seguro encontrarás en tu camino. El rechazo de Yuuri incluido.

—Lo estaré —aseguró con vehemencia.

Chris entrecerró sus ojos verdes sin creerle una sola palabra.

—Mentiroso —Victor prefirió evitar contacto visual pues Chris era demasiado inteligente, tratar de engañarlo resultaría en extremo complicado—. Te conozco bien y al final terminarás cometiendo alguna estupidez; de esas cuyos resultados no se pueden cuantificar.

—Puedo manejarlo  —dijo el ruso sin sonar convincente—. O al menos trataré...—Chris se frotó las sienes mortificado, y Mila se removió incómoda sobre su asiento.

—Victor, estás enamorado y difícilmente sabrás manejar con objetividad las cosas —en esa ocasión Mila le dio razón al suizo—. Y aunque no comparto por completo la opinión de Chris, pienso que siempre es mejor ser intrépidos, tomar riesgos e intentar, a quedarnos con la incertidumbre sobre "¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese hecho?"

—Ninguna otra cosa me gustaría más que tragarme mis propias palabras — le dijo sinceramente—. Pero en serio necesitamos planear con cuidado cada pequeño detalle; tu papá, por ejemplo —Victor torció el gesto—. Si la primera vez fue tan extremista al grado de enviarte aquí, no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando descubra que  la amistad que intentó destruir terminó convirtiéndose en algo más fuerte.

—Y si es de mente tan pequeña respecto al tema como muchos otros rusos, no será indulgente —concluyó Mila nerviosa, y después se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo pues sabía lo que eso significaba—. Oh, Victor...

—Gracias por preocuparte —le dijo con cariño, ya acostumbrado a las espontáneas muestras de afecto que ella solía tener con los dos—, pero Michail Nikiforov es un problema que sólo me concierne a mi. Antes me aterrorizaba todo cuanto tenía que ver con él, en cambio hoy, tenerlos a ustedes me ha dado fuerza y valor suficientes para enfrentarlo si la situación lo amerita.

Chris no lo expresó en voz alta, empero en tal detalle radicaban sus temores. Cuando se trataba de Yuuri, Victor perdía literalmente el norte y, si por cualquier motivo Michail sacaba a relucir el tema sólo con intención de hacerlo enfadar, entonces ya podrían comenzar a despedirse de cualquier oportunidad beneficiosa.

—¿Asistirás a la boda? —el suizo le preguntó, considerando opciones.

—No —a Victor le fue innecesario pensar siquiera su opinión al respecto—. Ya no le permitiré utilizarme de ningún modo que le convenga.

Ellos asintieron en comprensión.

—De igual modo, Chris y yo pensamos convencer a mis padres y su hermano de ir si les hacen llegar la invitación —Mila planteó—. En caso de que te obligue, por lo menos nosotros vamos a intentar aligerarte un poco la tortura  —Victor sonrió conmovido.

Los padres de Mila y Evan –quien era el hermano mayor de Chris– eran personas que seguro Michail querría entre las filas de invitados, una vez aquel aparatoso circo mediático se llevara a cabo.

—Eso será de mucha ayuda —les aseguró.

Sin lugar a dudas, Victor había encontrado a los mejores amigos que jamás pudo desear.

Tras la charla, tal como Chris le recomendara, Victor se obligó a meditar detenidamente sobre Yuuri y sus posibles opciones a elegir con él. Su amigo tuvo bastante razón al decir que Yuuri, en algún momento, se cansó de aguantar su indiferencia y creyó prudente abandonar cualquier futura intención por encontrarle. Además, según vio en YouTube, él nunca utilizó la música que le obsequió durante ninguna competencia oficial, algo que sin lugar a dudas le habría brindado una señal muy clara para indicarle que se atreviera a tomar el riesgo de saltar aún cuando el peligro de una caída libre existiera justo delante. Ellos necesitaban hablar; conversar largo y tendido con la intención de aclarar demasiadas cosas. Pero si durante aquella charla –en el peor de los casos– Yuuri le pedía dejarlo en paz, aunque se le destrozara el alma Victor lo respetaría. Todo porque ya no quería causarle más dolor u pena que bien podría evitarse con sólo una simple acción.

Desafortunadamente, su complicada disyuntiva personal se vio interrumpida pues, dos días después, de forma muy inoportuna Michail hizo acto de presencia solicitando hablar con él a solas. Gracias al cielo, él pactó la cita después del horario escolar y eso le permitió a Victor actuar con antelación, dejando así bajo custodia del suizo su teléfono y tablet. Chris, angustiado ante el desenlace le ofreció ir también, pero se negó alegándole que ciertas batallas necesitaría librarlas por si mismo.

 Y esta era una de ellas.

Poco después, cuando le guiaron al aula dónde Michail lo esperaba, Victor se preparó porque seguro nada sería cómodo u agradable para ninguno. Eran más cosas malas que buenas entre ellos, Victor cargaba en su corazón demasiados resentimientos contra su propio padre y nunca comprendería cuán fuertes fueron los motivos que lo guiaron a ser tan cruel.  Y poco después, al tener esos ojos azul grisáceo del otro sobre su persona, Victor no pudo evitar contener un ligero temblor. Michail seguía siendo intimidante en diversos aspectos, pero Victor también había crecido, Victor comenzaba a convertirse poco a poco en un hombre capaz de proteger y luchar por sus propios ideales. Si no superaba este miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia podría seguir adelante.

Si Yuuri dominaba el pánico de enfrentar a docenas de personas en una competencia, entonces él también lo haría con su padre.

—¿Querías verme? —Michail, quien se hallaba sentado tras un pequeño escritorio, bebía té caliente y lo miró sin mostrar bajo ninguna circunstancia cuáles eran sus reales intenciones.

Típico de él.

—Al parecer no te sorprende verme aquí —le respondió impávido. Victor, alerta, se dedicó a evaluarlo con total detenimiento pues cualquier ínfimo detalle le ayudaría a anticipar el curso de la charla—. ¿Debería inquietarme?

Victor sólo se encogió de hombros—. Eso depende.

—¿De qué? —Michail preguntó sin disimular su notable interés. ¿Todo esto le causaba gracia o en verdad la curiosidad le ganaba?

—De cuál pudo haber sido el motivo que te hizo tomar un avión únicamente para venir a verme, cuando los dos sabemos bien que este es el último lugar donde querrías estar —espetó sin ocultar su sarcasmo, y Michail hizo un gesto despectivo  pues al parecer no esperaba tal respuesta—. Mejor vamos a ahorrarnos cualquier discurso previo, ¿bien? Ya conozco de sobra el tema que tanta urgencia tienes por tratar conmigo. Contrario a lo que puedas llegar a creer, no soy ningún estúpido.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo fueras —Michail corrigió con dureza.

—Pero me tratas como a uno —Victor le sostuvo la mirada—. De otro modo no te hubieras dignado a poner un pie en Le Rosey.

Michail dejó la taza que, despacio, fue depositada sobre la superficie del escritorio una vez más a manera de prueba. Y por un segundo a Victor le pareció que intentaba leerlo para determinar cuál sería la mejor forma de manipularlo. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, intentaría defenderse con cualquier método a su completa disposición. Por ningún motivo se lo dejaría fácil.

—Supongo que Yuri ya te contó —meditó en voz alta—. Los rumores viajan demasiado rápido.

—No se considera rumor si hay bases para justificarlo —Victor le contradijo.

—Bien, esto me ahorrará el tener que explicar detalles innecesarios —dijo tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos de saco, con ambos pulgares fuera—. Entonces, como ya sabes, Tatiana y yo decidimos casarnos; la boda se llevará a cabo en Noviembre —Victor se tragó cada pregunta que su mente formuló. ¿Dónde rayos la había conocido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le hizo tomar semejante decisión?—. Tras hablarlo, llegamos al común acuerdo de celebrarla en Zúrich, así ni Yuri ni tú se verán obligados a salir del país durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Lógico, pensó Victor: Michail no perdería su valioso tiempo en balde.

—Yo no acepté ir —le sacó del error, ganándose en consecuencia una mirada poco indulgente.

—Eres mi hijo: por supuesto que vas a asistir —Michail recalcó sin dejar pie a réplica.

Victor negó entre burlón y escéptico.

—En realidad, sólo soy tu hijo cuando te conviene —soltó con firme convicción—. Y lamento tener que reventar esa  burbuja de fantasía dónde has vivido inmerso durante los últimos meses, pero prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí encerrado, a tener que jugar a la familia feliz frente a otra docena de hipócritas, todo para que después te olvides de mí justo como siempre sueles hacer. Ya tuve suficiente.

Michail frunció el entrecejo; se veía pálido y su expresión sorprendida dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Verlo agachar la cabeza y obedecer? Pues con un demonio que no.

—Al parecer tienes una idea bastante distorsionada respecto a todo cuánto he intentado hacer por tu bienestar todos estos años —pareció meditar en voz alta—. No te culpo, tienes dieciséis años; a esta edad difícilmente sabrás emitir un juicio real sobre aquello que consideras bueno o malo —prosiguió, ya recompuesto del chasco inicial—. Aun así, tu repentino acceso de rebeldía debe tener algún motivo —Victor se tensó mientras rogaba al cielo evitara tocar el tema de Yuuri. Si su padre lo mencionaba, difícilmente se contendría—. Tal como lo prometiste, desde que viniste a Zúrich has evitado meterte en problemas conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tanto así te afectó lo de Tatiana?

Victor apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños. Michail era un descarado insufrible, eso resultaba demasiado evidente.

—¿Por mi bien? —repitió incrédulo—. Desde que mamá murió jamás he tenido un lugar fijo al cual llamarle hogar. Me has obligado a vivir en tres sitios distintos en tan poco tiempo, que difícilmente puedo determinar a dónde rayos pertenezco —acusó ganas ya de parar—. También consideraste buena idea mantenerme recluido en este maldito internado, sólo porque amas venderle a los demás la gigantesca mentira sobre cuán "perfecta" resulta ser nuestra vida. Y luego de desaparecer meses completos, vienes a decirme como si nada que vas a casarte con una total desconocida. ¿Por mi bien has dicho? —dijo irónicamente—. Te equivocas, papá. Todas y cada una de esas decisiones de las cuales tanto te enorgulleces, han sido tomadas para tu propio beneficio. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a tus ojos siempre he sido secundario; soy un objeto descartable que usas y luego  tiras en un rincón.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Michail de pronto perdió la compostura tras ponerse de pie con un movimiento brusco. Gracias a la acción tan infrecuente, Victor se asustó. Mas por fuera se mantuvo inalterable—. Mide bien tus palabras —le recomendó—, juzgar es fácil cuando no se conocen bien los hechos.

—¿Y de quién es culpa? —rebatió Victor—. Somos dos desconocidos que necesitan tolerarse entre si sólo por mera obligación —dijo tras adelantarse un paso—. Aprendí a lidiar contigo porque no me has dejado otra opción, pero la verdad soy más feliz cuando no te tengo cerca —Michail se veía ofuscado, como si le hubieran abofeteado la cara sin consideración—. Ya se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo repito a ti: lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer no me interesa. ¿Quieres rehacer tu vida? Hazlo, pero a mi déjame en paz.

—Eres un Nikiforov —le recordó sin paciencia—. De un modo u otro siempre has sido protegido, y el mundo allá afuera no es indulgente con nadie. ¿Acaso crees que podrás sobrevivir por tu cuenta? ¡No me hagas reír!

Victor negó resignado ante tal comentario, pues las opiniones y formas de pensar de cada uno eran tan distintas que jamás se podrían llevar bien. Y si en un inicio le pareció prudente sacar todas sus frustraciones a manera de reclamos, hacerle saber a Michail cuan mal padre fue y seguía siendo, al final comprendió que no valía la pena seguir regodeándose en el mismo círculo vicioso de resentimientos.

—Itentaré lo necesario para librarme de ti aunque sea lo último que haga —Michail, tratando de recuperar la calma perdida, se acercó hasta dónde el adolescente seguía parado. Su postura y lenguaje corporal denotaban enfado e impotencia a tal grado que Victor ya esperaba recibir algún grado de agresión física—. ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Llegaremos de nuevo a ese extremo igual que la última vez? —levantó la barbilla retándolo a propósito.

Michail pareció considerar la provocación, empero, sin emitir una sola palabra se dispuso a colocarse justo frente a él imponiéndole así su privilegiada estatura. Su padre lucia grande y amenazador, pero sus ojos azules parecían en verdad afectados ante todas las cosas que tuvo el tino de hacerle saber, confundiéndolo un poco. Y le resultó imposible encontrar alguna explicación coherente a tal actitud, pues Michail levantó la mano a cierta distancia, como si librara un terrible conflicto sobre qué cosa debía hacer a continuación. Y todo sucedió muy rápido, ya que al minuto siguiente se apartó con una expresión angustiada y totalmente fuera de lugar.

—No te atrevas a subestimarme—le pidió—. Aunque creas que soy un monstruo, me prometí a mi mismo que nunca volvería a ponerte un sólo dedo encima —le reveló, causándole gran desconcierto—. El asunto de la boda no está a consideración, Victor. Te guste o no, tu presencia es de suma importancia o nos arriesgamos a enfrentar montones de rumores indeseables.

—La prensa y sus noticias amarillistas me tienen muy sin cuidado —aseguró—. Siempre has sabido arreglártelas por cuenta propia,  dudo que ahora yo sea capaz de  marcar alguna diferencia.

—Estás comportándote como un niño malcriado y egoísta, Victor —Michail le hizo ver empleando tono severo.

—Suelen decir que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol, ¿no es así, papá? —le recordó—. Y pase lo que pase mi respuesta sigue siendo no; bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso asistir a tu boda con Tatiana Plisetsky.

Dándose la vuelta en redondo, Victor se dispuso a marcharse y terminar esa horrorosa conversación,  pero antes de salir, Michail le habló de nuevo.

—Esperaba más de ti —dijo decepcionado.

—Que curioso —Victor le dedicó una sonrisa triste—, creo que al fin ya eres capaz de comprender lo mismo que tú  me haces sentir —aseguró antes de abandonar la habitación.

Contener su rabia conforme se dirigía rumbo a su dormitorio fue, sin lugar a dudas, un reto descomunal. El sol se había metido horas atrás, y muchos de los estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor parecieron curiosos ante su notable mal humor, aun así Victor les ignoró pues únicamente ansiaba dormir e intentar olvidar.

Una vez ahí, Chris intentó  preguntarle cómo había resultado el enfrentamiento al final, pero Victor no tenía los ánimos para sentarse a explicar cada mórbido detalle, pues ansiaba algunos minutos a solas para despejarse y asentar sus pensamientos. Decidido a brindarle espacio, Chris le regreso la tablet y teléfono móvil, prosiguiendo a dejarle tranquilo. Presionarlo de poco serviría.

Ya a solas y sin personas a las cuales rendir cuentas, Victor encontró refugio sobre su cama, y sólo hasta entonces se puso a llorar como cuando tenía diez  años y se sentía terriblemente solo en la fría casona Nikiforov. Si miraba en retrospectiva, no sabía de dónde rayos sacó las fuerzas necesarias para sobrellevar aquella confrontación,  pero lo había logrado.  Dio el primer paso,  el más difícil de todos y no se arrepentía en absoluto.  Sentándose tras su liberación mental a manera de lágrimas,  la necesidad por ver a Yuuri se incrementó dentro de su pecho, instándole a  buscar vídeos en YouTube, y dio reproducir al primero donde la figura del japonés saltaba a la vista.

Yuuri siempre sería su refugio, ese lugar seguro al cual acudir si lo necesitaba; y siempre lo ayudaba a calmar considerablemente sus nervios destrozados verlo danzar sobre el hielo. En aquella ocasión, Yuuri iba vestido igual que la noche misma haciéndolo lucir como la persona más hermosa que hubiese tenido el privilegio de conocer jamás. Un halo de luz plateada lo iluminaba, siguiéndole a donde quiera que iba.

Era su gala de exhibición del Mundial.

Justo igual que siempre, los presentadores en las gradas lo introdujeron al público tras recordarles era el medallista de oro ese año. Entre tanto, Yuuri patinaba algunos metros con una gran sonrisa adornándole los labios. Y el lenguaje que el joven campeón utilizaría, sin lugar a dudas Victor también lo dominaba a la perfección, pues las elegantes notas del piano[1] marcaron con gracia el inicio de la historia que representaría ante al mundo sin presiones u exigencias. Ahí sólo apreciarían al Yuuri de verdad, ese chico sensible y bueno; no sólo al rígido competidor que lo arriesgaba todo dentro del rink.

Entonces, al transcurrir dos segundos de total calma, Yuuri miró hacia un punto determinado en la multitud presente, como si buscara algún rostro conocido entre tantos extraños, un ser querido e importante para luego proseguir al elevar sus manos; primero una, luego la otra, disponiéndose a bailar un vals lento en compañía de una pareja invisible que lo guiaría sobre la blanca superficie entre caricias y toques gentiles.  

Y con suaves desplazamientos, las cuchillas de sus patines cortaron el hielo en lineas paralelas, mientras Yuuri trataba de poner en manifiesto que si bien el frágil corazón de cristal que resguardaba en su pecho continuaba albergando cierto grado de esperanza, poco a poco menguaba gracias al poderoso efecto del tiempo y el olvido. Y pese a mostrarse en cierta medida compenetrando con el contexto, la resignación también resultaba notoria dándole a entender que tales sentimientos se desvanecerían igual que una simple ilusión. Yuuri narraba con desgarradora fidelidad lo cruel podía ser vivir aferrándose a un completo imposible, soltarlo e intentar seguir adelante.

Y Victor...Victor no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa salvo contener la respiración por temor a romper en llanto, aunque ahora debido a razones distintas. Sin importar cuán lógico Chris intentó sonar días atrás pidiéndole ser sensato y tomar la situación con calma, Victor ya no creía que esperar fuese lo adecuado. Porque Yuuri seguía llamándolo, porque Yuuri seguía en la lucha y ahora Victor sólo deseaba mostrarle que cada intento por alcanzarlo rindió valiosos frutos.

Yuuri le dedicaba esa gala a él: de eso no le quedaba duda.

_"¿Por qué no podemos empezar todo de nuevo? Esta es la última oportunidad para perdonarnos a nosotros mismos."_

El corazón de Victor latió desbocado al ritmo que marcaba la canción, llevándose las dudas con fuerza cual potente huracán. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? ¿Por qué no lanzar todo por la borda? Su padre, siendo un hombre tan cerrado decidió continuar a expensas de cometer error tras error, importándole poco las opiniones ajenas. ¿Qué cosa detenía a Victor de hacer lo mismo? Yuuri era lo mejor que pudo pasarle, y merecía cada posible locura que tuviera el tino de cometer. Aunque lo aterrorizaba el rechazo, ya no le quedaba espacio ni ganas de seguir albergando miedos injustificados, pues todo cuanto ansiaba era recuperarlo. Por ello, saltándose la última parte del vídeo decidió abrir el "chat" correspondiente a Facebook.

Las diferencias horarias entre Detroit y Zúrich eran de aproximadamente seis u siete horas, detalle que seguro no le brindaría una respuesta inmediata, pero lo iba a intentar de todos modos. Sabía bien qué le diría, necesitaba ser algo representativo entre los dos que le diera a entender se trataba de él y no un simple fan tratando de sobrepasarse.

_"Yo también sería capaz de esperar mi vida entera con tal de volver a verte. ¿Ya es demasiado tarde para pedirte otra oportunidad, zolotse?_

Victor leyó el mensaje dos veces y pulsó "enviar". Si en el transcurso del día siguiente Yuuri se negaba a contestar, le daría a entender que definitivamente no quería volver a saber algo de él. Asustado, nervioso hasta niveles insospechables, escondió el celular bajo su almohada esperando caer dormido pronto, sin embargo, el típico zumbido que alertaba sobre una respuesta le disparó el pulso.

Al revisarla, se quedó sin aliento.

Se trataba de un simple número telefónico.

Copiándolo al instante, tardó sólo cinco minutos en agendarlo entre su escasa lista de contactos y, con manos temblorosas, inició la llamada. Los tres angustiantes tonos de marcado le parecieron eternos pero, cuando atendieron al otro lado, creyó que iba a desmayarse o algo parecido.

—Yuuri —se atrevió a murmurar al silencio sepulcral, y un desgarrador sollozo le indicó que había sido escuchado.

—Eres tú —el ruso cerró los ojos tras oír la voz de Yuuri, tan familiar y distinta que le produjo un potente mareo repleto de alivio—. Victor... —a continuación, el muchacho se puso a llorar desconsolado ante la repentina sorpresa.

Victor se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantener la calma, pero todo en vano.

—Lo lamento tanto —se disculpó quebrándose también—. Mi Yuuri...perdóname.

Y cada uno se permitió dar rienda suelta a la montaña rusa de emociones que les arrolló por igual. Pena, alegría, tristeza, felicidad...pues dentro de esa pequeña habitación dos almas gemelas volvían a encontrarse, aún a través de la distancia por un medio tan sencillo como lo era una llamada telefónica.

 


	34. Trigésimo cuarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Noe, por darle el visto bueno al cap y porque esta historia cuyo contenido conoces mejor que nadie, se construye gracias a tu valiosa ayuda y consejo.

Aun cuando Victor cree haberse desahogado lo suficiente para toda una vida entera, le resulta imposible sentirse mejor.

Escuchar la voz de Yuuri luego de tanto, en ese modo tan real y nítido por medio del teléfono ha sido, por mucho, un terrible shock emocional cuyas proporciones todavía le son imposibles de cuantificar. Durante tres largos años Victor esperó esto con gran anhelo, imaginó una y mil veces cómo sobrellevar la situación cuando se presentara la oportunidad y, si bien tuvo muchísimas ocasiones de ensayar frente al espejo su monumental discurso con el cual planeaba redimirse, todas las palabras tienden a palidecer ante la tarea de abismales proporciones que tiene por delante. Y Yuuri, quien parece demasiado afectado, tampoco se atreve a emitir palabra.

Victor trata de atribuirlo a las mismas razones que lo retienen a él: miedo, sorpresa o inseguridad. Algo normal considerando que todo esto fue demasiado intempestivo, tanto que ninguno puede siquiera creerlo. Porque de cada posible escenario a considerar, una simple llamada tal vez no significa mucho. Pero, si tomaban en cuenta cada uno de los obstáculos a sortear, al final sí lo hacía. Debería pues Victor, luchando contra sus propias circunstancias tan difíciles, al final reunió valor para tratar de imponer alguna diferencia; con el mundo, con su padre, consigo mismo. Tal como Mila le dijo, siempre era mejor intentar a no hacerlo y, tras arriesgarse, tenía fe en que algo bueno resultaría de ello.

¿La esperanza era lo último a perder, cierto? Sí, Victor es  consciente que puede ser muy distinto armar planes a futuro, mm u imaginar cómo serán las cosas entre ambos de ahora en adelante, y otra muy distinta tratar de abrirse al otro por segunda ocasión cuando hay tanto daño de por medio. Un daño que ellos mismos ni siquiera buscaron provocar. Mas Victor está dispuesto a tomar el reto de ganarse el corazón de Yuuri sin importar cuánto le tome. Lo quiere demasiado como para dejarlo marchar de buenas a primeras sin luchar primero. ¿Eso bastaría? ¿O Chris tuvo razón al hacerle ver que a veces amar a alguien difícilmente alcanza? Ya sus amigos le advirtieron los posibles cambios en Yuuri, o acerca de su total reticencia por dejarlo entrar a su vida, pero Victor también aprendió a pelear por aquello que le importa. Y si debe combatir contra el mismo Yuuri con tal de conseguirlo, que así fuera.

Recuperándose un poco de su shock, pese a saber que no es muy buena idea quebrantar algunas reglas del colegio, Victor olvida todo vestigio de responsabilidad y sale del dormitorio pues Chris pronto volverá, y en realidad prefiere llevar esa conversación en privado.

Considera a Christophe parte de tan complicado embrollo, no obstante necesita espacio para dialogar con Yuuri a solas pues ese tema sólo les compete a ellos. El toque de queda comenzará en menos de diez minutos, pero conoce un sitio donde nadie lo molestará. Se trata de un pequeño rellano en las escaleras que conducen al tejado del edificio.

Cuando recién se acostumbraba a Le Rosey, solía ir ahí a desahogarse con gran regularidad. Ahora lo usará por un asunto totalmente distinto y, mientras sube, es capaz de oír la respiración de Yuuri comenzar a normalizarse; es momento de hablar, lo sabe. Su corazón se acelera, le golpea inmisericorde contra el pecho como si hubiese corrido una gigantesca maratón y casi cae presa del pánico. Yuuri seguro tendrá millones de preguntas, docenas de motivos para no creer en él, convirtiéndose así en su peor juez y verdugo.

¿Soportará con entereza lo que Yuuri dirá? Lo duda. Estas serán las primeras de muchas verdades que necesitará escuchar.

—Victor...—murmura él. Su voz rota, frágil acaba transportándolo a ese día del andén, cuando prometió que iba a encontrarlo sin importar sobre quién o qué debería pasar con tal de lograrlo.

Vaya vueltas más inexplicables del destino.

—Sigo aquí, zolotse —Yuuri parece contener una exhalación, como si ese apelativo cariñoso hubiera sido en realidad un insulto.

—No me llames así —suelta terminante, casi mastica la oración con evidente amargura. Eso a Victor, por supuesto, le toma desprevenido. Y duele.

—Perdona —se disculpa sin esconder cuánto le aflige  tal prohibición.

Recibir este frío trato impersonal es duro, mas aun porque ya conoce la calidez que Yuuri puede ser capaz de brindar a quienes le importan. Y aferrándose a mantener la calma, Victor llega a su destino y, tras sentarse, sólo ruega al cielo reunir suficiente sabiduría y fuerza para no cometer algún error garrafal que termine arrebatándoselo todo. Ahora mismo anda sobre una cuerda floja muy inestable. Si se inclina en dirección equivocada, va a caer y ninguna red de seguridad lo espera debajo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —el ruso cierra los ojos sin saber qué hacer, mas Yuuri prosigue—. ¿De verdad eres tú? —suena inseguro, casi asustado y Victor entiende su sentir—. ¿No se trata de una cruel broma? —quiere saber.

—Lo soy —asegura con vehemencia—. Entiendo... —se interrumpe porque la culpa le quema por dentro cual braza al rojo vivo—. Entiendo que sea difícil de comprender, pero es real —Victor se frota la frente; su cabeza se ha transformado en un lío de pensamientos que difícilmente logra discernir—. Dios bendito Yuuri, si tan sólo tuvieras una mínima idea de cuánto te extrañé —un pequeño silencio incómodo cae sobre ambos.

—No lo pareció —concluye con pesar, y Victor creé recibir un golpe físico en el rostro—. ¿Qué sucedió contigo? —nota cuán inseguro suena de conocer los hechos reales tras tantas especulaciones, y el estómago se le retuerce con fuerza—. Siempre me pregunté si acaso yo...hice algo mal —duda—. ¿Tan molesto estabas conmigo que en algún punto del camino decidiste dejarme atrás?

Es aquí que la realidad se estrella contra Victor como una locomotora fuera de control. Yuuri, en todos los aspectos, ha sufrido su ausencia de un modo tres veces más desgarrador, pues aunque él mismo estuvo aislado sin tener contacto con cualquier evento fuera de aquellos muros, una vez tuvo los medios para hacerlo se aseguró de constatar si Yuuri se encontraba bien todos los días. El otro muchacho, en cambio, difícilmente hubiera podido saber si vivía o no pues desapareció del mapa debido a la intervención de Michail y sus decisiones egoístas. A diferencia suya, Yuuri anduvo a ciegas hasta entonces. Y debió ser terrible soportar la angustia.

—Me resultó imposible hacerlo —se justifica desesperado. Trata de ser lo más honesto posible, evitar mentirle a Yuuri a tales alturas implica el recuperarlo o no—. Escúchame: luego de venir a Suiza, me recluyeron en un internado sin teléfono ni conexión segura a internet. Rara vez podía hacer algo sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, él me mantenía bajo su completa merced —toma aire y continúa—. Yo...yo en verdad nunca quise hacerte daño, Yuuri. No tenía ninguna libertad, me vigilaban cada minuto del día y aunque así lo hubiese querido, no era tan sencillo.

Esa es la verdad. Ya basta de tantos malos entendidos.

—¿Es todo? ¿Esa es tu gran excusa? —le reta a hacerlo mejor—. Porque no te creo.

Victor se muerde el labio sin saber cómo esclarecer tal dilema, que poco a poco se va haciendo más grande, como una bola de nieve que rueda cuesta abajo sin control. Dadas las circunstancias necesita ser listo y muy convincente. ¿Lo malo? Le es imposible apelar a dichas cualidades frente a la persona que ama. Yuuri siempre ha sido su punto débil, lo fue en el pasado y lo seguía siendo ahora con mayor peligrosidad e influencia. ¿Cómo rayos va a hacerlo cambiar de opinión? ¿De qué forma esclarecerá esto?

—No lo es —aclara—. Estás enfadado, y comprendo que sea así porque nada será suficiente para recompensar lo que te he hecho pasar, pero te aseguro con todo mi corazón Yuuri, que mis intenciones son sinceras, cambiaron y en algún punto del camino logré ver todo con claridad y por ello decidí contactarte.

—¿En algún momento? —Yuuri le dice con voz ahogada—. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿No siempre fue así? —Victor se pone en alerta debido a su descomunal falta de pericia. Esa no fue su intención; sembrar más dudas e inseguridades en la cabeza de Yuuri nunca fue parte del plan—. Vamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas, ¿te parece? —el tono que Yuuri utiliza le da escalofríos. Apostaba que esto poco va a a gustarle—. Quiero saber por qué hasta ahora decidiste comunicarte conmigo. ¿Fue acaso por algún cargo de conciencia? ¿O sólo porque la culpa no te dejaba dormir?

Victor se remueve incómodo. Todavía recuerda bien cuan directo Yuuri puede ser cuando se enfada, pero la crueldad parecía haberse desarrollado también en su personalidad conforme iba creciendo. Ahora necesita pensar bien sus respuestas o lo va a perder definitivamente.

—¡No, Yuuri! —cierra los ojos agobiado, pues no logra exteriorizar correctamente sus propios sentimientos. ¡Es un total y absoluto desastre!—. Siempre pensaba en ti, sin importar que la vida seguía entre estas malditas paredes tan monótona y gris, cada detalle me recordaba a los meses que pasamos juntos en Hasetsu. ¿Acaso crees fue sencillo para mí tratar de olvidar? ¿De seguir adelante? ¿De acostumbrarme a tu ausencia —Victor siente un nudo en la garganta—. Aún ahora sigue siendo tan difícil que duele, pero mis manos estaban atadas, pese a que transcurrieron tres años mi padre siguió empecinado en mantenerme lejos de ti ¿Qué rayos podía hacer yo contra eso? Tú sabes tan bien como yo cuán terco es cuando se lo propone. 

Además el miedo tampoco le permitió obrar como hubiese querido. Su propio orgullo y malas decisiones le obligaron a mantener un perfil bajo hasta entonces. Se avergüenza, por supuesto, aunque tampoco es algo que aceptará en voz alta frente a Yuuri.

—Igual se lo permitiste, ¿verdad? —Yuuri concluye dolido—. Fui muy ingenuo al creer que también lucharías por encontrarnos alguna vez —las preguntas recién comienzan y Victor ya se quiere morir—. Díme...¿hiciste amigos cercanos en ese internado?

—Si —revela entre dientes sin comprender muy bien el súbito cambio de tema.

—¿Ellos cuentan con algún equipo celular? ¿Una tablet o computadora? —Victor frunce el ceño bastante confundido. ¿A dónde planea llegar?

—Los tienen.

—¿Y alguna vez trataste de pedírselos para enviarme un mensaje? —bien, eso no se lo esperaba—. Pudiste intentarlo, mi perfil de Facebook es público por una razón —Yuuri le hace ver como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. ¿Sabes? Tú me enseñaste alguna vez que si algo realmente te interesa, sin importar los medios buscas la forma de alcanzarlo. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Alguna vez trataste al menos? —sabe la respuesta, Victor casi puede oírla retumbar dentro de su propia mente—. Tu silencio me da a entender que no; que simplemente dejó de importarte —luego parece meditar al respecto—. Phichit-kun tenía razón: ya no somos los mismos y jamás lo volveremos a ser.

Al solo escucharlo, Victor aprieta con tanta fuerza el teléfono que por un segundo temió hacerlo añicos. ¿Por qué rayos este idiota ha salido a colación? Y es horrible caer bajo la corrosiva influencia de los celos, pues  cosa es imaginarse la relación que existe entre el chico del cual está enamorado y Phichit Chulanont, y otra muy distinta saber lo presumiblemente profunda que es su relación. Es inconcebible, le dan ganas de vomitar al imaginarse lo que ocurre entre ellos mientras él se encuentra ahí, encerrado sin oportunidad de imponerse contra aquel desconocido cuyas intenciones le parecen muy claras.

—Olvidaba que ustedes son muy cercanos —suelta de nuevo sin pensar; algo que al parecer no se le dificulta.

Yuuri guarda silencio y Victor apenas es consciente que ha metido el pie hasta el fondo sin posibilidades de salir indemne.

—¿Hace cuánto que sabes acerca de mi mediante las redes sociales? —le pregunta, y por como lo plantea suena molesto. Por supuesto, Yuuri no es ningún estúpido—. Si conoces acerca de la existencia de Phichit, eso me da a entender que has visto demasiado en internet. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso no importa —pretende cambiar ese tema, empero, difícilmente lo va a lograr.

—¿Cuánto, Victor? —repite. La voz le sale estrangulada, frágil, rota.

—Seis meses —revela con absoluto pesar. Acaba de cavar su propia tumba—. Desde que ganaste el mundial Junior.

—Oh Dios —el chico Katsuki susurra incapaz de creérselo —. ¿Viste mis programas? —exige saber—. ¿Lo hiciste? —Victor espeta un "sí", cual infractor que hace frente a la justicia y acepta su culpabilidad—. ¿Y aún así guardaste silencio? —deduce horrorizado—. En todo momento supiste lo que intentaba transmitir a través de ellos y lo pasaste por alto —le reclama sin consideración —. Aunque lo di todo en esas competencias con la esperanza de llegar a ti, de alcanzarte y creer que de un modo u otro serías capaz de escucharme...fue en vano.

¡No era así! Victor logró reunir valor gracias a esas rutinas que le removieron tantas emociones, porque al verlo en el hielo fue como si despertara a la realidad tras haber permanecido sumido en una constante pesadilla, para comenzar a seguir adelante y buscar aquello que tanta falta le hacía. Sin embargo, Yuuri está tan herido, tan lastimado que no escuchará. Lo conoce, y si bien es cierto que han cambiado en incontables sentidos, todavía quedan resquicios del joven bondadoso que alguna vez conoció. Y ese Yuuri odia las traiciones. Y según su perspectiva, Victor hizo precisamente eso.

—Puedo explicarlo...

—¡No! Yo creía en ti —lo interrumpe—. Me abandonaste, Victor —este intenta refutar tal acusación, mas ningún sonido emerge de entre sus labios secos—. Me decepcionaste y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar. ¿Acaso en serio creíste que con sólo una llamada iba a ser suficiente? ¿Que te recibiría después de tanto como si esto no hubiera sucedido? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Me juzgas sin saber —Victor comienza a perder la paciencia—. ¡Yo también quería volver a verte! Y tampoco la he pasado bien, ¿de acuerdo? —explota—. Aferrarme a lo poco que me quedaba de ti fue un total infierno. ¿Mis sentimientos acaso no cuentan? ¡Además yo no te prometí algo en específico!

El aliento a Yuuri se le corta, pues parece comprender un detalle que hasta entonces pasó inadvertido. La situación, sin duda, los está sobrepasando y quieren explotar de frustración, de rabia, pena, dolor...han pasado por demasiados altibajos gracias a algo que  insignificante, pero a la vez tan significativo. Y los dos son tan culpables que suena inverosímil, casi ridículo. Cada uno ha tomado bajo distintos puntos de vista la despedida que les obligaron a sufrir al ser apenas unos niños, conduciéndoles a guardar cierto grado de rencor e incomprensión. Y ninguno se dio cuenta.

—Supongo entonces que esto solo nos brindó la oportunidad de ver lo inevitable —remarca sin emoción. Se nota que las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia otra vez y Victor siente pavor—. Cuando nos dijimos adiós en ese andén, te hice una promesa y pese a no haberla cumplido del modo en que esperaba, al final es lo mismo. Lo que creí que nos ataba no fue real, se trató de una simple ilusión creada por mi propia mente y creo que ya va siendo hora de tomar cada uno su propio camino sin el recuerdo del otro a cuestas.  Es lo más más sensato, ¿no?

Victor cree que se desmayará en cualquier segundo. Lo hizo. Arruinó su única oportunidad de hacerlo bien, de redimirse u al menos aligerar la tensión tan marcada entre ellos. Lo echó a perder descomunalmente.

—¿Es...es eso lo que realmente deseas? —se asegura de saber. Apenas puede contenerse a si mismo de quebrarse.

—¿Qué otra opción nos queda? Ya no confío en ti —Yuuri es duro, implacable, demasiado franco—. Y nuestra amistad tampoco existe; en tres años nos dedicamos a destrozarla nosotros mismos. ¿Me equivoco?

—Yuuri... —de pronto, Victor logra escuchar un ruido extraño al otro lado de la línea y Yuuri, aparentemente nervioso, intercambia algunas palabras con una tercera persona antes de volver su atención a él.

—Se agotó mi tiempo —dice—. Por desgracia tengo prioridades, y como tú mismo te encargarte de ponerlas en orden ya no eres una de ellas —Victor se aprieta el puente de la nariz—. Creo que necesitamos meditar muy bien lo que ha sucedido hoy y, cuando volvamos a charlar, ya seremos capaces de poner en claro el rumbo que cada uno querrá tomar en esto. 

Es un ultimátum, sin duda. Yuuri siempre es de blanco o negro, los términos medios no le gustan y las probabilidades de que se niegue a permitirle entrar en su vida son muy altas.

—Por favor, no te vayas así; debemos solucionarlo...—casi suplica.

—¿Qué otra cosa vamos a hablar si tú ya lo dejaste todo bien claro? —le recuerda—. Fui yo quien se aferró a una idea sin futuro. Y me arrepiento por haberlo hecho —reniega entre dientes—. ¿Al menos tienes una mínima idea del por qué esperé tanto por ti? — suena como si estuviera a punto de explotar gracias a la frustración.

Victor, a su vez, ignora cuál contestación sea la más adecuada; se queda bloqueado y evita decir algo que le comprometa todavía más. Empero, su silencio desepciona a Yuuri en gran medida, pues le oye suspirar cansado. Quiere darle una respuesta, pero teme cometer otro error, le asusta siquiera pensar los resultados que una confesión tan importante respecto a sus propios sentimientos puede provocar.

—Lo lamento...—es lo único que atina a decir.

—Por supuesto —resopla herido en total resignación—. Si me vuelvo a contactar contigo, espero se te ocurra  algo mejor que esto porque ahora mismo si sigo escuchándote, me voy a arrepentir de haberte dado una oportunidad.

La comunicación se ve interrumpida y Victor, anonadado, mira la pantalla del teléfono sin podérselo creer, pues Yuuri prácticamente acaba de mandarlo al demonio. Le toma varios segundos reaccionar pero, cuando lo hace, los dedos le tiemblan, una fuerte presión le oprime el pecho y se retrae buscando retomar el aire perdido, mas es en vano porque siente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo. Eso que tanto temió se ha vuelto realidad. Al inicio, tontamente creyó que lograría manejarlo, antes le aseguró a Chris que intentaría tomar de forma madura un casi asegurado rechazo, empero falló en cada ínfimo sentido. No puede, es imposible porque Yuuri es lo único a lo cual anhela aferrarse. Renunciar a él le resulta impensable. Y llora por tercera ocasión en un mismo día, aunque debido a distintas razones. Deja a ese cúmulo de emociones destructivas consumirlo porque ha sido un idiota optimista, demasiado crédulo e insensato. De nuevo los dos terminaron lastimándose y volcaron mayores resentimientos e incertidumbres contra el otro. ¿De qué manera solucionará este desastre? No lo sabe.

Y ahí radica el problema.

Hecho trizas, Victor decide regresar al dormitorio ya que no encuentra ningún sentido quedarse ahí. Le importa un cuerno si le descubren, en realidad. Se meterá en graves problemas si acaso algún prefecto u profesor lo ve deambular entre los pasillos, pues tienen estrictamente prohibido salir de sus dormitorios a tan altas horas de la noche. Caminar le resulta un movimiento casi mecánico al repetir una y mil veces las cosas que Yuuri dijo. Les da vueltas sin cesar, carcomiéndole el alma. Entonces, tras ingresar a la habitación que comparte con Chris veinte minutos después casi por instinto, se da cuenta este parece león enjaulado gracias a que la preocupación lo mantuvo despierto hasta entonces. Sin embargo, en lugar de incordiarlo al exigir saber dónde rayos decidió meterse, Chris se percata de que algo anda mal.

Los ojos azules del ruso, anegados en lágrimas, lucen opacos, sin brillo y cuando le sujeta del hombro Victor definitivamente se deja vencer. Chris intenta sostenerlo sin saber de qué manera ayudarle. Bajo ningún concepto lo ha visto así antes. Los malos ratos de Victor tienden a hacerlo encerrarse en si mimo y tocar el piano, mas esto es distinto. Está devastado e imagina qué o quién lo dejó en tan lamentable condición.

—¿Hablaste con él? —Victor asiente—. Por todos los cielos, díme que me equivoque.

El de cabellos claros se aferra a la pijama del otro como si con ello pudiera mantenerse cuerdo.

—Me odia, Chris —le cuenta a grueso modo—. Yuuri piensa que lo abandoné —luego mira a un punto indeterminado, creyéndose incapaz de proseguir—. Y es cierto. ¿Acaso este es mi castigo? ¿Le perdí por haberme rendido tan fácil, por dejarlo ir? —los dos amigos caen al suelo lentamente. Las piernas a Victor le tiemblan tanto que no puede seguir de pie—. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante si el decide ir por cuenta propia? ¿Cómo?...

Lo que Victor siente por Yuuri es tan grande que acabará consumiéndolo, y sufrir otro rechazo va a darle el tiro de gracia.

—Nadie muere de amor —le asegura Chris impotente. Victor, en cambio, se lleva las manos al rostro—. Vamos a lograrlo. Mila y yo prometimos apoyarte en cada paso del camino y eso no cambiará sólo porque Yuuri no supo reaccionar ante ti. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Y si es lo único que me queda ya? —dice afligido—. Si eso pasa yo...yo no podré...

Chris se ahorra cualquier comentario y, jalándolo en un firme abrazo permite a esa liberación emocional tan extrema fluir. No se le ocurre algo inteligente para hacerle sentir mejor, sólo piensa que Victor no merece sufrir algo tan brutal; suficientes batallas ha librado y esto le tomó con la guardia baja. Chris planea quedarse a su lado lo que haga falta porque los dos casi son hermanos, no de sangre pero si de alma. Impedirá que se pierda otra vez.

Y conforme los dos yacen a merced de un futuro incierto, las horas discurren lentas entre el rítmico "tic, tac" del reloj.

Esa, sin duda, será una noche muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí! A este punto quizá se van a sentir divididos, frustrados e inclusive enfadados, pero era necesaria esta discusión entre ambos para aterrizar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Hay tanto de por medio todavía. Este capítulo tenía muchas expectativas y me sentía muy nerviosa por publicarlo. Espero haberlas cumplido en su gran mayoría. A partir de aquí entramos en cuenta regresiva, y la próxima entrega tendremos una conversación de corazón a corazón mediante vídeo llamada.
> 
> Sin más, de nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño. ¡Sin ustedes Little Wonders no sería lo que es hoy!
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	35. Trigésimo quinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Riru. Gracias por amar la historia, crear teorías y soñar despierta con esta historia de amor que recién comienza. 
> 
> [4]Historia de un amor.

Desde que Yuuri le dejara muy en claro les era preciso pensar correctamente las cosas antes de mantener alguna otra conversación, Victor sólo se dedica a contar el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces con abismal desesperación. Han sido ni más ni menos que treinta días; treinta días en los cuales vivió sumergido entre una constante angustia que no le dejaba en paz bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pese a la total advertencia del otro muchacho, tras caer víctima de su propia impaciencia, Victor se empecinó en buscar mil formas de contactarlo mediante mensajes vía Facebook o WhatsApp, empero, irónicamente Yuuri se negaba rotundamente a contestarle ninguno como si fuera una muda advertencia respecto a necesitar cierto espacio para si mismo. Gracias a ello Victor está, sin lugar a dudas, muy asustado. No sabe si   las cosas van a fluir bien y eso le mata poco a poco. Y haberse colapsado frente a Chris tampoco fue algo muy alentador, sobre todo porque esa noche se la pasó abrazado a una almohada mientras la cajita de música que Yuuri le regaló tiempo atrás sonaba una y otra vez, buscando con la simple melodía tranquilizarlo. Chris, por supuesto, si bien evitó mencionar algo que le hiciera sentir peor, se le notaba a leguas cuán mortificado parecía por aquella situación. Aunque tampoco se dio a la tarea de soltarle algún regaño pues todo cuanto pudiera decirle Victor, de antemano, ya lo sabía.

Por ello, una mañana, conforme disfrutaban en la cafetería común del colegio su respectivo desayuno, a Victor ya le resulta imposible seguir reteniendo toda aquella carga. Les ha contado a sus amigos en gran medida lo que ocurrió entre Yuuri y él en esa horrible llamada telefónica, pero hay ciertos detalles que no se atreve a decir todavía. Mila, quien se enteró de los pormenores gracias a Chris, no sabe tampoco cómo puede ayudarlo. El suizo, en cambio, sigue empecinado en reservarse cualquier opinión porque no quiere iniciar alguna pelea innecesaria y herir susceptibilidades. De todos modos, a esas alturas Victor entiende que las respuestas dadas a Yuuri no fueron precisamente las más adecuadas, ya que se dejó llevar deliberadamente y eso le hizo cometer incontables errores.

Ahora, tal como Yuuri seguro deberá estar haciendo por cuenta propia, Victor aceptar el compromiso de poner en claro todas sus ideas, pensamientos y emociones en fundamentos que no se tambaleen a la primera de cambios. De ese modo, cuando hablen una vez más, cada uno será capaz de expresarse sin miedos, penas u remordimientos y lograrán hacerlo con total franqueza. Aunque duela tener que esperar cualquier ínfima señal por parte del otro joven, Victor necesita apelar a su lado paciente y comprensivo, presionarle sin parar sólo empeorará la situación a otro nivel innecesario. Empero, siempre es tan difícil esperar cuando deseas que algo en específico suceda pronto. Y que la siempre activa imaginación de Victor le jugara en contra, tampoco ayudaba. En ciertas ocasiones casi se retuerce de rabia y celos cada que encontraba cualquier cosa especialmente comprometedora en internet relacionada con Phichit Chulanont y su Yuuri. Que si asistieron a alguna cafetería juntos, o si se la pasaban entrenando durante horas, o bien les habían visto acudir a un parque temático bastante famoso en Detroit con dos compañeras de pista.

Esto, en consecuencia, le ha causado muchos problemas a nivel académico. Durante una de sus clases de historia terminaron echándolo del aula porque no prestaba atención, llevándose también una fuerte advertencia debido a ello. Por otro lado, en las prácticas de música se ganó queja tras queja respecto a su pobre desempeño, lo cual acabó sacándolo de quicio en diversos sentidos.

En pocas y llanas palabras, todo ese asunto ya le sobrepasa. E ignora cómo ponerle fin.

—Yuuri me detesta —Victor dice deprimido. El cereal que supuestamente iba a comer ya parece una maza sin forma dentro del plato, mientras sus amigos le observan desde posiciones opuestas en la mesa.

—Yo te lo advertí —Chris continúa cortando los waffles que le sirvieron en la barra de la cafetería, mostrándose resignado—. Creer que Yuuri te recibiría con los brazos abiertos fue, sin duda, muy pretencioso de tu parte.

Mila le dirige una mirada poco amable al chico de ojos verdes, pues Victor se ha hundido sobre su asiento de forma poco alentadora.

—¿Quieres dejar a un lado tu brutal sinceridad por una vez? —le recrimina ella—. ¡Míralo! Ya tiene suficiente con atormentarse a si mismo por impulsivo, no necesita que nosotros le demos el tiro de gracia.

—Lo siento, pero vamos a ser honestos al aceptar que fue muy imprudente hacer algo así —agrega resignado—. Y la verdad Yuuri tampoco me cae muy bien en estos momentos —dice con cierto retintín sarcástico—. Lo que sucedió después de esa llamada no fueron agradables y la terquedad por parte de ambos es algo que me sobrepasa. ¡Quiero estrangularlos a los dos por cabezas huecas!

Mila se lleva las manos al rostro en muestra de total desesperación pues, a diferencia de Chris, conoce los hechos a medias.

—Vamos a recapitular —pide—. ¿Exactamente de qué hablaron?

Victor hace una mueca antes de contestar:

—El problema radicó en lo que no dijimos —le informa con pesar—. Intenté explicarle los motivos por los cuáles me resultó imposible buscarlo todos estos meses.

—Obviamente no te creyó —Mila deduce como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. ¿Le aclaraste las causas reales, verdad? ¿Fuiste sincero al contarle acerca de cuanto miedo te daba hablar con él, porque las probabilidades de ser rechazado eran muy altas? —Victor dirige sus ojos azules en otra dirección, permitiéndole saber que no lo hizo—. ¡Por Dios! En verdad tienen un gran problema de comunicación —reconoce frustrada—. ¿Qué más ocurrió?

—Fueron tantas cosas —el ruso se masajea las sienes buscando cierta claridad mental—. Pero al final me aseguró que si continuaba escuchando mis pobres excusas, se arrepentiría de haberme dado una oportunidad.

—Y se portó educado —Chris meditó—. De haber sido yo jamás te vuelvo a contestar —Mila le propinó un codazo, acción que la hizo ganarse un gesto inconforme.

—A ver —dice ella tratando de poner orden a tal embrollo—. ¿Podrías darme más detalles relacionados con la última vez que se vieron? —Victor le mira sin saber cuál era su intención—. Si queremos entender a Yuuri, es imperativo comenzar desde el principio. ¡Piensa Nikiforov!

—Por aquel entonces todo sucedió muy rápido —comenta—. Yo estaba destrozado, mi padre no tuvo piedad conmigo al separarme de Yuuri, y las esperanzas de volver a encontrarlo algún día se redujeron cuando supe que vendría a este internado.

Mila asiente en comprensión.

—¿Cómo se enteró Yuuri acerca de tu partida? —prosiguió Mila con súbito interés. Victor le dijo algo acerca de enviar una masiva a los Katsuki con Makkachin, su fiel mascota—. Después él apareció en el andén, ¿cierto?

—Nunca imaginé que pudiera hacer una locura tan grande —sonrió nostálgico ante el recuerdo—. Me sentí feliz y aliviado de verlo ahí.

—¿Y Yuuri cómo reaccionó? —sigue insistiendo. Chris, entre tanto, escuchaba la discusión manteniéndose neutral—. ¿Cuáles fueron sus exactas palabras?

—En realidad, quien más habló fui yo —dice y, por desgracia, comienza a comprender a dónde se dirige el rumbo de tamaña conversación—. Le hice prometer que seguiría adelante hasta alcanzar sus sueños —el transfondo tan arrollador que escondían sus propias palabras lo golpea sin piedad—. Que no se diera por vencido.

—¿Tú prometiste lo mismo? —ansía saber casi al borde del asiento.

—No —ahora, de forma literal, Victor es capaz de entender cómo debe sentirse un bajón repentino de azúcar. Mila, casi suelta un grito repleto de total exasperación y Chris, de igual modo, niega repetidas veces ante su tamaña estupidez—. Oh, Dios...

—Espero que no mencionaras algo tan cruel —busca saber ella horrorizada, empero Victor tiene una expresión que le delata—. Eres un idiota —se quejó—. ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres tienen una facilidad tan abrumadora para echarlo todo a perder?

—Yuuri es un chico también, ¿ya se te olvidó? —Chris pone los ojos en blanco gracias al comentario.

—¡Exactamente! —Mila le riñe molesta—. Escucha, si quieres mi sincera opinión, me sorprendería mucho que Yuuri te perdonara después de semejante barbaridad —Victor se frota el cuello mortificado, pues ahora su amiga también cree lo mismo—. Te deseo mucha suerte, cariño; la vas a necesitar.

Chris le palmea la espalda buscando así aligerar la tensión, pero Victor no saldrá de esto tan fácil.

Tras aquel amargo momento entre los tres, la semana de Victor se va repleta de altibajos que no lograron otra cosa que provocarle muchos dolores de cabeza. Pese a cada descomunal intento que hace, no logra concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus propias emociones. Le era preciso seguir trabajándolas arduamente aún cuando Yuuri siguiera sin mostrar interés por contactarle. ¿Acaso esa sería alguna clase de cruel venganza por esos meses que prefirió callar?  Aunque dudaba que Yuuri fuese capaz de algo tan ruin, igual se lo debía, ¿cierto?

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, justo igual que siempre, Victor termina por encontrar consuelo en el piano. Con el paso del tiempo, este instrumento se ha convertido en su mayor confidente y consuelo; eso que jamás se atreve a contar usando palabras, entre sus teclas lo expresa sin complejos ni temores de ninguna índole. Y su gusto por componer había regresado cual poderoso huracán junto a la presencia de Yuuri en su vida, permitiéndole tomar aquella distracción como un escape seguro, pues annhela poner entre notas o sonidos específicos cada sentimiento que todavía profesa por él. Desde "Stay close to me", "Yuuri on ice" y "Eros", Victor nunca quiso volver a realizar ninguna melodía original, porque Yuuri siempre fue responsable de inspirarlas. Pero eso ha cambiado hace algunas semanas. Desde entonces lleva trabajando en una especial cuyo significado cobra mayor fuerza debido a las circunstancias que atraviezan los dos gracias a esos súbitos giros del destino.

En realidad, por ahora la partitura sólo precisa revisiones mínimas pues cada figura[1], tonalidad[2] y alteración[3] se encuentra justo en el lugar que le corresponde. Si Yuuri tiende a expresar mediante el patinaje todo cuanto lleva dentro, Victor lo hace a su modo a través de la música y, quisieran o no, son dos cosas que tienden a complementarse al final porque sin una la otra no podría existir. Y esta canción en específico es tan sentida que expresa a la perfección la enormidad de todo aquello que profesa por Yuuri. 

Así, con calma total, procede a tomar asiento frente al piano. Coloca los dedos sobre las frías teclas blancas y negras conforme cierra los ojos aislándose del mundo exterior. Un silencio sepulcral lo rodea, permitiéndole encontrar el estado mental adecuado para dar inicio. Le es innecesario leer nada porque conoce cada aspecto de la melodía como si fuese una extensión real de si mismo. El primer sonido[4] emerge claro, lento, triste, cuyos predecesores dan forma poco a poco a los componentes musicales tan exquisitos que decidió emplear, acaricíandole el alma. E imagina a Yuuri ahí, sentado justo a su lado mientras se adentra cada vez más en la interpretación de aquella canción que recién ha nacido. Y parece inverosímil, pero casi puede palpar la anhelada presencia del otro muchacho en esa habitación vacía, quien se dedicaba a mirarle con esos preciosos ojos castaños que se han encargado de robarle el aliento desde su más tierna infancia. Porque no puede renunciar a él, no cuando el amor que ha cultivado sin apenas darse cuenta durante tanto le motiva a seguir adelante, a enfrentar el futuro cara a ara con absoluta intensidad.

Alguna vez escuchó que las personas solo eran capaces de enamorarse tres veces durante toda su existencia, mas Victor, a tan temprana edad, cree haber encontrado el único que anhela tener para siempre. Y duda muchísimo que si los caminos de ambos terminaban separándose consiguiera olvidarlo. Días atrás, cuando trataba de consolarlo, Chris le aseguró que nadie moría de amor, empero el abandono y desinterés son cosas abismalmente distintas. Yuuri ha experimentado eso y hay tanto que Victor desearía cambiar a semejantes alturas, entre ellas el no prometerle que también daría todo de si con tal de reunirse alguna vez.

Mas los arrepentimientos poco valen ya, antes bien la cruel realidad le juega en contra debido al peso de sus malas decisiones y absoluta cobardía. ¿Cómo sanar un corazón que ya ha sufrido tanto? ¿Cómo se recupera una confianza perdida, rota? Muchas veces esta bien podría compararse con una pieza de cristal: una vez destrozada, bajo ninguna circunstancia recobrará su forma original. Siempre quedan huecos o pequeñas esquirlas que se clavan contra la piel, y lastiman pese al tamaño. Victor no planea dar su brazo a torcer en la difícil tarea que conlleva recuperar a Yuuri, sin embargo también requerirá mucha madurez para no cegarse a lo que se avecina. Porque en esa realidad fue él quien causó daño, quien hirió aún si fue sin mala intención, tras atar a Yuuri a un juramento sin fecha de caducidad. Porque el joven Katsuki tendía a sentir con el doble de intensidad, comprometiéndose a brindar todo de si mismo con la esperanza de ser correspondido de igual forma. Y Victor, ya resignado a perderle por ese entonces, se rindió sometido ante fuerzas que le sobrepasaban.

Y si tan solo tuviera otra, si tan solo Yuuri se prestara a escucharle se expresaría sin miedos. Quizá no le diría cuanto lo amaba porque no sabe si Yuuri se siente del mismo modo, mas prefiere tenerlo por ahora como amigo a perderlo definitivamente. Es estúpido, masoquista e irracional, pero si existía cualquier pequeña esperanza de lograr algo más, se va a aferrar a ello lo mejor posible.

Con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, Victor sigue tocando la melodía sin detenerse; debe llegar al final porque es una culminación que necesita alcanzar para sacar de su sistema tanta tristeza o se volverá loco. Para cuando está próximo a concluir, regresa de nuevo al aquí, al ahora y la imagen de Yuuri se esfuma cual humo, diluyéndose con una facilidad aterradora. Entonces, conforme presiona los últimos acordes, abre los ojos una vez más y sonríe en total entendimiento y resignación. Sin lugar a dudas Yuuri es alguien con un poder abrumador sobre él. Su influencia es tal, que sería capaz de llevarlo al cielo o al infierno de ser preciso sin esforzarse, se dice a si mismo tras enjugarse las lágrimas. Después de algunos minutos de calma, Victor mira entonces al enorme ventanal que decora la habitación, dándose cuenta ya es muy tarde. Las luces naranjas y rosas del atardecer proyectan sombras en todos lados; si no regresa ahora Chris irá a buscarle y no tiene ánimos para ningún sermón.

Al reunir sus pertenencias, contempla durante un minuto completo las partituras cuyo nombre todavía no decide, pero igual encontrará pronto. Esa canción es de Yuuri también, y justo igual a todas las otras le gustaría que fuese usada en alguna competencia oficial. Sería maravilloso verle danzar dentro de la pista con algo a lo cual le ha puesto tanto empeño y dedicación.

Tras abandonar el aula de música, Victor se dirige directo al comedor. No tiene hambre, sin embargo necesita cenar algo saludable o podrá enfermar si sigue saltándose sus horarios de comida. Ya se encuentra un poco mejor y los ánimos si bien difícilmente son los mejores, al menos le permitirán sobrellevar lo que resta del día. El alumbrado general de Le Rosey comienza a encenderse, y los pasillos con poca fluctuación de estudiantes lucen casi andróginos debido al diseño arquitectónico tan bellamente construido. Es un colegio precioso, mas eso no le resta que se convirtiera en una prisión personal para él durante casi tres años y medio.

Apartando tales pensamientos de su mente, Victor giró en una esquina y casi se estrella de bruces contra Mila, cuyo teléfono rueda por el suelo debido al choque. Por total reflejo, Victor alcanza a sostenerla evitándole así caer, pero a la chica parece preocuparle más el destino del aparato porque suelta un grito e inmediatamente corre a levantarlo.

—¿Se ha dañado? —pregunta para si misma, verificándolo por cada ángulo disponible—. Parece que no...—suspira aliviada.

—¿Dónde rayos está el fuego? —Victor bromea, y Mila le dirige un gesto confundido—. ¿Tienes demasiada prisa por llegar a alguna parte? —ella se dedica a refunfuñar entre dientes algo inteligible, sin embargo le sujeta de la mano libre guiándolo así hasta una pequeña banca donde lo insta a tomar asiento—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesitas ver algo —informa tras manipular su celular hasta que encuentra lo deseado—. Recién iba a buscarte —Victor sigue sin comprender.

—Espera un segundo —se queja—... ¿podrías al menos explicarme de qué hablas? —ella no lo hace, antes bien muestra la pantalla del dispositivo móvil que le permite contemplar un vídeo. Uno de Yuuri—. ¿De cuándo es?

—Hoy —dice—. Se hizo viral hace unas cuantas horas, me sorprende que no recibieras ninguna notificación —Victor le comenta sobre haberse desconectado del exterior durante algunas horas—. Gracias al cielo logré guardarlo ya que fue borrado poco después.

El ruso no espera ninguna otra indicación y lo ve. Yuuri se encontraba en un amplio estudio de ballet, era espacioso, bien iluminado y contaba con grandes espejos permitiéndole apreciar cada movimiento que realizaba. Por el ángulo de la cámara, resulta obvio deducir que había sido grabado sin permiso, pues Yuuri se veía muy concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Iba vestido completamente de negro, haciéndolo resaltar entre la claridad que lo rodeaba, brindándole a su vez un aspecto delgado y atlético, detalle que le roba a Victor un gran suspiro sin apenas percatarlo. En realidad, poco le extraña saber que Yuuri gasta su tiempo en aquel tipo de actividad, pues es tema de dominio común que a los patinadores les es de vital importancia  aprender a moverse no sólo dentro del hielo, sin embargo le parece muy emocionante porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de acompañarle a otro tipo de prácticas fuera del Ice Castle, porque Minako, siempre tan reservada en sus sesiones le vetó, aún cuando Yuuri solía contarle al respecto con gran frecuencia.

En cuanto el joven Katsuki asume posición y la música hace acto de presencia, Victor se lleva una mano al rostro tratando de contener un jadeo que amenaza con emerger. Conocía perfectamente bien cuál melodía es esta, y es aquí que un golpe de total esperanza le sacude el pecho haciéndole sentir mareado gracias al alivio. Quizá no signifique mucho, o puede ser que no signifique nada, pero encontrarse tal sorpresa es al menos un pequeño indicio de que no todo se ha perdido en aquella lucha tan difícil. Mila, preocupada debido a su reacción, busca saber si acaso sucedió algo malo, mas Victor no logra contestar pues todos sus pensamientos giran una y mil veces torno a los posibles motivos que guiaron a Yuuri a hacer algo así. Tantas melodías clásicas disponibles y que decidiera elegir esta en particular le obliga a replantearse infinidad de opciones.

Clair de Lune suena al fondo, mientras Yuuri danzaba al son del piano y violín que lo acompañaban con gracia, habilidad y elegancia, robándole el aliento. Esa fue la primera canción que Victor se atrevió a tocar para él cuando aún eran amigos en Japón. ¿Acaso intenta decirle algo?¿Trata de rescatar lo bueno que ambos tuvieron por ese entonces? ¿O quizá solo se dejó guiar ante los recuerdos? ¿Era alguna clase de señal? Dios bendito, el contenido del vídeo se reduce a escasos cuarenta segundos, mas para Victor han sido esclarecedores.

E ignora de qué forma reaccionar.

—¿Victor? —el aludido la encara, sus ojos azules parecen de un color más claro debido a lo que tanto le cuesta exteriorizar. Conmovida, Mila entrelaza sus dedos con los ajenos, brindándole consuelo y apoyo —. ¿Qué has visto ahí? —pregunta con suavidad. A Victor las manos le tiemblan y ella afianza el agarre—. Mira, conozco los hechos entre ustedes y si me permites opinar he visto a un chico que, justo como tú, tiene miedo de perder a una de las personas más valiosas en su vida —luego dice—. ¿Por qué no dejan el orgullo a un lado? ¿Por qué no iniciar otra vez desde cero?

—¿Y si me rechaza? —Victor plantea en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces no quedará en ti —concluye—, y al menos vas a quedarte la satisfacción por haberlo intentado —luego agrega—. Has sacrificado tanto, y esto hace mucho dejo de ser acerca de Yuuri, ¿entiendes? Considero que si te das por vencido ahora, terminarás perdiéndote el respeto a ti mismo cuando recién comenzabas a recuperarlo —le hace ver—. Vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo, y si él decide buscarte piensa con el corazón, pero si no, te ayudaremos a sobrellevarlo.

—¿Juntos?

—Puedes apostarlo —ella se muestra totalmente convencida—... además dudo que Yuuri sea tan tonto como para dejarte ir.

—Gracias —Mila le atrae a un abrazo, el cual Victor corresponde con ahínco. A decir verdad, siempre vivirá agradecido por haberles conocido.

—¡Ustedes dos! —de pronto escuchan a alguien gritar en tono molesto, e inmediatamente son capaces de ver a un prefecto avanzar hasta ellos. No luce feliz y seguro se ganarán una reprimenda—. Nikiforov, Babicheva: saben bien que los estudiantes no pueden permanecer en áreas aisladas del resto. ¡Los he descubierto in fraganti! —Mila emite un resoplido y Victor mueve la cabeza de forma negativa debido a la ridícula confusión.

—¿Aislada? ¡Es justo la mitad del pasillo! —se queja con ironía—. Y no hicimos nada malo—ella agita su mano restándole importancia—. Si quisiéramos, desde hace mucho tiempo ya que hubiera sucedido cualquier indecencia entre nosotros —le guiña un ojo a Victor, quien comienza a reír.

El prefecto frunce el entrecejo—. ¿Eso es una confesión?

—No, sólo un recordatorio de lo anticuada que es la gente aquí. Vámonos, Vitenka —los dos proceden a marcharse con dirección al comedor, importándoles poco la furia del prefecto cuyo rostro parece un absoluto poema—. Detesto cuando se ponen así de intransigentes —dice en ruso.

—Mejor vamos a darnos prisa o Chris también se molestará —pide ya de mejor humor. Esa noche, por fortuna, a Victor ya no le supo tan amarga.

Los días prosiguieron su curso, y el fin de semana le alcanzó entre obligaciones que necesitaba finiquitar en su totalidad. Como Victor fue un lío total, debió quedarse en el dormitorio encerrado tratando así de concluir las tareas que todavía no elaboraba, pues su cerebro creyó más productivo componer dos partituras extra hasta dejarlas impecables. Chris en cambio, siempre al día en sus deberes, trataba de adelantar algunos capítulos de sus novelas pues, según le había comentado, ciertos lectores se mostraron muy entusiasmados con la última actualización. Los dos trabajan en diferentes áreas del dormitorio y una agradable quietud les permite concentrarse cada quien en lo suyo.

Victor pronto concluirá un ensayo de Biología que ha dejado de lado ya varias veces, y yace sobre su cama inmerso en una lectura que resume los puntos básicos para comprender la Bactereologia[5] cuando recibe la notificación de un mensaje. De inmediato Chris y Victor dejan sus ocupaciones en segundo plano, para prestar atención al aparato que reposa sobre un buró adyacente. Con el alma en un hilo, Victor lo toma dispuesto a verificar el remitente.

Ya lo conoce; solo tres personas tienen acceso a su número telefónico.

—¿Es él? —Chris lanza la pregunta al aire. Victor desbloquea la pantalla y confirma su sospecha—. Les voy a dejar a solas —y agradece tan considerado detalle; ambos necesitan privacidad para charlar sin exabruptos.

Deseándole lo mejor, Chris abandona el sitio luego de salvar cambios al documento de su computadora, informándole que si le necesita estará jugando ajedrez con algunos chicos pertenecientes a su club literario. Una vez en privado, Victor se repite cual mantra le es de vital importancia tranquilizarse mientras responde al mensaje con palabras estudiadas y precisas. Yuuri pregunta si pueden hablar algunos minutos, pedido al cual acepta, pero le ofrece hacerlo mediante una vídeo llamada por Facetime.

Sin desperdiciar ningún minuto valioso, Victor enciende la tablet dispuesto a verificar si tiene instalada la aplicación. Al constatar así es, le pide a Yuuri un momento para ingresar los datos correspondientes y proseguir. Ya con todo listo, estuvo a punto de presionar el ícono correspondiente cuando el otro muchacho se le adelanta, desplegándose así una foto personal junto a los botones que piden confirmación u rechazo de la misma. Titubea y luego pulsa el verde, como resultado la pantalla cambia mostrándole el rostro de Yuuri en tiempo real, quien parece demasiado sorprendido ante lo que tiene justo delante. Los dos se quedan quietos, observándose uno al otro; y parece tan inverosímil que algo así esté ocurriendo. Luego de años pueden verse frente a frente aún a miles de kilómetros en continentes distintos.

—Hola —Victor hace uso de sus modales impecables. Yuuri, todavía estupefacto, no responde y lo mira como si fuese la primera vez.

—Hola —susurra tras una pausa—. Lamento haberte importunado con una diferencia horaria de casi seis horas —se disculpa avergonzado—. Ni siquiera lo pensé: allá debe ser tarde. ¿Estás ocupado? Tal vez lo mejor será que me comunique en otro momento —Victor conoce a Yuuri bastante bien para saber cuándo la ansiedad le impide ordenar sus ideas al tratar de expresarse.

—¡No! —se da cuenta del vergonzoso exabrupto que ha soltado para mantenerlo en línea, y se apresura a corregir—. Es decir...recién terminaba con un proyecto, así que tranquilo —un gran silencio incómodo cae como pesado ladrillo, pues ninguno sabe cuál es la mejor manera de proseguir.

—Te cortaste el cabello —Yuuri hace la observación y Victor, por simple inercia, se pasa la mano entre las hebras plateadas confirmándole tal hecho.

—Al llegar aquí fue una de las primeras reglas que debí obedecer —le cuenta incómodo. Yuuri susurra un "te queda bien", a lo cual Victor agradece. Algo anda mal, sin duda. Se tratan igual que dos extraños y le desagrada; le es preciso mover la conversación a otro terreno menos formal cuanto antes, o será más complicado abarcar temas de vital importancia—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta tentativamente—. Yo...bueno, te envíe varios mensajes.

—Los ví —trata de justificarse—. Quise responder, mas los entrenamientos me impidieron hacerlo —miente, Victor lo sabe pero apela a su lado sensato y prefiere no hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Pronto voy a debutar en la división Senior y los programas que presentaré necesitan gran atención.

—Me alegro —dice de buena fe—. Recuerdo que siempre solías contarme acerca de cuán fabuloso sería patinar en una pista internacional algún día —Yuuri refleja un gesto nostálgico al rememorar esos días felices en los cuales ambos solían soñar despiertos, pero al minuto siguiente hace una mueca determinada que pone a Victor muy nervioso.

—No te contacté para esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —directo igual que siempre, debió suponerlo—. Victor, la última ocasión intentamos poner nuestra situación en claro y fallamos miserablemente, ahora me gustaría que tratemos de hacerlo sin discutir —con calma, el aludido se mueve al escritorio y coloca la tablet contra un apoyo sólido permitiéndose así mayor autonomía.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concuerda—. En lo que a mi respecta, solo busco solucionar los problemas entre nosotros de la mejor manera posible —y se atreve a añadir—; porque me importas, Yuuri.

—No debería —el tono que usa es frío, impersonal—. Al menos no después de cómo te traté.

—Eso ha sido en gran medida mi culpa —responde sin miedo a exponer su verdadero yo: ese al cual Yuuri ha intentado alcanzar desde hace meses—. Tú sabes que no soy bueno cuando se trata de usar las palabras, no supe medir las consecuencias de lo que te dije —Yuuri se remueve inquieto. Quizá no esperaba oírlo verter la responsabilidad completa sobre si mismo de buenas a primeras. 

—Creo que también fui muy cruel—Victor no puede evitar asombrarse por tal confesión—. Yo también obré sin pensar porque estaba molesto contigo.

—¿Y ya no? —quiere saber con total cautela.

—No, ya no...—un gran alivio invade al ruso cual torrente de aire fresco. Al menos podrán mantener la charla en términos neutrales—. Yo...he recibido consejos de muchas personas en lo que a ti respecta. Me han dicho lo qué debo hacer o qué no, aún así todavía no me quedan muy claras ciertas cosas —parece dudar un segundo, y a Victor le asombra saber tal información. ¿Con quién ha compartido esto? ¿Mari? ¿Phichit? ¿Algún otro amigo en Detroit?—. ¿Podrías contarme acerca del tiempo en el cual no supe acerca de ti? —esto descoloca al de ojos azules en gran medida—. Por favor...

Victor accede. No tiene nada que ocultar y con toda la calma que es capaz de reunir, le relata los primeros meses de infierno que sobrellevó en Zúrich, acerca de cuánto le costó adaptarse a Le Rosey porque desconocía el idioma, o los constantes problemas que eso terminó acarreándole. Le dijo cómo su padre cuidaba con especial interés sus movimientos y que al final tanta aprehensión lo motivo a encerrarse en si mismo. Narró con lujo de detalles cuan aterrorizado se sintió de perder aquella precaria estabilidad hasta que la rutina le dio a entender iba a quedarse ahí encerrado hasta los dieciocho. Le contó sobre Mila, sobre Chris, acerca de Tatiana y Yuri Plisetsky. Del temor descomunal al posible repudio que sufriría de parte suya luego de abrirse un poco más a sus nuevos amigos, los cuales le apoyaban en cada decisión que tomaba.

Yuuri se dedica a escucharlo atentamente sin interrupciones. Victor se encarga de exponer cada punto sin mentiras, es honesto y tampoco le interesa ofrecer su corazón en el proceso. Es su turno de saltar a ciegas. Al concluir, Yuuri parece meditar toda la información recién obtenida en tan pocos minutos; luce pálido y tiene el ceño fruncido. No es un panorama muy alentador.

—Creí que lo habías hecho por lástima —dice ya sin sonar muy convencido.

—¡No, Yuuri! —se apresura a corregir—. Si antes me abstuve de tratar no fue por esa razón —toma aire y continúa—...si no porque tenía miedo. Tú lograste tanto en estos  años, conociste a otras personas, vivías en un mundo totalmente distinto al mío. ¿Dónde rayos encajaba yo? ¿Que bien podría haberte hecho un fantasma del pasado? Ninguno.

Yuuri no se conforma y dice:

—Eso me tocaba decidirlo a mí a final de cuentas, Victor —se ve impaciente, confundido—. Y ten por seguro que nos hubiéramos podido ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza en el proceso —el ruso asiente en comprensión. Está arrepentido, eso es un hecho.

—Lo sé, pero en aquel entonces no estaba seguro de nada. Yuuri, aunque parece lo contrario, vivir aquí no ha sido ni jamás va a ser algo agradable —declara—. Y poco a poco mis acciones me orillaron a seguir un camino equivocado, me dejé guiar ante la desesperación y terminé por perderme —el joven Katsuki se muestra inmutable por el discurso —. Chris y Mila contribuyeron en gran medida a que retomara la senda, pero yo ya había cometido demasiados errores, me equivoqué en tantas cosas y cuando me di cuenta, primero necesitaba aprender a ser objetivo si acaso buscaba lograr mi más grande meta a corto, mediano o largo plazo. 

—¿Y cuál era? —quiere saber notablemente curioso.

—Regresar a ti —le revela. Yuuri, por supuesto, luce sobrecogido en todos los aspectos—. Suena tonto a estas alturas, y no pretendía hacerlo por compromiso u obligación, si no porque realmente mis razones fueran las correctas. Para ti, para mí...para los dos —a Victor le da la fuerte  impresión de que Yuuri juega con sus dedos de forma intranquila. Luego su mirada se desvía en otra dirección y prosigue con desasosiego. 

—¿Crees haberlo conseguido? —Victor se apresura a contestar con un rotundo sí, pues es lo más claro en su mente a la fecha—. ¿Entonces qué nos espera de ahora en adelante? —dice de forma muy insegura—. Incluso creo que será muchísimo peor que en Hasetsu.

—Lo dices por  mi padre —no, no es ninguna pregunta, y se trata de un tema delicado—. Aún ahora es un hombre cuyas órdenes son ley, mas eso se acabo. Él dejará de interferir en cualquier decisión que tome sin importar las consecuencias —Victor lo dice en serio. Michail Nikiforov ha dejado de ser alguien a quien rendirle explicaciones.

—Quizá todavía seguimos siendo igual de ingenuos —Yuuri razona con notable tristeza—. Comprendo que la relación entre ustedes siempre fue complicada, y no pretendo convertirme en la causa de conflictos irreconciliables por algo que quizá no funcione —le suelta esto tan tranquilo, tan resignado que Victor cae presa de un pánico atroz—. Y apuesto que ignora hemos reiniciado la comunicación de nuevo —los ojos azules de Victor lo delatan—....lo sabía.

—¿Por qué de pronto lo traes tanto a colación? —dice indignado. Tanta insistencia le hace sospechar—. Él es mi asunto; deja que yo me encargue de ello.

Yuuri se ríe sin ocultar el sarcasmo en tal gesto.

—Tu padre ha sido el responsable de ponernos aquí en primer lugar —le recuerda—. Y eso no acabó bien la última vez, ¿cierto?  —Victor, sintiéndose muy frustrado ante la actitud que Yuuri pretende adoptar, busca hacer uso de una paciencia que no tiene.

—Me importa un bledo Michail Nikivorof —dice levantando la voz—. Es mi vida, no le seguiré permitiendo que interfiera en ella. ¿Entiendes? Yuuri, lo creas o no, aprendí una lección muy dura con todo esto.

—¿Y lo vale? —Victor de pronto ve claras las intenciones de Yuuri. Pretende meter excusas ajenas a ellos mismos buscando hacerle desistir. No le va a funcionar porque no piensa permitírselo.

—Para mi sí —garantiza él con total determinación—. Ya es mi turno de luchar por ti, y si acaso me es preciso cruzar  el mar con tal de alcanzarte, que así sea.

—No deberías apostar tanto por alguien que solo es un reflejo. —dice apenado—. El Yuuri que te idolatraba en Hasetsu dejó de existir, Victor. Murió gracias a tantos golpes y tropiezos.

Victor le dirige una mirada repleta de total gentileza.

—Te equivocas —lo saca del error—. El Yuuri que yo conocí no murió, antes bien creció hasta convertirse en un joven que se ganó mi completa admiración y respeto por mostrar tanto valor —luego reconoce— algo que a mi siempre me faltó —y prosigue—. Te he fallado de incontables maneras, pero si hay algo que si cumplí a cabalidad, fue que te recordaría con cariño, con anhelo, y aunque renuncié en algún momento a la idea de volver a encontrarte, cuando te vi en esa pista de hielo fue como una revelación —Yuuri deja escapar un sollozo involuntariamente—. Habías logrado tus sueños, llegaste tan lejos para demostrarle al mundo que eres valioso y merecías una oportunidad. Y yo me sentí tan orgulloso de ti, de los triunfos que alcanzaste. Pero no por esa promesa que te obligué a hacer, sino porque incluso antes de que apareciera en tu vida el patinaje fue algo que siempre deseaste hacer.

—Victor...—dice conmovido.

—Eres capaz de inspirar a otros, Yuuri. Aún ausente, tú me has brindado vida y otros miles de regalos que justo ahora me tomaría una hora completa resumir —se ríe—. Y quiero que te quede bien en claro que, sin importar los acontecimientos, mi intención jamás fue lastimarte y te pido perdón por haberte causado tanto daño —Yuuri se cubre la boca con una mano, y Victor ahora se desliza en una línea muy delgada gracias a la incertidumbre.

—Eso fue...muy esclarecedor —Yuuri revela tras un momento—. Y te lo agradezco.

—No tienes que agradecer —es verdad. El resto ahora  depende del otro muchacho.

—Pero desafortunadamente jamás va a ser suficiente —murmura ya rendido al desalentador panorama.

—¿Qué?

—Este mes me sirvió para poner en consideración mis sentimientos y, después de meditar bien lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, llegué a la conclusión de que es imposible construir nada basado en lo que éramos antes. Así no funcionan las cosas —Victor puede notar como los ojos de Yuuri se llenan de lágrimas, y los suyos también hacen lo mismo pues es muy claro respecto a lo que ha considerado al final—. Por ello, creo que lo más prudente será que terminemos con esto de una buena vez, Victor.

El aludido siente que los labios le tiemblan, un gran vacío le carcome por dentro y eso no lo deja respirar. Yuuri, sin dejar pie a réplica prefiere que cada uno siga caminos distintos, que continúen con sus vidas tal como venían haciéndolo hasta entonces: alejados el uno del otro. Victor casi cede a la negación, a las ganas de gritar, de pelear, de aferrarse y maldecir al mundo por esto. Pero no lo hace. En lugar de ello, le permite a las lágrimas emerger sin contenciones, dejándolas correr entre sus mejillas como un cruel recordatorio de que es real y acaba de ser rechazado por Yuuri, a quien ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿No ha tenido suficiente ya?

—Oh...—es lo único que atina a balbucear. Está en shock.

—Lo siento —Yuuri  busca disculparse, mas Victor ya ve perdida y sin esperanzas su batalla personal. 

—Supongo que es el fin —le parece oír un jadeo por parte de Yuuri, mas no se atreve a verlo. No puede— Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, zolotse —dice sin notar que ha usado aquel apelativo cariñoso—. Yo...en verdad deseo que puedas llegar lejos no sólo en el patinaje, sino también en todo lo que te propongas.

—E-espera un segundo —Yuuri suena espantado ante su improvisado adiós, empero Víctor no pretende hacer más difícil ese último encuentro—. Yo no...

—O jalá seas capaz de perdonarme algún día...

—¡No entendiste! —el grito de Yuuri le sobresalta y al fin lo confronta. Justo igual que él, parece desarmado, vulnerable. Aun así no encuentra signos de arrepentimientos.

—Pero acabas de...

—Ya sé —y frota su frente con total cansancio—. Creo que no fue mi mejor discurso.

—Yuuri...

—Déjame hablar —Victor cierra la boca de inmediato—. Trata de no interrumpirme, ya luego podrás decir lo que quieras. ¿Bien?

—Bien.

—Vamos a terminar para comenzar de nuevo —le aclara seguro de si mismo—. Me hizo falta un tiempo a solas para pensar correctamente lo que quería hacer en cuanto a nosotros respectaba. Fue duro darme cuenta de varias cosas, pero tras escucharte me gustaría darnos otra oportunidad porque sé que lo valdrá —Victor, por supuesto, apenas puede creerselo—. Necesito conocerte otra vez, a si mismo que tú me conozcas y  cimentar eso que perdimos sobre bases sólidas, no recuerdos tan dolorosos —cuando Yuuri se ajusta las gafas, puede notar le tiemblan los dedos—. Es importante perdonarnos. Y...sé que se convertirá en un proceso largo porque aprenderemos a confiar el uno en el otro, pero me arriesgaré de nuevo porque todo cuanto he querido hacer desde la primera vez que te vi, es quedarme a tu lado.

Victor, creyéndose incapaz de soportarlo más, termina cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos permitiéndole al llanto emerger sin contención. Llora de alivio, de dicha: por primera vez logra sentirse pleno, feliz y aliviado.

—Iba a renunciar a ti —solloza sin vergüenza—. Durante un momento pensé que debería dejarte marchar...

—Yo nunca pude —Yuuri hace referencia a alguna experiencia propia muy evidente—. ¿Somos dos testarudos sin remedio, verdad? —se ríe divertido y Victor asiente en confirmación—. ¿Lo haremos? Podemos intentar sólo si tú estás de acuerdo —el ruso emite una carcajada húmeda. ¡Ni loco se negará!

—¡Por supuesto que sí, zolotse! —responde de inmediato—. Siempre...

—No va a ser fácil —le hace ver—. Si aceptamos este compromiso, deberemos ser muy honestos el uno con el otro porque, tal como ya nos pudimos dar cuenta, tenemos problemas de comunicación —Victor le concede razón. Mila opinaba lo mismo—. Mas esta vez tengo la esperanza de que podremos lograrlo. Con o sin tu padre de por medio.

—Yuuri...mi Yuuri—exclama feliz—. Muchas gracias por aceptarme, no te voy a defraudar, te lo prometo —ahora si se encargará de dejarle en claro todas y cada una de sus promesas.

—Vitya —dice con amabilidad, y le presta toda su atención sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del planeta entero—...bienvenido a casa —utiliza aquella frase japonesa tan común, al esbozar una gran sonrisa justo como cuando eran niños.

Justo igual que antes.

Los dos aún necesitan trabajar en incontables aspectos para complementarse tal como lograron hacerlo en Hasetsu, la distancia les impondrá diversas contrariedades que van a requerir cierto grado de madurez para sobrellevarlas con éxito, pero están juntos, han dado el primer gran paso y si bien las pruebas a futuro van a ser difíciles sabrán superarlos.

Pues el nuevo rumbo de su historia recién comienza a escribirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada una gran disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el mes pasado fue bastante difícil para mí y me resultó imposible sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. El capítulo ha quedado bastante largo, es el más extenso hasta ahora de todo el fic, así que espero les gustara. Puse todo mi empeño y cariño en cada detalle.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!
> 
> [1]Figura: Es el signo que representa gráficamente la duración musical de un determinado sonido en una pieza musical.
> 
> [2]Tonalidad: implica una determinada organización jerárquica de las relaciones entre las diferentes alturas en función de la consonancia sonora, con respecto al centro tonal o tónica, que es una nota, su acorde y su escala diatónica.
> 
> [3]Alteración: son los signos que modifican la entonación (o altura) de los sonidos naturales y alterados. Las alteraciones más utilizadas son el sostenido, el bemol y el becuadro.
> 
> [5]Bacteriología: parte de la microbiología que estudia las bacterias, sus clases, formas de reproducción y métodos para controlarlas o destruirlas.


	36. Trigésimo sexto

 

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Victor no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, y quienes le conocían lo suficiente eran capaces de notar brillaba con luz propia en todos los sentidos posibles.

Lejos quedó ya ese chico taciturno, distante y vencido por las circunstancias que se aferraba al piano con fuerza inaudita para no sucumbir ante la tristeza. En cuestión de unas cuantas semanas cambió de buen modo gracias a las nuevas oportunidades que la vida le dió, y resultaba curioso darse cuenta cuan distinto podía llegar a ser todo cuando se tenían a las personas correctas en su pequeño mundo; esas personas importantes que le impulsaban, que le ayudaban a seguir adelante y brindaban fuerza necesaria para no mirar atrás.

Ahora que Victor gozaba de esos privilegios no pensaba soltarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia si está dentro de sus posibilidades. Quizá debería mantener su nivel de optimismo menos elevado gracias a su complicada situación, o tal vez obrar con mayor cautela sería lo más sensato, pero es algo que no lograba evitar aunque así lo deseara. Porque cuando alguien es feliz no logra disimularlo y tampoco quiere. Por tanto, en resumidas cuentas su actitud sufrió un cambio radical haciéndole sentir capaz de sonreír más, de hacer sus actividades típicas con mayor entusiasmo y, además, bastante seguido volvía locos a Chris y a Mila porque rara vez hablaba acerca de otro tema que no estuviera estrechamente relacionado con Yuuri.

A juicio de sus amigos, parecía un niño pequeño fascinado ante las alternativas que se abrían ante él. Porque luego de tantos altibajos, después de los horribles malos entendidos que tuvieron a Victor tan preocupado durante meses al fin pudieron hacer las pases aún cuando, por desgracia, todavía les quedaban muchísimos temas pendientes a tratar.

Debido a ello, ambos se dieron a la tarea de establecer un pequeño ritmo para charlar en los pocos momentos libres que eran capaces de rescatar debido a las inconvenientes diferencias horarias. Por supuesto cada uno comenzó con cosas pequeñas, detalles que creyeron olvidados y necesitaban reforzar en sus memorias. Color favorito, música, intereses literarios, cine o cualquier otra trivialidad que pudiera ser abarcada durante esas largas conversaciones que solían extenderse hasta altas horas de la madrugada para infortunio de Chris.

A esas alturas el suizo ya comenzaba a exasperarse, pues sus consagradas horas de descanso se veían interrumpidas con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

—En serio Mila; se comportan como un par de ciegos idiotas —se quejó en una ocasión. Aquella vez, los tres se encontraban en uno de los jardines disfrutando del sol matutino y el calor que brindaba el primer receso del día, motivo por el cual Chris aprovechó para hacer notar su descontento en voz alta—. Son tan melosos entre si, que casi tienen escritos en sus frentes que se aman el uno al otro.

Mila, encantada ante la simple idea, comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Victor en cambio prefirió hacerse el desentendido; era consciente acerca de cuán obvio estaba siendo. Y a partir de ahí consideró mejor idea comenzar a hablar con Yuuri en japonés, evitando así brindar información relevante a su compañero de habitación sin apenas darse cuenta.

—¡Discreción, Victor! ¡Discreción! —le aconsejó la chica—. No quieras correr antes de caminar. Vas a provocarle a Yuuri un susto de muerte como sigas así; recuerda que las cosas entre ustedes todavía son muy frágiles. Cualquier paso en falso y corres el riesgo de arruinar lo poco que has conseguido avanzar.

Victor sabía todo esto demasiado bien. Su actual  posición con Yuuri seguía siendo en extremo delicada pese a que cada uno intentó poner lo máximo de su parte para lograr hacer funcionar la amistad a distancia. Y si bien su padre no se  había dignado a hacer acto de presencia luego que mantuvieron esa ridícula discusión acerca de la boda, su ausencia se mantenía pasiva pero peligrosa y muy latente. Victor era capaz de apostar los dedos de su mano derecha que Michail igual sabía exactamente cada movimiento que realizaba, cómo, con quién y cuándo. De igual modo, aunque Yuuri trataba de evitar el tema en gran medida, a veces Michail salía a relucir entre sus larguísimas conversaciones pues debieron establecer planes de contingencia por si acaso este decidía interponerse por segunda ocasión entre ambos.

A manera de prevención, Victor insistió en que Yuuri tuviera los números telefónicos de Chris y Mila, a quienes creyó buena idea presentarles formalmente haciendo uso de una vídeo llamada. Mila, por obvias razones, se volvió totalmente loca tras cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Yuuri a pocos minutos de comenzar, y casi entró en modo fangirl cuando supo le sería posible intercambiar números. La chica emitió un grito entusiasta mientras profería elogios al por mayor hacia el patinador al cual tanto admiraba, importándole poco si los tres chicos la miraban como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—He seguido tus pasos desde que prácticamente iniciaste en el hielo —Mila le dijo acaparando en su totalidad la pantalla, excluyendo a Chris y a Victor sin ninguna clase de vergüenza—. Pese a lo que ha ocurrido, es un verdadero honor y privilegio conocerte al fin. ¡Dios mío! ¡Apenas lo puedo creer! 

Yuuri, abochornado de recibir tanta atención cuando resultaba obvio prefería mil veces pasar desapercibido, esbozó una sonrisa afable portándose como un total caballero con ella.

—Muchas gracias por apoyar mi carrera —el joven de gafas hizo una profunda reverencia enfatizando así las palabras—. Victor me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¡Le has hablado de mi! —exclamó la chica tras apretar el brazo de Victor con fuerza—. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Espero fueran cosas buenas!

—Sigue tentando a tu suerte y la próxima no será así —se quejó el ruso tratando de quitársela de encima.

Chris, por otro lado, parecía disfrutar de lo lindo semejante escenario.

—Vitya se expresa muy bien de ustedes todo el tiempo —Yuuri les aseguró tras dirigirles una cálida mirada—. Y les agradezco infinitamente por haber cuidado tan bien de él hasta ahora.

Chris y Mila se dirigieron gestos un tanto sorprendidas de mutuo entendimiento, para después centrarse en Victor quien, ligeramente incómodo, trataba de disimular cuanta emoción le causaba saber que sus mejores amigos y Yuuri parecían llevarse tan bien. E, igualmente, lograron entrever infinito regocijo producto de la total sinceridad del otro muchacho. Y para ellos fue muy evidente que cuando Victor se hallaba frente a Yuuri pasaba a ser alguien distinto; tendía a bajar la guardia y deshacer las infranqueables barreras que tanto lo caracterizaban, volviéndolo alguien transparente y fácil de leer. Un trabajo descomunal para otros, mas terriblemente sencillo si se trataba de Yuuri.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! —espetó Mila propinándole a Victor un codazo juguetón—. ¿Imposible no caer, cierto? ¡Es tan adorable!

—Ciertamente así es —Chris coincidió ante la notable confusión de Yuuri, y los evidentes deseos del ruso por desaparecer ahí mismo.

—¿Qué hablamos acerca de la discreción, Mila? —Victor se encargó de contraatacar con un tono amenazante que ninguno tomó en serio, y ella se limitó a seguir molestándolo sin importar que Yuuri les miraba en vivo y a todo color.

Desde entonces los días grises de Victor adquirieron tonalidades que creyó olvidadas, brindándole sentido, forma y razón de ser, permitiéndole disfrutarlos al máximo. Era como si su misma existencia hubiese permanecido detenida durante muchísimo tiempo y ahora pudiese volver a recobrarla. Victor no tenía el amor de su padre, pero en cambio Mila, Chris y Yuuri se encargaban de llenar cada ínfimo vacío existente en su ser. Incluso durante las interpretaciones artísticas con el piano se notaba una abismal diferencia en comparación a su desempeño anterior. Esa semana, por ejemplo, para cumplir una tarea específica decidió interpretar la melodía que Yuuri patinó durante su gala del Mundial acompañado por Mila, y el profesor a cargo simplemente quedó maravillado.

Ese, sin lugar a dudas, solo lo era una mínima parte del poderoso efecto que Yuuri ejercía sobre Victor.

Así, mientras las semanas seguían transcurriendo entre llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto y el uso continuo de FaceTime, Yuuri poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarse menos tenso frente a él porque solía contarle de forma paulatina cómo le iba durante los entrenamientos, sus clases o en casa. Desafortunadamente, por lo que se atrevía a contar, Mari no veía con buenos ojos que se frecuentaran por segunda ocasión, motivo por el cual ella evitaba en la medida posible estar presente cuando los dos se contactaban entre si.

Victor en gran parte la comprendía. A juicio de Mari, él no era ninguna otra cosa que un gran egoísta que hizo sufrir a su hermano tras permanecer en silencio, y luego de tres años de buenas a primeras se atrevía a regresar dispuesto a invadir la seguridad emocional de Yuuri sin considerar alguna otra consecuencia posterior. Si lo analizaba desde tal perspectiva, resultaba evidente deducir que Mari no soportaba escuchar nada relacionado con él. Y era normal. Por lo que siempre supo, Mari y Yuuri eran extremadamente unidos, se apoyaban de manera condicional e intentaban protegerse lo mejor posible entre si. Haberse ganado la animadversión de la joven Katsuki solo fue cuestión de lógica y tiempo. ¿Habría ocurrido lo mismo con Hiroko y Toshiya? ¿Minako, Yuuko u Takeshi? Supuso que sí.

A partir de ese instante, si Victor buscaba demostrar que jamás trataría de dañar a Yuuri otra vez necesitaba hacerlo con hechos y no simples palabras. Hablar nunca sería del todo suficiente, casi siempre las acciones poseían mayor peso que cualquier promesa dicha al aire. Y Victor iba a dejarse el alma entera de ser preciso con tal de demostrarlo.

Entonces, fiel a sus promesas, ésa noche Victor se encontraba recostado sobre la cama mientras mantenía una llamada con Yuuri vía FaceTime. El joven de cabellos oscuros lucia cansado tras haberse pasado horas completas entrenando, puliendo detalles acerca de las rutinas que presentaría durante el próximo Gran Prix. Al igual que toda la fanaticada común, Victor sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber cómo serían los programas que presentaría con tanto ahínco, pues existía muy poca información respecto a ello. Yuuri explicó que Celestino les prohibió brindar información mediante redes sociales –amenaza dirigida más propiamente a Phichit–, porque era importante mantener elevadas las expectativas para lograr  sorprender al público.

Muy pertinaz, en realidad.

Empero, aguantándose las ganas de hacer una mueca despectiva ante la mención del tailandés, Victor creyó mejor idea mover el tema hacia otro rumbo menos espinoso porque ese chico no terminaba de caerle bien, por más buen amigo de Yuuri que fuera. Antes bien, guió la conversación a puntos más neutrales, haciéndolos sentir cómodos a ambos.

—¿Cómo está Makkachin? —preguntó encantado, pues el caniche literal saltó sobre Yuuri tratando de mantener una visión completa de la pantalla tras haberle oído—. Hola bonito —confundido, el perrito levantó las orejas tratando de entender por qué Victor se encontraba ahí, pero no al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente después comenzó a gimotear—. Makka —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—...yo también te extraño.

—Se vuelve loco cada vez que escucha tu voz —Yuuri sonrió conmovido—. Es un buen chico; siempre se porta muy bien.

Victor sintió que las lágrimas le nublaban la visión durante algunos segundos. Su pecho se llenaba de júbilo al saber que Makkachin era querido pese al repentino abandono al cual debió someterlo cuando hizo mella en él la desesperación. Enviarlo con los Katsuki, comprobó totalmente aliviado, no fue una mala decisión porque de otra manera seguro hubiera muerto de tristeza por quedarse solo en aquella casona vacía donde únicamente perduraban malos recuerdos.

—Gracias por quererlo tanto —Victor sonó totalmente sincero—. A decir verdad nunca me imaginé que pudieras llevarlo contigo a Detroit.

—Mamá planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo en Yutopia, pero me pareció muy cruel —agregó tras acariciar la cabecita del caniche con suavidad—. Además, si recuerdo bien me pediste que lo cuidara durante tu ausencia y eso es exactamente lo que yo quería hacer. Me ayudó muchas veces a sobrellevar las dificultades —Victor sabía exactamente de qué hablaba. Makkachin solía ser un compañero leal y brindaba su cariño incondicional sin limitaciones. Era una mascota extraordinaria. 

—Yo también tengo algo parecido —agregó de forma cómplice ante la confusión evidente del de ojos marrones—. ¿Recuerdas la cajita de música y las fotografías que me obsequiaste? Bueno, eso me permitió mantenerme a flote durante mis primeros meses de encierro —Yuuri, totalmente atónito ante tamaña revelación,  apenas lo podía creer.

—¿Todavía tienes las fotos? —preguntó sorprendido. A través de la pantalla, Victor fue capaz de ver como las orejas del otro muchacho se teñían de rojo debido a la vergüenza.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, zolotse! —comenzó a reír—. El álbum que me diste aquella vez lo he conservado como si fuera un tesoro. Y, en gran medida, fue lo que me permitió sobrevivir aquí hasta ahora.

Yuuri le dirigió una mirada repleta de timidez, para después regalarle aquella sonrisa hermosa que solía volverlo loco. Dios, ¿acaso era posible enamorarse cada vez más de la misma persona cada nuevo dia? Sin apenas darse cuenta, Yuuri le mostraba distintas facetas de ese amor tan bonito que fue construyendo lentamente y lo conquistaban todavía más. Y pudiera ser que Yuuri y él mismo cambiaron en inimaginables sentidos, eran personas independientes que crecieron muy lejos del otro, pero dichos cambios le resultaban fascinantes a Víctor por lo que lograba descubrir y los rasgos que ya conocía.

El amor muchas veces podía llegar a descubrirse por medio de detalles; algunos simples, otros significativos, pero ahí radicaba su total y absoluta belleza. Lograr encontrarlos entre estallidos de color u sombras, altas o bajas e inclusive aprender a distinguirlos entre tantas otras emociones u intenciones humanas representaba un reto inmenso; uno que la vida misma traía consigo como lección prioritaria para todos por igual, aunque de distintas maneras.

Y Victor estaba experimentado la suya. 

—¿Vas a verme? —Yuuri lo sacó de su ensoñación al preguntarle si lo vería patinar—. Ya pronto comenzará el Challenger Series. Me han asignado al Lombardia Trophy.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cuándo? —quiso saber haciendo nota mental. Seguro si le pedía información a Mila sabría perfectamente todos los detalles—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco, sí —admitió—. Voy a competir contra Georgi Popovich y Leo de la Iglesia, son rivales muy fuertes. No puedo confiarme, menos aún porque será mi primer año en la categoría Senior.

—Lo harás fenomenal, zolotse —le guiñó un ojo bastante convencido—. ¿Cuáles melodías utilizarás? —Yuuri entonces pareció muy entusiasmado ante ello, y el corazón a Victor le dio un frenético vuelco tras darse cuenta de lo obvio—. No...¡¿En verdad?! ¡Oh Yuuri!

—¡Sí! —dijo sin dejar pie a dudas—. Las reservé esperando el momento adecuado —le reveló como si se tratara de un secreto importantísimo.

—¿Cuál de las tres? —Victor creía estar inmerso en un sueño.

Uno de sus más grandes anhelos siempre consistió en que las canciones que compuso para Yuuri fueran usadas en una competencia oficial y ahora, al saber se volvería realidad, apenas cabía en si mismo de orgullo.

—Eros y Yuuri on ice —dijo. Apenas y parecía controlar su creciente emoción.

—¿Les realizaron alguna modificación?

—Bueno...—Yuuri se removió en su asiento, delatándose—. Mi entrenador creyó buena idea hacer cambios, básicamente Eros posee la misma música pero con ligeros arreglos. ¡No sé cómo voy a interpretarla sin morir en el intento! —Makkachin le lamió las manos brindándole consuelo, y Victor esbozó una sonrisa de casi mil vatios—. La otra en cambio quedó tal cual; me negué a someterla a ninguna posible mejora.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto para mostrarlas en competencia? —al notar como Yuuri emitía un largo suspiro, no necesitó ser demasiado inteligente para comprenderlo.

—Era mi último recurso para hacerte saber que seguía esperando por ti —Victor desvío la mirada en otra dirección, mortificado. ¿Hasta esos límites obligó a Yuuri a llegar? Cuando pensaba en ello la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? —Yuuri frunció los labios en un gesto poco alentador—. Si...ya sabes...

—Planeaba dejarte ir —el de ojos azules sintió un fuerte retortijón en la boca del estómago. Yuuri, contrario a él, hizo un despliegue gigantesco de valor y se decidió en algún punto específico a olvidarle, a seguir por su propia cuenta cuando ni él mismo pudo llegar a tal resolución porque le daba miedo equivocarse—. No me creía capaz de seguir luchando por una causa que creía perdida, intenté muchas cosas con tal de dejarte atrás pero me resultó imposible. Incluso yo...

El tono dubitativo y aquel evidente bochorno le dieron a Victor demasiadas ideas respecto a lo que "muchas cosas" podrían implicar. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de solo pensar en  todos los escenarios posibles. ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso Phichit aprovechó esos meses en los cuales Yuuri estuvo tan vulnerable para sacar provecho? Cierto, por ahora ellos no eran más que amigos, sin embargo eso no significaba que la rabia y los celos le carcomieran por dentro cada dos por tres debido a las personas que convivían con él libremente. Y Victor, encerrado ahí, únicamente podía conformarse con tenerlo algunos minutos.

Lo frustraba en gran medida, pero tener paciencia tarde o temprano le aportaría buenos frutos. Y cuando finalmente pudiera abandonar aquellos muros, cuando fuera capaz de considerarse a si mismo libre... entonces se aferraría a Yuuri con cada ínfima fuerza de su ser.

—Yuuri...

—Afortunadamente logramos encontrarnos antes —lo interrumpió tras cambiar su actitud por una más positiva—, y eso es lo que en verdad importa. ¿Cierto?

Victor esbozó una sonrisa que seguramente no le llegó a los ojos. Empero, se obligó a si mismo a mantener apartados tales pensamientos pesimistas porque ese episodio en su historia ya formaba parte del pasado. Esos momentos les pertenecían y se comprometieron a comenzar de nuevo.

—Cierto —coincidió.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! No tengo idea que tanto parlotean, pero necesito dormir, por el amor de Dios —Chris le lanzó una almohada a Victor sin consideración, el cual apenas pudo esquivarla a tiempo—. Mi cara se verá horrible mañana por culpa tuya; así que dejen el japonés y permítanle al prójimo descansar, caramba.

El suizo, enfurruñado, procedió a darse la vuelta en su edredón como si el simple trozo de tela fuese capaz de amortiguar toda clase de ruidos indeseables.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Victor entre susurros—. Creo que es hora de despedirme, zolotse —Yuuri le dijo que no había problema pues él también necesitaba irse a la cama o por la mañana difícilmente podría levantarse a sus entrenamientos—. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí —le aseguró—. Ten dulces sueños, Victor.

—Puedes estar seguro que así será —entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Ya sin ninguna iluminación adicional, la habitación al fin quedó totalmente a oscuras, y Chris exclamó un dramático “gracias a los cielos” pues ya podría dormir como correspondía. Victor, en cambio, tras colocar el teléfono sobre un pequeño buró adyacente, miró al techo completamente incapaz de creer que aquello fuese real.

Dejando a un lado sus miedos e inseguridades, saber que Yuuri patinaría al son de sus melodías originales iba a darle vida a un proyecto que nació de la inspiración propia que despertaba en él.

Acomodándose mejor entre las mantas, Victor cerró los ojos entregándose al mundo de los sueños.

E iba a esperar con gran ansia ese primer evento en el cual podría verlo patinar.

Porque tal como siempre sucedía con Yuuri, jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por ser tan pacientes al esperar el cap. Estos son momentos de transición para Yuuri y Victor, espero que no los encuentren aburridos.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	37. Trigésimo séptimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In regrads to love: Eros.
> 
> Dedicado a Kaori, gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan objetivos para el fic. Tu opinión es sumamente importante para mí.

—¿Podrías calmarte de una buena vez, por favor? Comienzas a ponerme nerviosa a mi también —Victor gruñó entre dientes algo inteligible para la chica pese a encontrarse los dos muy cerca del otro y,  resignada, revoleó los ojos haciendo acopio de toda su posible paciencia para lidiar con el comportamiento tan inestable de su amigo. 

—No puedo —fue su honesta respuesta.   
  
—Por el amor de...—farfulló Mila sin poderlo evitar—. Todo va a salir bien. Yuuri es un excelente patinador; logrará ganarse al menos un sitio del podio, ya lo verás.   
  
—Espero que así sea —murmuró, conforme millones de abrumadores sentimientos amenazaban con sobrepasarlo.   
  
A tales alturas le parecía ridículo sucumbir de ese modo ante la ansiedad que le producía no poder brindarle más apoyo a Yuuri, todo gracias a sus limitadas posibilidades. Aunque poco o nada le gustara, verlo mediante una pantalla era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, y eso le frustraba en sobremanera. Y en momentos así agradecía haberse permitido forjar una amistad tan sólida con Mila y Chris pues ellos se asegurarían de que no cometería ninguna estupidez.   
  
Debido a un acuerdo común, los tres decidieron reunirse en un aula vacía dispuestos a sintonizar la presentación de Yuuri vía internet. Como los horarios chocaban con sus responsabilidades académicas, en un inicio Victor iba a ser el único que se saltara Matemáticas, porque no lograría esperar varias horas para luego buscar una simple repetición. Le prometió a Yuuri que no se perdería detalle alguno e iba a cumplirlo, sin embargo Chris y Mila lo notaron tan inquieto que dejarlo a su suerte fue algo indiscutible. Sí, tal vez acabarían metiéndose en graves problemas después porque se trató de una fuga masiva, empero quisieron brindarle cierta seguridad adicional a Victor dadas las circunstancias.   
  
Los dos chicos de todas maneras, supieron sin necesidad de indagar demasiado que tal motivo solo fue una simpe excusa para Mila, quien no lograba ocultar su palpable emoción. Según les comentó toda sonrisas y encanto mientras buscaban algún sitio disponible donde ocultarse, procuró evitar cual peste negra las redes sociales a como diera lugar, todo porque ansiaba llevarse una sorpresa cuando Yuuri le mostrara al mundo su respectiva rutina esa mañana. Debido al cuidado con que el entrenador del chico Katsuki decidió manejar las cosas hasta ése punto, se habían generado demasiadas expectativas respecto al tema. Yuuri recién abandonaba las competencias Junior, logró ganarse un indiscutible reconocimiento mundial tras obtener el oro con “Now are free” y la fanaticada común esperaba grandes cosas.   
  
Y eso era precisamente lo que tanto le preocupaba a Victor.   
  
No es que Victor se atreviera a poner en tela de juicio cuán capaz podía llegar a ser Yuuri en el deporte al cual entregó su alma entera,  antes bien se iba por el lado que abarcaba la dificultad y presión emocional tan fuerte que conllevaba aventurarse en un entorno muchísimo más competitivo. Además, a diferencia de antes, Yuuri ya no era un rival a batir, antes bien regresó a ser un contendiente cuya única meta consistía en abrirse paso y escalar posiciones hasta ganarse cierta reputación. Y sus rivales no serían fáciles de vencer. Con ayuda de Mila,  Victor hizo un poco de investigación al mantener algunas charlas bastante extensas con Yuuri al respecto, encontrándose que los patinadores más peligrosos contra los cuales debería enfrentarse solían arrasar tras poner un solo pie dentro del hielo.   
  
Jean Jackes Leroy era un ejemplo tangible.   
  
Con tan solo diecinueve años cumplidos, Leroy supo imponerse o proteger su posición como actual campeón en distintas ocasiones, llevándose consigo varias medallas de oro no solo en los Grand Prix, si no también en Mundiales o el Cuatro Continentes. Entre tanto, Georgi Popovich, si bien existían altas y bajas dentro de su carrera solía ser un adversario al cual no debía subestimarse.   
  
Y habían otros con grandes trayectorias.   
  
En el Lombardia Trophy, Yuuri buscaría hacerse un sitio entre Popovich, Leo de la Iglesia y Michele Crispino, quien jugaba desde casa junto a otro grupo de selectos patinadores. Gracias a eso, como era natural, Victor y Yuuri mantuvieron el doble de constante comunicación esas semanas de transición para la competencia que se llevaría a cabo en Bergamo, Italia.   
  
Cuando faltaban escasos días para el viaje, Yuuri comenzó a mostrarse nervioso e inseguro porque algunos elementos técnicos de las rutinas todavía se le dificultaban, y la fecha del evento se aproximaba con vertiginosa prontitud. Incluso en varias ocasiones le comentó que le costaba gran trabajo ejecutar algunos saltos base y como siguiera así los jueces le restarían gran cantidad de puntos al momento de presentar la rutina. Victor intentó animarle diciendo que lo haría fenomenal, mas Yuuri no pareció tranquilizarse del todo. Tanto así que en alguna ocasión se animó a preguntarle por qué motivo decidió crear una melodía tan fuerte como lo era Eros.   
  
En realidad, por aquellos entonces Victor no era ni remotamente consciente respecto a sus propios sentimientos, así que podría adjudicarlo a un arranque de inspiración tras ver algunos documentales y notas respecto a los distintos dioses griegos así como su notable influencia sobre la humanidad durante siglos completos. Empero, si lo meditaba bien, relacionar a Yuuri con el patrono del sexo entre hombres iba a un nivel muchísimo más amplio. Por evidentes razones ahora sí conocía la respuesta a esa motivación, sin embargo también se avergonzó hasta lo indecible y bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiese podido confesarle a Yuuri que un poderoso deseo comenzaba a volverse cada vez más y más fuerte en cuanto a él respectaba. Entonces, para no quedar a percepción de Yuuri justo como un auténtico pervertido, le inventó una torpe excusa que ninguno de los dos se creyó.    
  
Victor tenía dieciséis años, por supuesto que alguna vez había pensado en sexo. Le Rosey era un colegio privado, aun así podían ocurrir ciertas eventualidades entre esos muros que profesores u personal administrativo preferían ignorar, o bien hacerse de la vista gorda. Y no es como si las chicas a Victor le desagradaran o algo parecido. Por extrañas ironías del destino ellas lo encontraban sumamente atractivo, tanto así que en varias ocasiones alguna "admiradora" se lo hizo saber sin pena ni recato. Pero Victor siempre las rechazó; sus sentimientos por Yuuri eran intensos y no tenía ninguna clase de interés por alguien más.   
  
Ahora que los dos lograron reconciliarse, Victor comenzaba a volverse tres o cuatro veces más consciente del chico Katsuki en cada ínfimo sentido posible. En sus ojos que brillaban emocionados ante algo que lo hacía feliz, en sus labios que esbozaban una preciosa sonrisa cuando le decía las cosas correctas, o bien la expresión que solía poner si precisaba meditar algo. El ruso poco a poco aprendió a conocer y diferenciar una vez más todas las múltiples facetas de Yuuri, pero también ansiaba ver aquellas que no se atrevía a mostrarle a los demás.   
  
De hecho, Victor había llegado al extremo de fantasear en más de una ocasión en cómo sería besarlo. ¿Se asemejaría acaso a subir en una montaña rusa? ¿Daría miedo al inicio, pero luego sería totalmente fenomenal? Quizá nunca podría averiguarlo, menos aun porque Yuuri le hizo una confesión a medias; y esa fue que con tal de dejarlo atrás intentó varios métodos. ¿Entre ellos habría un novio? ¿Una novia, quizá? ¿Estaría presente alguna persona especial en su vida? Le aterrorizaba la simple idea.   
  
Pero, en lugar de hundirse en suposiciones que solo lograrían volverlo loco, Victor creyó más productivo intentar saber si Eros había sufrido modificaciones en extremo drásticas. Yuuri, un tanto decepcionado por el cambio de tema, evitó a toda costa brindarle alguna pista porque quería sorprenderlo justo como a todos los demás. Y Victor apostaba su partitura de "Historia de un amor" que seguro lograría brindar un maravilloso espectáculo.    
  
Sin poderlo evitar, Victor verificó por doceava vez su teléfono celular, dándose cuenta que seguía sin actividad. Desde que Yuuri arribó a Italia junto a su entrenador, por desgracia no tuvo grandes oportunidades de hablar con él porque necesitaba atender múltiples ocupaciones. Y según palabras del mismo Yuuri, el jet lag solía causarle estragos, por ende precisaba dormir algunas horas para reponer fuerzas evitando así que su cuerpo se exigiera demasiado. Victor le envío varios mensajes por WhatsApp, infundiéndole valor suficiente para cuando fuera tiempo de acudir a la sede de la competencia, mas estos le fueron apenas respondidos empleando palabras cortas que tendían a volverse largas conversaciones siempre y cuando se presentara oportunidad.  
  
Y Yuuri le obsequió unas cuantas fotografías también; de la imponente pista, del hotel e incluso una hermosa imagen del atardecer que era perfectamente visible desde el balcón de su habitación asignada. Victor, por evidentes razones, se sintió inmensamente afortunado de ser participe en la vida de Yuuri otra vez. Incluso se planteó agregar las imágenes al álbum aunque solo fueran simples impresiones hechas mediante computadora.   
  
—Lo hará excelente —Chris trató de calmarlos a los dos—. Seguro ha entrenado muy duro estos meses.   
  
—Exacto —Mila se unió al suizo—. Solo debes tener fe.   
  
—La tengo —les aseguró—, pero daría lo que fuera con tal de estar con él ahora mismo —Chris dejó escapar un chiflido tras pasarle un brazo torno al cuello de forma  juguetona.   
  
—¿Te escuchas a ti mismo, Vitya? —lo molestó el suizo —. De ser así, ustedes dos no abandonarían la habitación de hotel durante horas —para darle a entender a qué se refería, Chris meneó sus cejas de arriba a bajo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.   
  
—Ya basta —bastante avergonzado, Victor buscó la manera de zafarse—. No sé siquiera si se siente del mismo modo y tú ya haces mención a algo como esto.   
  
Ofendida, Mila revoleó sus ojos azules en un gesto poco elocuente.   
  
—¡Oh, vamos! Si bien soy fiel partidaria a que en este punto lo mas sensato para ustedes es manejar las cosas con calma, eso no quiere decir que me niegue a los hechos tan evidentes —Victor creyó sonrojarse, algo muy infrecuente en su persona—. ¡Yuuri está loco por ti, Victor! Se le nota a kilómetros.   
  
—¿Acaso tienes complejo de adivina? —se quejó el ruso a su vez—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo?  
  
—Es por la manera en que te mira —dijo ella enternecida. Victor podía ser tan torpe a veces—. Deberías prestar mayor atención a los pequeños detalles, bobo —Chris comenzó a reír ante las expresiones tan honestas de su compañero y amigo, mas ninguno pudo agregar algo más porque los comentaristas, entusiasmados, le indicaron al público no presente el calentamiento inicial del primer grupo concluiría pronto.   
  
Según la información dada, Yuuri sería uno de los últimos en salir al hielo, detalle que les dejaría un tramo bastante amplio hasta entonces. Sin poder hacer alguna otra cosa, Mila, Chris y Victor vieron uno a uno cómo cada competidor tomaba su respectivo turno para patinar. Debido a que Chris y Victor eran los menos involucrados en el deporte, Mila se encargó de hacer ciertas acotaciones si acaso lo creía necesario, algo que los  chicos agradecieron en sobremanera para no sentirse tan ignorantes si acaso las voces de los comentaristas mencionaban datos importantes. Cuando poco después llegó el turno de Popovich, sin mostrar ninguna consideración Mila dejó escapar una potente carcajada debido al aspecto tan dramático del ruso, pues este iba vestido con un traje muy peculiar e incluso creyó buena idea utilizar cierta cantidad de sombra y lápiz labial en tonos por demás oscuros.   
  
Conforme Mila se deshacía entre risas incontrolables, los otros dos prefirieron ahorrarse sus comentarios.   
  
Pero lo que Georgi Popovich tenía de teatral, lo compensó increíblemente bien en talento al de llevar a cabo su respectivo ejercicio. Patinó de forma limpia y el programa fue ejecutado sin errores; tanto así que tras recibir su puntuación en el "Kiss and Cry" encabezó la tabla de posiciones desbancando a dos calificaciones para nada bajas.   
  
Después del alboroto generalizado por el público y las apreciaciones de los comentaristas, fue turno de Leo de la Iglesia. Un chico bastante animado que llevó su forma de patinaje a otro nivel, según Mila. A Victor en realidad no estaba ni por asomo interesado en ninguno de ellos, solo ansiaba ver a Yuuri actuar pronto.  
  
No obstante, justo en ese instante fue tomado por sorpresa porque su teléfono comenzó a vibrar indicándole tenía una llamada entrante. Mila y Chris le miraron con total complicidad mal disimulada, indicándole sin usar palabras que podía proceder sin problemas porque obviamente se trataba de Yuuri. Apresurándose en contestar, creyó buena idea salir del aula teniendo mucho cuidado de que ningún profesor rondara cerca, dispuesto a hablar con él.   
  
—Lamento mucho interrumpir tu horario escolar —Yuuri se disculpó, mas Victor agradeció a cualquier divinidad existente que podía escucharlo medianamente en control.   
  
—Tranquilo, zolotse; nuestra clase de Matemáticas se canceló porque el profesor debió atender algunos asuntos importantes —le comentó sin mostrar arrepentimiento por mentir así—. Mila, Chris y yo aprovechamos el tiempo libre para ver la competencia.   
  
—¿En verdad? —la sorpresa implícita en su tono de voz a Victor no le pareció tan extraña.   
  
—Te prometí que así sería —el joven de ojos azules buscó apoyo contra una pared cercana—. Desde ahora voy a intentar cumplir todas mis promesas, Yuuri —en respuesta pudo escuchar un breve jadeo repleto de total emoción—. Antes no nos fue ni remotamente posible compartir estos momentos tan importantes para ti, pero ahora quiero estar contigo en cada punto del camino. Aunque encontremos obstáculos que nos hagan caer, aun cuando nuestros pies puedan fallar ten por seguro que jamás nos daremos por vencidos. Voy a quedarme a tu lado hasta que así lo desees.   
  
—Siempre —Yuuri respondió con una determinación tan única que lo hizo sentir especial—. Aunque lo creí algo imposible hace semanas, fui capaz de encontrarte pese a la distancia y todos los malos entendidos entre nosotros —luego se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto antes de proseguir—. ¿Sería muy egoísta si te pido quedarte a mi lado para siempre? —Victor cerró los ojos tras llevarse una mano al pecho—. Perdona, eso debió sonar bastante aterrador.   
  
Victor, sin poderlo evitar, dejó escapar una carcajada repleta de júbilo ante la última declaración.   
  
—No es aterrador. No lo es porque ése siempre ha sido mi deseo más grande —el joven ruso notó como su alma entera se llenaba de dicha. Yuuri lo enamoraba más y más con cada nuevo día que pasaba.   
  
—Vitya...—murmuró conmovido. Su voz parecía repleta de plenitud en varios aspectos—. Si lo pienso bien resulta un poco extraño pero...ya dejé de tener tanto miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podré salir al hielo sin esa familiar sensación de incertidumbre acosándome —Victor sonrió pues sabía bien a lo que se refería—. Quizá sea porque todas las personas importantes para mí estarán mirándome.   
  
—Es difícil apartar la mirada cuando te deslizas por la pista, Yuuri —reconoció dejándose llevar por un arranque de honestidad—. En Hasetsu e incluso aquí, mis ojos jamás pudieron dirigirse a ningún otro lado sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Eres increíble, logras que las notas musicales fluyan a través de tu cuerpo y por ello tengo la certeza de que lograrás sobresalir entre los demás sin mayor problema. Tu puedes, Yuuri. Confío en ti a ojos cerrados; nunca dejaré de creer en ti.   
  
El chico de gafas agradeció sus bonitas palabras y estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez, empero alguien pareció indicarle necesitaba dejar el teléfono; faltaban entre diez u quince minutos para tomar su turno.   
  
—Debo irme. No te voy a decepcionar, Victor; intentaré hacerles justicia a esas melodías que creaste especialmente para mi —los dos compartieron algunas frases cortas de despedida y la comunicación se cortó.   
  
Victor, aún en medio del pasillo, rogó a cualquier divinidad existente las cosas fluyeran bien pasara lo que pasara. Una vez regresó al interior del aula, Mila y Chris lo instaron a tomar asiento porque Yuuri saldría a patinar en breve.   
  
—¿Listo? —Mila preguntó al tomarle la mano, dándole a entender ella también ansiaba que el tiempo pasaran más rápido.   
  
—Listo —coincidió.   
  
— _"Bien Frédéric, tenemos que Sebastián Sánchez terminó por obtener uno de los seis primeros puestos del programa corto. Tuvo ciertos errores de precisión durante sus saltos iniciales, pero esperemos logré pulir los desperfectos para cuando inicie propiamente la serie del Grand Prix"_ —explicó la voz femenina proveniente de los auto parlantes.   
  
—" _Fue una rutina preciosa sin duda, Val. Ya veremos mañana cómo le va durante el programa libre. Pero por ahora centrémonos en la joven promesa que logró quedarse con el oro en su última participación como Junior"_  —la toma cambió en ese instante, y los tres pudieron ver a Yuuri dentro del rink ya sin su respectiva chaqueta que le caracterizaba como un miembro oficial del equipo japonés, dejándolos literalmente con la boca abierta—. " _Yuuri Katsuki se prepara y luce muy distinto a lo cual ya estamos tan acostumbrados, debo añadir."  
_  
—" _Vaya modelito que le eligieron este año, ¿cierto?"_ —ella bromeó de buena gana—. " _Yo solo espero y a sus fans no les de un infarto, caramba."_  
  
—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso —Chris coincidió resignado.   
  
Yuuri iba vestido con un traje negro mate cuyas incrustaciones en pedrería que asemejaban cristales resplandecían bajo las luces del estadio, arrancándoles destellos que contrastaban en gran medida. Si bien el conjunto no era inapropiado para la edad del chico Katsuki, si resultaba ser bastante revelador y dejaba poco a la imaginación. La gran mitad correspondiente al lado derecho del atuendo había sido elaborado con una fina tela oscura casi transparente que permitía apreciar de modo casi fantasmal la suave piel debajo, y se alargaba hasta el pecho así como también a la completa extensión de la manga. Pero dicha prenda poseía un diseño tan único, que si bien exponía lo justo y necesario, también ocultaba partes estratégicas con una larga franja horizontal mediante varias piezas de bisutería que disminuía en una tira mas delgada brindándole mayor presentación, elegancia y sensualidad.   
  
Aunque esto no era todo, no. Una especie de semi-falda caía grácilmente sobre la cadera de Yuuri, cuyo fondo rojo brillante invitaba a prestarle atención cuando se elevaba lo suficiente debido a cada movimiento que su portador realizaba. Los pantalones –ajustados hasta lo indecible–, marcaban a detalle  las piernas trabajadas debido al acondicionamiento físico al cual eran sometidas a diario, y una gruesa línea del mismo material superior reptaba cual serpiente por entre lel muslo izquierdo de Yuuri. Se veía espectacular, sin duda. Además, si tomaban en consideración no llevaba las gafas puestas e iba peinado hacia atrás, aquel Yuuri daba la sensación de tener al mundo entero a sus pies.   
  
—" _A diferencia de lo que muchos pudimos llegar a pensar, su entrenador Celestino Cialdini no creyó necesario repetir la rutina del año pasado."  
_  
—" _Así es, Frédéric. Quizá hubiese sido mejor idea que crearle algo nuevo, porque necesitará jugar a lo seguro si pretende abrirse camino en la competencia"_ —ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir—. " _Damas y caballeros, tenemos en vivo a Yuuri Katsuki, casi diecisiete años cumplidos; esperemos que su interpretación logre seducirnos a todos."_  
  
Victor contuvo el aliento al ver cómo Yuuri, tras ser enviado al hielo por Celestino con una suave palmada en la espalda, se dedicó a dar unas cuantas vueltas torno al rink mientras era presentado al público que clamaba su nombre entre aplausos y gritos. Entonces su corazón dio un potente vuelco, pues en cuanto Yuuri se deslizó justo a mitad del rink adoptando aquella pose tan tentadora que enmarcaban todas y cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo, Victor se dijo a si mismo que ni el mismo Dios griego Eros podría hacerle justicia.    
  
El joven patinador se quedó quieto y respiró profundo al murmurar unas cuantas palabras que nadie logró escuchar, e inmediatamente la música rompió el silencio[1] con el continuo rasgueo de una guitarra. Yuuri reaccionó firme, decidido e inmutable al elevar ambas manos a la altura del rostro para luego hacerlas descender como si contorneara su propia figura tentando a todo aquel que tuviera el privilegio de admirarle. Acto seguido, creó un círculo imaginario en el aire usando sus brazos y, desplazándose apenas unos centímetros, dirigió una mirada que casi rayaba en la vanidad a los presentes.   
  
Ese era el gesto de alguien demasiado seguro de si mismo, de alguien muy consciente del abrumador efecto que era capaz de producir a los demás. De un ser superior que gustaba de provocar hasta al más atrevido casanova, haciéndole caer sin cura ni remedio víctima de sus encantos. Y vaya que si lo había logrado. Victor, en algún momento dado creyó notar un ligero apretón provenir desde los dedos de Mila, pero apenas y le prestó atención. No podía aunque quisiera; todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en Yuuri.   
  
Sí, tal como le advirtieron la melodía base original terminó por ser modificada casi por completo, pero quien lo hizo supo sacarle el mayor partido posible para explotar la esencia misma de Yuuri, convirtiéndolo en algo maravilloso. Victor le aseguró instantes atrás que no dejaría de mirarlo, pero jamás se llegó a imaginar a que grado lograría captar su total atención. Se trataba de una faceta nueva, de una parte aún vetada para él debido a la distancia y la impenetrable barrera construida por sus propios sentimientos.   
  
Pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba explorarla con gran fervor.   
  
Al notar la forma que Yuuri se desplazaba a gran velocidad en aquella blanca superficie gracias a una composición hecha por él mismo fue, sin exagerar demasiado, extraordinario. Como artista, consolidar a tal nivel uno de sus trabajos se convirtió en una experiencia inconmensurable. Yuuri, al mismo tiempo, se encargó de hacer lo propio al volcar sus emociones en el ejercicio brindándole mayor potencia y peso; era increíble saber que ambos lograban complementarse incluso en ese sentido.   
  
—Yuuri tiene buena resistencia, aun así...—Mila dijo casi sin darse cuenta, despertando la curiosidad en los dos chicos.   
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Chris se acercó más a ellos tratando de no perder detalle alguno.   
  
—Le han dejado los saltos para la segunda mitad —conforme Yuuri avanzaba en su rutina, cautivó a más de uno con la secuencia de pasos tan bellamente estructurada—. Es algo espartano...   
  
Victor dirigió sus ojos azules a la pantalla justo en el preciso instante en que Yuuri se disponía a saltar luego de un "spread eagle", dándole forma así a un triple axcel. La delgada figura del chico Katsuki se elevó, rotó las veces necesarias e inmediatamente aterrizó sin mayor problema. Junto a las tribunas, Mila emitió un "así se hace, Yuuri" demasiado emocionada debido al logro. Y Victor no se dio cuenta que contuvo la respiración si no hasta varios segundos después.   
  
—Lo hará bien —dijo tratando de convencerse—...va a hacerlo bien.   
  
Las esperanzas de Victor se mantuvieron intactas hasta que, en un punto dado, Yuuri falló el segundo salto al apoyar la mano contra el hielo para evitar así una caída completa. El público en general y los comentaristas dejaron escapar una exclamación ante tal fallo, pero lejos de amedrentarse o ceder al pánico, Yuuri se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y siguió adelante  con lo que todavía le quedaba pendiente. Porque siempre había sido así; decidido, terco y sumamente apasionado en todo cuanto hacía. Quizá esa fue una de las principales razones por la cuales Victor lo amaba tanto. El patinaje de Yuuri siempre fue hermoso y reflejaba muchísimo de lo que era en realidad, llevándolo a preguntarse cómo rayos pudo ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta de lo obvio desde un inicio.   
  
Sin embargo, ahora estaba aquí viéndolo brillar y era lo importante.   
  
Conforme Yuuri se acercaba al final en un creciendo de violín que se elevaba más y más causándole escalofríos, Victor tuvo la loca certeza de que posiblemente toda esa rutina estaba dirigida a él. ¿Acaso Yuuri pretendía seducirlo con una actuación tan tentadora? Los colores se le subieron al rostro de solo imaginarlo. Eros había sido llevado a otro nivel y Victor cedió ante él sin ejercer ninguna clase de resistencia.   
  
Cuando Yuuri terminó al fin tras dar unos cuantos pasos coreográficos, adoptó una pose en la cual se abrazaba a si mismo. Respiraba con dificultad, tenía las mejillas rojas debido al esfuerzo y el cabello un poco desordenado gracias a tanta actividad física. Su piel, brillante gracias al sudor le dio a Victor toda clase de ideas, haciéndole agradecer que los pensamientos fueran privados. Yuuri acabaría matándolo; aunque esa, sin lugar a dudas, se convertiría en una muerte muy dulce.   
  
—Ya sabía yo que no era el chico más discreto del mundo —Chris habló por sobre las voces que provenían desde la computadora. Yuuri, dichoso por lograr concluir su rutina sin más fallas que aquel resbalón accidental, saludaba a la audiencia respetuosamente—, pero esto va a otro nivel si me permites opinar.   
  
Victor se removió en su asiento sin saber qué decir. Todavía no lograba asimilar del todo bien lo sucedido.   
  
—¡Dios mío, eso fue perfecto! —Mila comenzó a gritar exteriorizando sus opiniones de una forma tres veces más estridente—. Chris tiene razón, Victor. ¡Si esto no es una declaración total de amor y pasión, alguien dígame qué es! ¡Me muero! —después le lanzó los brazos al cuello brindándole un fuerte abrazo—. Estoy tan feliz por ti.   
  
Victor deseó con todas sus fuerzas cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y desaparecer. Mas su pequeño lapsus de bochorno pasó a segundo plano, pues Yuuri –ya en el "Kiss and Cry"– recibía su calificación junto a Celestino. Los comentaristas hicieron hincapié en el crecimiento artístico de Yuuri, y cómo logró arrancarle un suspiro embelesado a los que acudieron al evento gracias a tan buena actuación. Y aunque la puntuación dada por los jueces no alcanzó a Popovich por cuestión de un simple punto, si desbancó a Leo de la Iglesia colocándole en segundo lugar.   
  
Yuuri saludó radiante a las cámaras al obtener los resultados. A leguas se notaba la diferencia de actitud respecto al año pasado; su sonrisa lo delataba.   
  
—Debes sentirte orgulloso —Chris le colocó a Victor una mano sobre el hombro con amabilidad.   
  
Lo estaba, por supuesto que lo estaba. Yuuri siempre superaba sus expectativas, era capaz de guiarlo por senderos desconocidos u terrenos ya explorados bajo distintas influencias, convirtiendo su vida en una gran aventura.   
  
Y si toda esa gama de sentimientos arrasaron con él tan solo por ver a Eros, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando Yuuri on ice viera la luz.   
  
Conteniendo un temblor repleto de anticipación pues Mila y Chris le observaban, Victor sin duda tendría serios problemas para dormir esa noche.   
  
¡Apenas y podría esperar! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y tenemos a Eros! Me tomó un poco de tiempo porque quería hacerle justicia a un programa como este. Es una parte a la cual quería llegar hace mucho tiempo, y seguido de Eros, Viene Yuuri con Ice y me emociona muchísimo.
> 
> Mil gracias por todo su apoyo.   
> Sin más, espero sigan pasando un excelente fin de semana.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	38. Trigesimoctavo

Tal como predijera esa misma mañana, Victor no puede conciliar el sueño tras tantas emociones vividas para un solo día.

Colocándose un brazo tras la cabeza, adopta una posición más cómoda y, sin mucho interés mira directo al techo donde se proyectan efímeras luces o sombras tenues que provienen del exterior, creando formas difusas. Sabe bien que a esas alturas necesita dormir porque seguro será un desastre total después, mas le parece difícil porque su mente desde hace horas ya ha dejado de pertenecerle. Pocas veces sufre insomnio, pero en tal ocasión no es como si fuera culpa suya realmente.

Y la noche le sabe eterna, conforme escucha el constante “tic tac” del reloj, preguntándose cómo logrará lidiar con todo esto pues ya es de madrugada y no tiene con quién charlar.

En cualquier otra ocasión optaría por despertar a Chris buscando algún consejo, mas resulta imposible porque Evan, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo pidió un permiso especial para que lo dejaran salir de Le Rosey unos días. Evan cumpliría treinta años ese sábado y quería celebrarlo junto a Chris. Sobraba decir el joven de ojos verdes aceptó encantado, aunque prometió ver la transmisión del programa libre de Yuuri sin falta cuando ellos también lo hicieran.

Y, sin poderlo evitar, Victor está muy impaciente por lo que se avecina. Durante toda la tarde siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin cesar, porque le es imposible sacar de su sistema la sublime presentación que el chico Katsuki realizó tan magistralmente horas atrás.  Incluso si cierra los ojos, todavía puede ver la atlética figura de Yuuri moverse con gracia y belleza por un contorno blanco inmaculado, transformándose en una de sus más grandes y vívidas fantasías.

Resultaría raro si no fuese de tal modo, concluye al final.

Hasta entonces, por extraño que sea,  Victor jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de tener sexo; tema natural tomando en cuenta su edad. Pero no porque jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad, antes bien se debía a los tremendos líos emocionales con los cuales debió luchar una y otra vez meses atrás. Sin embargo ya le es posible mirar su propia vida desde otro ángulo distinto. Ahora que Victor se ha obligado a poner en orden sus prioridades, comienza a caer en la cuenta de que esa inmensa atracción física que profesa por Yuuri rebasa todo límite permisible. Percatarlo fue intempestivo, pues aunque quizá siempre estuvo presente, solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para emerger y sacudirle, una vez más, hasta los cimientos. Ver a Eros brillando cual diamante en todo su esplendor fue la señal que tanto necesitaba para emerger.

Y ya nada la puede parar.

Los sentimientos de amor que Victor profesa por Yuuri tarde o temprano le llevarían a tal puerto. Ese amor, si bien es puro y desinteresado, también le ha enseñado a desearle como el hombre en que poco a poco comienza a convertirse. Porque a tales alturas es inútil ser diplomático, ya que el panorama que se desarrolla a pasos vertiginosos e imparables amenaza con arrollarlo sin piedad. Irónicamente, es correcto aplicar la frase “tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos”. Victor puede ver, mas no tocar, haciéndole creer no es ninguna otra cosa que un simple humano en presencia de algún ente superior. Pues Yuuri representa todo cuanto ha buscado durante casi toda su existencia, volviéndolo más significativo. Además, casi puede asegurar que la rutina de Eros fue elaborada especialmente para él, con la única meta de hacerle caer en tentación y darse cuenta al fin de lo que implicaría tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Antes de irse a la cama, los dos charlaron algunos minutos y Victor quiso preguntar varias veces acerca del tema, empero se arrepintió el mismo número de veces; la vergüenza anteponiendose en gran medida. Y Yuuri tampoco ayudó demasiado porque había empleado un tono tan suave al hablar, que automáticamente lo guió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otros terrenos menos inocentes. Victor posee una mente muy amplia, sin embargo no cree hacerle justicia a la realidad. ¿Acaso Yuuri emitiría esos mismos adorables murmullos incitantes si le besaban? ¿O tal vez sería así al recorrer esa piel que apenas y alcanzó a vislumbrar mediante la vaporosa tela negra del traje usado para el programa corto? Victor se remueve entre las mantas con una sofocante sensación en el bajo vientre. Dios bendito, si verlo a través de una pantalla fue tan estimulante, no quería ni pensar cómo sería frente a frente. Ahora entendía por qué motivo Mila le advirtió meses atrás que si él no se decidía, otro intentaría arrebatárselo.

Ese tal Phichit es un ejemplo fehaciente.

Y la simple idea le produce un espantoso dolor de estómago, pues es fácil caer ante los encantos de Yuuri. Él solía ser de las personas que conquistaban a los demás sin apenas percatarlo mediante sus sonrisas sencillas, la gentileza innata de su personalidad y su cálida forma de ser. Sonará ridículo, pero a Victor le producen unos celos inauditos todos los que mantienen un estrecho contacto con Yuuri, pues ignora cuáles intenciones los mueve a hacerlo. Esto también se debe a que Victor ambiciona trabajar junto a Yuuri codo a codo cada día, crearle las melodías con las cuales competiría en los circuitos y en resultado contemplarlo mientras hacia magia dentro del hielo, sorprendiéndoles con la inmensidad de su talento. Y a veces se pregunta: si hubiese seguido el camino del patinaje artístico, ¿los dos igualmente se habrían conocido? ¿Cuáles aspectos de sus vidas serían distintos ahora? No sabía, pero tal vez en algún momento hubieran acabado por converger en el mismo punto instándoles a patinar en alguna competencia mundial como iguales, siguiendo un ideal en común y, al final, el amor también les habría alcanzado al final.

Incluso, si deja a su ávida imaginación vagar libre, Victor casi era capaz verlos a ambos danzar al son de “Historia de un amor” o bien “Stay Close to me”. Los dos portando trajes parecidos aunque en tonalidades distintas; Victor en rosa y oro, mientras que Yuuri usaría azul y plata. En aquel mundo ellos serían adultos libres, sin impedimentos, opresiones y altamente comprometidos ante la promesa de quedarse juntos y nunca separarse. Porque todo aquello que se encontraba sobre el hielo podían llamarlo amor. ¿Verdad?

Girándose despacio hasta colocarse de frente a la cama vacía de Chris, Victor al fin se decide a intentar caer bajo la influencia de Morfeo. Está cansado, ha sido un día pesado y en verdad necesitará dormir algunas horas como mínimo si quiere rendir a la mañana siguiente. Así que, poco a poco se deja arrastrar por la inconciencia y le permite a su conciencia volar lejos, aunque peligrosamente cerca de Yuuri.

En varias ocasiones solían decir que los sueños son manifestaciones mentales de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones en un individuo relacionados o no con la realidad. Otras, que solo eran representaciones de deseos enterrados por nuestro ser consciente. O quizá se presentaban como sucesos, proyectos u cosas que se anhelan pese a ser muy improbable que se realicen. Él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero justo como los sueños siempre tienden a formarse sin sentido ni razón específicos, Victor se vio a si mismo ingresar a la sala de música donde solía practicar todos los días; parecía verano porque  las ventanas habían sido abiertas, y el cálido viento matutino le brindaba una agradable sensación de quietud total. Acercándose sin miedos u inseguridades al piano de cola que ha permanecido en el mismo sitio desde que llegó a Le Rosey, toma asiento sobre el banquillo tras colocar su pie en uno de los pedales[1], y se dispone a tocar.

Pese a que el sonido resultante le parece familiar, no puede reconocer del todo acerca de cuál melodía se trata; suena delicada, triste, melancólica y no tiene a disposición ninguna partitura que le indique un nombre en particular. Sin embargo, repentinamente unas manos ajenas se unen a las propias sobre la fina superficie blanca y negra, acompañándole. Confundido gracias a tan repentina intrusión, Victor las observa tratando de averiguar de quién se trata y, al seguir la extensión del brazo ajeno, se sorprende al constatar se trata de Yuuri. El joven de gafas va vestido de blanco inmaculado brindándole un aspecto casi andrógino, detalle que hace resaltar el color de su cabello y ojos café cual caramelo derretido.

Victor no esperaba algo así, por supuesto. Se supone que ambos están separados debido a las circunstancias, pero alguna parte dentro de su cabeza grita que tal detalle no debe importarle menos, sobre todo porque Yuuri le regala una sonrisa preciosa haciéndolo sentir como si fuera el chico más afortunado del planeta entero; ya que pese a la notoria incapacidad que ambos poseen para hablar abiertamente en millones de aspectos, lograron superar ciertos altibajos. Así que, dejándose llevar, entre prueba y error prosiguen hasta alcanzar el clímax de la sonata desconocida entre risas y gestos cariñosos.

Victor se divierte al hacerlo pues compartir instantes así junto a Yuuri es más de lo que jamás ha podido desear.

Al concluir, un agradable silencio les rodea llenándolos de total plenitud, ante lo cual Yuuri cree buena idea entrelazar sus dedos en aquel significativo gesto que adoptaron durante su infancia en Hasetsu. Y la simple acción dispara el ritmo cardíaco de Victor hasta las nubes; su corazón late con tanta intensidad que casi está seguro que Yuuri lo escucha a tan poca distancia. Mas el chico al cual ha amado incluso antes de ser consciente, motivado por algún impulso se asegura romper el espacio hasta que sus hombros y rodillas entran en contacto. Y se trata de un roce leve, mas Victor tardíamente se da cuenta esto es más de lo que puede manejar.

Antes tenía una gruesa venda cubriéndole los ojos y eso le brindaba cierto grado de ignorancia. Hoy, por otro lado, el peligro es constante pues la simple  presencia de Yuuri consigue nublar cada uno de sus sentidos, lo hace temblar gracias a los nervios y el contacto entre ellos quema cual braza ardiente. Victor conoce las consecuencias de incursionar en aquel peligroso terreno, ya es lo bastante mayor para deducirlo, sin embargo no quiere apartarse por ningún motivo. Antes bien anhela tocarlo con total devoción, con entrega y transmitirle al menos una mínima fracción de lo que consigue provocar en él. Y ya está perdido solo con mirarle. Yuuri parece casi tan avergonzado como él, porque un adorable sonrojo le adorna las mejillas ante lo cual Victor se permite dudar acerca de su pobre concepto de autocontrol.

Esto se debe a que Yuuri se encuentra demasiado cerca, tanto que a semejantes alturas es complicado adivinar dónde comienza uno y termina el otro. E inevitablemente su respiración se torna pesada, errática, dificultándole pensar en algo diferente al aquí, al ahora…o las terribles ganas que tiene por besarlo. Porque esto es algo que ha querido desde siempre aun cuando se encargó de sepultar tales sentimientos impidiéndoles emerger, todo porque Yuuri representa una parte vital de si mismo y, en cierto modo egoísta, Victor también anhela tomar ese papel tan importante en la vida del joven patinador a como diera lugar.

Y si bien una vocecilla le dice no es la mejor forma,  en vano trata de resistirse porque el chico Katsuki ejerce una fuerza de atracción tan monstruosa, que ya ha perdido completamente la batalla antes de comenzarla siquiera. Y como si conociera tal pieza de vital información para usarla en su entero beneficio, Yuuri procede a romper la distancia entre ellos hasta encontrar apoyo adicional contra Victor, arqueándose de una forma tan sugerente que destroza cualquier barrera instándolo a rendirse ante la muda petición.

Victor, por supuesto, sabe bien lo que busca; no se necesita ser muy inteligente para deducirlo. Y él es débil. Tanto que bajo ninguna circunstancia dudaría en brindarle aquello que le pide con tanta necesidad. Gracias a ello, sin ponerse a meditar acerca de si es correcto, se inclina hasta que no queda ningúna distancia entre ellos y se unen en un beso. El roce es cálido, lento, inocente. Sus labios apenas se tocan lo justo y necesario, enviando poderosas vibraciones al cuerpo de Victor, quien cree haberse topado de frente con la gloria misma. Despacio, muy, muy despacio, Yuuri hace lo propio al echarle los brazos al cuello dispuesto a profundizar el contacto, y es aquí cuando todo se torna distinto. Es más intenso, más caliente, necesitado, seductor. Entregándose a la nueva vorágine de emociones sin importar que la caída libre pueda ser dolorosa, Victor aferra con cuidado la delgada cintura del otro muchacho; pero en lugar de tocar el algodón característico de una prenda tan común, sus dedos se topan con otro tipo de tela cuyas incrustaciones en cristal captan poderosamente su atención.

Separándose, constata que de la ropa blanca no queda rastro pues ha desaparecido; antes bien Yuuri va enfundado en su bonito traje de Eros y le miraba de un modo tal que le produce escalofríos. En la expresión de Yuuri ahora existe un alto grado de confianza, seguridad y parece encontrar muy educativo el hecho de que Victor se ha quedado totalmente paralizado ante su presencia.

—Yuuri...—el murmullo se ahoga en su garganta, pues el aludido le silencia impidiéndole agregar algo más.

Como Victor no se atreve a mover un solo músculo, Yuuri aprovecha su evidente grado de turbación y, sin pena ni recato, se le monta encima con movimientos tan estudiados que le hace recordar a un felino ávido de atención. Victor se agita en resultado, pero no por incomodidad, si no porque no sabe que hacer con sus brazos, con sus dedos, con su cuerpo. Es un escenario tan inverosímil desde tantos sentidos, aunque al mismo tiempo increíblemente placentero que se siente dividido. Si lo ponía en consideración, Yuuri posee una dualidad impresionante; era como el blanco y negro tan característico del piano que tanto ama tocar. Eros y Ágape en un mismo cuerpo.

Y luchar contra tanta tentación junta es imposible.

—¿Me quieres, Vitya? —pregunta Eros usando voz estudiada. Victor se estremece—. Yo sé que así es —revela—. Puedo notarlo...aquí —y contonea las caderas frotándose contra él. Ante tal atrevimiento, Victor casi puede apostar se ha sonrojado, porque tal hecho es algo que no lograría ocultar en tal posición.

Pero ya no es dueño de si mismo. O al menos ya no quiere serlo.

Y sin emitir ningún comentario, sujeta el rostro ajeno guiándoles a otro beso cuya fuerza e intensidad salen a flote sin inhibición pues las ha retenido durante más tiempo del cual es capaz de admitir. Yuuri, Eros o su propia imaginación le corresponde con igual grado de entrega y Victor cree que no existe ninguna otra cosa mejor que esto. Tener a Yuuri así, totalmente entregado, recrearse en su calidez, el perfume que emana de su piel y esa forma tan entregada de demostrarle que está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de ser preciso. El beso, en consecuencia, rapidámente se torna caliente, húmedo; todo es dientes, lengua y una necesidad tan avallazadora que crece como una hoguera amenazando con calcinarlos a los dos. Y de pronto es tanta la cruda desesperación de Victor, que comienza a empujar a Yuuri hacia atrás conforme sus manos cobran vida propia recorriendo así la espalda ajena dirigiéndose cada vez más y más cuesta abajo, aunque sin atreverse a quebrantar la línea divisoria que existe ahí. Yuuri, por supuesto, no ayuda. No lo hace porque envuelve las piernas torno a su cintura, apretándole entre sus firmes muslos que le permite a su erección encontrar fricción suficiente.

Victor emite un ruidito poco decente, mas eso no le resta valor para seguir; antes al contrario, busca más sin importar las consecuencias posteriores.

Conforme siguen pasando los minutos, eventualmente Victor comienza a impacientarse porque hay partes del cuerpo de Yuuri que no puede tocar con libertad. Así que, desplegando una fuerza que desconocía tener, casi obliga al otro muchacho a ponerse en pie y ubicarse una vez más sobre el banquillo aunque ahora dándole la espalda. El mueble ya de por si es pequeño, demasiado angosto para permitirles gran comodidad, gracias a lo cual Yuuri se ve en la necesidad de reclinarse contra Victor, quien le sostiene contra su pecho al depositarle besos aleatorios por toda la base del cuello, la nuca y cada parte expuesta del traje negro que ahora le parece un estorbo. A tientas, Victor busca el cierre encontrándolo a un costado[2] y procede a bajarlo lentamente casi con fascinación, pues el sonido que produce bien pude caer en la categoría de erótico. Yuuri recuesta la cabeza contra el hombro de Victor cooperando para deshacerse de la prenda y, una vez le ha sido retirada parcialmente, insta a Victor a tocarle los pectorales y abdomen plano a voluntad.

Y Victor está como presa de un potente hechizo. Porque Yuuri es magia, es pasión, es deseo y en algún momento determinado los dos se mueven tanto hacia adelante que el joven Katsuki necesita buscar apoyo adicional contra el piano, cuyas teclas emiten sonidos débiles e inconsistentes. Pero restándole importancia, Victor lo sostiene aún más cerca hasta posicionarlo en un ángulo menos incómodo, colocándole después del tobillo derecho sobre la parte superior del instrumento; Yuuri no ejerce oposición, se deja hacer luciendo tan entregado, tan hermoso que el cerebro de Victor se derrite entre sonidos, colores, sabores y emociones que lo llevan hasta otra clase de nivel.

Sobrepasa cualquier cosa que hubiese podido pedir jamás.

—Victor...—le susurra en un tono apenas audible.

—No digas nada, Zolotse —pide casi en una súplica—. Por favor —más el otro muestra desmedida insistencia en hablar.

—Despierta...

—¿Qué? —Victor cree haber escuchado mal.

—¡Despierta!

Justo estaba por llegar a la parte que más le interesaba, a esa parte vetada que necesitaba explorar casi con desesperación, cuando una constante incomodidad en su propia entrepierna lo regresa de nuevo al mundo real. Aún aturdido por tan abrupto despertar, Victor abre los ojos encontrándose un precario amanecer, cuya tenue luz tiñe el cielo de colores pasteles. Asombrado, durante una leve fracción de segundo el entorno le parece desconocido, mas al poco rato recuerda es su habitación en Le Rosey. Aunque, por total infortunio, aquello no ha sido lo único que puede notar. Tras mirar bajo los cobertores, corrobora tiene una erección y fue la principal responsable de sacarlo del sueño cuya relación con Yuuri fue terriblemente estrecha.

Anonadado, pues pese a haber sido un sueño, le pareció tan real que aún cree sentir el suave calor de Yuuri entre sus dedos. Más despierto que nunca, frustrado y con las hormonas a mil, Victor trata en vano de adoptar una posición menos incómoda sobre la cama varias veces, sin embargo hace demasiado calor aunque las noches en Zúrich se tornan frías debido al mes. La temperatura se eleva sin control, así como también los latidos de su agitado no le brindan tregua; y sin fuerzas para pelear contra algo natural y tan común, Victor emite un suspiro derrotado antes de proceder a quitarse la ropa y buscar algo de alivio por cuenta propia.

Diciéndose a si mismo esas no son sus propias manos las que exploran con libertad, se acaricia el pecho buscando puntos estratégicos con cierto titubeo e inexperiencia que, a decir verdad, Victor cree Yuuri también comparte. Algunos minutos después encuentra satisfactorio presionar contra las costillas, muy cerca del costado izquierdo. Y separa las rodillas en un gesto casi automático dándole oportunidad a su recién formada erección buscar algo de fricción. A grueso modo, Victor entiende la mecánica sobre cómo debe ser el sexo entre hombres, pero le resulta difícil decidir si le gustaría o no adoptar el papel de activo dentro de la relación. Por supuesto que adoraría tomar a Yuuri en una forma tan intima, presenciar desde primera fila la manera en que sucumbiría pieza por pieza al placer gracias a lo que él fuese capaz de brindarle. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lleva tanto anhelándolo que permitirle algo así tampoco le sentaría mal.

Si lo pensaba bien, le excita muchísimo considerar la opción de cederle cada ínfimo astivo de control a Yuuri. ¿Le tomaría con rudeza? ¿O sería gentil? Quizá le mantendría por el borde de su aguante físico durante varios minutos, llevándole a rozar el orgasmo antes de permitirle obtenerlo. Dejarse someter ante sus exigencias u demandas, entregar todo de si mismo sin detenerse a pensar en algo más. Porque tiene al joven Katsuki tatuado en el alma, bajo su piel...entre sus huesos. Entonces, con tal idea rondándole sin descanso, Victor desliza los dedos por su abdomen entre ligeros toques apenas perceptibles y entre suspiros entrecortados, piel caliente y respiraciones erráticas, acaricia justo dónde se encuentra su ingle a panera de prueba. Tal estimulo, por obvias razones, lo hace flexionar las caderas a la espera de cualquier movimiento más osado. No tiene suficiente. No después de haber convertido a Yuuri en objeto de sus deseos y fantasías; evidentemente necesita más que esto.

Aferrándose a la imagen de Yuuri cual naufrago en alta mar, casi lo imagina frotándose sobre él a ritmo cadencioso haciéndole notar cuan perfecto es tenerlo así: hecho un absoluto desastre de emociones y sentimientos que los superan a ambos. Y Victor vocaliza gemidos poco elocuentes al rodear la base de su miembro, ejerciendo un agarre moderado para después comenzar a frotar despacio, retorciéndose ante tan abrumadora sensación. Sube, baja, se detiene, espera y luego sigue adelante desde otro ángulo entre giros que envían violentas sacudidas a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, cuya intensidad le obliga a embestir al aire sin apenas darse cuenta. El placer es demasiado; le consume cual llama y no queda espacio para nada más que no sea Yuuri.

Yuuri y su cabello negro cual noche eterna, Yuuri y sus ojos color avellana, en la forma de sus labios, sus pestañas y todas las características lo que le convierten en alguien único. Y ya está cerca; un ligero cosquilleo le avisa de ello, así como también el hecho de que la estimulación comienza a volverse un poco ruda guiándolo por el borde de su completa resistencia. Dirigiéndose al glande, lo estimula como si se preparara para consumar el acto sexual propiamente, mientras los dedos de su otra mano juegan con los testículos delineando la suave división entre ambos. Y es suficiente. Con dos largas fricciones, Victor eyacula haciendo un caos de si mismo, después se queda laxo apenas con el aliento necesario para respirar y el orgasmo le recorre desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Ya más tranquilo, mira su mano derecha la cual está llena de semen que comienza a enfriarse al aire. Limpiándose un poco empleando las prendas descartadas, Victor no tiene energías suficientes para siquiera ponerse en pie y buscar algún cambio, antes bien se enreda entre los cálidos cobertores; ignora qué hora es, mas cierra los ojos de todas maneras permitiéndole a la tranquilidad post orgásmica hacer su respectivo trabajo. Y le parece gratificante dormir desnudo. Quizá en un futuro adquiera tal costumbre.

Y aunque  existe cierta culpabilidad por haber cedido a tal arrebato pensando en Yuuri, trata de alejar los remordimientos ya que Victor espera ser lo suficientemente listo para convertirlo en una realidad en un futuro no muy lejano. Porque Yuuri no solo es blanco o negro; es toda una gama de posibilidades y enigmas que Victor está más que dispuesto a explorar. Cuando despierta por segunda vez, no recuerda haberse quedado dormido. En esta ocasión tuvo un descanso ininterrumpido de al menos unas dos horas antes de que su teléfono celular comenzara a vibrar insistentemente. Aún adormilado debido a la actividad física previa, Victor toma el aparato dándose cuenta se trata de Yuuri. Ahora si un poco más lucido, se cubre celosamente hasta las mejillas pues no lleva nada debajo y le da la sensación de que Yuuri será capaz de verlo aunque sabe es imposible si solo intenta contactarle sin la necesidad de usar una vídeo llamada.

Así que, un tanto vacilante, inicia la comunicación.

—¿Hola? —saluda con la voz enronquecida. Ha tenido una noche buena y mala en partes iguales.

—Buenos días —Yuuri le responde. Debido a las competencias, Victor sabe que está de pie desde muy temprano, y quizá esperó varias horas para contactarlo. En verdad es ridículo le produzca tanta vergüenza recordar tan nítidamente el sueño; a fin de cuentas los pensamientos son privados—. Vitya... ¿sigues ahí?

—Claro —rectifica frotándose los ojos buscando mayor claridad mental—. ¿Qué sucede, Zolotse? —pregunta recuperando la compostura—. ¿Se encuentra todo en orden?

—Sí —suelta casi en automático sin sonar muy seguro al respecto—. Yo...pensé en hablar contigo antes de que toda la locura de la competencia me alcanzara —Yuuri se comporta extraño, lo nota sin mucho esfuerzo. Algo le molesta y dicha sensación no le gusta del todo a Victor—. ¿Sigues en cama, dormilón?

—Las personas normales podemos darnos ese gusto de vez en cuando —bromea y Yuuri se ríe del chiste; algo que consigue relajarlo en gran medida—. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Terriblemente nervioso —dice en un murmullo—. Vengo de las prácticas públicas. Ya hay muchos espectadores en las gradas; tanto ruido, la gente y la presión me han provocado un dolor de cabeza como no te imaginas —Victor frunce el ceño, pues percibe cierto cansancio en la manera en que Yuuri se expresa—. Mi entrenador me envió de regreso al hotel hace media hora.

—¿No te dirá algo porqué decidiste comunicarte conmigo? —quiere saber.

—Soy libre por un rato más —le tranquiliza—. La prensa no lo ha dejado tranquilo desde que llegamos —suspira derrotado—. Intenta mantenerlos alejados de mi lo mejor posible; sobre todo a los que pertenecen a periódicos amarillistas.

Victor entiende. Yuuri es un atleta que comienza a ganarse cierta reputación, y no solo tiene a los reporteros japoneses buscando acaparar alguna nota en cuanto a el respecta, también otros medios de comunicación mundial tienen sus lentes apuntando hacia él en cada segundo perteneciente al evento.

—¿Y si deben ejercer medidas drásticas? —expone la idea, pues le da escalofríos imaginar que a alguien se le ocurra cometer cualquier estupidez con tal de  conseguir una noticia—. ¿Hay suficiente seguridad en tu habitación?

—Eso creo —dice, pues tratándose de una competencia mundial, la ISU no escatimaba en cuanto a protección de los patinadores, sus entrenadores y los asistentes en general.

—¿Es muy fuerte el dolor?

—He tenido peores —suspira—. Voy a tomar mi medicina y luego dormiré un poco.

—¿Tienes medicamento preescrito? —indaga con un vacío en la boca del estómago. En Hasetsu, Yuuri rara vez ingería siquiera una aspirina.

—Sí, el médico las recomendó porque me ayuda a deshacerme de las molestias —trata de restarle importancia—. La Federación sabe que debo usarlas cada cierto tiempo porque sufro migrañas debido al estrés... más aún por los controles de dopaje que son tan rigurosos.

Tiene lógica, ciertamente.

—Yuuri, no te esfuerces demasiado. Entiendo que esto sea importante para ti, pero si te haces daño tu rendimiento se verá afectado para la serie del Grand Prix —trata de hacerle ver.

—Voy a estar bien, Vitya —lo expresó con una determinación tal, que casi daba miedo—. Necesito estar bien; he esperado para patinar Yuuri On Ice desde que me la entregaste en esa USB, cuando recién te marchaste de Hasetsu. No puedo darme el lujo de fallar ahora.

Victor sabe cuán terco puede ser Yuuri si algo se le mete en la cabeza. No por nada consiguió hacerse con un título mundial.

—Dime la verdad: ¿crees que puedas alcanzar el oro? —tal pregunta puede resultar hasta inapropiada, pero Victor debe saber para saber por cuál terreno deberá moverse a continuación.

—No —reconoce sin mentir—. Aunque pude obtener el segundo puesto ayer, el programa largo determina la puntuación final —explica—. Debería patinar limpio para alcanzar a Popovich. Y De La Iglesia me pisa los talones; pero la plata y el bronce si se encuentran a mi alcance. Y es primordial ganar alguna de esas dos medallas para obtener el pase al Prix de forma segura.

Victor se muerde el labio inferior preocupado. ¿Qué rayos sucede? Yuuri siempre tuvo ciertas inseguridades, mas tal comentario superaba cualquiera de ellas. El Yuuri que él conoce se transforma en un guerrero implacable dentro de la pista. Sin embargo, recuerda que ya pasó a otra categoría, donde se enfrentará a veteranos cuya experiencia les brinda una ventaja abismal sobre los recién conformados Senior. Y Victor teme que Yuuri no soporte tanto estrés, ante lo cual maldice en silencio. Ahora reafirma lo que les dijo a sus amigos el día anterior acerca de que daría cualquier cosa por acompañar a Yuuri en tales circunstancias.

—Sé que podrás lograrlo —trata de brindarle seguridad—. Eres muy talentoso y disciplinado.

Yuuri se queda en silencio durante un minuto eterno. Pareciera como si le costara trabajo expresarse adecuadamente aun cuando existe confianza entre los dos.

—Es que no solo se trata de cumplir con los elementos técnicos obligatorios de la rutina —dice, como si a cualquiera menos para él fuese obvio—. Victor, yo...—Yuuri duda antes de continuar—. Lo que intento decirte con esta rutina va más allá de las palabras —confiesa con un nudo en la garganta—. Sé que solemos tener problemas de comunicación; pero no en este aspecto. No mientras estoy en el hielo, y cuando me veas patinar la canción que compusiste para mi, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de cuanto hemos logrado en estos tres años.

Victor sonríe; tiene razón, han sobrepasado tantos problemas desde entonces. Primero Michail oponiéndose a su amistad, luego la carta en la cual explicaba las razones del por qué se marchaba, abandonar a Makkachin, esa horrible despedida en el andén. También el tiempo sin saber del otro y su segunda oportunidad. Es increíble y, al mirar atrás, le hace darse cuenta que si ya han superado tales dificultades, ahora los dos tienen la opción de seguir haciéndose fuertes juntos, de seguir creciendo juntos y alcanzar su más anhelado sueño: encontrarse de nuevo algún día. Porque los tropiezos pasados solo reafirman la enormidad de lo que ocurre entre ellos, aunque expresarlo en voz alta aún les parezca complicado.

—En Yuuri On Ice he depositado una gran parte de mi corazón —Victor declara con total honestidad—. Te lo entregué hace mucho y que hoy compitas con esta melodía en especifico, me llena no solo de orgullo, si no también de absoluta plenitud. Como artista, como músico, como persona...y como todo aquello que tú quieres que sea para ti, mi Yuuri.

El aludido comienza a reír, pero no a manera de burla o algo parecido; antes bien se trata de una risa de entendimiento.

—¿Recuerdas que te lo dije antes? —Yuuri tiene cierto conflicto al expresarse—. Aunque tú todavía lo creas así,  no soy ese chiquillo idealista de Hasetu; me he convertido en alguien totalmente distinto y puedo ser en extremo posesivo y egoísta si me lo propongo. Especialmente contigo —Victor, impresionado, enmudece—. ¿Y si lo que yo quiero de ti excede todo esto? —luego añade—. ¿En qué tipo de posición te pondría?

Victor cierra los ojos. Tal como lo recuerda, Yuuri siempre ha sido "zig, zag" y por supuesto contestar la pregunta es sumamente fácil, e incluso le dejaba carta abierta si acaso planeaba expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos de una buena vez. ¿Pero y si se equivoca? ¿Y si Yuuri se refiere a alguna otra cosa? Además, confesarle que está enamorado de él mediante una llamada telefónica no es lo más ideal. ¿Cierto? Así que optará por decir una verdad a medias y le ayudará a mantenerse a salvo al menos en caso de cometer algún error.

—En la única en la que siempre he querido estar desde que te conocí —admite con sencillez. No existe ninguna otra respuesta—. ¿Es suficiente?

Yuuri emite un suave murmullo en aceptación.

—Ahora lo es.

Los dos comienzan a reír; porque entienden lo que significa. Entre ellos no hacen falta etiquetas ni nombres, tampoco estereotipos. Lo que se ha dado poco a poco en el interior de cada uno excede todo eso.

Y, por fortuna, ya no queda en simples palabras. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Es un dispositivo instrumental que sirve para alterar el sonido que produce el piano.  
> [2]Lo que Víctor tuvo fue un sueño,por obvias razones ignora realmente dónde se encuentra ubicado el cierre del traje.
> 
> Lamento mucho la espera. Primero, me disculpo porque en esta entrega no tuvimos YOI, pero estuve mal de salud la semana pasada y no terminé de editar por completo ambas cosas. Pero al siguiente cap en verdad prometo la presentación y gala correspondientes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les gustara la entrega de hoy, al fin clasificamos LW en contenido adulto. Victor se dejó llevar por las hormonas. Por cierto, entre hoy y mañana cierran las votaciones para el galardón "Grand Fanfic Final". Little Wonders participa por nominación en Mejor fic romántico. A quienes ya votaron, mil gracias por su apoyo. Ya con eso me siento inmensamente feliz y ganadora. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sin mas, espero sigan pasando un excelente domingo y que su semana esté llena de bendiciones.


	39. Trigésimo noveno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Yuri on ice

Si bien intenta disimularlo, Victor no puede evitar sentirse incómodo ante el constante escrutinio al cual esta siendo sometido por Mila, quien de forma poco discreta se ha dedicado a mirarlo con cierta complicidad desde que los dos se reunieron en el comedor principal para desayunar esa mañana.

Ciertamente, Victor se ha comportado extraño, gracias a lo cual ella seguro intuye que habló con Yuuri. Algo le delata. Quizá se deba a la bobalicona expresión que siempre adorna su rostro cuando ambos tienen oportunidad de compartir algo de tiempo juntos, o tal vez sea porque le resulta imposible dejar de sonreír pese a haberlo intentado ya en varias ocasiones, fallando cada una debido a la inmensa felicidad que le embarga. ¿Pero no dicen que cuando alguien está enamorado o goza de posición económica privilegiada, es imposible ocultarlo?

Victor ya no sabe qué pueda ser, empero Mila luce divertida ante tal hecho irrefutable. A fin de cuentas ella siempre ha sido intuitiva, demasiado inteligente y el vínculo afectivo que han forjado con los meses le permite entenderlo incluso mejor que Chris, quien acabó convirtiéndose en su conciencia durante los momentos más críticos, impidiéndole cometer estupideces cuando le era preciso mantener un perfil bajo e intentar hacer las cosas bien. Además de Yuuri, sus amigos son los tesoros más grandes e invaluables que Victor posee.

Aunque suelan volverlo loco ciertas veces.

—Luces particularmente feliz —Mila dice haciendo uso de su sinceridad tan abrumadora, mientras busca mirarlo bajo el flequillo sin demasiado éxito. Victor, en respuesta, pone los ojos en blanco pues planea guardar para si mismo la significativa conversación que mantuviera con Yuuri recién una hora atrás—. ¿Pudiste descansar anoche?

Avergonzado, el de ojos azules pone recta la espalda disimulando sin éxito la abrupta incomodidad que dicha pregunta le ha causado. No ha sido de forma intencional, lo sabe, pero aún así ése sueño tan particular que tuvo con Yuuri de protagonista aún le persigue. Las imágenes son vívidas, demasiado reales y no desea sufrir ningún accidente extraño en consecuencia; menos tratándose de un lugar público. Sin comprender su reacción, Mila gesticula un gesto confundido pues le parece no haber dicho nada malo.

Da igual, primero muerto a contarle algo así. Ya casi puede imaginar cómo reaccionaría Mila ante una información tan personal como esa. Mejor no, muchas gracias.

—Estoy un poco nervioso —claro que también intenta desviar el tema.

—Es Yuuri quien patina, no tú —le hace ver divertida—. Tranquilízate, si logró hacer un buen trabajo ayer, con mayor razón su esfuerzo será mayor hoy —asegura tras brindarle un suave apretón en el brazo derecho—. ¿Hablaron? —quiso saber—. Que se ausentara de las prácticas públicas causó bastante revuelo. ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo?

—Según me dijo, la situación comenzó a abrumarlo un poco —ella asiente concediéndole razón—. Su entrenador debió enviarlo de regreso al hotel porque un terrible dolor de cabeza no le dejaba continuar.

—Bueno, es normal —Mila le hace ver—. Nuestro "sol naciente" es campeón mundial Junior. Muchos medios de comunicación hablaron acerca de su debut durante meses, y los fans ansiamos verle realizar una buena actuación pese a saber que competirá contra veteranos con experiencia como Popovich —Victor se remueve inquieto, pues ella no ha hecho ninguna otra cosa que preocuparlo todavía más—. Creo que debes aprender a tener fe en Yuuri, Victor. Consiguió llegar hasta aquí pese a tu ausencia, es un chico fuerte y determinado capaz de afrontar las situaciones adversas de un modo extraordinario. No es débil y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente bien.

—Es que hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados, que ahora que existe una pequeña oportunidad de estar junto a él quiero protegerlo —le revela—. Suena ridículo, lo sé...

—Creo que es un poco contradictorio, a decir verdad —Mila le saca del error usando el tacto suficiente ayudándole a comprender—. En lugar de pensar en meterlo en una pequeña jaula de cristal, mejor enfócate en intentar ser lo bastante fuerte para sostenerlo cuando necesite tu ayuda, pues apuesto mis manos a que él hará exactamente lo mismo por ti si acaso la situación lo amerita —Victor emite un suspiro—. Mira, entiendo que buscamos mantener a salvo a las personas que son importantes para nosotros, pero mi madre siempre dice que nuestra máxima expresión de amor es cuando les permitimos crecer, dándoles la oportunidad de correr sus propios riesgos. Creo firmemente que si ustedes dos avanzan a un mismo ritmo, entonces llegarán a complementarse y sabrán enfrentar mejor los problemas. ¿Entiendes?

Victor guarda silencio totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que Mila es tan centrada pese a tener apenas diecisiete años? A veces pude ser tan infantil para hacer berrinche por no haber conseguido su postre favorito durante las cenas, o enfadarse al grado que Chris y Victor temían acercarse a ella durante días, y otras comportarse cual mujer madura atrapada en un cuerpo demasiado joven. Victor sonríe y, sin mediar palabras, se acerca a ella lo suficiente dispuesto a brindarle un apretado abrazo expresándole así su gratitud. Mila poco a poco se está convirtiendo en la hermana que siempre quiso tener, aunque no compartan ningún lazo sanguíneo.

Conmovida, la chica le regresa el abrazo importándole poco que se encuentren en un sitio dónde todos pueden verlos, gracias a lo cual seguro los chismes de corredor aumentarán en cuestión de días. A esas alturas ya hay pululando bastantes rumores acerca de una relación sentimental entre ellos, y como ninguno se ha molestado en ocultar cuanto se quieren aunque en otro sentido totalmente fuera a lo romántico, dejan las cosas tal cual para beneficio mutuo.

Regalándose luminosas miradas repletas de afecto y cariño, tomados de las manos emprenden el camino sin demora hasta la sala común con la intención de acaparar un sitio vacío. Esperan tener suerte, porque al ser fin de semana muchos de los estudiantes gustan de gastar su tiempo en aquella zona para realizar distintas actividades. Y se decepcionan un poco, pues el sitio está a rebosar. Abriéndose paso entre chicos y chicas de distintas edades, Victor alcanza a ver que Yuri Plisetsky también se encuentra ahí; el adolescente parece ser muy popular entre las chicas, pues tiene a varias hostigándolo. Pese a su cara de pocos amigos, los dos se dirigen fugaces miradas de reconocimiento, sin embargo prefieren ignorarse y cada uno sigue atendiendo sus respectivas actividades como si no se conocieran.

Tras darle un suave jalón para captar su atención, Mila le indica a Victor que algunos chicos de primer año han dejado libre una mesa y como verán la transmisión desde su computadora, quieren hacerlo desde un sitio cómodo donde nadie les moleste. Tomando asiento ahí, Victor prepara la laptop y busca en el navegador e inmediatamente la página se despliega permitiéndoles ver que el último bloque aún no sale a competir.

En ese justo instante el celular de Mila comienza a vibrar, y ella responde colocando la bocina en altavoz.

—¿Qué tal la vida en libertad, Giacometti? —ella bromea.

—No tan interesante como a mi me gustaría —Chris le resta importancia—. ¿No han planeado ningún intentó de fuga en mi ausencia, cierto?

Victor gesticula una mueca divertida ante las ocurrencias del otro muchacho.

—Ese era nuestro itinerario para las cinco treinta —Victor le sigue la corriente antes de proseguir—. ¿Cómo está Evan? ¿Ha pasado un feliz cumpleaños?

—Sí —dice Chris. Suena satisfecho—. Nos pusimos un poco sentimentales, ya saben —hace referencia a sus padres fallecidos—. Y comimos pastel en casa, vimos algunas películas viejas y más tarde asistiremos a una fiesta que sus compañeros de trabajo le organizaron. Y ahora —se apresura a añadir— soy todo suyo.

—Eso nos honra —Mila y Victor comienzan a reír —. El último grupo está haciendo su calentamiento de rigor —explica brevemente—. Yuuri saldrá casi al final.

—Hace treinta minutos que comencé a ver el evento y creo notar algo raro —Victor se pone en alerta, sus ojos azules verifican la pantalla sin perder detalle alguno—. Tu chico luce pálido...

—Ha sufrido migrañas desde ayer —Mila comenta a grueso modo—. Su entrenador inclusive creyó buena idea mantenerlo apartado del tumulto para permitirle recuperarse, pero al parecer no logró hacerlo del todo.

En ese momento Yuuri está dando algunas vueltas alrededor de la pista sin atreverse a ejecutar ningún salto u pirueta elaborada, muy a diferencia de sus otros compañeros cuya intención radica en pulir los últimos detalles antes de ser evaluados por los jueces. Y es cierto; tal como Chris dijera, Yuuri se ve mal. Su piel ha adquirido una tonalidad poco saludable que contrasta demasiado con la chaqueta oscura del equipo japonés de patinaje, tiene unas marcadas ojeras que son difíciles de pasar desapercibidas y sus movimientos son apresurados, torpes...casi parece haber perdido la confianza que a esas alturas es vital si pretende hacer una excelente presentación. Entonces, los comentaristas le prestan atención atraídos ante el atípico comportamiento del cual ha hecho gala desde hace rato.

— _"Oh, parece ser que_ _Katsuki_ _tiene problemas"_  —menciona la conocida voz masculina que suele relatar los hechos en eventos así, conforme Yuuri se acerca casi derrapando hasta donde Celestino, y el entrenador procede a darle algunas indicaciones apresuradas. En consecuencia Yuuri comienza a negar varias veces, mas el italiano insiste—.  _"¿Crees que le ocurrió algo malo? Esperemos pueda solucionarlo cuanto antes."_

— _"Bueno, si se le ha presentado un contratiempo con sus patines, tendrá tiempo de sobra para verificarlo"_  —añade Val—.  _"O quizá los nervios hicieron mella en él; recordemos que_ _Katsuki_ _es el participante de menor edad en la competencia justo ahora. Sin duda debe ser muy estresante tratar de hacerlo bien con tantos veteranos que buscan ganarse un sitio dentro del podio."_

— _"En realidad no es extraño que un patinador recién incorporado a la liga Senior sobresalga, ya lo hemos visto varias veces antes con los rusos, pero_ _Katsuki_ _alcanzó la gloria recientemente"_  —Frédéric explica, conforme Yuuri parece aceptar al fin las recomendaciones de Celestino—.  _"Le deseamos mucha suerte."_

—" _Esperemos que pueda ganar una medalla para seguir avanzando sin presión excesiva de por medio"_ —en ese instante, Yuuri reincorpora al resto de los patinadores con la misma expresión sombría—.  _"Y allá va_ _Popovich_ _; este año añadirá dos cuádruples en vez de uno a su rutina"_  —el ruso hace un salto, mas apenas y logra aterrizarlo sin caerse—.  _"Por otro lado,_ _Crispino_ _nos deleita con su precioso triple_ _luts_ _y...¡oh! ¡_ _Katsuki_ _acaba de fallar su característico triple_ _Axel_ _! Creo que eso debió doler."_

Al instante Victor y Mila se ponen rígidos, ya que tal como los comentaristas informaran, Yuuri ha sufrido una caída compleja que le envía de bruces al hielo durante algunos angustiantes segundos. No obstante, este consigue ponerse en pie debido al representante de España que se acercó a él tratando de brindarle ayuda. Yuuri le dirige algunas frases de agradecimiento y, tras constatar puede seguir, continúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mila, tratando de aligerar los ánimos, les asegura a sus amigos que es común para alguien fallar durante la sesión de calentamiento y, al ser evaluados, hacerlo perfectamente bien. No sirve de mucho, por supuesto. A Victor los nervios le carcomen la boca del estómago sin cesar; algo no marcha del todo bien, y esa horrorosa sensación le persigue cual sombra durante las primeras tres rutinas del último bloque.

Sebástian Sanchez, el español que tuvo la amabilidad de auxiliar a Yuuri no lo hizo del todo mal, empero quedó con calificaciones bastante por debajo del resto, llevándolo a ostentar el quinto lugar general. Seguidamente, Michele Crispino supo aprovechar bastante bien los elementos técnicos y artísticos que componían su rutina, motivo por el cual ostentó el primer lugar arrasando con un francés bastante excéntrico, arrancándoles en consecuencia un rugido ensordecedor a las tribunas. Para cuando solo quedan Yuuri y Popovich por salir, la tensión ya casi se palpaba en el aire; solo ellos dos faltaban para determinar quienes terminarán ganándose las medallas del Lombardia Trophy.

Una vez se acerca el turno de Yuuri, Victor cree que no logrará soportar tanta incertidumbre. Mila se encarga de brindarle apoyo emocional en silencio pues prefiere no hostigarlo, por otro lado Chris repite sin cesar que Yuuri arrasará con todos llevándose a casa la tan codiciada medalla de oro. Los espectadores gritan el nombre del japonés a coro, cargando de electricidad pura la atmósfera a la vez que Yuuri entra al rink tal como marca el protocolo, con una expresión que a Victor le produce escalofríos; ahora tiene en gran tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo y le resulta imposible relajarse. Menos aún porque Yuuri ya se ha despojado de la chaqueta deportiva dejando al descubierto un blazer precioso, cuyo diseño contrasta muchísimo con la sensualidad y magnetismo que Eros ejerció sobre ellos apenas el día anterior. Porque ambos vestuarios bien podrían catalogarse como las dos caras de una moneda. Uno es seductor y atrayente, mientras el otro luce recatado, elegante, armonioso. Los hombros y espalda de Yuuri están repletos de fina pedrería que le brinda un toque llamativo más no exagerado, con una fina flor de lis bordada detrás. El blazer oscila entre morado u azul en una combinación perfecta que consigue hacer sobresalir los atributos naturales de Yuuri.

Se ve muy atractivo.

Aprovechando los escasos minutos que tienen antes de iniciar, Celestino toma las manos de su pupilo instándolo a respirar varias veces ayudándole a encontrar cierta paz mental. Acto seguido, Yuuri se palmea las rodillas y se dirige a la concurrencias quienes no tardan en ovacionarlo enardecidos. Sin lugar a dudas docenas de personas se dieron cita en aquel gigantesco estadio con tal de disfrutar en vivo la competencia.

— _"Y ahora lo que hemos estado esperando"_  —Val dice con calma—.  _"El sol naciente de Japón_ _patinará_ _al ritmo de una composición original, cuyo autor prefiere mantenerse anónimo"_  —les dice a los espectadores en casa—. _"Y apuesto nos causará una excelente impresión."_

Justo igual que siempre, Yuuri se desplaza por el centro de la pista reuniendo fuerza suficiente para proseguir, mas en aquella ocasión masajea sus sienes en un aparente intento por arreglarse el cabello. Mila, Chris y Victor saben que tal gesto es gracias al dolor, sin embargo prefieren no mencionarlo pues Yuuri ya se coloca en posición y evita mirar ninguna otra cosa que no sean sus propios pies, como si temiera que estos pudieran traicionarlo.

Entonces, con una larga exhalación, sitúa los brazos junto a su cuerpo y espera. Victor puede sentir a su alma agitándose cual furioso panal de abejas en el segundo exacto que las primeras notas del piano retumban entre la inmensidad del recinto[1]. Yuuri eleva sus manos lentamente con las palmas abiertas, casi como si esperara recibir algún precioso regalo del cielo y las vuelve a bajar en un gesto delicado, muy suave. Los espectadores guardan silencio absoluto a manera de apoyo; ningún sonido fuera de las cuchillas cortando la helada superficie o el piano pueden escucharse ahí dentro. Yuuri, imperturbable a las docenas de ojos que le observan, danza casi igual que un delicado bailarín en una cajita de música lo haría: inalcanzable y muy hermoso.

Mila se queda estática al lado de Victor tras identificar la melodía, y no aguanta las ganas de enviarle una mirada de total incredulidad ante lo que tiene oportunidad de presenciar. Victor no la culpa; es imposible hacerlo ya que resulta ser algo que sus amigos conocen demasiado bien.

Y al fin lo entienden.

—¿Esa no es...? —Chris emite un jadeo, la notoria impresión en su tono le impide terminar de hablar.

—Yuuri on ice —Victor revela orgulloso, y tan placentera sensación lo recorre por completo.

Sin podérselo creer, Mila se cubre la boca tratando de contener un quejido ahogado que suena más a un húmedo sollozo; tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas y apenas puede retenerlas. Es demasiado, ella mejor que nadie sabe acerca de cuanto significa tal pieza musical para Victor. Mila y Chris, sin demasiado esfuerzo ya son capaces de comprender en su totalidad las razones por las cuales Victor se aferraba a esa melodía en particular durante sus altibajos emocionales más críticos; le ayudaba a sentirse más cerca de Yuuri con solo evocarla. Ignoraban cuándo, pero había creado esa canción por y para el joven japonés. Los sentimientos, las emociones, cada diminuto matiz de color que gravita torno a ambos se triplicaba luego de conocer el trasfondo real que algo tan grande encierra.

Y Victor apenas cabe en su propia piel, ya que como lo imaginó desde que eran apenas simples acordes y notas poco claras en una hoja de papel, Yuuri la complementa al grado de entregar todo con tal de representar a la perfección cada pequeño detalle. Mas lo real supera la fantasía porque esto es lo que Victor ha buscado hacer desde siempre: darle la oportunidad a todo aquel dispuesto a mirar cuan preciosa es alma de Yuuri, qu fueran capaces de compenetrarse con él dentro del hielo al cual le ha entregado años enteros de preparación y esfuerzo. Reteniendo apenas para si mismo su desbordada felicidad, Victor contempla al chico Katsuki prepararse con claras intenciones de ejecutar su primer salto. Guiado por tan potente impulso, el delgado cuerpo de Yuuri parece rígido, aun así logra sobreponerse al problema desembocando en un aterrizaje sin mayor contrariedad. Victor, lleno de jubilo, celebra en silencio el logro; y como si se tratara de alguna epifanía, no puede evitar darse cuenta que Yuuri on ice tiene grabada a fuego la historia entre los dos.

Él día en que se conocieron bajo aquel desvencijado quiosco siendo apenas unos niños, permitiéndole a ese amor inocente tomar formas inimaginables aunque Victor mismo vivió ignorante y ciego durante años. En cómo mediante una amistad sin envidias u malas intenciones construyeron muchos de los pilares que ahora les sostenían. Después la dolorosa separación, acostumbrarse a la ausencia del otro y aprender a seguir cada uno caminos separados. Encontrar amigos capaces de convertirlos en mejores personas. Su reencuentro tan abrupto, hacerse daño durante el difícil proceso de aceptación y perdón, dándole paso así a otra oportunidad. Sin lugar a dudas Victor ha tenido al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, escondido tras una etiqueta que poco a poco se transformó hasta convertirse en algo tan grande que simplemente va más allá de ello. A través de patinaje Yuuri lo llamó a volver, mediante la música Victor le instaba a seguir; eran dos almas gemelas que lograron encontrarse en la línea de tiempo correcta, pese a no haberlo hecho bajo las circunstancias más ideales.

Los ojos de Victor se llenan de lágrimas. Yuuri es todo lo que busca, su máximo sueño a cumplir y el único con quien anhela  pasar los años que le restan en ese mundo, e incluso ruega al cielo poder seguir amándolo en otra vida de ser preciso.

Ya cualquier duda queda fuera.

Regresando a la realidad, Yuuri se dispone a hacer su siguiente salto —un triple Salchow según indican los comentaristas—, y Victor emite una exclamación pues no controla los giros y lo resbala, manteniéndose apenas en equilibrio gracias al apoyo adicional que ejerce sobre el hielo con una mano. Pero Yuuri no se rinde, antes bien las piruetas posteriores las realiza sin mayor inconveniente, cuyo grado de complejidad se gana varios aplausos del público. Al poco rato Mila, emocionada hasta lo indecible, trata de explicarles que el "Ina Bauer" y "Spread Eagle" son hermosos pues la canción de adapta a esos elementos con tanta naturalidad que el cuerpo de Yuuri parece crear música propia. Ellos son capaces de notar tales detalles porque son artistas, tal vez en rubros diferentes, mas poseen la sensibilidad necesaria para notarlo a la primera oportunidad. Y Yuuri sigue poniéndolo en manifiesto al elevarse en el aire en perfecto un triple Loop.

—De nuevo le dejaron lo más difícil para la segunda mitad, ¿cierto? —Chris se interesa por saber.

—Quien elaboró sus rutinas se dio a la tarea de armar una excelente estrategia —dice anonadada gracias al Axel que Yuuri si ha logrado completar esa ocasión—. Explotar su monstruosa resistencia en la última parte es de locos, aunque muy inteligente cabe señalar.

Victor ni siquiera los escucha, no puede apartar la mirada del muchacho al cual ha aprendido a amar contra todo pronóstico; y su corazón late tan apresurado que lo escucha incluso en los oídos, pues Yuuri prosigue al hacer una combinación cuyos dos primeros saltos van bien, mas el tercero casi lo falla. Las cámaras hacen un trabajo espectacular al mostrarles acercamientos mas exactos y Yuuri, pese a lo frustrante de la situación, tiene un semblante tan decidido que impresiona. No se va a rendir. No lo hará porque es terco y adora lo que hace. Ahora Victor ve claras las palabras de su profesor le dijera alguna vez: cuando realmente disfrutamos hacer las cosas la pasión viene por si misma, y su Yuuri es un ejemplo tangible.

Pronto, la secuencia de pasos toma lugar con infinita determinación, fuerza, velocidad y total frenesí. Yuuri empuja su cuerpo hasta el punto máximo de cualquier límite físico existente, enlazándose con la melodía que Victor compuso con tanto cariño de una forma tan única, tan especial que rebasa toda expectativa en él. Porque siempre logra sorprenderle, de un modo u otro se las arregla para lograrlo de formas inimaginables. Y Victor de pronto nota que la pantalla se torna borrosa, sin embargo no es una falla técnica; antes bien el llanto le gana la batalla y ahora cae libre mientras el crescendo del piano resuena de fondo. Yuuri mismo se lo advirtió esa mañana: con esa rutina pretendía demostrar algo que no puede ser expresado usando palabras...y tuvo razón. Las palabras ya sobran entre ellos, es tan palpable y cierto lo que hay entre ellos que no necesitan expresarlo a gritos cuando sus propias acciones hablan por si solas. Y no les es absolutamente necesario nada más.

De pronto, Mila se encarga de sacarlo de su ensoñación al sujetarle del brazo, y Victor no entiende qué rayos le ocurre. Entonces, sobresaltada, le señala algo que ha pasado desapercibido.

—¿No está muy cerca de...? —al de ojos azules le toma una fracción de segundo darse cuenta. Yuuri patina a una distancia casi ridícula del muro que separa al público de la pista, y al tomar impulso para saltar por última vez, se estrella irremediablemente contra el con fuerza inaudita—. ¡Cielo santo!

Los comentaristas y la audiencia sueltan un alarido de asombro gracias al inesperado accidente. Las cámaras tampoco pierden detalle, antes bien realizan "close-up" al rostro de Yuuri cuyo claro gesto de dolor no pasa inadvertido. Ha sido un golpe duro, tanto que incluso le ha sacado de total balance y se tambalea sin control sobre los patines al grado que tiene a todos conteniendo el aliento. Asustado, Victor casi se levanta por inercia del asiento importándole un bledo captar la atención de los chicos ahí presentes, aun cuando poco puede hacer al respecto. Pero Mila, apelando a mantener un perfil bajo, casi le obliga a mantenerse quieto pues Yuuri logra restablecerse y sigue decidido a concluir la rutina.

—Seguro eso le ha hecho daño —Chris les dice con palpable aprehensión—. ¡Y creo que hay sangre! —señala, una vez Yuuri termina de girar sobre si mismo repetidas veces, deteniéndose con ambos brazos a los costados, el rostro en alto y la respiración acelerada.

Frédéric y Val no tardan en narrar exactamente lo mismo, detallando a profundidad lo sucedido. Entre tanto Yuuri, tras saber había logrado finalizar la coreografía en su totalidad, se apresura a palparse con urgencia el rostro dándose cuenta que la sangre le mancha los dedos. Cubriéndose lo mejor posible buscando minimizar la hemorragia, realiza unas cuantas reverencias a los espectadores que gritan y aplauden mostrando su apoyo incondicional, antes de dirigirse hasta el "Kiss and Cry" donde Celestino le espera con una notoria intranquilidad reflejándose en sus ojos verdes, varios pañuelos descartables y los paramédicos a su espalda dispuestos a verificar que no se hubiese provocado una lesión grave. Y tras poner un pie fuera del hielo, todo se convierte en un caos generalizado torno a Yuuri quien, abrumado, trata de convencer a su entrenador que solo fue el golpe; pero Celestino insiste en llevarlo a revisión con un médico cualificado cuanto antes.

—Ojalá que se encuentre bien —Mila observa a los paramédicos acaparar a Yuuri al realizarle chequeos rápidos.

—¿Es normal que algo así ocurra? —Victor pregunta entre dientes.

—No es común, aunque tampoco imposible —ella suaviza su expresión y tono de voz—. La ISU cuenta con excelente atención médica para atender situaciones de este tipo, vamos a guardar la calma. Yuuri está en buenas manos —el ruso no responde, Chris también se queda en silencio y se ven obligados a esperar el tumulto se calme.

Empero, a Victor tiene la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a Yuuri y cerciorarse por si mismo que no corre ningún peligro. Los minutos, para su total desgracia, transcurren con lentitud pasmosa y luego de un último chequeo general Celestino funge de barrera dispuesto a guiar a Yuuri hasta el área donde recibirá su puntuación. La cámara frontal les muestra una imagen completa de ambos, ante lo cual Yuuri sonríe con cierto dejo de culpabilidad y agita su mano libre a manera de saludo, mientras con la otra sostiene un pañuelo bajo su nariz. De pronto Víctor tiene unos deseos inconmensurables de abrazarlo, pese al atinado consejo que Mila le diera durante el desayuno. Así, tras esperar los resultados, estos saltan en pantalla en la parte inferior permitiéndoles saber que Yuuri se situaba en segundo lugar con las sumas de ambos programas. Los fanáticos lanzan gritos emocionados que disminuyen en intensidad hasta que el presentador termina de hablar. Ahora únicamente resta esperar. Si Popovich comete algún error, eso significaría que Yuuri podrá quedarse con la plata.

Y Víctor no aguanta quedarse sentado a ver la actuación de su compatriota, antes bien se disculpa con Mila Y Chris e inmediatamente abandona la sala común con la mayor discreción que su ansiedad le permite. Apresurado, camina hasta desembocar en el pasillo principal que conecta con otros dos edificios, saca el celular y busca a Yuuri entre sus únicos tres contactos existentes, sin embargo no le contesta al primer intento. Víctor cierra los ojos e intenta mantener la cabeza fría, seguro hay un montón de gente tratando de hacer lo mismo que él; Hiroko, Minako, Mari...sus amigos en Detroit.

Cualquiera con conexión a internet lo ha visto.

Rezando por tener suerte, la segunda vez al fin contesta y el ruido al otro lado apenas le permite escuchar correctamente. Víctor capta algunos retazos de información, como las continuas protestas de Celestino, pues este insiste que Yuuri necesita acudir sin emitir ninguna replica a la unidad médica lo más pronto posible. En cuanto la voz de Yuuri se vuelve más clara, Víctor suspira aliviado y gran parte de la tensión que ha retenido en la última media hora se esfuma.

—Victor...

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así! —exclama sin apenas darle oportunidad de hablar, y Yuuri se sobresalta por la petición tan abrupta. Víctor jamás usó ese tono con él antes—. Me diste un susto de muerte. ¡Pensé que te habías lastimado en verdad!

—Perdona —se disculpa. Víctor gruñe pues no lo escucha genuinamente arrepentido—. Esa nunca fue mi intención —lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe—. No te enfades conmigo; quería dar mi mejor esfuerzo con tal de ganar la mayor puntuación técnica...aunque igual me salió todo mal.

—Ganar es importante, lo sé bien —le dice sin sonar demasiado rudo—, pero no a expensas de tu propia seguridad. ¿Comprendes? —Yuuri hace un sonido suave en aceptación —. ¿Saliste a patinar con el malestar, cierto? ¡Pudo ser muy peligroso!

—El dolor ya remitió —resta importancia al asunto pese a la exasperación del ruso—. Ya me ocurrió antes y supe sobrellevarlo, además no podía renunciar; necesitaba hacer esto porque Yuuri on ice es importante para mi, para ti...para nosotros —Victor niega resignado ante la terquedad del otro—. Lamento haber arruinado la percepción que quizá tenías de la melodía.

—No arruinaste nada —lo interrumpe—, y jamás podrías decepcionarme —asegura con cariño—. Yo sabía que lograrías hacerle justicia y no me equivoqué —una gran sonrisa le adorna los labios a Victor—. Dejando fuera la locura de arriesgarte a tal grado, me siento muy orgulloso de ti —Yuuri deja escapar un sollozo repleto de felicidad.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunta inseguro—. Te prometo que voy a pulirla lo mejor posible, y durante la primera asignación del Grand Prix ganaré el oro con ella —Victor nota que un cálido torrente de alegría le inunda el pecho.

—Fue perfecto, jamás lo dudes. Además confío en tu talento y capacidad a ojos cerrados, zolotse.

—Tal vez no gané el oro hoy, pero creo que si obtuve una de las mayores satisfacciones de toda mi corta vida —Yuuri comienza reír entre lágrimas—. Gracias por confiar en mí; gracias por confiarme tus creaciones tan valiosas y creer en que podré lograrlo —Victor recién iba a contestarle, no obtante alcanza a oír la voz de Celestino que le pide a Yuuri dejar el teléfono, pues el médico le atenderá pronto—. Debo irme...

—Mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo? —el chico Katsuki acepta y corta la comunicación.

Tras regresar justo por dónde salió, Víctor se da cuenta que Popovich ha desbancado al italiano situándose a la cabeza de la competencia, ocasionándoles una sorpresa monumental a los asistentes. Aunque desgracia para ellos, eso significa que Yuuri quedó tercero e indiscutiblemente se hace acreedor del bronce.

—¿Qué pasó con Yuuri? —Mila se apresura a preguntarle sin armar mayor escándalo, a la vez que Víctor ocupa su asiento.

—¿Se lesionó? —ahora Chris se aventura a saber a través del altavoz. Victor les cuenta la poca información que le fue brindada, y sus amigos se muestran aliviados ante las buenas noticias—. Menos mal...

—Deberá prestar mayor atención la próxima vez —ella medita—. Pero logró quedarse con el bronce —les recuerda con evidente ilusión—, y para ser su primera temporada Senior es fenomenal. ¿No les parece?

Victor le concede razón al contemplar los resultados oficiales con el nombre de Yuuri y la bandera de Japón en tercer lugar. Cierto, no ganó oro esa ocasión, aun así aquella competencia es apenas el comienzo de un camino repleto de éxitos y satisfacciones que Victor planea compartir junto a él sin importar los kilómetros que les separan. No hay marcha atrás en ello.

Tiempo después, la sesión de premiación se lleva a cabo. Una alfombra roja se ha colocado sobre el hielo, añadido a los tres indiscutibles puestos ganadores. Tal como es costumbre primero nombran a Popovich, quien ingresa a la pista todo sonrisas y encanto antes de ocupar el sitió más alto del podio. Después el italiano hace acto de presencia con una gigantesca sonrisa iluminándole el rostro y hace lo mismo que el ruso, no sin antes estrecharle la mano a manera de sincera felicitación. Yuuri es el último en aparecer y las gradas enloquecen al verlo realizar unas cuantas reverencias llenas de ese encanto natural que tanto lo caracteriza. Después saluda a sus homólogos antes de subir al tercer sitio disponible. Los tres patinadores esperan bajo los reflectores que las autoridades correspondientes aparezcan dispuestos a hacerles entrega de sus medallas. Obviamente, Popovich se inclina con intención de recibir el oro, el cual examina dichoso pues aún le resulta imposible creérselo. Inmediatamente pasan a Michele repitiendo el mismo patrón, y si bien Yuuri recibe al final, se muestra satisfecho al estrechar firmemente la mano del hombre mayor que le proporciona el bronce.

Yuuri, en consecuencia, se dedica a esbozar una sonrisa hermosa mostrándole al mundo el premio obtenido sin vergüenza, a la vez que las banderas de Rusia, Italia y Japón se elevan en la lejanía.

Primero, segundo, tercero...tal detalle ya carece de total significado.

Llegados a ése punto ya no le interesa qué sucederá en ese futuro incierto que todavía les espera, luego de esto Victor confirma sin darle muchas vueltas que esa imagen en particular quedará grabada en su memoria por siempre. Pues al verlo ahí, parado sobre un podio mundial cumpliendo a cabalidad sus más grandes anhelos, se dice a si mismo una vez más que Yuuri ha nacido con el único propósito de hacer historia dentro del patinaje artístico.

Y pesele a quien le pese, él va a quedarse a su lado con tal de presenciarla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millones de gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Me siento muy feliz y emocionada por traerles este capítulo, pues es algo que ansiaba hacer desde que prácticamente inicié el fic. Es un capítulo de suma importancia para aquello que se nos viene a continuación, pues comenzamos con lo realmente interesante.
> 
> Gracias por amar Little tanto como yo.
> 
> ¡Excelente inicio de semana!
> 
> Saludos cordiales.
> 
> Pd: quizá notaron que al final de su rutina Yuuri no termina en la pose característica del anime, esto tiene una razón de ser y lo voy a explicar más adelante


	40. Cuadragésimo

Victor presionó con suavidad los últimos acordes correspondientes a "Historia de un amor", luego de haber pulido cada ínfimo detalle, perfeccionándola por completo tras varios días trabajando en ella sin descanso. Sintiéndose satisfecho ante los excelentes resultados, sonrió feliz pues uno de sus principales objetivos era dejarla impecable antes de que Noviembre los alcanzara en cuestión de poco tiempo. El clima recientemente había comenzado a cambiar en Suiza tornándose más frío en intervalos, y esto anunciaba la siempre puntual llegada del invierno, el cual casi todos los años solía tornarse muy duro. Aunque llevaba más de tres años viviendo ahí, Victor todavía seguía sorprendiéndose por cuan gélida podía tornarse aquella estación en Zúrich; aunque la vista se convertía en algo indudablemente espectacular.

El blanco solía cubrir todo el paraje que rodeaba el internado; congelaba lagos y ríos así como también cubría con gruesas capas de escarcha los árboles u infraestructura del sitio. Era hermoso, sin duda. Además, tal cantidad de nieve y hielo solía recordarle su natal Rusia.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre jamás le dejó solo en casa. Ella gustaba de prepararle galletas y chocolate caliente, mientras él veía fascinado como la nieve caía desde el profundo cielo plomizo uno tras otro sobre la casa donde vivían, hasta acumularse de tal forma que su padre debía abrir camino usando una pala al día siguiente. Esos eran recuerdos que apenas mantenía intactos en su memoria, pues los años se encargaron de difuminarlos cada vez más hasta convertirlos en borrones difusos; como una película vieja cuya calidad se pedía debido al uso.

Aunque Victor prefería evitar pensar en ellos con demasiada regularidad, porque resultaba ser algo aún muy espinoso para él. Su madre siempre era un tema tabú.

Entonces, centrandose en la promesa de futuras nevadas que seguro se llevarían acabo en los próximos meses venideros, sus compañeros estaban claramente emocionados porque los deportes típicos de la estación se podrían disfrutar sin mayor problema como actividades extracurriculares, o bien durante Sábados o Domingos si no tenían ninguna tarea u obligación pendiente. Sky, snowboard, patinaje, hockey…todos ellos eran temas de conversación en el comedor principal o la sala común, porque eran los máximos protagonistas durante la tan esperada temporada invernal. Incluso Mila les había dicho con gran alegría que, tras haberse consolidado un equipo de hockey, el consejo directivo decidió habilitar la pista donde pudieran realizar sus entrenamientos de rigor cuando lo creyeran prudente. Esta, por supuesto, también podía ser usada si otros estudiantes deseaban hacerlo. Al ser fan consumada del patinaje artístico, Mila gustaba de ponerse unos patines y practicar algunas horas de vez en cuando, aunque sus habilidades distaran mucho de los profesionales a los cuales tanto admiraba.

Era por mero capricho, les contó alguna vez.

De igual forma, las vacaciones más largas del ciclo escolar se acercaban con vertiginosa rapidez, lo cual solo significaba que Navidad y año nuevo les pisarían los talones en breve. Justo igual a muchas otras ocasiones en el pasado, Victor no tomaba en gran consideración tales fechas festivas porque simplemente no tenía nada que celebrar, ni siquiera su cumpleaños porque aprendió a restarle importancia hasta que se transformó en un día justo igual a cualquier otro. Claro, Chris siempre era lo suficientemente amable para llevarlo consigo durante las infrecuentes ocasiones en las cuales les permitían abandonar Le Rosey, dándoles así la oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a sus familias. Por supuesto Victor jamás veía a Michail a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario; y su mejor amigo siempre decía que nadie debería pasar Navidad solo, ya que se trataba de una costumbre arraigada que sus padres le inculcaron desde pequeños. Victor dudaba mucho que esa ocasión fuese distinta aun con Tatiana metida en aquella disparatada ecuación. Michail no podía obligarlos a acompañarles solo para seguir fomentando la estúpida mentira sobre ser una familia feliz y perfecta. Por tal motivo, Víctor, Chris y Mila ya habían orquestado algunos planes.

Debido a que la madre de Mila necesitaría trabajar por a ciertas responsabilidades inaplazables –ella era una respetada diseñadora rusa que tenía contratos a largo plazo con marcas reconocidas, por tanto le estaban metiendo presión constante para aceptar comisiones de último minuto–, le ofreció quedarse con sus amigos siempre y cuando algún adulto responsable se hiciera cargo. Tampoco era tan estúpida como para dejarla sola en compañía de dos muchachos en una casa sin supervisión adecuada. Evan le aseguró mediante vídeo conferencia que los tres quedarían bajo su total custodia y la del ama de llaves; una mujer que amaría tener casa llena durante las festividades y, a si mismo, se aseguraría que las reglas fuesen cumplidas a rajatabla. En su honesta y más sincera opinión, para Victor ese resultaba ser precisamente uno de los motivos más importantes por los cuales disfrutaba tanto acompañar a Chris durante los periodos vacacionales: podía ver a la señora Meyer.

La señora Meyer era la principal responsable de llevar las riendas en la imponente casona Giacometti –ubicada en Ginebra– desde hacia un poco más de treinta años. Prácticamente vio nacer a Evan y a Chris, les acompañó durante la infancia convirtiéndose poco a poco en alguien muy querida para ambos hermanos, los apoyó incondicionalmente cuando perdieron a sus padres a temprana edad y evitó a toda costa que la propiedad se viniera abajo después del triste suceso. A si mismo su esposo, el señor Meyer, también se aseguró de salvaguardar el patrimonio financiero familiar mientras Evan alcanzaba la edad requerida para hacerse cargo por si mismo, ya con el respaldo de una carrera universitaria. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer estricta pero justa con una moralidad intachable, que gustaba de hacer cumplir las reglas y estándares típicos de comportamiento. Esto, en pocas palabras, le brindaba un monstruoso don para catalogar a las personas nada más conocerlas e incluso emitir juicios sobre ellas. 

La primera vez que Victor había puesto un pie en sus dominios, la ama de llaves lo recibió con una cordialidad aterradora, mientras le realizaba una serie de preguntas que lo pusieron muy nervioso pese a los consejos de Chris respecto a que bien podía comparar a la señora Meyer con un gigantesco San Bernardo; por fuera se veía grande y jamás sabrías cuándo intentaría morder a manera de advertencia, pero igual solía ser todo un encanto cuando se aprendía a conocerla mejor. Lo cual fue cierto, pues inmediatamente ella creyó buena idea tomarlo bajo su absoluta protección durante todo el tiempo que se quedó con ellos, haciéndolo sentir cómodo y bien recibido. Entonces, conforme la trató más, tal como Chris le aseguró se convertía en una tarea titánica no amarla, porque era de esas personas que jamás te permitían abandonar la casa Giacometti sin haber ofrecido antes algo para comer o beber. Llenaba de calidez un hogar antes fracturado y hacía hasta lo imposible por ser servicial y solicita cuando era necesario.

En cierto sentido, a Victor le recordaba a Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri; quien también le recibió con los brazos abiertos tiempo atrás. Pero en una versión un poco más exigente y mordaz. ¡La señora Meyer jamás dudaba en expresar su opinión! Y siempre solía ser arrebatadoramente sincera.

Sin duda alguna el matrimonio Meyer era fantástico y ya contaba los días que faltaban para visitarlos.

Con un claro gesto de felicidad adornándole las facciones, Victor organizó las partituras que tenía sobre el piano, asegurándose de ese modo que no fueran a dañarse. Ya todo estaba listo. Ahora que había logrado terminar la canción antes de lo planeado, solo le bastaría hacer una grabación sencilla, realizar ajustes de rigor y podría entregársela a Yuuri como regalo por motivo de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Dadas las circunstancias entre ambos no era mucho, sin embargo todas las melodías que Victor componía llevaban algo de si mismo en ellas, así como también un gran significado emocional. Seguramente le gustaría y, tal vez, más adelante fuera capaz de usarla para una gala tras alguna competencia.

Desde que Yuuri consiguió ganar la medalla de bronce en el Lombardia Trophy, las semanas discurrieron entre diversos acontecimientos importantes, dejándolos con la expectativa respecto a lo que sucedería después. Primero, la preciosa gala de exhibición donde Yuuri patinó "Your raise me up" fue bastante esclarecedora en millones de sentidos, dejándolo totalmente desarmado y vulnerable a un nuevo nivel. A diferencia de todas las veces en que las dudas le jugaron en contra, esa ocasión su mente no creyó imaginar nada. Tal como sucedió con "Eros" y "Yuuri on ice", Victor fue capaz de ver en todo su grandioso esplendor la variopinta gama de sentimientos –que hasta ese entonces estuvieron reprimidos– fluir sin mayor impedimento, aun a través de la distancia que les separaba. Porque cuando había tanta historia entre dos personas, cuando dod almas terminaban por sincronizarse a tal grado en una misma frecuencia lo demás sobraba. Y Victor fue capaz de comprender el importante mensaje que Yuuri buscaba transmitirle a través de algo que atesoraba con el corazón. Sobraba decir que en ese momento Victor fue un absoluto desastre de emociones, motivo por el cual Mila y Chris se dedicaron a consolarle mientras lloraba aun cuando se encontraban a mitad de una zona abarrotada por muchos otros de sus compañeros, permitiéndole saber que también era posible derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Yuuri horas más tarde, este le aseguró que solía expresar mejor su propio sentir mediante acciones, motivo por el cual no necesitaba explicarle absolutamente nada para entender, pues le sucedía lo mismo. Ante ello, Victor casi sucumbió ante un arranque de brutal sinceridad, viéndose tentado a confesarle cuanto lo amaba. Pero evitó hacerlo porque necesitaba hacer algo tan importante cara a cara, no mediante una llamada telefónica.

Luego de eso, los días pasaron alarmantemente rápido y Yuuri se dedicó a preparar lo mejor posible las rutinas para la siguiente prueba del Prix: El Skate Canadá. Gracias a los cielos Leroy fue asignado a otras competencias ya que, según Mila, era uno de los adversarios más difíciles a batir dentro del circuito pese a llevar tan solo cinco años en la categoría Senior. Por ello casi todo su tiempo lo gastaba en los entrenamientos de rigor: acondicionamiento físico, extenuantes clases de baile tres veces por semana y las prácticas en el hielo. Saltos, componentes técnicos, interpretación artística, estrategia...por obvias razones, para cuando volvía a casa estaba literalmente hecho trizas. A veces tuvieron dificultades para coordinar tiempo debido a las zonas horarias; cuando Victor quería charlar, Yuuri estaba exhausto y apenas se mantenía despierto diez minutos. O si Yuuri tenía un infrecuente momento libre, Victor cursaba sus clases y no podía atenderlo sin mostrarse demasiado obvio.

Era frustrante, pero debían tener paciencia ya que todo esfuerzo traía consigo grandes recompensas. Una vez la fecha del Skate Canadá llegó, Yuuri viajó en compañía de su entrenador hasta la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, mostrándose un poco más confiado y seguro frente a las cámaras que lo seguían a todas partes. Justo igual que siempre, Mila, Chris y Victor hicieron lo posible por ver la presentación de Yuuri en vivo para formar parte de aquella maravillosa experiencia. Entonces, gracias a su gran entrega y dedicación, las redes sociales casi estallaron en todas partes porque Yuuri pudo hacerse con la medalla de plata sobrepasando su propio récord personal. Sin lugar a dudas, todos opinaban que el joven patinador japonés apuntaba a lo alto y, pese a tener casi diecisiete años cumplidos, lograría darles gran batalla a los veteranos. Como siguiera así, entonces durante la final estaría disputándose sin mayor problema uno de los tres principales puestos ganadores.

Y la mayoría esperaba que ganara el oro.

Si bien era cierto que las rutinas solían ser las mismas estructuralmente hablando, Victor no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la infinita capacidad que Yuuri para hacer magia en la pista de hielo con o sin competencia de por medio. Cada "Eros" resultaba ser distinto al anterior; más sensual, más desinhibido y poderoso al grado de robar suspiros entre los espectadores. "Yuuri on ice" era también más sentida; profunda, desbordaba emoción entre cada nota y movimiento ganándose el corazón de los jueces. Y Victor no podía estar más orgulloso. Porque Yuuri comenzaba a abrirse camino para intentar cumplir sus sueños. A si mismo, tal como siempre lo deseó, Victor le acompañaría paso a paso en todo el largo proceso que aún quedaba por delante.

Entre tanto, luego de enterarse que había sido él quien compuso “Yuuri on ice”, Mila y Chris pidieron saber si acaso tenía disponibles más melodías originales. Cuando escucharon su aún corto repertorio, ambos chicos coincidieron en que Victor debería intentar hacer algunas más ya que poseía un don hermoso cuya grandeza necesitaba ser compartida con el resto del mundo. Victor, halagado, les agradeció en sobremanera los elogios; además de Yuuri eran los únicos con conocimiento sobre ello, más aclaró que las cosas no funcionaban de un modo tan sencillo.

Esas composiciones nacían motivadas por emociones u situaciones concretas, gatilladas casi siempre por Yuuri mismo. Eran sus propios sentimientos traducidos a notas, acordes y sonidos.

Chris, negándose a dejar el tema, se ofreció voluntario para escribir la letra de "Historia de un amor" y "Stay close to me". Le aseguró a Victor que tenía buenas ideas al respecto y Mila, entusiasmada, prometió ser ella misma quien se encargara de hacer un trabajo bonito con ambas piezas musicales para cuando decidiera compartirlas con otros. E incluso apostó a que Yuuri se llevaría una agradable sorpresa ante un obsequio de tamaña magnitud. Al solo pensar en ello, una gran sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Victor por completo y, mientras admiraba por enésima ocasión las familiares teclas del piano que se encontraba justo a mitad del escenario de aquel inmenso auditorio donde solían brindar algunos conciertos ocasionales, cerró los ojos e imagino que algún día le sería posible presentar esas y muchas más canciones propias una vez terminara sus estudios en Nueva York. Yuuri, por supuesto, tendría un lugar especial entre la audiencia; presenciaría desde primera fila lo lejos que ambos habían sido capaces de llegar con el paso del tiempo.

Ilusionado ante la posible idea, Victor se dispuso a volver al edificio principal donde se ubicaban todas las aulas y laboratorios conjuntos de Le Rosey, pues todavía necesitaba acudir a tres clases más del segundo periodo. Gracias a todos los cielos, su precaria situación emocional no había ocasionado modificaciones extremas en sus calificaciones; cierto que bajó el promedio un punto, mas lograría recuperarse para las siguientes evaluaciones sin mayor contrariedad. O eso le prometió a su asesor académico, cuando este creyó prudente hablar con él respecto al tema la semana anterior. Victor, por supuesto, le aseguró que haría su mejor esfuerzo porque no quería ni tampoco podía levantar ningún tipo de sospecha innecesaria en Michail; menos ahora con el asunto de la boda en puerta. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo necesitaba en Le Rosey husmeando, ni mucho menos haciéndole preguntas a los profesores para determinar los motivos del por qué su siempre impecable desempeño escolar mermó esos últimos dos meses. Michail, sin duda alguna, era demasiado listo. Victor sabía bien a quién se enfrentaría cuando las piezas comenzaran a moverse en el tablero de juego y, aunque era consciente tampoco le sería posible ocultar por demasiado tiempo la relación que recién comenzaba a reconstruir con Yuuri, ya se preparaba por si acaso el inevitable enfrentamiento entre los dos ocurría más temprano que tarde.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; Víctor iba a darle a Yuuri el lugar que siempre le había correspondido. Su padre, sin lugar a dudas, se pondría mortalmente furioso ante la supuesta traición a la confianza que decidió volver a otorgarle tras aquellos casi cuatro años de encierro obligado, e intentaría someterlo una segunda ocasión con mayor fuerza obligándole así a obedecer. Pero Victor ya tenía un plan de contingencia. Era terriblemente improvisado y quizá desde cualquier ángulo podría considerarse una total y absoluta locura, pero le otorgaría las armas necesarias con las cuales sería capaz de romper esas pesadas cadenas que lo mantenían atado a Suiza inclusive antes de cumplir los dieciocho años. Entonces obtendría su libertad. Poco o nada le importaba desligarse del apellido Nikiforov y los privilegios que este podía ofrecer, a fin de cuentas no albergaba ningún apego emocional importante al nombre en realidad.

Porque ya comenzaba a cansarse de esa guerra sin cuartel que parecía no tener fin.

Diciéndose a si mismo necesitaba mantener al margen todos aquellos pensamientos tan desagradables por ahora, Victor se colocó la correa del maletín torno al hombro derecho, e inmediatamente procedió a abandonar el gigantesco auditorio en compañía del débil repiqueteo que producían sus propios pasos al golpear contra el suelo. No obstante, cuando apenas había recorrido la mitad del extenso trayecto que le guiaría hasta la salida, se dio cuenta que sus amigos recién ingresaban al sitio. Saludándolos como siempre solía hacer si alguno debía atender cosas por separado, Victor se dispuso a darles alcance. Sin embargo, conforme rompía distancias pudo constatar que ninguno tenía buena cara. Preocupado y asustado en partes iguales ante la maraña de ideas arremolinándose en su cabeza cual avispas furiosas, Victor casi temió que algo grave hubiese sucedido con Yuuri, todo porque no había recibido noticias suyas durante toda la mañana. Entonces miles de escenarios desfavorecedores lo asaltaron; uno cada vez mas horrible que el anterior. Y con un profundo miedo atenazándole la boca del estómago al grado de casi provocarle nauseas, se acercó a ellos dispuesto a buscar respuestas.

Mila fue la primera en llegar a él, mientras tanto Chris les dio alcance poco después y parecía más resignado que otra cosa.

—Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la hora del almuerzo —Chris y Mila se dirigieron un gesto de mudo entendimiento, esto, por supuesto, disparó las alarmas en Victor. Le ocultaban algo; casi lo podía apostar—. No me gusta cuando ustedes dos tienen secretos —les acusó y ambos apenas se atrevieron a mirarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —Victor le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, dándose cuenta que solo transcurrieron cuarenta minutos desde que llegó para tener un poco de privacidad conforme terminaba de pulir “Historia de un amor”, tras aprovechar un periodo libre—. ¿Viste ya las redes sociales?

—No —decidido a verificar su teléfono, Victor se dio cuenta que lo puso en modo silencio debido a las clases. Lo último que necesitaba era darle motivos a los docentes para hablar con su padre respecto al uso del teléfono en horario escolar, cuando se suponía no contaba con ninguno—. ¿Acaso hay algo que necesito saber? Están comportándose muy extraño.

—Deberías mostrarle —recomendó Chris casi entre dientes. Mila dio un respingo  y se negó terminantemente a hacerlo.

—Es una mala, muy mala idea y lo sabes bien —espetó ella inconforme.

—Va a enterarse de todos modos —Mila siguió en su constante reticencia de ser ella el chivo expiatorio, casi como si hubieran olvidado que Víctor seguía parado justo frente a ellos.

—¿Puedo saber acerca de qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos? —se quejó ya harto de tanto misterio.

Mila emitió un suspiro derrotado, e indicándoles a ambos chicos que lo mejor era sentarse, procedieron a ocupar los asientos acolchados que formaban parte de la primera fila a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo frente a ellos permitiéndoles así conversar mejor.

—Sé que te uniste al Facebook de Yuuri cuando lograron solucionar sus problemas; como es natural, yo también lo hice dos años atrás —a Victor no le extrañaba en absoluto, Mila era fan de Yuuri y claro que lo seguía en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram, aunque este alegara que solía ser terrible en su uso—. Esta mañana Phichit lo etiquetó en un vídeo.

Ante la sola mención del tailandés, Victor no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. Era bien sabido por sus amigos que no le caía nada bien, pese al infinito aprecio y cariño que Yuuri profesaba por el sin ninguna clase de pena u restricción. La fanaticada en general los amaba; cualquier publicación, evento u competencia donde aparecieran juntos armaba revuelo en todas partes, más aún porque Celestino solía ser bastante protector con sus patinadores y la vida de ambos en aspectos importantes solía ser bastante privada. Además, la amistad entre ellos era tan sólida que, sin importar quien ganara o perdiera, siempre buscaban el modo de seguir siendo los mejores amigos pese a ser un deporte altamente competitivo como cualquier otro. Yuuri le había explicado que sentir celos u envidia destruía relaciones en aquel ámbito, donde siempre se requería a alguien confiable para no derrumbarse a mitad de camino. Los dos eran incondicionales y se apoyaban todo cuanto les era posible.

A veces, Victor se sentía estúpido por los sentimientos tan adversos que profesaba hacia Phichit, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero era algo que iba más allá de si mismo, no lo podía evitar aunque lo intentara. Menos aun con esa maldita tendencia que este tenía de correr tras Yuuri a dónde quiera que iba.

—¿Qué clase de vídeo? —preguntó al entrecerrar los ojos. Mila pareció entender, ya que su rostro adquirió cierta tonalidad rojiza.

—No es lo que estás pensando —ella le aseguró.

—Solo déjame ver —pidió ya sin paciencia. Mila encendió la tablet cuya conexión a internet se activó de inmediato y le mostró a Victor el motivo por el cual estaba preocupada.

Victor, obviamente estupefacto, no supo cómo reaccionar mientras el vídeo se reproducía en el aparato que Mila sostenía frente a sus ojos. Cierto, Phichit había etiquetado a Yuuri junto a otro número de personas desconocidas para él, pero no debido a los motivos que creyó al inicio. Antes bien, se trataba de una inocente grabación referente a un entrenamiento conjunto. Dentro del amplio estudio con altos espejos empotrados en las paredes se hallaban cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los quince u dieciocho años. Todos ellos iban pulcramente vestidos con ropa cómoda en color negro, y escuchaban atentos cada una de las indicaciones que una mujer mayor les profería conforme caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los observaba. Yuuri y Phichit, ubicados casi hasta el fondo, escuchaban atentamente a la profesora. Inmediatamente después, las muchachas procedieron a colocarse justo a mitad del sitio separadas entre si por un metro, y los chicos esperaron en sus respectivos lugares esperando alguna otra indicación.

— _Pese a su edad, cada uno de ustedes son patinadores profesionales_  —ella les habló con voz firme y determinada. Se notaba que era muy estricta—.  _Si bien es cierto participan individualmente durante las competencias, sus entrenadores han coincidido conmigo en que necesitan comenzar a aprender a bailar con un compañero_  —los adolescentes comenzaron a murmurar un tanto sorprendidos ante la revelación—. _¡Silencio!_  —exigió—.  _Como ya saben, existen múltiples variaciones que a estas alturas ya son capaces de realizar en solitario; además reforzamos el tema durante las actividades del mes pasado. No obstante, la belleza del baile en conjunto es de suma importancia para ustedes. Quiero verlos complementarse con una pareja._

Victor frunció el entrecejo. Realmente no terminaba de comprender qué de malo podía existir en todo esto. Yuuri asistía a rigurosas sesiones de baile casi a diario; según le había comentado alguna vez, así lo marcaba su entrenamiento protocolario. Necesitaba hacerlo para desenvolverse mejor dentro del hielo y pulir sus presentaciones. ¿Por qué les causaba tanta animadversión a sus amigos un hecho ya bien conocido?

—¿Exactamente que voy a encontrar en esto? —Victor señaló la pantalla resaltando lo obvio.

—Terminalo, por favor —ante su propia recomendación, Mila no pudo evitar ocultarse tras el aparato electrónico demasiado incómoda para siquiera intentar verlo a los ojos.

— _Yuuri, ven aquí_  —las voces provenientes del vídeo hicieron a Víctor prestarle atención otra vez. Yuuri, ante el llamado, pareció dudar un segundo antes que Phichit le propinara un ligero empujón amistoso instándole a caminar—.  _Eres mi mejor bailarín en solitario, pero presentas múltiples fallas si trabajas con alguien más. Debemos cambiar eso; ahora elige a tu pareja_  —Yuuri se giró un instante dispuesto a mirar a las chicas, empero no lo pensó ni dos segundos cuando le tendió la mano a una joven preciosa de cabello negro y piel ligeramente tostada por el sol.

Ella, en respuesta, le obsequió una enorme sonrisa de casi mil vatios mostrándose feliz porque a primera instancia fue su única opción, gracias a lo cual aceptó sin dudarlo un instante. Los dos, aún tomados de las manos avanzaron uno o dos pasos hasta situarse frente a la profesora, quien pareció aprobar la decisión recién tomada con un suave asentimiento. Sin embargo, no fue hasta ese preciso instante que Victor sintió algo parecido a recibir una patada en la boca del estómago. No quería pecar de presunción, pero conocía demasiado bien a Yuuri; sabía cuanto le costaba abrirse a los demás, lo nervioso que solía ponerse si acaso alguien osaba invadir su espacio personal o siquiera pretendía intentarlo. Por ende, rara vez presentaba aquel tipo de comportamiento con alguien a quien no le tuviera confianza.

Y cualquiera podría notar incluso a kilómetros que este parecía no ser el caso, porque Yuuri se mostraba demasiado cómodo en compañía de esta misteriosa chica de quien ni siquiera conocía el nombre, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía condenadamente familiar. Victor jamás fue un buen fisonomista, si alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de verla en algún otro lado simplemente no lo recordaba. Sin emitir palabra alguna, Victor rogó al cielo para que todo aquello solo fuera idea suya, que el mal presentimiento que creía cada vez más dentro de su cabeza fuese producto de una paranoia sin sentido cultivada por el constante encierro en Le Rosey, que los mantenía a un continente de distancia.

Mila y Chris lo miraron con total aprehensión, más no supieron qué decir. Ellos también se dieron cuenta sobre cuan cercanos parecían ser la chica del vídeo y Yuuri.

— _Hoy vamos a trabajar cuatro tipos de baile: Tango, Rumba, Samba y Paso doble. Paulette y Yuuri comenzarán con tango. Los demás observen; así podrán detectar sus posibles errores u aciertos._

Igual que todo un caballero de modales impecables, Yuuri guió hasta el centro de la pista ya despejada a Paulette con la intención de llevar a cabo el ejercicio solicitado. Los dos se movieron con soltura impecable en presencia del otro, hasta que Yuuri termino colocándose de espaldas a ella con total seguridad, firmeza y la expresión de alguien que sabe exactamente cómo debe actuar según las circunstancias. Pautette en cambio, envolvió ambos brazos torno a la cintura de Yuuri, quedándose tan cerca que era muy difícil determinar dónde comenzaba uno u terminaba el otro. E igual que siempre solía suceder cuando un patinador artístico se metía de lleno en una interpretación, los rostros de ambos cambiaron nada más comenzó a sonar la música.

La primera en reaccionar fue Paulette, ya que recorrió lentamente el abdomen plano de Yuuri sobre la ropa entre suaves caricias con el firme propósito de crear un camino ascendente, mas este detuvo cualquier tentativa de avance tras usar sus propias manos para ello. Sin embargo, aquel provocativo gesto no hizo más que alentar las intenciones de la chica, quien creyó buena idea deslizarse por un costado del patinador permitiéndole sujetarla firmemente de la cintura y obtener apoyo adicional, mientras giraban hasta adoptar otra posición más cómoda. Imponiéndole su estatura, Yuuri se inclinó apenas unos cuantos centímetros, y en respuesta casi instantánea Paulette se aferró a él con la confianza de quien salta al vacío y espera ser atrapado.

Los dos, frente a frente, acortaron distancias y simularon la dulce intención de un beso, no obstante Paulette rompió contacto tras guiarlo a otra serie de pasos simples que les permitió desplazarse algunos metros. Jamás dejaron de mirarse, sus cuerpos siempre se mantuvieron en contacto directo; hasta daba la impresión de que habían olvidado la audiencia que los acompañaba. No parecían tener garrafales problemas en cuanto a coordinación respectaba, antes bien todo fluía natural, casi tanto que asustaba. Victor lo podía notar; se dio cuenta que entre ellos existía cierta atracción mutua porque casi se palpaba, se sentía. Y por el modo en cómo se tocaban le hizo sospechar que también existía cierto grado de íntima complicidad.

Victor no entendía mucho sobre baile, lo suyo era la música, su creación e interpretación; pero sabía bien que el tango era seducción en su máxima expresión, una total y absoluta danza entre amantes cuyo único propósito consistía en darle rienda suelta a la pasión. Pura, cruda, sin medias tintas. Ahora entendía por qué. Para el momento en que Yuuri comenzó a guiarla entre giros y pasos cada vez más complicados, sin apenas darse cuenta sacó a relucir una faceta increíblemente masculina que Victor desconocía por completo. Y Paulette, entregándose sin oponer resistencia a al sutil pero imponente dominio que Yuuri ejercía sobre ella, le permitió obrar del modo que mejor le pareciera.

Con un agobiante nudo en la garganta, Victor se preguntó de dónde rayos había salido esta joven.

Desde que comenzaron a retomar su frágil relación, Yuuri solía hablarle con gran frecuencia sobre sus compañeros; los lugares donde vivieron antes de llegar a Detroit, las costumbres que tenían arraigadas debido a sus respectivas nacionalidades, o sobre cuán divertido podía ser aprender palabras en otro idioma que quizá le serían útiles si viajaba a otros países y tenía oportunidad de hacer turismo. Pero a ella nunca la mencionó. Jamás. Algo dentro de su mente intentó convencerlo de que podía atribuir tal acercamiento a las muchas horas compartidas en pista, sitios en común dentro del área destinada a entrenamientos, así como también gimnasios u hasta eventos si acaso contaban con un mismo patrocinador. Pero sería engañarse a si mismo. Victor casi apostaba que Paulette supo ganarse a Yuuri a tal grado, que él paulatinamente le permitió entrar en su entorno y sospechaba los motivos. Porque ella lo miraba como…como si Yuuri fuese especial, como si ningún otro hombre sobre la faz del planeta entero pudiera ser mejor. Paulette miraba a Yuuri justo del mismo modo en que Victor lo hacía.

—Se llama Paulette Bonner —explicó Mila tras creer que Victor no necesitaba seguir torturándose con la particular escena—. Es sub campeona mundial Junior. Entrena con Yuuri y Phichit en Detroit. Es representante de Francia —Victor guardó silencio pues no sabía cómo responder a esto. Aún seguía en shock—. ¿Yuuri te la mencionó alguna vez? —se aventuró a preguntar. Victor agitó su cabeza dándole a entender que no—. Bueno, si él no te ha dicho nada, quizá sea porque carece de importancia. ¿Cierto?

Un pesado silencio recayó entre los tres. Ninguno se creyó una excusa tan barata, ciertamente. Las evidencias fueron demasiado contundentes para restarle tanta importancia.

—Sigue sin parecerme muy coherente —Chris se negó a ceder luego de estudiar por segunda ocasión los sucesos—. Parecían demasiado cercanos —enfadada, Mila le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas al suizo dándole a entender sin mucho tacto que cerrara la boca—. Aunque quizá solo ha sido mi imaginación.

—Habla claro —era normal que Victor se mostrara disgustado ante la insinuación tan obvia. Chris en cambio, cerró los ojos en un claro gesto de derrota. Victor sabía demasiado bien cuan inteligente era su mejor amigo, y de los tres Christophe dimensionaba en mayor medida las situaciones adversas.

—¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? —Mila se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Ya veía venir el conflicto. A veces en serio deseaba que Chris dejara atrás su terrible manía de decir las cosas sin filtros, o acabarían metidos en algún problema de los grandes.

—Pocas veces funcionamos de otra manera —espetó Victor bastante mortificado.

—Tú los viste —señaló la tablet ahora sin usar—; hay algo entre ellos dos. O al menos lo hubo antes de que ustedes se reconciliaran —el de ojos azules se negó a creerlo—. Jamás me llegué a imaginar que Yuuri pudiera hacer algo como esto —Victor se puso en pie conteniendo apenas sus propias emociones—. ¿Y si ellos dos...ya sabes?

—¡No! —le mandó a callar y Mila los miró resignada—. Mi Yuuri no es así, ¿entienden? —ya no sabía si trataba de convencerlos a ellos o a si mismo—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia jugaría con los sentimientos de los demás de una manera tan cruel.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —rebatió terco a ceder —. Mira, Yuuri tenía todo el derecho a intentar seguir con su vida durante ese periodo donde fueron demasiado cabezas huecas para intentar perdonarse —levantándose también, Chris se dispuso a encararlo—. ¿Qué sucederá si tengo razón? ¿Qué si Paulette Bonner terminó convirtiéndose en su salvavidas durante aquel periodo?

—Escucha... —Victor tomó brío más que dispuesto a contraatacar.

—¡Cállense los dos! —Mila les detuvo casi a gritos. Odiaba verlos pelear de esa manera—. Dejen de especular, cielo santo. Todos aquí sabemos cuál es la única forma de saber si es verdad o no —ella les riñó ya sin ningún vestigio de paciencia—. ¿Y qué diablos importa si resulta ser cierto? ¡Yuuri te eligió a ti! Pese a que eres un idiota, decidió darte otra oportunidad. ¿Acaso eso no importa? ¿En serio vas a echar todo a perder por tus celos infundados? ¡Ya maduren!

Los chicos, anonadados ante la severa reprimenda de Mila, consideraron dejar el tema de momento. Sin embargo, igual Victor seguía albergando un montón de dudas respecto a ello. Y sí, era cierto: los celos le carcomían por dentro lentamente como si fuera un ácido que le hubieran inyectado en cantidades industriales. Pero su amiga tenía razón; necesitaba preguntarle a Yuuri. Debían charlar al respecto porque el principal problema entre ellos consistía en la falta de comunicación y sinceridad. Victor no pretendía fomentar más secretos ni mentiras, porque se lo prometieron mutuamente cuando adoptaron el compromiso de intentar desde cero. Daba miedo, por supuesto. Saber la verdad podía llegar a convertirse en algo aterrador y difícil de manejar, pero si no confiaban en el otro de una forma racional, entonces estaban destinados al fracaso.

Además, si bien Victor deseaba con toda su alma que Yuuri aceptara ser su novio, no lo era. No todavía. Ponerse intransigente dadas las circunstancias le jugaría en contra. Así que, moralmente hecho trizas, Victor se sentó una vez más casi desparramado sobre la butaca; apostaba que terminaría lidiando con una migraña épica de ahí en adelante.

—¿Cuántos problemas más nos quedan por superar? —se quejó de mala gana y sus amigos resoplaron en total comprensión—. Primero la boda...luego esto.

—Evan me contó que le hicieron llegar una invitación —Chris creyó buena idea darle otro giro menos tenso a la conversación—. Parece que solo asistirá la "crema y nata" de los altos círculos sociales.

—Me tiene muy sin cuidado —Victor se frotó las sienes.

—Tatiana Plisetsky le pidió a mi madre diseñar su vestido, por ende también estamos invitadas —les hizo saber—. Me preguntó si quería ir, pero todavía no le he dicho nada.

—¿La van a celebrar en Japón o Rusia? —Chris le preguntó, pues desde la última vez que Victor se negó en redondo a ceder a los vanos intentos de Michail por hacerlo entrar en razón, jamás volvieron a tocar el tema por segunda ocasión.

—Mi padre me aseguró que no le veía ningún sentido a viajar tan lejos, cuando bien podrían realizarla aquí para mayor comodidad —Mila se puso rígida ante la nueva pieza de información recién obtenida.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le instó a repetirlo de nuevo.

—Mi padre creé que viajar...

—No, eso no —Victor frunció el ceño ante la interrupción. Y Mila, notoriamente impaciente, lo sujetó del brazo quizá con demasiada fuerza—. La boda —dijo—. ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo la boda?

—Aquí —gruñó mientras trataba de soltarse.

Mila entonces pareció comprender algo que a los dos chicos presentes se les escapaba, pues desplegó el calendario en la tablet y comenzó a hacer cuentas. Chris, confundido, movió el dedo índice torno a su sien en ese típico gesto de locura. Victor coincidió lamentablemente.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Y yo qué sé —Chris se encogió de hombros—. Quizá tiene el periodo.

—Los puedo escuchar —Mila casi les gruñó frustrada la poca falta de percepción en ambos, pero después siguió bombardeándolo con preguntas—. ¿Sabes con exactitud cuándo será la boda?

—¿Por qué tanto interés ahora? No pienso poner un pie en esa recepción —Mila se alborotó los cabellos tras contener una grosería.

—¿Cuándo?

—A finales de este mes, si recuerdo bien —ella emitió un grito tan estridente que los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Victor, tienes que hablar con tu padre ahora mismo —los dos chicos parecieron estupefactos ante la descabellada petición, y Chris realmente creyó que ella al fin había perdido la razón—. No se cómo, pero debes convencerlo de que te permita asistir a esa boda. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es de vital importancia que los tres estemos ahí! Todavía queda tiempo; aún no es demasiado tarde para organizar un plan.

—De acuerdo, ya se volvió loca —Chris concluyó exasperado.

—¿Podrías al menos explicarnos? —la muchacha dejó escapar un ruido nada elocuente y procedió a mostrarle el calendario que había consultado antes.

—Nunca nos dijiste las fechas, tampoco le pregunté a mi madre porque di por sentado que no asistiría...pero si la boda de tu padre es durante estas semanas —señaló la parte final del mes—, tendremos una oportunidad.

—¡Deja de hablar en código, caramba! —Chris al fin perdió la paciencia—. ¿Oportunidad? Esa boda está vetada para nosotros.

—¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso ustedes nunca se enteran de nada? —ahora ella se quejó—. Escuchen bien: las asignaciones de Yuuri son el Skate Canada; se celebró en Octubre y nuestro patinador estrella pudo ganar la plata. Esto afortunadamente le abrió las puertas al siguiente evento: el Trophée de France en Noviembre. Luego vendría la final con el Skate America. Ahora piensen —los alentó—. ¿En cuál de esas tres opciones hay ciudades que se encuentran a un breve trayecto de Zúrich? —mareado, Victor se sujetó de dónde mejor le fue posible para evitar caerse.

No, no podía ser...

—Oh, mierda —maldijo Chris comprendiendo al fin.

—¿Se dan cuenta? ¡¿Lo entienden?! Si logramos hacer que Victor salga de Le Rosey durante esos días, podría escaparse; una boda se convierte en un caos entre tantos preparativos. Y la asignación de Yuuri será en París. Si mis cálculos no fallan, está a tan solo seis horas de aquí. Puede funcionar —Victor apenas lo creyó. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso en verdad existía la ínfima posibilidad de reunirse con Yuuri aunque fuera por un momento? 

—¿Cuáles días son? —exigió saber con urgencia. Ella se lo dijo, y Victor le suplicó a cualquier deidad coincidieran con las responsabilidades de Yuuri. Aunque este igual se quedaba en los sitios de competencia por cierto periodo de tiempo—. Lo haré...

—¡¿Qué?! A ver, esperen un segundo. ¿Están escuchando lo que dicen? —Chris interrumpió asustado—. Hablamos de una fuga en toda la expresión de la palabra. ¡Victor no conoce Paris! Es más, ni siquiera Zúrich le resultará ni remotamente familiar. Lleva aquí metido tres años, por Dios.

—Nosotros le ayudaremos —aseguró Mila vehemente—. Yo con Paris, tú con Zúrich. Victor tiene un dominio impresionante sobre el francés. No hay margen de error. ¡Lo lograremos!

—¿Y cómo llegará sin dinero? —Chris siguió enumerando los contra—. ¿Y qué si algo sale mal? ¿Y si su padre se niega a dejarlo salir de Le Rosey? La última conversación entre ellos no fue muy cordial.

—No lo hará —sin darles tiempo a nada, Victor se levantó cual alma que llevaba el mismo demonio, precipitándose a la salida del auditorio.

—¡Espera! ¡Vas a cometer una locura! —escuchó que sus amigos intentaban detenerlo, mas hizo oídos sordos.

Necesitaba un teléfono con urgencia. Iba a hablar con su padre sin importar cuánto tardara en convencerlo, o cuáles artimañas debería usar para salirse con la suya. Y si se mostraba renuente al diálogo gracias a las abismales diferencias que los mantenían alejados, sabía de alguien que jamás podría darle un "no" por respuesta. Totalmente seguro ante ello, Victor se mentalizó ante la idea de tratar no solo con un Plisetsky, si no con dos. Pero a esas alturas ya se consideraba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin sentir ningún remordimiento, siempre y cuando eso le ayudara a obtener lo que quería.

A sus casi diecisiete años, Victor se había visto en la penosa necesidad de aprender que los Nikiforov solían obrar de un modo tan egoísta casi por naturaleza. Y si el único medio por el cual sería capaz de reunirse con Yuuri requería seguir la misma lógica de su padre, entonces que así fuera. Victor se encargaría de poner en práctica el único ejemplo que Michail Nikiforov se encargó de brindarle desde muy temprana edad.

Y poco le importaba a quién terminaría afectando en el proceso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos años.  
> Desde hace dos años que quería escribir esta parte.  
> Es de suma importancia para el desarrollo que se nos viene, así que estoy temblando de los nervios literalmente.  
> Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, de hecho el cap iba a ser más extenso pero ya no me dio tiempo a seguir editando a cabalidad la última parte.  
> Me siento muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí, Little Wonders recién enciende motores y me siento muy feliz de poder compartirlo con ustedes.  
> De nuevo mil gracias por su paciencia. ¡Saludos cordiales!


	41. Cuadragésimo primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este cap lo pueden complementar con Hard say I´m sorry, cover de Yuna Ito, y The Scientist de Coldplay.  
> Y va dedicado a todos aquellos que, justo como yo, creen que lo mejor aún está por venir.

Victor no estaba feliz.

Durante casi tres días consecutivos había tratado, sin desistir ni una sola vez, de iniciar a como diera lugar cualquier contacto con su padre tras hacer uso del número privado al cual siempre tuvo acceso para tratar emergencias. Pero este, tal como era previsible, se negó a contestar ni muchísimo menos a devolver las múltiples e insistentes llamadas que la secretaria del área académica le realizó en diversas ocasiones, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderlo. Ciertamente no debería haberle causado ninguna sorpresa, Michail siempre puso su trabajo antes que cualquier otra cosa desde que podía recordar, pero de todos modos lo hizo porque cada nuevo intento fallido le frustraba en sobremanera, haciéndolo perder poco a poco la paciencia y el tiempo; algo que no podía darse el lujo de seguir desperdiciando dadas las recientes circunstancias. Menos aún si este se convertía en un factor determinante si acaso deseaban llevar a cabo los planes que Mila, quien con extrema dedicación y cuidado, se encargó de trazarpericia buscando así prevenir fallos que pudieran perjudicarlos más adelante.

Ella, por supuesto, se tomó la libertad de considerar todo lo necesario; desde transporte, distancia a recorrer, estrategias a seguir, horarios, día específico y coartadas. Les era preciso ir un paso adelante, porque si acaso los tres lograban asistir a la boda en simultáneo sería muchísimo más sencillo actuar, en caso contrario, Victor tendría las indicaciones necesarias para moverse entre Zúrich y Paris lo mejor posible sin mayores riesgos ni gran probabilidad de perderse. Debido a todos los altibajos que atravesaron juntos hasta ese momento, cada uno de ellos sabía cuan listo Michail podía llegar a ser; engañarlo difícilmente resultaría sencillo. Además, las propias familias de Chris y Mila estarían presentes, motivo por el cual se verían limitados una vez descubrieran que Victor habría cometido la osadía de marcharse. Ambos intentarían comprarle tiempo negándose a cooperar durante el más que probable interrogatorio que se llevaría a cabo, aun así, Michail encontraría el modo para salirse con la suya.

Mila, previéndolo, trazó rutas poco concurridas pero seguras en Paris. En la ciudad existían docenas de cafeterías, librerías o parques donde podían esconderse y hablar. Si Yuuri usaba gorra o gafas de sol, seguramente se mantendrían a salvo hasta casi el anochecer. Les costaría encontrarlos, pero cuando lograran hacerlo ellos ya habrían logrado cumplir su principal objetivo: verse una vez más luego de tantos años lejos del otro.

Los tres se habían pasado horas completas trazando estrategias, abordaban cada pro u contra y trataban de encontrarle alguna solución a corto plazo. Una vez tuvieron varios planes consolidados, Milá apenas cabía en sí misma de la gigantesca emoción, pero Chris no se mostraba del todo conforme ante tamaña locura sin pies ni cabeza, cuyos elevados índices de fracaso apenas y estaban tomando en consideración. Tal como era su bendita costumbre, el suizo les hizo ver los puntos negativos; ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles podrían ser las represalias que Michail tomaría luego del desastre generalizado, pues este ni siquiera se imaginaba sobre la renovada presencia de Yuuri en la vida de Victor, ni mucho menos del amor que poco a poco se consolidaba entre ellos.

En primer lugar, existían altas probabilidades de que se desquitara con Yuuri arruinándole la vida dentro del patinaje artístico. Para un hombre con recursos y poder, vengarse no implicaba ninguna dificultad si se pedían diversos favores a las personas adecuadas. Yuuri quedaría vetado quizá para siempre de las competencias y eso sin lugar a dudas lo destrozaría. Por otro lado, a Michail no le resultaría difícil atar cabos y quizá también creyera buena idea llevarse a Víctor de Le Rosey, tras considerarlos influencias negativas para su correcta formación. A fin de cuentas, fueron ellos quienes le obsequiaron a Víctor los medios para comunicarse con Yuuri a escondidas; se convirtieron en cómplices y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

Y la lista seguía y seguía. Se trataba de un conjunto de múltiples cosas, una cada vez más complicada que la anterior, motivo por el cual debían estar preparados para afrontar cada embate como mejor les fuera posible, sin dejarse llevar por el momento. Por otro lado, escaparse mientras se celebraba la boda bien podría considerarse un acto suicida, e incluso se volvería predecible. Michail y Tatiana eran conocidos en el mundo empresarial, resultaba lógico que contratarían seguridad para supervisar el evento de inicio a fin, y no le permitirían a nadie entrada o salida sin alguna razón en particular.

Eso los hizo replantearse varios puntos. Mila y Victor eran conscientes de que Michail se pondría furioso, pero a diferencia de la última vez no podía obligarle a marcharse a otro lugar porque definitivamente Victor haría lo que jamás tuvo valor de hacer: enfrentarlo.

Acudiría a la prensa, si lo creía preciso usaría el inmenso poder de las redes sociales dispuesto a crear un escandalo de proporciones estratosféricas. Michail siempre le tuvo cierto temor a la exposición pública, entonces Victor no dudaría en recurrir al chantaje o a cualquier medio con tal de quedarse justo donde estaba. Chris le dijo que quizá podía funcionar, empero debían considerar las responsabilidades de Yuuri también. Victor aún no se atrevía a contarle nada al otro muchacho, puesto que bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba ilusionarlo para que después todo se viniera abajo cual frágil castillo de naipes. No, antes bien Victor necesitaba primero armar planes sobre bases sólidas y no simples arenas movedizas. O bien estaba tomando esto como una patética excusa para evitar mantener demasiado contacto con él vía telefónica, puesto que apenas lograba resistirse a soltar sin filtros las múltiples preguntas referentes a Paulette Bonner, quien seguía entrenando en la misma base deportiva que él.

Y tampoco ayudó que durante las escasas interacciones que mantuvieron posteriores a eso, Yuuri se mostrara abismalmente incómodo, culpable y hasta avergonzado. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, abordaba temas poco relevantes y se despedía más rápido de lo usual dejándolo con más dudas e incertidumbres. Aun así, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar nada relacionado con el emblemático vídeo, aunque Facebook, Twitter e Instagram terminaron volviéndolo viral, permitiéndoles a miles de fans crear distintos tipos de especulaciones y teorías al respecto, por ende, ambos se vieron envueltos en una atmósfera tensa e incómoda que les hizo distanciarse sin apenas darse cuenta. Mila insistió hasta el cansancio que necesitaban hablarlo, dejar las cosas claras antes de que se creara un mal entendido cuyas dimensiones les resultaría imposible resolver. Con el historial poco favorable entre ellos, seguramente lograrían llevarlo hasta límites sin retorno seguro, cuando solo necesitaban sentarse a charlar largo y tendido al respecto. Victor lo entendía. Era plenamente consciente que la falta de comunicación les hizo atravesar serios altibajos, cuyas repercusiones casi los orillaron a separarse por completo y de forma definitiva.

¿Pero cómo podría reunir el valor suficiente para intentar ser honesto cuando se moría de miedo? Le aterrorizaban las respuestas que Yuuri iba a darle, lo asustaba preguntar sin anestesia cuál era o seguía siendo la relación que mantenía con Paulette Bonner. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Novios? ¿O solo tenían derecho a roce ocasional? Se estaba volviendo loco de celos, y Victor no podía armar un escándalo ni acusarlo de haberle mentido, pues ninguno se había atrevido a dar ningún paso que los llevara a consolidarse como una pareja propiamente dicha.

Y dolía porque esa chica logró algo que él tenía vetado gracias a sus propios temores.

Vaya, no era ciego, tampoco estúpido. Yuuri fue lo bastante maduro e inteligente para seguir sin él en Detroit, cuando creyó que toda esperanza estaba perdida y jamás volvería a verlo. Decidió avanzar en compañía de las personas a quienes consideraba importantes; que Victor se negara rotundamente a iniciar cualquier experiencia romántica u sexual con alguna chica o chico del colegio, era un asunto muy diferente. Pudo hacerlo, por supuesto. Era consciente del atractivo físico que poseía; con sonreír lo suficiente, actuar educado y mostrarse encantador le hubiese resultado en extremo sencillo tener novio u novia sin gran esfuerzo. Pero nunca se sintió cómodo, menos en un sitio tan cerrado como Le Rosey, donde los chismes eran pan de cada día. Cierto, Chris le había advertido –otra vez– acerca de ello, más prefirió hacer oídos sordos por salud mental.

Sin embargo, posponer la conversación de rigor ya no era una opción.

Ese fin de semana, Victor se comportó más inquieto de lo usual puesto que la ansiedad comenzó a jugarle en contra, aun cuando poseía un excelente control sobre sus propias emociones al tratar ciertos asuntos delicados. Apenas podía quedarse quieto durante más de cinco minutos, y esto no hizo más que sacar de sus casillas a Chris, quien optó por dejarlo solo pues alegó terminaría sufriendo un colapso nervioso ante tal comportamiento infantil. Bueno, quizá sí necesitaba unos cuantos minutos a solas para organizar sus pensamientos y determinar claramente todo cuanto pretendía dialogar con Yuuri si acaso reunía valor suficiente en algún momento. Al final, temeroso, creyó más productivo trabajar en el álbum de fotos, pues había decidido ampliarlo al agregar varios recuerdos que incluían a Chris y Mila. Se trataban de recortes, fotos y algunas notas; casi cuatro años resumidos en un libro por el cual profesaba gran apego emocional.

Justo estaba ordenando los materiales que utilizaría, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Un simple vistazo a la pantalla le permitió saber que se trataba de Yuuri, e inmediatamente un apretado nudo se le firmó en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué debería hacer? No estaba listo. Durante varios segundos interminables, Victor pensó en repetidas ocasiones no atender la llamada; bien podría excusarse luego con Yuuri al decir que los múltiples proyectos y tareas escolares reducían en gran medida el poco tiempo libre del cual podía gozar esos días, pero llegó a la aplastante conclusión de que hacer eso sería demasiado inmaduro. Comprar tiempo así solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Entonces, tras reunir una valentía casi inexistente, Victor se dispuso a enfrentar la situación de una buena vez.

—Hola —según Victor lo consideró, su tono de voz no sonó muy distinto a esas otras tantas ocasiones en las cuales solían conversar. Por razones más que evidentes, prefirió disimular cuánta frustración estuvo acumulando durante todos esos días, porque no buscaba propiciar algún enfrentamiento sin mayor sentido ni razón de ser. Mas al recibir silencio absoluto en respuesta, frunció el entrecejo un poco confundido puesto que esperaba otra reacción—. ¿Yuuri? —intentó una vez más, bastante intrigado ante el mutismo—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Vitya—el de ojos azules se puso rígido ante la notable fragilidad con que Yuuri pronunció su nombre. Evidentemente algo estaba ocurriendo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaría. Asustado ante el súbito giro en los acontecimientos, decidió olvidarse del orgullo y se dedicó a prestarle toda su completa atención al otro muchacho—. Yo...

—¿Qué pasa? —le instó a contarle, aun cuando Yuuri demoraría en soltar prenda debido al turbulento estado emocional que atravesaba—. ¿Te has lastimado durante las prácticas? ¿Alguien puede ayudarte? ¡Dios! ¡Dime qué sucede! —Victor podía sentir los nervios recorrerlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Una profunda avalancha de ideas estúpidas le asaltaron, cada una más terrible que la anterior.

Y maldijo entre dientes porque no podía hacer demasiado.

—Perdóname —la disculpa le tomó desprevenido en gran medida. Y que Yuuri comenzara a llorar solo consiguió que una serie de sentimientos contradictorios le invadiera—. En verdad jamás fue mi intención lastimarte a ti ni a nadie más.

—Zolotse, comienzas a asustarme de verdad —Yuuri dejó escapar un profundo sollozo, algo que logró estremecer a Víctor hasta dejarlo hecho un manojo de nervios e incertidumbre—. No entiendo nada...

—Sabes perfectamente bien de qué hablo —le acusó dejándose llevar ante un súbito arranque, dividido entre lágrimas y frustración—. Nunca quise que terminara de esta manera —continuó explicándole, aun cuando Victor en verdad seguía sin comprender muy bien por qué motivo le decía aquello. Cierto, tenía conocimiento del vídeo, lo vio y su contenido poco le agrado, mas se apegó al plan original de seguir siendo totalmente neutral ante el asunto, aunque fuera tan delicado para el—. Me refiero a ese vídeo...

—Oh...—balbuceó sin saber muy bien cómo seguir a continuación. ¿Podían culparlo? Victor bajo ninguna circunstancia lograría ser parcial en algo como esto, no cuando la persona de la cual estaba enamorado se vio involucrada con esa chica que le provocaba demasiadas contradicciones. Lo confundía y la sensación poco o nada le gustaba—. Cierto —reconoció al fin—, Mila y Chris me lo mostraron —Yuuri aguardó expectante la siguiente cosa que diría a continuación, pero como siempre, Victor cedió ante su propia insensatez—. Hacen una linda pareja juntos. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?

Yuuri dejó escapar un resoplido repleto de sarcasmo que no se había molestado en disimular. Bien, esto no auguraba nada bueno. Antes bien parecía que estaba contribuyendo a propiciar una hecatombe de proporciones incalculables, y debía medir sus palabras o terminaría arrepintiéndose luego.

—Si quiero —Yuuri pareció tomar su ofrecimiento como una forma personal de torturarlo a propósito. Sin embargo, debía aguantar; él mismo arrojó la primera roca en un campo aparentemente minado y sumamente peligroso. Tendría suerte si no terminaba lidiando con una explosión directo al rostro debido a su poca pericia e insensatez—. Pero primero necesitas prometerme que luego de esto no cambiará la opinión que tienes acerca de mí, ni tampoco afectará nuestra amistad.

—Escucha, no sé si sea buena idea...

—¡Promételo! —pidió casi en un gesto desesperado.

Victor, en consecuencia, se aguantó las ganas de mandar el tema al demonio y acobardarse. Pero ceder ante sus propios impulsos no sería justo para Yuuri y, sin más remedio, le aseguró que trataría de tomar las cosas con la mayor calma posible; aun cuando al final no pudiera hacerlo a cabalidad. Menos si los celos le jugaban en contra.

—Lo prometo —dijo preparándose para los futuros embates venideros. E ignoraba si conseguiría soportarlos todos hasta que Yuuri se desahogara por completo.

—Su nombre es, como seguro ya sabes, Paulette Bonner —comenzó con evidente inseguridad—. Hace año y medio llegó a Detroit porque buscaba encontrar un entrenador que pudiera ayudarle a perfeccionar su técnica. Al inicio solíamos coincidir en varias clases de baile y durante las horas que nos destinaban para entrenar en la pista. Aunque éramos compañeros, siempre mantuvimos nuestras distancias —pese a luchar contra el impulso, Victor casi pudo imaginarlos interactuar amenamente todos los días, disfrutando del tiempo compartido juntos sin ocultarse, sin mentirle a nadie, sin tener miedo. Y eso le hizo sentir como si una serpiente venenosa le recorriera las entrañas—. Ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro porque nos daba pena; varias ocasiones me negué a siquiera intentar algo, pero Phichit me animó a ello.

Tras escuchar que mencionó al tailandés, Victor se obligó a mantener la boca cerrada y morderse la lengua conteniendo apenas su carácter. Estuvo a casi nada de soltar un insulto bastante inapropiado, pero se abstuvo en pos a las buenas formas porque no deseaba enemistarse con Yuuri a tales alturas, menos por un motivo como aquel. Si antes Phichit Chulanont no le caía bien, ahora menos. ¡Prácticamente era culpable directo de que su Yuuri se diera una oportunidad con esa chica! Aunque sabía bien que Yuuri y Phichit eran excelentes amigos, Victor difícilmente pasaría inadvertida semejante incidencia porque si no se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo esa noche en la cual se sintió tan vulnerable, entonces ahora mismo Paulette y Yuuri seguirían tratándose como algo más que simples camaradas. Tantas posibilidades, tantos caminos a seguir y Victor se dio cuenta que había actuado justo a tiempo antes de quedarse fuera del mundo de Yuuri para siempre.

En consecuencia, las dudas acudieron a él con una fuerza tan impresionante, que amenazaron con destruirlo en millones de pedazos. Y cada una de ellas que hasta entonces evitó exteriorizar por cobardía, pugnaron por emerger a quemarropa. ¿Seguir reteniéndolas le ayudaría a lidiar con la pena un poco más? No. Por salud mental necesitaba dejarlas fluir, ya que era mil veces mejor hacerlo así a continuar albergando tal incertidumbre que lo carcomía lentamente y sin piedad.

—¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a volverse amigos? —quiso saber aún mostrándose cauteloso. Debía elaborar sus preguntas lo más claras posibles, pero igual se daba cierta idea; Yuuri solía dejar una huella imborrable en los demás aunque no se diera cuenta. Paulette, amiga o no, terminó por caer prendada ante los encantos naturales de Yuuri a la larga.

—Fue bastante tonto, en realidad —dijo casi como si la simple idea le produjera muchísima gracia, pues parecía tratarse de esas historias que suelen ser contadas si acaso se desea hacer referencia a una anécdota por demás vergonzosa—. Tropezamos —admitió incómodo en gran medida—. Los dos intentábamos perfeccionar nuestros respectivos programas en la pista; mientras buscaba realizar mi primer amago de Flip, no vi cuando Paulette se colocó en la trayectoria del salto. Los dos terminamos por caer al hielo. No se trató de un choque especialmente aparatoso, pero si lo suficiente para ofrecernos disculpas durante casi diez minutos. Desde entonces nos frecuentamos más. Es una chica muy agradable; se puede confiar en ella —Victor entrecerró los ojos deseando con todo su corazón que tal tortura terminara pronto—. Tu silencio me da una idea bastante clara respecto a lo que estás pensando.

—¿En verdad? —soltó casi con desdén mal disimulado—. Dudo que puedas...

—Yo creo que sí —Yuuri, sacando a relucir su tan bien conocida terquedad insana, prosiguió—. Esto no ha sido culpa suya —la aclaración fue hecha de modo tal, que difícilmente dejaría pie a ninguna replica posterior—, yo fui el único responsable. Por esos meses me convertí en un completo desastre; no sabía de ti, las rutinas que preparaba salían mal sin importar cuánto me esforzara, la frustración ya me ganaba la batalla y tanta presión amenazó con sobrepasarme. Además, muchos medios tenían su completa atención puesta en cada uno de mis movimientos. Phichit, mi hermana, Celestino...ellos insistieron que necesitaba tomarlo con calma o terminaría por colapsar —después gruñó entre dientes—, pero mi meta fue seguir porque era mi última oportunidad para llegar hasta ti.

Totalmente frustrado, Victor se pasó una mano entre los cabellos denotando así su absoluto disgusto ante la alusión del tema. Lo sabía, maldita sea. Durante esos tres largos años ambos terminaron haciéndose muchísimo daño sin querer, se lastimaron en gran medida y Victor llevaría ese peso sobre su conciencia, aun cuando tuvieran el mismo grado de responsabilidad. ¿Qué más podía añadir al cúmulo de arrepentimientos? Nada. Yuuri y él ya cargaban demasiado aun de manera individual.

—Lo sé —susurró con parquedad mal disimulada.

—No Victor, no lo sabes —le sacó del error casi ofendido. Se suponía que aquella conversación decidieron mantenerla para poner en claro los malos entendidos, pero al parecer era algo inevitable reabrir viejas heridas—. Cometí muchísimos errores, estaba enojado, frustrado y triste. Sentía como si estuviera luchando solo contra la corriente sin esperanza alguna de llegar hasta dónde yo quería hacerlo; tener amigos como Paulette y Phichit me ayudó a sobrellevar el terrible caos emocional que atravesé sin apenas darme cuenta, y del cual apenas logré salir ileso. Era tanta mi rabia contra los demás y conmigo mismo, que casi echo a perder todo por cuanto he trabajado hasta ahora. Incluido tú. —Yuuri guardó silencio un instante. Respiraba agitado, como si confesarle aquella parte de la historia fuese increíblemente difícil—. Paulette siempre me acompañó durante los momentos en que más apoyo necesitaba; pese a mis constantes rechazos, se volvió incondicional conmigo hasta que logró ganarse mi entera confianza dentro y fuera del hielo.

Ahí radicaba la palabra clave: confianza. Yuuri no solía otorgarle algo tan preciado a cualquiera, antes bien, primero debían aprender a conocerlo mejor, a saber que tipo de persona era y no muchos lograban acercarse lo suficiente. A si mismo, Victor también entendió hacía dónde pretendía dirigir la conversación: era precisamente la realidad que negó a enfrentar, pues le provocaba un inmenso terror siquiera ponerlo en manifiesto. Porque ya era hora de aceptar que Yuuri y Paulette habían compartido más que tiempo juntos; ellos se metieron de lleno en algo que Victor siempre anheló tener y jamás le fue permitido siquiera rozar con la punta de sus dedos. Le partía el alma imaginarlos así; conversando sobre trivialidades mientras paseaban por las transitadas calles de Detroit, tomados de las manos. Se sentía celoso de los posibles besos compartidos, las palabras dichas en momentos cruciales, los toques, las miradas, las sonrisas. Victor se creyó incapaz de seguir mostrándose seguro e impasible; esto comenzaba a escapar de su control con creces.

—Te sentiste atraído hacía Paulette, ¿cierto? —dedujo dolido. Y fue como masticar trozos de vidrio que le cortaban con cada palabra.

—Sí —admitió a quemarropa. No mentiría a esas alturas—. Nuestra relación fue corta; comenzamos a salir del modo más discreto posible. Somos patinadores profesionales, la prensa amarillista siempre busca encontrar alguna notica relacionada con nosotros, ya sea buena o mala; si hubiesen descubierto que comenzamos ese tipo de interacción, las cosas se hubieran complicado —Victor apenas supo cómo digerir tamaña pieza de información.

Era verdad: ellos dos lograron fomentar un vínculo que sobrepasaba una simple amistad. Las lágrimas traicioneras lucharon por emerger. Con sus sospechas resueltas, la realidad lo lastimaba más que cualquier teoría que pudiera haber armado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Varios meses —corroboró sin sonar orgulloso.

¿Meses? Casi de forma inconsciente, Victor apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza, que durante un segundo o dos temió romperlo en dos. Las vagas e inútiles esperanzas respecto a que lo sucedido entre ambos hubiese sido algo pasajero se esfumaron de inmediato, dejándole una espantosa sensación en la boca del estómago; y tampoco se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para entender que Paulette le importaba a Yuuri. Lo hacía porque significó algo muy importante para él; si fuese de otro modo, jamás se mostraría tan afectado ante lo difícil que le resultaba contarle a grandes rasgos la situación, menos aun si tomaba en consideración cuán introvertido podía llegar a ser cuando debía relacionarse con otros.

Su imaginación volaba sin control, instándolo a dejarse guiar ante múltiples escenarios poco alentadores. Durante esos meses, a fuerza debieron suscitarse momentos donde los dos aprendieron a conocerse dentro de un noviazgo propiamente dicho. Y la imagen mental que acudió a Victor no fue agradable.

—¿Que tan lejos llegaste con ella? —esto le tomó desprevenido incluso a si mismo. Su intención no fue soltarlo de manera tan abrupta, menos cuando se sentía como si caminara a tientas sin saber a ciencia cierta hacía dónde se dirigía. En consecuencia, Yuuri evitó responder al instante; prefirió guardar silencio. Uno que a Victor le supo eterno.

—Lo suficiente —pese a su edad, el otro muchacho demostró ser un total caballero al negarse a proporcionar más información respecto al tema. Victor tampoco intentó ahondar en ello de todos modos—. Paulette volverá a Francia —añadió de pronto, gracias a lo cual Victor creyó recibir una sacudida poco amigable—. Creyó que sería lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber confundido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría dejar ir a Yuuri, teniéndolo tal como ella siempre pudo?

—Porque conoce exactamente cuáles siguen siendo mis sentimientos —declaró. Victor, en su desesperación, quiso creer que también lo sabía.

Conteniendo apenas sus emociones, el de ojos azules se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda buscando así tranquilizarse, pero su voz no salió clara al tratar de poner en oraciones coherentes lo que buscaba transmitir, y debió esperar antes siquiera de intentar hacerlo por segunda vez.

—Solo hay algo que quisiera saber y necesitas ser muy honesto conmigo —es una completa locura. Las manos le temblaban cuando intentó sostener mejor el teléfono; Dios, jamás hizo nada tan difícil antes—. ¿Estás enamorado de Pulette? —listo, lo había dicho. Victor esperó con el alma en vilo; se arriesgó demasiado a ponerlo todo en una misma jugada, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Negándose a permitir que el pánico lo dominara, Victor se obligó a mantener la calma. ¿Qué demonios haría si le daba una respuesta afirmativa? ¿Podría fingir cuánto se alegraba? No, no lograría hacerlo. Seguir siendo amigos a sabiendas de que Yuuri había logrado encontrar a alguien lo destrozaría, motivo por el cual iba a confesarse. Le diría a Yuuri cuanto lo amaba pese a exponerse al rechazo. Ni siquiera se trataba del momento, lugar ni el tiempo adecuado...aun así no le quedaría mucho por perder.

—No —reconoció. Victor entonces creyó que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, aliviado ante la rotunda y esclarecedora negativa—. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero jamás pude llegar a quererla de ese modo —le aclaró lleno de remordimiento.

—¿Qué te lo impidió? —se atrevió a ahondar en la herida.

—El que mi corazón estuviera en otra parte muy lejos de aquí —ya sin contenerse, Victor cedió al llanto traducido en una liberación emocional bastante intensa. Estuvo tan asustado de escuchar lo contrario; tanto que casi se quedó sin respiración—. Ella me lo dejó claro en el hospital una vez y no quise escucharla, después volvió a hacerlo esta tarde y yo...

—Un segundo —lo detuvo abruptamente tras escuchar la palabra "hospital" involucrada—. ¿Por qué ustedes dos estaban en un hospital? —Yuuri pareció haberse dado cuenta del gran error cometido, puesto que soltó un pesado suspiro que casi rayó en el pánico.

—No tiene importancia...

—¡La tiene para mí, maldita sea! Yuuri, ¿qué rayos pasó? —el aludido, acorralado, tomó aire antes de proseguir.

—Tuve una crisis —confesó compungido ante la evidente incredulidad del otro—. Cuando me llamaste aquella vez, yo me encontraba recluido en el área de observación porque los médicos insistieron en mantenerme vigilado durante la noche. Mi hermana me explicó que estuve inconsciente varias horas; según los diagnósticos, el estrés y exceso de trabajo habían sido los culpables —Victor se cubrió la boca con una mano incapaz de asimilar correctamente algo así—. En ese momento me tomaste por sorpresa, jamás esperé que te pusieras en contacto conmigo y la situación acabó sobrepasándome. No quise escucharte.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! —exclamó anonadado.

—Hubiese sido una confesión bastante inapropiada, ¿no te parece? —le hizo ver con infinita paciencia—. Menos aun porque luego del desastre que se originó tras nuestra charla, Mari les pidió a los médicos un sedante; me había alterado demasiado y necesitaba descansar.

Victor se ahorró sus comentarios al respecto, porque no supo cuáles palabras usar para debatir tal confesión hecha sin querer. Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido; horrorizado ante la nueva avalancha de acontecimientos, Victor se frotó la frente como si pretendiera encontrar suficiente claridad mental entre tanto caos, mas apenas logró discernir adecuadamente cuál posición tomaría, llevándolo a poner en retrospectiva sus propios conocimientos acerca de esa noche. ¿Qué sabía realmente de lo que Yuuri debió sobrellevar en Detroit durante su prolongada ausencia? Nada, concluyó con absoluto pesar. En su encierro involuntario, Victor se dedico día tras día a construir múltiples teorías con la vaga ilusión de comprender mejor. Si bien algunas se acercaban a lo real hasta cierto sentido, otras distaban mucho de ello. Y cayó en cuenta, de un modo poco agradable, del por qué Yuuri evitaba hablar al respecto ni siquiera por mera casualidad; no se sentía cómodo ni mucho menos seguro para abrirse, permitiéndole a él encontrarlo.

Y para Victor fue terriblemente esclarecedor, pero igual de contraproducente. Sin saberlo, sin apenas darse cuenta contribuyó a que la estabilidad psicológica y emocional de Yuuri se fragmentara hasta romperse como el frágil cristal, puesto que esos hechos concordaban demasiado bien con ese angustiante mes en que Yuuri se negó a mantener contacto alguno con tal de pensar, de aterrizar sobre roca sus propios sentimientos basándose en pros u contras y elegir un camino sin arrepentimientos ni dudas posteriores. Victor mismo creyó haber sufrido algo parecido a un viaje sin retorno directo al infierno gracias a la angustia, empero, jamás pudo siquiera imaginarse cuán mal Yuuri debió pasarla metido en esa espantosa habitación de hospital, tras haber discutido a tal nivel con él. Una crisis, había dicho. ¿Sería alguna respuesta natural ante los elevados índices de estrés? ¿O acaso existiría conexión directa con esos dolores de cabeza constantes?

Dios bendito, por una vez Michail tuvo razón al decir que era más fácil juzgar si solo se conocía una parte superficial de la misma historia. Victor maldijo en ruso; no le era ni remotamente justo culpar a Yuuri por buscar algún refugio seguro del extenso abandono al cual creyó ser sometido a propósito, desde que ambos se separaron gracias a eventos ajenos a si mismos. Además, pese a los días, semanas o meses que Paulette formó parte intrínseca de la vida de Yuuri, no la amaba. Nunca logró hacerlo. Si lo pensaba con la madurez suficiente, tal etapa debía quedar atrás evitando así más daños colaterales. Victor necesitaba aprender a tomar ese capítulo en la historia de Yuuri como un medio para que ellos pudieran seguir avanzando juntos en una misma dirección.

¿Acaso valía seguir atormentándose ante la fantasmal presencia de aquel pasado en concreto que no podía modificar? ¿Destruiría cada logro obtenido ante algo así? No, no valía la pena. Victor se dio cuenta tiempo atrás que las decisiones tomadas a través del tiempo traían consigo aprendizajes ocultos; algunos buenos, otros no tan gratos, pero contribuían al crecimiento tan necesario con el cual se lograba obtener ciertos objetivos. Soltar, dejar ir, darle al tiempo el poder de sanar heridas, caminar mirando siempre hacía el futuro tan prometedor que soñaban forjar en conjunto.

Ahí radicaba lo importante; el resto daba igual.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien te ofrezca disculpas, zolotse —cedió al fin.

—Victor...

—¿Puedes escuchar sin interrumpir? Será un momento —Victor necesitaba expresar en voz alta lo que sentía sin mentiras, ni verdades dichas a medias—. Entiendo que tengas una vida fuera de nosotros en Detroit llena de responsabilidades, también comprendo perfectamente que gracias a ello te has relacionado con muchas otras personas a quienes ni siquiera conozco, y sé que tu mundo no gira torno a mí; menos aun en esos momentos tan difíciles en los cuales solo querías seguir adelante.

—Siento que te traicioné —la voz de Yuuri se rompió, mostrándose vulnerable y expuesto—. Pese a eso...

—No fue así —le interrumpió tranquilamente—. Y no estoy enojado contigo —Yuuri pareció relajarse al fin pues Victor lo escuchó suspirar aliviado, como si el peso del mundo se hubiera esfumado de sus hombros—. Sí, la noticia me tomó desprevenido, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte. Aunque a veces así lo queramos, cambiar nuestras acciones pasadas, lo que hicimos bien o no es imposible. Sin embargo, cada tropiezo nos permitió volver a encontrarnos otra vez y eso es lo único que me importa.

—No quería lastimarte...

—Ni yo a ti —le aclaró entre una emoción tan grande que apenas cabía dentro de su propio pecho—. No somos perfectos y tenemos serios problemas de comunicación, pero quedamos en sobrellevar los problemas juntos. Zolotse, te lo dije antes: voy a intentar cumplir cada una de mis promesas, y entre ellas está dar lo mejor para demostrarte que nuestra segunda oportunidad no ha sido en vano—Yuuri comenzó a llorar otra vez ante la variopinta gama de posibilidades aún abiertas ante él—. Paulette fue trascendental para ti en múltiples sentidos, estuvo a tu lado cuando yo no pude y te sostuvo hasta que los dos tomaron caminos diferentes. Jamás podría odiarla —le aseveró—. Antes bien, siempre voy a agradecerle que te ayudara a llegar hasta aquí, porque me permitió encontrarte. Ella, sin saberlo, sin apenas percatarlo me regresó a mi Yuuri.

El joven de gafas soltó una risita llorosa repleta de pletórica felicidad. Y para Victor, ninguna otra cosa en el mundo entero fue más clara: justo igual que él, Yuuri tuvo miedo. Miedo a perder lo ganado, miedo a causarle alguna decepción imborrable, miedo a ser insuficiente, a ser rechazado. A tales instancias, Victor comenzaba a comprender que, en cierto sentido el amor dolía; pero también sufría transformaciones. Tendía a cambiar, a madurar, aprendía constantemente y se fortalecía según afrontaran los problemas que debían afrontar con valor.

Y confiaba que construirían una historia sólida conforme siguieran caminado uno al lado del otro, confiados en ellos mismos.

—Gracias, Vitya...por comprender.

—Ya te perdí una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo —Yuuri emitió algo parecido a un suave gimoteo repleto de palpable gratitud.

Sí, los dos en gran medida habían errado el camino una vez, pero contra cualquier pronóstico, pese a la distancia y las diferencias lograron retomarlo al final. Porque sus respectivos destinos se entrelazaron desde aquella misma tarde lluviosa en Hasetsu años atrás, llevándolos a transitar esa senda que, tarde o temprano, les permitiría volver a reunirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la espera. El tiempo me impedía sentarme a escribir adecuadamente, pero ya tenemos actualización súper emotiva que ha dejado en claro muchísimas cosas para Victor y Yuuri. ¿Qué más les esperará en su aventura de autodescubrimiento? Mil gracias por seguir apoyando Little Wonders, poco a poco esta historia de amor comienza a tomar la forma en que la visualicé desde un inicio y es gracias a ustedes.  
> Espero en verdad que sigan pasando un excelente fin de semana.  
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


End file.
